Old faces, Tournaments & School Duels
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: Sequel to The New Yusuke Urameshi: YxK, SxOC, ZxOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade G-Revolutions, Inuyasha, YYH, YGO or YGOGX, I do however own both Kari and Sakura and BEWK owns Jordan.

**Prologue**

In Japan in a schoolyard of a middle school in the evening, an orange haired fifteen year old boy wearing a light blue school uniform was dueling another teenage boy. The oranette had 2200 life points with a Blast Magician (A: 1400/D: 1700), a Breaker the Magical Warrior (A: 1600/D: 1000) and one facedown card on his side of the field. The other boy had 2500 life points with a Mystical Elf (A: 800/D: 2000) on the field. Most of the students of the school were watching the duel between the boys.

"Okay Kuwabara," the boys said while drawing, "I'm going to sacrifice my elf to summon Ryu Kokki!" A monster with skeleton heads came out all over is summoned (A: 2400/D: 2000), "Now, Ryu Kokki attack Breaker with Skeleton Tackle!"

"Not so fast, I've got a trap out, Magic Cylinder," Kuwabara declared as two cans appeared on the field, "This is how it works, see it negates your attack and does damage to your life points equal to your attacking monster, so your 2400 life points goes bye-bye!" he declared as a skull went into a can and out the other hitting the duelist hard (100/2200), "One more hit to your life points and you'll lose!" Kuwabara declared

Everyone was surprised that Kuwabara made such a nice move in a duel, "My move!" Kuwabara declared as drawing, "Okay, this is the part where you say goodbye to your remaining life points by activating the spell card, Magic Blast! With this card, for how many Spellcasters I have on the field 200 damage is done to your life points!" he declared as both Blast Magician and Breaker shots their attacks towards the boy and hits him hard. (0/2200)

"I win!" Kuwabara cheered

"That's great, Kuwabara!" cried one of his friends

"Yeah, that's your 190th duel you've won!" added another boy

"Ever since, Urameshi has left here, you've been getting better and better." Said the other boy

"Thanks guys!" Kuwabara said as he deactivated his duel disk and walked towards them, "Hey Kazuma!" called out a voice

Kuwabara turned to see a young woman, with long brown hair, "Hey Shizuru!" he greeted

Shizuru walked towards him and pulled Kuwabara by the ear, as she walked out of the school, "Later guys!"

"Why did I just find you playing duel monsters again, baby bro?" Shizuru asked

"I had nothing to do and plus I want to get as better as Yusuke is at Duel Academy!" Kuwabara replied, "You know the next time he's in town."

"What's the point of dueling him for, Kazuma?" Shizuru asked, "He's beaten you how many times already before he left for Duel Academy? He's might be a lot better than he was before he left here."

"I don't think he's that good enough for me to defeat."

"Well, didn't you say that he's now a Ra Yellow student and defeated two Obelisks, which is considered the highest in the school and tied with a Slifer, who's defeated three Obelisks, including a teacher and a powerful rare monster? Plus, Slifers are considered the lowest at Duel Academy!"

"So!"

"So, I'm saying that you might not have a chance to defeat him, because Duel Academy is considered to be the best school in the world and Yusuke might be considered one of the best duelists and student in the school."

"What's your point?"

"I swear, Kuwabara, everytime I see you, you get more dumber than ever!" came a cold, sarcastic voice

The Kuwabara siblings looked to see a short man wearing black and white scarf, with black hair and red eyes and white headband on his forehead sitting on a tree branch, "Oh great, Hiei the Hamster!" Kuwabara mumbled

Hiei jumped from the branch and landed on the ground, with his feet, "So, I take it that you had another duel and won, with luck if I might add." Hiei said, to Kuwabara's displeasure

"Luck, that wasn't luck, Short Stuff!" Kuwabara spat, "That's what I call skill!"

Hiei rolled his eyes at that comment, "I talked to Botan and she said that she found a way, for us to visit Yusuke at Academy Island."

"What is it?" Shizuru asked

"I have no idea, myself, but it's could travel us back and forth in a matter of seconds."

"That's sweet!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Then, I'd show Yusuke how better of a duelist that I've become!"

Hiei and Shizuru rolled their eyes at that comment, "And you're related to this fool," Hiei said

"It's no walk in a park for me, as well." Shizuru added


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: see previous chapter

**Chapter 1**

At the front office, Dr. Crowler was seating his desk, in his office on the phone talking, "You must have be mistaken about Yusuke Urameshi." He said, "If he was skipping classes, then he won't be in the top 10 percent of his first year class! He's doing fine in this school, we haven't had any complaints from his teachers yet, about him giving lip to his them, stealing things from students or starting fights, with the other students."

_"Please Dr. Crowler, I've known that punk for a very long time," said the person, on the other line, "He must be up to something that could destroy your school's reputation."_

Dr. Crowler rolled his eyes, "And Please Mr. Iwamoto, it appears that you're mistaken," he said, "Listen, ever since that boy has first came to this school, he's shown high marks on his tests and his dorm supervisor has been bragging about him, along with his fellow Ra Yellow students…."

_"WHAT!" _Mr. Iwamoto interrupted and yelled,_ "HE MUST HAVE CHEATED IN THOSE PROMOTION TESTS THAT YOU GIVE YOUR STUDENTS OR YOU GUYS ARE GOING TOO EASY ON YOUR STUDENTS, BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL CAN YUSUKE URAMESHI CAN PASS A TEST OR DUEL TO SAVE HIS LIFE!"_

The Ph.D. was now angry, "NOW YOU SEE HERE, YOU CRETIN," He yelled, "I WOULD NOT BE YELL AT OR HAVE YOU TALK DOWN ON ONE OF YOUR BEST STUDENTS HERE AT DUEL ACADEMY! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HE'S THE SECOND ONE OF THE STUDENTS IN HIS DORM THAT FINISHES HIS POP QUIZ AND HE'S GOTTEN PERFECT SCORES ON EVERY ONE THEM, SO THERE IS NO WAY THAT YUSUKE MUST HAVE CHEATED! PLUS, EVERY QUESTION THAT I'VE GIVEN HIM, HE'S GOTTEN RIGHT! HE MIGHT BE PROMOTED TO OBELISK BLUE, NEXT YEAR, ALONG WITH HIS ELDER SISTER AT THIS RATE!"

Dr. Crowler could hear Mr. Iwamoto sighing in frustration, _"Dr. Crowler, if Urameshi is the second one, in his dormitory that passes, then the person, who he seats with must be the one, who he looks at the answers from and finishes first and that's why he's able to finish second and get every answer."_

Dr. Crowler rolled his eyes at that comment, "Mr. Iwamoto, I'm afraid that can't be possible."

_"What do you mean by that?"_

"The person that finishes before him, seats far away from him, unless Yusuke has a very long neck, I can't accuse him of cheating."

_"But…" _Dr. Crowler could hear some fighting noise in the background, _"Hello!" _called a different person than before

"Hello, who may I know whose speaking?" Dr. Crowler asked

_"This is Mr. Lee Takanaka, head of the teachers of Sarayashiki Junior High, whose this?"_ said the person replied

Dr. Crowler cleared his throat, "This is Dr. Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here in Duel Academy and supervisor of Obelisk Blue."

_"Did I just here you say you're from Duel Academy," _Mr. Takanaka asked, _"I had three of my students transfer there."_

"So, that so, who are there names?"

_"Oh let's see, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Ukimura and Ryoko Lyon are their names," _Mr. Takanaka replied, _"How are they doing?"_

"Well, as you know both Yusuke and Keiko are in the Ra Yellow ranks and Ryoko is still a Slifer Red and doing outstanding, as well."

_"That's great," _Mr. Takanaka commented, _"I always knew that those kids would excel, especially Yusuke. I'm surprised that he's doing even better than I expected, if he's a Ra Yellow. I pity the teachers that ever underestimated that boy."_

"Well, we teach our student to reach their best potential here at this school."

_"So, Yusuke is in the top students in his class?"_

"Exactly, as well as both Keiko and Ryoko."

_"Well, I'm not surprised that those two girls have done that well. Well, I guess I'll be talking to you real soon, Dr. Crowler."_

"Yes, me too, Mr. Takanaka," the doctor said, hanging up the phone.

In class, Yusuke Urameshi of Ra Yellow takes notes in class in Professor Banner's class. It's been a month since Yusuke and Ryoko's duel at Obelisk arena. Jaden, Bastion and Yusuke are still the top three best 1st year duelists in Duel Academy. Keiko has become the one of the best female Ra Yellow duelists. Jordan, Alexis's cousin, still doesn't trust any girl, besides Alexis or Kari at all and no one but Alexis, Kari and Zane knows about it and lacks in confidence in his dueling skills. Chazz is still a bullying jerk and still wants a rematch with Yusuke, Jaden and Keiko for his humiliation. Ryoko and Kagome are known as the best female Slifer Red duelists. Yes, it was a good life for him, the perfect life that he could never get in Japan.

However, his pleasant quietness was INTERRUPTED by a certain snore coming behind him. Yusuke glanced at a boy wearing a red blazer and brown hair sleeping in class AGAIN! The Ra Yellow duelist was so annoyed, 'Oh no, not again!' he thought rolling his eyes, 'Why does Jaden always sleep in class?' Of course, Jaden still sleeps in class. It not only annoys Yusuke, with his snoring. While taking notes, Kagome's peace is interrupted and she glares at the brunette, who seats right of him, sleeping again, 'Augh! If I had to choose between Inuyasha's cocky behavior and Jaden's sleeping in class, right now, I'd go with Inuyasha's behavior.' She thought, 'Why does he keep sleeping in class?'

Kagome nudge Jaden to get up, "Jaden, wake up," She whispered and getting annoyed at the same time, "Jaden!" the nudging didn't work, 'That's it!' she thought as she rammed her elbow to Jaden's ribs hard, "OUCH!" Jaden yelled for everyone to hear, including Prof. Banner, as he was waking up.

"Jaden, is something wrong?" Prof. Banner asked, "You need to see the nurse!"

Jaden looked at the professor; "Uh just hit my ribs at the table, again that's all!" he lied and glared at Kagome

'Not again!' Syrus, Jordan and Ryoko thought shaking their heads in disappointment

'Jaden was sleeping in class again!' Alexis, Kari and Bastion thought looking at the brunette Slifer

'What does he do at nights?' both Yusuke and Keiko thought glancing at Jaden

'What a slacker!' Chazz thought glaring at Jaden, who was sitting down

"That smarts!" Jaden snapped

Kagome glared at him, "Well, if you stop sleeping in class then I wouldn't do that now would I?" she whispered

"You're just as worse as Keiko, I swear!" Jaden said

Unfortunately for Jaden, Keiko, who was sitting next to Yusuke, heard what he said and decided to get Jaden for that later. The brunette then eyed at Yusuke, who was taking notes, 'It's still hard to believe that this is the same person that used to skip class. I guess that I have to see his improved skill in a duel with me.' She thought, 'Plus, I'd like to face that Cyber Blader of his, also and to see a way for me to destroy her.'

Later was lunch hour in Duel Academy.

"Hey Yusuke, wait up!" Keiko called out chasing after Yusuke, who was walking and talking to Jaden, Ryoko and Syrus.

After listening to his girlfriend's voice, Yusuke turns around in reply, "Okay, you've got my attention, Keiko." He replied, "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to duel me?" she asked

"Why?" Yusuke asked

"Because it's been a while since we dueled, you know."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Jaden exclaimed

After a while, Yusuke and Keiko faced each other with their duel disks on their left arms, with both Jaden and Syrus seating on the grass and watching from the sides.

"You ready?" Yusuke asked

"Oh yeah!" Keiko replied

"Let's duel!" both duelists replied (Y: 4000/K: 4000)

Keiko drew her first card, "I'll summon UFO Turtle in attack mode!" a turtle with an alien ship for a shell appears on the field (A: 1400/D: 1200), "Then, I'll toss three facedown cards and end my turn!" she declares

Yusuke draws his first card, "Raise, Dark Knight!" a knight in black armor, with spikes, appears on the field ready to strike (A: 1800/D: 1500), "Now, I'll have my Dark Knight attack you UFO Turtle, with Dragon Blade Strike!" Dark Knight charges towards UFO Turtle and quickly strikes down the turtle with his sword. (Y: 4000/K: 3600)

Keiko smirked, "Thank you, Yusuke!" she said, "Destroy my turtle was actually what I wanted you to do, Backfire!" an image of the trap card leans upward.

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed, "I hate that trap!"

"That's right!" Keiko said, "It drains 500 from your life points!"

"That's the same card Keiko used on Chazz!" Syrus exclaimed

"And she's going to use it on Yusuke!" Jaden added

A circle of flames appeared around Yusuke and rises up at him. Yusuke screams as the flames burns 500 damage to his life points. (Y: 3500/K: 3600)

"Now, the special power of my UFO Turtle activates!" Keiko said

"This allows you to summon a fire monster from you deck in attack mode, whenever it's destroyed in battle!" Yusuke said, "I know how the card works!

"That right!" Keiko said, "Now raise, Woodborg Inpachi!" a robot with tank wheels appears on the field (A: 500/D: 2500)

"Okay, no big deal, I'll just lay this card facedown and end my turn!" Yusuke said, putting the card in inside the slot facedown

Keiko draws her card, "Okay I'll summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective in attack mode!" A brain like monster with one eyeball appears on the field (A: 2000/D: 0), "Now Gaia, incinerate Dark Knight with your Flame Breath!" Gaia breaths fire at the dragon master, sending it to oblivion (Y: 3300/K: 3600), "It's your turn, Inpachi!" the brunette declared, "Attack Yusuke's life points with Fire Strike!" Inpachi shoots fire at Yusuke.

"Not so fast!" Yusuke said, "I'll activate my face down trap, Call of the Haunted! Which allows me to summon one monster from my graveyard to attack mode and I'm reviving Dark Knight from the graveyard!" Dark Knight returns to the field (A: 1800/D: 1500)

"Now Keiko's Inpachi's attack is deflected!" Jaden exclaimed

What Jaden predicted was true, Inpachi's attack was deflected back to it and destroyed in the process. (Y: 3300/K: 2300), "But thanks to my trap, you're drained 500 points of your life points and I'll end my turn!" Keiko declared (Y: 2800/K: 2300)

Yusuke draws, "Good because your monster is destroyed at the end of your turn!" he declares as Gaia is destroyed, "Yeah and don't forget about my trap, Yusuke!" Keiko said as Yusuke said drained of 500 of his points (Y: 2300/K: 2300)

"That won't matter because Keiko is wide open for a direct attack!" Syrus said

"Oh no!" Ryoko cried

"Now, I'll summon Pitch Dark Dragon in attack mode!" Yusuke declared as he puts his monster in the spell and trap slot.

"Hey, hold on, Yusuke!" Keiko said, "That's a monster and you're playing it like a spell card!"

"That's right, Keiko!" Yusuke said, "My monster has a special ability to be used as a equip spell card, remember?" he asked

Keiko recalled Yusuke's quote from class, while back, _'some monster cards that can be used as equip spell cards.'_ **(A/N: A quote from TNYU!)**, "Oh yeah!" she muttered

"Now I'll equip Pitch Dark Dragon to my Dark Knight, increasing it's attack and defense points by 400!" a black pitched dragon appears on the field besides Dark Knight (A: 900/D: 600) and Dark Knight jumps onto the dragon's back (A: 2200/D: 1900)

"Now Dark Knight, attack Keiko's life points directly with Dragon Storm Slash!" Yusuke declared as the black dragon spread his wings and flew towards the brunette.

"Oh man, Keiko's life points is going to take a huge hit!" Ryoko exclaimed as the Dark Knight hits Keiko with his sword (Y: 2300/K: 100) and returns to his master

Keiko clutches her stomach, "You okay, Keiko?" Yusuke asked in concern, "Maybe, we should call it quits!"

Keiko glared at Yusuke, "No, we're finishing!" she spat

Yusuke sighed, "And you call me 'stubborn'!" he muttered to himself, "I'll end my turn!"

"Just one more attack and Yusuke will win the duel!" Jaden exclaimed

Keiko drew her card, "I'll activate Monster Reborn to revive my Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective!" she said, as Gaia returns (A: 2000/D: 0)

"What's the point of summoning him for?" Yusuke asked, "It's weaker than my Dragon Knight!"

"I know," Keiko said, "That's because I'm sacrificing him and all of the cards in my hand to summon Infernal Incinerator!" she declared, followed by loud gasps from Jaden and Syrus, "Infernal Incinerator!" Yusuke yelled as Gaia disappears in a whirl of fire and replacing it was a giant bug-like fire monster with spikes (A: 2800/D: 1800), "Don't forget, because my trap is out you take 500 damage of your life points!" A swirl of fire appears around Yusuke and engulfs him (Y: 1800/K: 100), "Then, there's monster's power that increases by 200 for every monster you got on the field!" (A: 3000/D: 1800) Yusuke grimaced.

"Now Infernal Incinerator, attack Dark Knight with Fire Storm Blast!" Keiko commanded as a fire blast was let out of the monster's mouth and towards Dark Knight, "Now the special power of my dragon activates, Keiko!" Yusuke declared, "You see, whenever the monster that its equipped to is attacked, this dragon is destroy instead!" the fire blast hits the black dragon and destroys it.

Keiko grunts, "I'll end my turn!"

Yusuke drew, "I'll summon Mataza the Zapper in defense mode and switch my monster in defense mode!" the samurai appears kneeling on one knee and Dark Knight does the same, "And that would end my turn!"

Keiko she drew and smiled, "I'll activate the spell card, Soul Absorption!" she said, "Whenever a card is removed from play, I gain life points. I'll activate my facedown spell card, Soul Release which allows me to remove from play up to 5 cards from either players' graveyard. So, I'm removing Pitch-Dark Dragon, UFO Turtle, Woodborg Inpachi, Monster Reborn and Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective that five cards. So, would mean that thanks to Soul Absorption, I gain 2500 life points!" (Y: 1800/K: 2600)

"Oh man, Yusuke almost had her!" Syrus exclaimed

"Yeah, but you know what they say, Sy!" Ryoko said, with a smile, "Almost doesn't count!"

"Now, let's try this again!" Keiko said, "Infernal Incinerator, attack Dark Knight with Fire Storm Blast!" the monster shoots a fire blast at Dark Knight incinerating it, "That should do it for now!"

Yusuke draws his card, 'Damn it, all I can do is play defense for now!' he thought, "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in defense mode!" Yusuke said as the iron clad knight kneels on one knee with his fore blade blocking his head (A: 1800/D: 1600), "And that should do it for now!"

Keiko draws her card and looks at it, 'A monster, I could summon it and take out his two monsters leaving Yusuke wide open for a direct attack, but if I want to see that Cyber Blader then I'd have to start toying with him.' She thought, "Okay, Infernal Incinerator, attack Gearfried with Fire Storm Blast!" the monster blasts and destroys Gearfried, "And that's it!"

Yusuke draws his card, "Okay, I'll summon another Gearfried in defense mode!" another iron clad knight appears in the same position as the last one (A: 1800/D: 1600), "Then, I'll lay two facedowns and end my turn!"

"Poor Yusuke, "Syrus said, "All he can do is play defense!"

'Why do I get the feeling that Keiko is only toying with Yusuke?' Jaden thought

Keiko draws her card and looks at it, 'Damn it, another monster but I want to see that Cyber Blader!' she thought, "Infernal Incinerator, attack Fire Storm Blast!" she declared as her monster prepares to blast away Gearfried

Yusuke grunts "Hold it, right there I'll play my face down card!" he declared as a ring with red bombs are planted onto the monster's neck

"It's Ring of Destruction!" Keiko exclaimed, as she grimaced the auto-kill ring on her monster's neck, "That's right!" Yusuke exclaimed as he could see the grim look on his girlfriend's face.

"All right!" Syrus cheered

"Ring of Destruction?" Ryoko cried, "That would mean……"

Keiko grunts, 'If I know Yusuke, he'll play Ring of Defense to block the damage to his life points, just like last time.' she thought

**Flashback **(Keiko's POV)

_It was three days before Yusuke's departure to Duel Academy, Yusuke and I were dueling by my family's diner. Yusuke was losing badly because he was at 300 life points, with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Gearfried the Iron Knight and two facedown cards, while I was at 2300, with Infernal Flame Emperor and Molten Destruction and Ultimate Offering out._

_"Yusuke, don't let Keiko beat you too bad!" my dad cheered_

_Yusuke looked at him, "Gees, thanks for the encouragement, sir, I really needed that!"_

_"Okay Yusuke, multiple choice, you got one monster staring you down, do you a) throw in the towel, b) beg for mercy or c) running home to mama?" I asked_

_"I'll go with d) none of above, 'cause I've got a trap out!" Yusuke said, activating his trap card, which happened to be Ring of Destruction._

_"Ring of Destruction!"_

_"Exactly, with Ring of Destruction out, I can destroy one monster that's in attack mode and both players take damage equal to the attack points of the monster."_

_"But, the duel will…" before I knew it Yusuke had another face down card, which I knew it had to be Ring of Defense._

_"Next, to prevent me from getting any damage, I'll activate Ring of Defense!" I knew that he would play that combo, his best combo, yet._

**End Flashback** (Normal POV)

"Next, I'll activate other my face-down card, Ring of Defense!" Yusuke declared as another steel ring, sporting four shields, spun vertically before Yusuke, "I guess, I'll win another duel between us, Keiko!" he said, with a smirk

"I won't be too sure about that, Yusuke!" Keiko said, with a wide grin and her index finger pointing to the sky, "Huh?" Yusuke said

"Activating face down card, Spell Shield-Type 8!" the brunette declared as the image of the trap card was brought up.

"What does that card do?" Jaden asked

"It has two effects," Ryoko replied, "One is to negate any spell card effects targeting on a monster on the field and the other is to negate any spell card effect, by discarding one spell card to the graveyard."

"Now, by discarding one spell card from my hand," Keiko explained as she discarded a spell card, "I can negate the effect of your Ring of Defense spell card, both of us take damage." She added as the steel fan disappeared right before Yusuke's eyes, "Well, it looks like this duel is going to end up in a tie, Keiko," Yusuke said, with his arms in an I-don't-know shrug position and the auto-kill ring placed around Keiko's Infernal Incinerator's neck is detonates and destroys the monster

Keiko looks at her monster, which was being blown up by Yusuke's Ring of Destruction, 'It looks like I'm not going to see Cyber Blader today.' She thought, with a smile (Y: 0/K: 0)

"It's a tie!" Ryoko said as the images disappeared

"It looks like you have your work cut out for you, Jaden!" Syrus said, looking at his best friend/fellow Slifer Red duelist

"That's what makes duelin' so great, Sy," Jaden said, looking at his the blue haired Slifer with a lopsided grin, "Going against tough opponents and becomin' stronger in each duel!" and looked at Yusuke and Keiko, who were walking towards them, "That was a great duel you guys did!" Jaden said, thrusting his two fingers towards the arriving Ra Yellow couple, "Thanks Jaden, I did learn from the best, though!" Yusuke said, snatching the back of his head and a goofy grin.

"Yugi?" Ryoko asked

"Yeah!"

Keiko eyed Jaden, "Uh! Jaden?"

Jaden looked at his fellow brunette, "Yeah?"

Keiko walked towards Jaden, "Remember in class, after Kagome woke you up?"

"Yeah?" Jaden replied, which fellow by Keiko taking off his duel disk attached to her left arm.

_WHAP! WHAP!_

"OUCH!" Jaden yelled, putting his hands on top of his head, which formed two lumps, and glared at Keiko, "What did you do that for!" he yelled

Keiko returned the glare to her fellow brunette, "Exactly, what did you mean by Kagome is just as worse as I am?"

Jaden remembered what he said, after Kagome woke him up, "Well, your blows makes getting hit by a baseball bat look like fun. That's besides the point that you hit me on the head with duel disk. Do have any idea how much that hurt, you crazy..." Yusuke and Ryoko, knowing Keiko for a VERY long time, slapped Jaden's mouth before he could say anything that would aggravate the Ra Yellow brunette and would make her hit Jaden, even more and pulled him back away from her.

"Jaden, ex-nay on making Keiko very pissed with you-ay," Yusuke whispered to Jaden's ear, remembering all those time that Keiko had to hit him, very painfully hard, in Japan.

The bell signaling that lunch was over had rung, "Hey guys, lunch is over!" Syrus pointed out

Yusuke and Ryoko let's go of Jaden, "Right, we better get a move on before Dr. Crowler gives us detentions," Yusuke said as he and the others left to the building

Meanwhile in Duel Academy, Alexis and Jordan were walking in the hallways.

"So Jordan, how was your lunch?" Alexis asked her cousin in a cheerful tone

Jordan looked at Alexis, with a grin, "Lunch was great," he replied, "Thank you for having a lunch for only us, Asuka-onee-chan!"

Alexis couldn't help but smile warmly at her nickname that Jordan gave her, which mean to him, 'Big Sister Alexis'. Alexis was always been the big sister that Jordan could never have, in a lifetime. She always protects him from harm's way, never let's anything happen to him and always has his back.

"Is Chazz picking on you, again?" she asked, in a threatening and venomous tone

Jordan had a grim facial expression, "Yeah, he almost forced me into a duel, with an ante rule, with him and keeps calling me a 'Slifer Slacker', 'Slifer Slime' and 'Slifer School Scum'."

"Is that so," Alexis said, in a serious tone, 'It looks like I have to get Kari to help me on this.' She thought as she opened the door for Jordan and herself

After class………

"Hey Jordan, I believe we had a duel arranged, after school today." Chazz said blocking the exit with his two goons, for Jordan to pass

"But, I can't duel an Obelisk and I'll lose for sure," Jordan replied, cautiously "Besides, dueling with an ante rule is illegal in this school and I love my cards."

"Aw…it's that cute," Chazz teased and turned to his friends, "Hey, did you guys get that the Slifer Slacker doesn't want to duel me, because I'll lose his cards and he wove his card too." He said in a baby talk tone, which was followed by laughter

"I bet his mommy gave him those cards," sneered the blunette Obelisk goon

"Yeah, I guess that's why he doesn't want to part with them, yet," added the brunette Obelisk goon

"Maybe, that must be it," Chazz said, then laughed and felt something hit the back of his head, "OUCH!" he and his friends turned to see a fifteen-year-teen boy, with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, throwing the rock up and catching it, constantly and with a smirk, along with a brunette fifteen year old girl, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, doing the same thing as her Ra Yellow counterpart, "Leave him alone, Chazz," the boy said

"Why don't you mind your own damn business, Yusuke?" Chazz said, glaring at the Ra Yellow

With one more toss and catching of the rock, the brunette, with Yusuke, returned the glare, "Is picking on someone, weaker than you, what you call business?" the girl asked

"You've got some lip going there talking down to Chazz that way, Keiko," said the blunette Obelisk goon

"I guess, it's from hanging from that Slifer Slacker, Jaden Yuki," the brunette Obelisk goon added

"You two, mutts aren't the to talk considering that your master has been beaten by two Slifer Slackers and one Ra Reject," Yusuke sneered, pointing to Chazz, "So, if I were you two, I'd keep my mouth shut on who, you two call a 'Slifer Slacker' to, before you get publicly humiliated like your master did." Keiko added

"Watch who you're callin' mutts, you Ra Rejects," the brunette Obelisk said which resulted a rock thrown at his temple by Yusuke, "OUCH!" he yelled and growled, "Okay, punk……" he charged at Yusuke, totally oblivious that, a blue gloved fist came and punched him in the face, sending him flying back to inside the building. Jordan got out of the way from the Obelisk, who was flying towards a wall and hits on impact, rendering him unconscious. Chazz and his other goon looked at the one, who was responsible for knocking the brunette to the wall and they were frightened at the sight. The sight of a female Obelisk with dark brown hair and eyes to match and had a angry and serious facial expression as she lowered her fist, "Princeton, I see that you have a hard time controlling your dogs," the girl said, "It almost mauled my little brother."

Chazz was shaking in fear, "H-Hikari, I'm so-sorry," he said, "He doesn't know any better, I'll tell him right away and it won't happen again." He begged

Kari glared a thousand daggers at Chazz, "That's not the only thing, pissing me off, Princeton," she said, in a threatened tone to the gray haired Obelisk, "The other is that you're picking on a Slifer, AGAIN!" she roared

"We weren't picking on him, Hikari," the blunette goon lied

"Yeah, we were only playing with him," Chazz added another lie, "That's all!" he added, which resulted another rock thrown to his temple, hard, "OUCH!" he yelled and glared at the person, who was responsible for thrown the rock, other than Yusuke and Keiko. The person responsible was a fifteen-year-old girl, with blonde-brownish long hair, with hazel eyes and with a very angry and serious facial expression, wearing the same thing as Kari, "That's a lie, Chazz," the girl spat, "You picking on him!"

Chazz's glared narrowed, "You stay out of this, Alexis!" he spat, which caused Alexis to throw another rock at his head, "If it concerns you bullying my cousin, Chazz, then I won't stay out of this!"

Chazz's eyes widened, "He's your cousin!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, he is!"

"Hey Lex," Kari called as she was cracking her knuckles, "You mind getting your cousin out of the building?"

Alexis knew what the brunette was going to do and thought that Chazz and his goons deserve what was coming to them, "Sure," she replied as she walked past the Obelisk boys and got her cousin out with her, "Kari, go right ahead," she said with a smirk and Jordan went close to her.

"Thank you," Kari said, walking towards Chazz and his goons while cracking her knuckles.

Jordan looked at Alexis, "Hey Asuka-onee-chan, what's Kari going to do?" he asked

"She's going to give Chazz a huge dose of pain!" Alexis replied, in a matter-of-fact tone as sounds of punches and crashes were heard in the background

"My sister is always doing that to him," Yusuke added, "But, the dumb-ass and his mutts keep coming back for more ass-kickings." He added

"Oh, hey Asuka-onee-chan, I'm going back to my dorm, right now." Jordan said, as he was walking off, "Okay, I'll see you later," Alexis said, waving off to her cousin

Keikoeyed Alexis, "Hey Lex, there's something that has kept bugging the hell out of me."

Alexis looked at the Ra Yellow brunette, "Yeah, what is it, Keiko?" she asked

"Well, your brother, Atticus…" Keiko said, that freaked the blonde brunette duelist, "Yeah, what about him?" she asked, with her right eye twitching nervousness

"Well, I haven't seen him so far I've been here," Keiko replied, "Did he drop-out of this school?"

"Should we tell her," Yusuke whispered in Alexis's ear, in a tone that Keiko would not hear, so she wouldn't be graping at him for keeping secrets away from her

Alexis sighed, "Guess we have to," she replied, "Okay, he mysteriously disappeared a long time ago at an abandon dorm out in the forest."

"Oh sorry," Keiko said, feeling guilty that she just had to bring that up

Alexis shook her head and smiled at the brunette, "No need; besides I'll already know aboutYusuke's days as spirit detective of the earth, so I guess it was only fair that I should tell you what happened. Only ones who knows about this is besides us is Zane and Kari."

"So, you got any leads?" Keiko asked

"No, not yet,"

"You'll find him, don't worry," Yusuke said

"Yeah and we'll be the ones helping you find him," Keiko added

"Thanks guys," Alexis said

"No problem," Yusuke said, "It's just returning the favor for those temper controlling lessons that you and Kari gave me."

"Yeah," Keiko said, "To my surprise, it's actually working. At home, Yusuke had sometimes having a hard time controlling his temper."

"By the way, Keiko," Alexis said, "Did they find the freak, who tried to have his way with you in Japan?"

Keiko shook her head, sadly, "No, not yet though."

"Are you sure that your parents are cool, with you staying here at Duel Academy, even though they find this pervert?" Alexis asked, with uncertainty

"Yeah, they said that with both Kari and Yusuke here, I'm in good hands."

"I'm glad, that you're staying as well, Keiko."

"Yeah, same here," Keiko said, "By the way, what does 'Asuka-onee-chan' mean, because that's what Jordan called you?"

"It means 'Big Sister Alexis,' and only Jordan is allowed to call me that," Alexis replied

Kari walked out the school, while dusting her hands and let out a 'humph' and towards her brother and friends.

"Uh! Kari, how bad did you beat up Chazz and his goons?" Alexis asked, hating to think that her fellow female Obelisk Blue duelist had actually killed them.

"Well, let's just say that they won't be able to pick on any Slifers for the rest of the time they're here," Kari replied, with a lopsided grin

"Hey guys!" came a familiar voice

The gang turned to see Kagome running towards them, "Hey Kagome," Alexis greeted

"Hey I've got some good news to tell you guys," Kagome said, with excitement

"What is it?" Yusuke asked

"Well, Chandler Shepherd had talked to me, saying that for the past mouth, I've been here that I've been doing well in my class and decided that I'll be put in the Ra Yellow ranks," Kagome said

"That's great, Kagome," Kari commented

"Yeah, of course I have to duel someone in my ranks to do get that promotion."

"So, who's your opponent?" Keiko asked

"Well," Kagome put her finger on her cheek to think, "Chandler Shepherd didn't explain, who will be my opponent and will be a challenge."

"If that's the case, Kagome, then your opponent might be either Jaden or Ryoko," Yusuke said.

"Jaden, are you kidding me," Kagome said, "The guy can't even stay awake in class, Yusuke. I don't think that he'll be my opponent."

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you," Alexis said, "Jaden has beaten three Obelisks, including myself and tied with a Ra Yellow, which is Yusuke, here. He is considered one of the best duelists around this school."

"Must be luck is how he's able to defeat three Obelisks," Kagome sneered.

The comment got Alexis very mad, "That wasn't luck it was skill! So, don't talk down about him!" she barked

"Okay, okay, calm down," Kagome told her, as she was pushing the air between her and the fuming Alexis.

Alexis sighed, "Yeah whatever…"

Later at the Slifer Red Dormitory, Kagome was preparing her deck for her promotion duel, 'I wonder if I should put this neat card, Chaos Wingweaver the Angel of Destiny.' She thought and came another thought, 'I wonder if Alexis has a thing for Jaden, she did make it obvious when talked about how much of a slacker Jaden is and how him defeating the highest students in a duel was plain luck. If that's the case, I wonder how Jaden feels about Alexis as well, does he think of her as just a friend or more than a friend.'


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 2**

At night, at the girl Obelisk dorm, Alexis was packing some of her night things, after dinner, because tonight she was planning to stay with Jordan, for the night. She zipped out her bag to close, 'Well, I guess that's it for the night,' she thought and picked up the bag. The blonde-brunette Obelisk walked towards her door and shut it on her way out.

"Alexis!" came a voice

Alexis turned to see both Jasmine and Mandy running towards her, "Hey guys!" she greeted

"Hey!" Jasmine said and looked at the bag that Alexis was holding, "You're staying with your cousin again, aren't you?"

"Yeah, am I," Alexis replied

"Why are going to anyways?" Mandy asked, "He's a Slifer, that's something I would expect from Kari."

"Well, can I help it if I want to spent so time with my family member, Mandy?" Alexis asked then added a glare to go.

"Well, you've been going to his dorm three times a week, so far, Lex," Mandy said, "And you won't let us see him, let alone meet him."

"Because I have my reasons, not to let two see him," Alexis said

"Can't we just…"

Alexis's glare started to a death glare, "No, when I say 'no', Mandy, I mean it," she spat, "Now, you two had better not have followed me!" she added as she walked away from her friends

As she was walking, 'I didn't mean to be so harsh to them, but I can't have them anywhere near Jordan, or he'll never trust me ever again. They can't understand, what it's like to have a life like his,' she thought walking out the dorm door, 'I'll never forget that day, the day that made Jordan afraid of girls, his age or older.'

**Flashback** (Alexis's POV)

_It was when I was only eleven years old back then, I was doing my homework. Then, the phone rang and my mother answered it. My mom was shocked and sad at the same time, because Jake, Jordan's fifteen-year-old brother had committed suicide. They all didn't know what could have caused him to do so, but the only ones who actually knew why he would do that was my brother, Atticus, Jordan and I. Well, actually it was Atticus was the one who told me. It was that girl, or should I say bitch, who called herself his girlfriend and who made Jordan's life with the opposite sex a living hell, one Valarie Saotame. Jake had caught Valarie kissing another guy and it had been going on at least three months. I always hated that her, because I knew that she'll betray Jake one day and I was right. From that moment on, Jordan had been trying to get away from girls and never had any friends of his own, which is the cause of his lack of confidence in his dueling skills. Jordan loved his brother so much that he was traumatized by his death. So, I comforted him, mostly because I love him and didn't want anything to happen to him. Before that happened, Jordan's father had abandon him and Jake for his mother to take care of. After Jake's death, Jordan's mother had been having drinking problems, like both Yusuke and Kari's mother. The only difference was that she didn't want to take care of Jordan, so she left Jordan with us. Valarie was never seen ever again, after Jake's death. I bet she had no shame on what she did and plus I know that she's proud of what she's done. I said to myself, if I ever see her again anywhere near Jordan, I'm going to give her the ass-kicking meant for a bitch, like her._

**End Flashback**

Alexis had arrived at the Slifer Red Dorm and knocked at Professor Banner's door. The door opened, "Ah! Alexis, is there anything I can do to help you?" Prof. Banner asked

"No that's okay, Prof. Banner," Alexis replied, "I'm just letting you know that I'll be staying with Jordan for the night, again."

"I see……" the professor said, "You're to join us for dinner then."

Alexis smiled at the professor, "Thanks Professor," she said with a quick glee then left as she heard Prof. Banner close his door. As she was going to the stairs, she heard grumbling in a nearby tree branch bush, which made her stop at her tracks, 'What was that?' she thought then decided to check it out. She walked up to a tree and heard someone whispering, "Kagome!" Alexis knew that the voice sounded like a male and wondered what he would be doing. Therefore, she dropped her bag on the ground and started to climb up the tree, thinking to sneak up on the person. When she got to the branch, of where the person was on, "Hey, you!" Alexis cried out.

The person was freaked out that he was spotted, so he turned to see Alexis behind him. When the blonde-brunette looked at the person's appearance he was a teenage boy no older than fifteen, who had long white hair, golden eyes, wearing a red kimono, with matching pants, along with a bead necklace on his neck, and no shoes, "What so you want, human?" the boy asked/spat

"That's the same thing that I was going to ask you," Alexis retorted and realized that she was called 'human' by this boy, "And why did you just call me a human, when you're……" she was cut off when she saw that the boy had two pairs on dog ears on his head. Alexis realized an eyebrow, when she eyed the ears, "What's with these ears?" she asked, as she went and pulled on them to see that they were real. However this ticked off the dog-eared boy, "Would you please get your filthy hands off of my ears?" he yelled, showing his fangs, which freaked Alexis out, because she was positive that she saw fangs in his mouth, "W-Wh-what k-kind……" she stuttered as she backed away from the boy. The boy knew what was coming next, so he rushed towards Alexis and covered her mouth, with his hand, so she won't scream.

"Please, I hate it when a girl screams," the boy said, "It hurts my ears and I promise, I won't hurt you, okay."

Alexis looked at his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, so she calms down and lets out a mumbled 'uh huh'. The boy lets go of Alexis's mouth, "What are you, anyways?" Alexis asked

"I'm a dog demon, of course!" the boy replied

"A dog demon," she repeated, "Wait I've heard about you, dog demons from an ancient Japanese story, I once read. I never thought, I'll see one in a million years."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "A story, so they have a story about dog demons?"

"Yeah, that's it," Alexis replied, "By the way, what's your name?"

The boy looked at Alexis carefully, 'Funny, she kind of remind me of Kagome,' he thought, 'Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to give this girl my name. Damn, Kagome is rubbing on me.' "Inuyasha." The boy answered

"Inu-yasha," she said carefully, "I'm Alexis Rhodes." She said then went to touch Inuyasha's ears again, "I still can't believe that dog demons do exist," Alexis said rubbing the dog ears and at the same time, ticking Inuyasha off, "You're name is Alexis, huh?" he asked the girl. "Well, Alexis; KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY EARS!"

"Sorry, Inuyasha but I've got to admit that they are really adorable," She explained

"Keh. You human women get so emotional. That was the same reaction I got from Kagome when we first met." He said

"You said that you know Kagome, right?" Alexis asked

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha!" yelled a so familiar voice to the dog demon

Inuyasha and Alexis looked at a window, where a very pissed off Kagome is, "Hey Kagome!" Alexis greeted

Kagome's anger turned to confusion, as she blinked twice, "Alexis…" she said, "What are you doing with Inuyasha?"

"I'll explain as soon as we can get in into her room."

Therefore, Alexis explained why she was over at the Slifer Red Dorm and how she bumped into Inuyasha, "And there you have it," Alexis said, sitting on Kagome's bunk, with Kagome, while Inuyasha was sitting on a drawer.

"So, I guess that you're going to report to Chandler Shepherd, huh?" Kagome asked, with disappointment and thinking that she's going to 'sit' Inuyasha thousand times for this, "Not exactly!" Alexis replied

Inuyasha and Kagome blinked several times, "You're not!" they said, in unison

"No, you see, I always wanted to see some excitement around here," Alexis told them, "And I'm not going to give that up, plus I don't snitch, Kagome."

Kagome sighed with relief; "Thank God!" she said then turned to Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha, I've got two questions. First one, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Inuyasha replied, "You got a problem with that?"

Kagome was a little guilty, "No, but I thought I told you that, I can't have you stay around here, with these Slifers students around and you taken away to a weird lab, where they can do tests on you."

"If the humans in this era are weak in then, I'll have no problem getting away from them."

Kagome then glared at him, "Plus, there's a fact that I could get expelled for harboring a half dog demon!"

Alexis blinked twice, "Half. Dog. Demon?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha's a half demon," Kagome said, "One half is demon, where he got it from his father and the other part is human, where he got it from his mother."

"Oh, I guess that would explain why he didn't kill me."

"Here another question how is it that you came here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"Through another well" Inuyasha replied

"There's another well here?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, which freaked both Kagome and Alexis.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked

"Kagome, it's me!" replied a voice that sounded like Prof. Banner

"It's Professor Banner!" Kagome whispered, pulled, and shoved Inuyasha under her bed, "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked

"Be quiet that's my dorm supervisor," Kagome whispered, "If he finds you there then I'll get a free ticket home, while you're at a weird lab."

Alexis went and opened the door, "Hi Professor," she greeted

"Alexis, shouldn't be with Jordan right now?"

Alexis sweat dropped, "Yeah, but I wanted to see how Kagome was doing, with her promotion duel."

"I see," Professor Banner got out behind his back a red cap, "Kagome, here!" he tosses the cap to Kagome, "Dinner is ready and Kagome, you can bring your half demon friend with you."

Both Alexis's and Kagome's jaws literately were dropped to the ground and their tongues rolled out of their mouths, that Prof. Banner had already knew that Inuyasha was already in the room, "Don't worry, girls," the professor said, "Your secret is safe with me."

The girls pulled their tongues into their mouths and raised up their jaws, "You wouldn't?" Kagome asked, with a little happiness

"I won't say a word about this to anyone," he said, "Now; you two say that his name is Inuyasha, right?"

The girls nodded in reply, "Well, Inuyasha you can come out now!"

Inuyasha got out from under the bed and got up on his feet, "How did you know that I was here?" Inuyasha asked

Meanwhile at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Yusuke and Keiko had invited Ryoko, Chumley, Kari, Jaden and Syrus for dinner in the Ra cafeteria.

"Oh man," Jaden commented, while stuffing his face, "I never get over how much the food here at this dorm is so good."

"Whoa, whoa, Jaden," Yusuke said, "Slow down, you'll……" just as he was going to finish Jaden had choked on his food, "……choke yourself," He finished

Keiko and Syrus patted the brunette's back continuously, until a piece of broccoli came out of his mouth. Jaden sighed with relief, "And my parents say that broccoli was good for you," he said, "Boy, are they wrong."

"No," Keiko said, "It's just you eat like a pig, Jaden." She said which resulted into snickers from Yusuke and Kari.

"You have to admit, Jay," Yusuke said, "She's right!"

"Oh Ha! Ha!" Jaden said, with sarcasm, "Very funny."

"Hey guys," Kari asked, "Do you know who's going to be Kagome's opponent for her promotion duel?"

"Yeah me!" Ryoko replied

"You're Kagome's opponent," Jaden said

"Yeah, Kagome's promotion duel is my promotion duel."

"You're getting promoted, Ryoko?" Keiko asked

"Yeah, if I can manage to defeat Kagome in the duel."

"I was just wondering," Chumley said, "Has any seen how Kagome duels?"

Everyone shook his or her heads in reply, "I wonder what cards she uses though," Jaden said

Meanwhile back at Slifer Red Dorm in Prof. Banner's room, everyone was seating down, while Kagome was explaining to Prof. Banner and Alexis, on how she and Inuyasha meet and the adventures they had.

"Wow, that's would explain the rumors about you being sick," Alexis said

"Yeah, I'd have to talk to my grandfather about these sick stories." Kagome said

"I've heard about the Shikon Jewel," Prof. Banner said, "It can give any demon, incredible strength and power."

"Which reminds me," Kagome said, "How did you know that Inuyasha was around?"

"Well," Banner got out a black remote, with wires on top and points it to Inuyasha, who was sitting Indian style, with his arms in his kimono sleeve. Just then, purple electricity was produced at the wires, which surprised Inuyasha and the girls, "This remote can detect any forms of demonic energy."

"This era has a lot of weird stuff," Inuyasha commented, "Like these horseless carriage that you call 'cars' 'vans' or 'trucks', the magic boxes that Kagome's brother, Sota watches these 'cartoons', and this 'duel monsters' game that this school is teaching."

"Well, a lot has changed since your era, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked to see a fat and orange cat walking in to the living room, "Hey, you got a cat, also." Inuyasha said and going after it

Kagome could sense what Inuyasha was going to do, "Inuyasha, sit boy!" and the beads on Inuyasha's neck begun to glow and he slammed face first into the ground, which surprised both Banner and Alexis.

"Hey Kagome, how did you do that?" Alexis asked

"The beads on Inuyasha's neck is called a rosary," Kagome replied, "I use it on some occasions when Inuyasha is acting either rude or pick up fights with people."

After the spell was worn off, Inuyasha pried his face of the ground and glares at Kagome, "What ya do that for?" he asked

Kagome glared back, "You were about to torture Pharaoh, that's why!" she replied

"Inuyasha, you like ramen, right?" Prof. Banner asked

Inuyasha's face-beamed, "Yeah!"

"Well, I made some left over on the counter, in my room if you want some."

Inuyasha smiled, 'I'm beginning to like this guy.' He thought as he walked out of the living room and was still mad that he was sat again, 'I wish that Kagome knows how it feels to have her face slammed at the speed of sound.' He walked into the bedroom and looked around then spotted the ramen noodles at the nightstand. Just as he was going to make his way to the ramen, he heard a tap on the window. The half demon turned to see an eleven-year-old girl, like him had dog-ears, yellow eyes and white long hair reaching the shoulders, "What's she doing here?" he said as he walked towards the window and opened it, "Sakura, what are you doing out here?" he asked carrying the girl in by the waist and placing her to the ground. Sakura was wearing the same kimono as Inuyasha, except it was green and no rosary.

"I came here to see what took you so long and if that wench, Kagome has sat you again, I'm gonna……" she was interrupted when Inuyasha put his hand onto her mouth, "Not another word!" Inuyasha said, then letting go of Sakura's mouth

"Okay!" Sakura said, "What are you doing in this room?"

"Well, Kagome's pro-whatever told me there's some ramen here and said that I can have some." Inuyasha replied

"He told you that you can have some?" Sakura asked, "Sounds like he's way nicer than Kagome." And looked around the room and spotted a book that read, 'Rosaries', which gave her a smile, "Hey Inuyasha, look at this!" she said dragging Inuyasha by the arm and towards the and picked it up

"It's a book," Inuyasha said, "What's the big deal?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Take a good look at what it said, silly." She said showing Inuyasha the title, "So, it's a book about rosaries."

"Maybe there's a chapter on how to get that damn rosary off on your neck and from the wench's control."

Inuyasha smiled in reply, "Well, let's not stand here," He said, "Let's see it."

They went sat onto the bed and Sakura opened the door, "Let us see: Ch. 1: How to make a rosary, Ch. 2: what words to use to activate the rosary, here it is Ch. 3: how to deactivate and remove the rosary."

"Wait a minute, Sakura," Inuyasha said, "Probably it would be best if we ask Kagome's pro-whatever to use it, once Kagome and other human leaves. In the meantime, we'll have some ramen."

Sakura smiled, "Okay!" she said gleefully.

While downstairs…

"Kagome, I'm going to have Inuyasha stay here, for a while." Banner said

Kagome blinked, "Professor, how could you say that?" she asked, "That guy has a knack for wandering here in era and I'm afraid that people are going to see him, with his dog-ears and that gawky red kimono of his."

"Don't worry, Kagome," Banner said, "I have a spell that would change him to a human and I have some extra clothes for him to wear, for your promotion duel."

Kagome sighed, "Okay, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Two hours later, both Kagome and Alexis got out of Banner's room and walked upstairs, "Hey Alexis, what's up with Jordan?" Kagome asked

Alexis wished that Kagome had not asked that question, "Uh! What do you mean?" she asked, playing dumb

As their got to the balcony, "Well, every time that he's near a girl, he gets shaken up and I try to talk to him, but he tries to avoid me."

"Well, I really don't know, but I'll see if I can talk to him."

"Thanks," Kagome said, "Hey Alexis, I was wondering, how do you feel about Jaden?"

Alexis's face turned little red after that question and tried to hide the blush, "Uh! I think that…he's great duelist." She said

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's not what…"

"Well, here we are, Kagome," Alexis said, standing by Jordan's door and knocking on the door, while avoiding Kagome's question, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class." As she took a step behind her, after Jordan opened the door, "Goodbye Kagome." She said then slamming the door, quickly. Alexis sighed with relief, 'That was a close one,' she thought

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kari, Keiko, Jaden, Syrus, Ryoko and Chumley were walking out of the Ra Yellow dorm, "Man, everytime I come here, the food is incredible!" Jaden said, hearty

"Yeah, no kidding!" Syrus added

"I agree," Ryoko said, "I'm liking this school everyday."

"Yeah," Keiko added, "No rapists, no perverts, no……"

"YUSUKE!" came a voice loud, high pitched voice

Yusuke and the others stopped, "Hey, I know that voice," Yusuke said, as he turned to see an eleven-year-old boy, with crimson hair focused emerald colored eyes, wearing blue shirt and light blue pants with a torn left tassel was running with open arms towards Yusuke and lunging at him, with his arms around his neck, "Daichi!" Yusuke cried, "How did you get here?"

The boy know as Daichi got off Yusuke and grounded on the ground, "This," Daichi answered, holding out his wrist a digital watch, "Botan gave this to me so I can teleport here anytime I want." He added then noticed something that he didn't like, "YOU!" he yelled, pointing at Keiko, "You got a lot nerve being with Yusuke, after what you did to him!"

Keiko was now mad, "Hey Daichi," she said, grabbing Daichi's finger, "Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to point?"

Daichi yanked his finger away from Keiko's grip, "Yeah, and didn't your parents tell you not to grab someone, who doesn't want to be touch, hag!" he retorted, which was followed by a red anime vein formed on Keiko's temple, "Why you…" she muttered and was held back by Ryoko, "Remember, he's just a kid!" Ryoko said, trying to calm the brunette down, "A very annoying kid!" she muttered

"Hey Yusuke, who's the kid?" Jaden asked, pointing at Daichi

"This is a friend of mine, Daichi Sumeragi," Yusuke said, "And Daichi, these are my friends Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington!"

"Nice to meet you, Daichi," Syrus said

"Nice to meet ya," Daichi said, "At least you're not girls!"

"WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Kari, Keiko and Ryoko yelled and glaring at Daichi at the same time

Daichi returned the glare, "I'LL TELL Y……" he was cut off when Yusuke covered his mouth, with his hand, "Daichi, don't start okay!" he told Daichi and let's go of his mouth, "But Yusuke, isn't Keiko the one who cheated you?" he asked

"I'll explain later," Yusuke said, "Why don't you come and stay at my dorm for the night? I'll tell my dorm supervisor, if it's alright."

"Are kidding me, Yusuke?" Keiko asked in an almost pissed off tone and her right eyebrow twitching, "You're letting that little monkey boy stay here."

"Yeah, why not?" Yusuke asked, "I mean, it's been forever since I've seen him."

Keiko sighed in frustration, "Okay," she said, "But, if he pulls one little prank then I can't expect to be responsible for my actions on what am I going to do to him."

Daichi stuck his tongue at the brunette, but she decided to ignore it. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "This is going to be a very long night," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the Slifer Dorm, Jordan and Alexis were sleeping, with Jordan on the top bunk and Alexis on the bottom bunk. Just then a little whimper was enough to wake Alexis up from sleeping, 'What's that?' she thought as she got off the bed. The whimper was heard again and the blonde-brunette duelist knew where it was coming from. She walked up the ladder of the bunk to the top bunk, where Jordan was sleeping, whimpering and sweating in his sleep. Alexis knew where the whimper had came from, 'He must be having another nightmare about what happen,' she thought and got angry, 'Damn that bitch, Valerie, this is all her fault.' She, cautiously, put her hand onto Jordan's forehead, which caused the blonde boy to wake up and Alexis put her hand away from him, "Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, with concern

Jordan looked at Alexis, "N-no Asuka-onee-chan," he replied as he sits up, "I just had another nightmare, that's all." Alexis got on Jordan's bed and crawled next to him, then sat on her knees, "Want to tell me about it?" she asked

"It's about Jake's so-called girlfriend," Jordan replied, which made Alexis real angry, "What happened?" she asked

"She made me watch Jake getting tortured by the guy, who she cheated him with," Jordan replied, "It was too horrible to watch, I never want to see her ever again, but she appears in my dreams over and over." Jordan then felt arms, being wrapped around him and pulled to a hug, then sudden warmth on his temple. The blonde eyed up to see Alexis, who was embracing him, "Jordan, remember what I said about not let anything happen to you?" She asked, holding him tight.

"Yes," Jordan replied wrapping his arms around his cousin's back, "What is it, Asuka-onee-chan?"

"I met every word about it," she said, sounding strong and angry at the same time, "I promised you that nothing is going to happen to you and that's what I'm going to do. If those Obelisks pick on you then you can always come to either me, Kari or Yusuke."

"Thanks Asuka-onee-chan," Jordan said, "Hey Asuka-onee-chan, I've got two questions to ask you."

"Yeah," Alexis lets go of Jordan, "What is it?"

Jordan lets go of Alexis as well, "What happened to Cousin Atticus?"

Alexis's eyes widened when Jordan asked her that question, "He's gone, Jor," she replied

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

Alexis sighed, "I mean he disappeared with out a trance." She said, "But, I promise that not going to happen to you. So, what's the other question?"

"Do you have a crush on Jaden?" Jordan asked, making his cousin blush, "Uh! What do you mean by that?" she asked, with hostility trying to hide the blush, "Well, I could sense that when anytime that he's near you, you tend to blush, like you're doing now."

Alexis knew that it was no use hiding it, "Okay, I tell you but it never leaves this room," She whispered, "I do have a little crush on Jaden."

"I knew it," Jordan said, "I like him, also. I hope that he becomes your boyfriend soon. He'll be a good big brother for me."

Alexis smiled and ruffled Jordan's hair, "Well, we'll never know that, now would we." She said then stops his hair

"No, but you got to admit that you and Jaden will make a great couple." He said, with a smile

Alexis giggled at her cousin's words, "You're funny," she said, gleefully, "Maybe, you'll find someone soon after you get over your fear of girls."

Jordan's happy facial expression turned to a gloomy one, "I don't think that's happening anytime soon." He said and followed by him feeling a kiss on his cheek, "Let's get some sleep, Jordan okay." Alexis said, with glee

"Okay," he said as Alexis was getting on the ladder going down, "Hey Asuka-onee-chan!"

Alexis stopped when she got on the last step and looked up at Jordan, "Yeah!" she replied

"Thanks and I love you." Jordan said

Alexis smiled, "Yeah and I love you too." She said as she got on her bed and fall asleep

Meanwhile, while outside after walking Keiko, Ryoko, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley to their dorms, Yusuke and Kari took Daichi to Yusuke's dorm, after asking the Ra Yellow supervisor.

"Hey Kari, mind if I walk you back to your dorm?" Yusuke asked

"Sure," Kari replied, "It's been a while since we've done something with only the two of us."

As they were walking outside, "Hey Kari, I've got a question." Yusuke said

"Yeah, what is it?" Kari asked

"Well, did Alexis tell you what was going on with Jordan?"

"I guess I should tell you considering it's the same thing with us." She replied then told Yusuke everything that happened as they approached the Obelisk girls' dormitory, "I can understand that situation, very well." Yusuke said, grimly, "That's the same of what happened to Daichi. Two years ago, his family was killed one-by-one and he saw who did it, it was his seventeen-year-old brother's girlfriend, who was responsible and he vowed to never trust any girl ever again."

"I never looked at it that way," Kari said, "Jordan only keeps away with girls, while Daichi insults them, he was still holding thegrudge. Alexis tries to comfort Jordan and it's progressing." They got to the dormitory, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in class," Yusuke said

"Yeah," Kari said then giving Yusuke a quick hug and peck on the cheek, "Thanks little brother! Good night!"

"Good night!" Yusuke said, as he sees his sister walking into the dormitory and walks away to his dormitory. He got back to his dorm and room and sees Daichi sleeping on his bed, 'It's best not to wake him up,' he thought as he took off his yellow blazer and got into his pajamas

In the morning after telling Daichi to help himself to anything in the dormitory, Yusuke was running, with his backpack down the halls of the dormitory and dashed out the door to meet Kari and Keiko outside, with their backpacks.

"Morning, little brother!" Kari greeted

"Took you long enough!" Keiko added, with sneer

Yusuke glared at the Ra brunette, "Oh shut up, my alarm clock didn't wake me up!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go get the Slifers!"

In the Slifer Red Dorm, an alarm wakes up the boys, with the exception Jaden of course. Syrus was now annoyed, "Jaden, wake up please!" the blunette begged shaking the sleeping brunette Slifer, but in vein

Chumley let out a sigh, as he got down from his top bunk, "Why do we keep doing this every single day?"

Just then there was a knock on the door, "I'll go get it!" Syrus said walking to the door and opening it to reveal Yusuke, Kagome, Keiko, Ryoko and Kari behind the door.

"Hey guys!" Syrus waved

"Hey Sy!" Kari greeted

"Don't tell me that Jaden is sleeping now." Yusuke said, walking in the room with the girls

"Yeah, he is!" Chumley replied

Keiko sighed in annoyance of the sleeping Slifer, "Okay girls!" holding out her fist

Kari, Ryoko and Kagome knew what the Ra brunette was going to do and held out their fist as well, "1…….2…….3!" the girls were playing Janken (rock, paper, scissors in Japanese). Every morning on a school day, they would play this game; the loser has to wake up Jaden in any way what's so ever, "1……2……3 Janken!" the girls said for the fifth time. Kagome and Ryoko drew scissors while Kari and Keiko drew paper, meaning Kagome and Ryoko won.

"1……2……3…….1…….2…….3…….1……2……3…….1……2……3…….1……2….3! Janken!" the brunettes said in unison. Keiko drew scissors, while Kari drew rock.

"Okay Keiko!" Kagome said, "Now, you have to wake Jaden up!"

Keiko groaned in annoyance and bowed her head down, as a sweat drop was form on her head and turned to a red anime vein. The brunette walked up the sleeping Jaden, "Hey Jaden, Yugi is outside and he wants to duel you!" she lied to get the brunette up, it worked.

Jaden jumped out of his bed, as Keiko got out of his way, "Alright!"

Jaden then got his duel disk out of his bag and goes outside, "Okay Yugi, get your……huh?" he said as he sees no one outside and realized that he's been tricked. The others laughed at Jaden's expense and the brunette duelist glared at his friends, "Hey!" he yelled, "That's not funny, you guys!"

"I tried shaking you to wake up, Jay!" Syrus said

"And that didn't work!" Kagome added

Jaden walks inside his room, fuming and mumbling his words in anger.

Later after Jaden forgave his friends for the cruel trick that they played on him, the gang walked to Duel Academy. While inside Ryoko spotted Professor Banner walking into his office, "Hey guys, you ahead to class, there's something I need to do." She said

"Okay, just don't be late," Keiko said

Ryoko walked to the office and knocked on the door, "Come in," Banner said, which the pigtailed Slifer did, "Good morning, Professor Banner," Ryoko said

Banner, who was at his desk acknowledged Ryoko's presence, "Ah Ryoko, is there something you need to talk about, dear."

"Yeah, there is." She said


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 3**

Ryoko got out of Professor Banner's office, feeling satisfied at the talk she had with him.

**Flashback**

_"Good morning, Professor Banner," Ryoko said_

_Banner, who was at his desk acknowledged Ryoko's presence, "Ah Ryoko, is there something you need to talk about, dear."_

_"Yeah, there is." She said, "It's concerning my promotion test, instead of having Kagome Higurashi as my opponent, I'd rather have Chazz Princeton of Obelisk Blue as my opponent."_

_Prof. Banner was surprise, "Ryoko, think about what you're doing," he told Ryoko, "Your dueling skills far exceed other transfer students, I'll give you that much, but Chazz is an honor student in Obelisk Blue and I don't think you can stand a chance."_

_"But professor, with all due respect, Jaden, Yusuke and Keiko were given the chance to duel him and they beat him," Ryoko said, "I think I should be given the chance to duel him. I want the same treatment that was given to Jaden, Yusuke and Keiko for this promotion test. Besides, I want Chazz to eat those words of his saying that I'm a second-rate duelist, just because I'm ranked as a Slifer Red."_

_Prof. Banner sighed, "Okay Ryoko," he said, "You win, just be careful Chazz may act like a snob but he has the skills to back up his words. I'll inform Dr. Crowler and Chandler Shepherd about this and see how they approve."_

_Ryoko smiled, "Thank you."_

**End Flashback**

Ryoko walked towards the door of the classroom and opened and closed it on her way in. As she was walking to her seat, she was beginning to have second thoughts about dueling an Obelisk Blue duelist, especially someone who shows no remorse to anyone lower than him.

Ryoko got to her seat and sighed, 'Maybe, having Chazz as an opponent was a big mistake, but in order to shut him with his wise cracks, I'll have to duel him.'

"Ryoko, are you alright?" Syrus asked breaking the blonde of her thoughts

"Oh! Sy, yeah I'm alright," she replied with glee

"Why did you go to Prof. Banner's office anyways?" Jaden asked

"I asked him for a change in opponents."

"Who do you have in mind for your opponent?" Kagome asked, with a little disappointment

Ryoko sighed, "Chazz Princeton of Obelisk Blue," she replied

"WHAT!" the three Slifers yelled in unison, which broke the talk between Yusuke and Keiko.

"What's going on here?" Yusuke asked, while blinking three times

"Ryoko wants Chazz to be her opponent for her promotion duel." Syrus replied, which freaked to two Ras

"Ryoko, think about what you're doing," Keiko said, "You know how Chazz is with Slifers."

"I know, Keiko," Ryoko said, "But, I want to end Chazz's wise cracks once and for all."

"Yeah, but there will be others like Chazz in this school," Kagome said.

Later after school, Yusuke and the others went into the Obelisk arena, where Chandler Shepherd, all of the dorm monitors, a teenage boy, with long black hair, wearing a light blue dress shirt, brown pants and shoes and a tie and Chazz, who was on the stadium were waiting.

"Hey who's that guy?" Jaden asked, pointing at the black haired boy

Kagome looked carefully at the boy, "Inuyasha!"

The boy named as Inuyasha looked at Kagome and waved at her, "Hey!"

Kagome and Alexis walked towards Inuyasha, so they can carefully exam him, "But how," Kagome asked in disbelief, "I thought you can only change into a human when the new moon appears."

"Well, Lyman gave me the ability to change from human to demon and vice-versa at will." Inuyasha replied

"Hey Inuyasha, didn't you have a bead necklace on your neck?" Alexis asked pointing at Inuyasha's neck, which got Kagome's interests

"Yeah, I did but not anymore," Inuyasha replied, with a smirk

Kagome's eyes widened, when she saw no necklace, "Inuyasha, what the hell happen to your rosary?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"Oh! I guess I should tell you what I got it off in the first place," Inuyasha said, "Last night, when I got to Lyman's room, Sakura came by and spotted the book of rosaries. After we ate the ramen and you and Alexis left, we asked Lyman if we could use some ingredients for the deactivation of that damn rosary." He said and Kagome getting angrier by the minute, "Why didn't you ask me first?" Kagome asked/yelled

"Well, maybe I knew that you'll say 'no' and I hated that rosary so much that I wanted to get rid of it," Inuyasha said, "You use that damn thing on me, everytime that I do something because it's my life style. You have no right, yelling at me for not being your obedient mutt!" he added

Kagome growled, "Well talk about this later, okay!" she said and sounding very ticked off

"Hey, what's the hold up," Chazz asked, sounding impatient at the same time, "I've got better things to do, you know."

Ryoko glared at him, "Don't worry, Chazz," she said and got on the stadium, "This will be over soon."

"I sure hope that Ryoko knows what she doing." Jaden said

"Ready, Slifer Slime!" Chazz said

"You bet, Obelisk Snotball!" Ryoko retorted as the duel disks were activated

"DUEL!" both duelists said in unison (C: 4000/R: 4000)

Ryoko draws her first card, "I activate the field spell card, A Legendary Ocean!" the playing field gets flooded and an underwater castle and city appears behind Ryoko.

"Well the deal, Ryoko!" Chazz spat

"When A Legendary Ocean is activated, it can give my water monster a power bonus of 200. Now Des Frog, rise!" a human-sized green frog appears on the field (A: 1900)

"Hey, what's the deal, slacker," Chazz spat, "You can't summon a level five monster without a sacrifice first."

"And you call yourself an elite duelist," Ryoko sneered, "My field spell card has the ability to downgrade my water monster in my hand and field and it could increase my frog's attack and defense points by 200." (A: 1900/D: 0000)-(A: 2100/D: 0200), "Then, I'll play a facedown and end my turn."

Chazz draws his card, "Alright, I'll summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode (A: 1600)! I know that it may seem weak now, but I'll activate the spell card, Frontline Base and I know that you know what card that I'm going to use, right Ryoko?" he asked, with a smirk on his face

Ryoko knew what Chazz was going to summon, "You going to summon that W-Wing Catapult, aren't you?"

"That's right," Chazz said as W-Wing Catapult appears on the field (A: 1300).

"What's the point of summoning those monsters?" Kagome asked, "They'll just get blown away by Ryoko's frog's 2100."

"Yeah that would be the case, unless Chazz is planning to fuse those monsters together to form that VW-Tiger Catapult!" Jaden said, "Which would destroy Des Frog."

"Now, I'll combine my monsters together to form VW-Tiger Catapult," Chazz said as the machine monsters combined themselves (A: 2000)

"Okay, so your catapult is more powerful it's still weaker than my frog and thanks to my field spell card, it's treated as Umi. Umi's effects weaken Pyro and Machine type monsters by 200 so your monster has got weaker!" Ryoko declared as a wave from the field card hits the catapult monster (A: 2000/D: 2100)-(A: 1800/D: 1900)

Chazz smirked, "I already knew that effect, you Slifer Slacker!"

Ryoko gulped, "You did…"

"Yeah and I was prepared to use my catapult's special ability," Chazz said, "You see, Ryoko, all I have to do is discard one card from my hand to send your monster to defense mode." The frog bows his head, "And don't think for one second that's your life points are safe, slacker! Now, I'll activate the equip spell card, Fairy's Meteor Crush, on my monster. Now, the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points are taken out of your life points!"

"That's the same thing that Chazz used on me," Yusuke said, remember his duel against Chazz only a month ago (A/N: from TNYU)

"Now VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Des Frog with Heat Missile Blast!" Chazz commanded as the catapult shoots at Des Frog, "Oh! No you don't," Ryoko said, "I've got a trap out, Dust Tornado!"

"That trap won't stop my attack, Ryoko!" Chazz spat

Ryoko smirked, "I don't intend to stop your attack, Chazz," she said, "I'm gonna destroy that Fairy Meteor Crush that's equip to your monster!" she declares as a mighty tornado was formed, but might enough to stop the missiles from destroying Des Frog. The tornado disappeared leaving a pissed off Chazz.

"That's why she played that card," Syrus said

"That's right, so Chazz won't get to her life points!" Alexis said

Chazz grunts, "Okay, I'll place a facedown card and end my turn, slacker."

Ryoko draws, "I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards," she said as she drew two cards

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Don't you have that Pot of Greed card?"

"Yeah, they've made a lot of copies of those cards, Inuyasha." Kagome replied

"I'll summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!" Ryoko declared as a multi-colored man-eating eel jumped out of the water and dived back in, then popped his head out (A: 1800), "Thanks to my field card, my fish gets stronger!" (A: 1800/D: 0800)-(A: 2000/D: 1000), "Now 7 Colored Fish, attack VW-Tiger Catapult with Power Jaw Crush!" the eel charges after VW-Tiger Catapult and lunges after it with it's teeth and munching it whole which stares Chazz a bit. (C: 4000)-(C: 3800), "Finally, I'll place two cards face down!"

"Whoa, that fish got ate that thing, whole!" Inuyasha exclaimed

Yusuke looked at Inuyasha, strangely, "Well yeah that's how you play duel monsters, with holograms and that's what some monsters do." He said

Inuyasha glared at Yusuke, "Well, excuse me," he said, "I don't know how to play this game!"

"You don't?" Jaden asked, "Then, we'll teach ya!"

Inuyasha snorted, "That game is way too confusing for my taste, kid."

"Round two," Chazz said while drawing, "I'll play my face down, Call of the Haunted! This allows me to……"

"To summon any monster from your graveyard to attack mode," Ryoko interrupted, "I know how the card works!"

"Good then I'll just play and I'll choose Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz said as the warrior with armor and a big sword appears (A: 1200)

"Hey wait a second, Chthonian Soldier wasn't in your graveyard, Chazz!" Ryoko spat

"A lot you know, you loser," Chazz retorted, "Remember the card that I discarded for my VW-Tiger Catapult?"

Ryoko recalled that incident.

**Flashback**

_"You see, Ryoko, all I have to do is discard one card from my hand to send your monster to defense mode."_

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah, I remember now," she muttered, "But, it won't do you much good, because it has low attack points!"

Chazz smirked, "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, because I'll activate the spell card, Infernal Reckless Summon!"

"Okay, what does it do?" Ryoko asked

"What it does, is both of us can summon any number of monsters of what we got on the field!" Chazz replied as two more Chthonian Soldiers and 7 Colored Fishes appeared on the field.

"What's the deal?" Inuyasha asked, "That girl said that, that monster has low attack points."

"Not by themselves, they won't!" Alexis said

"Now, I'll activate the equip spell card, Chthonian Alliance!" Chazz declared, which was followed by sharp gasps from Yusuke, Kari and Alexis.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked

"The card, Chthonian Alliance is that's what," Kari replied

"It increases the equipped monster's attack points by 800 for every monster on the field that has the same name as the equipped monster!" Yusuke added

"That monster will be too strong for Ryoko to defeat!" Kagome exclaimed

"Now, my monster will be become stronger by 800 points for each number of my Chthonian Soldiers!" Chazz said as his monster becomes stronger (A: 1200)-(A: 3600), "Now Chthonian Soldier, smash the fish, Windstorm Slash!" Chthonian Soldier charges towards 7 Colored Fish and slices it's head off, then the fish explores leaving Ryoko screaming (R: 4000)-(R: 2400), "Now, I'll end my turn with two facedowns!"

"Oh man, this isn't looking good for Ryoko," Syrus said

"Let's just hope she turns it around," Jaden added

"My draw," Ryoko said, while drawing, "I'll activate my face down spell card, Reload! Now, all I have to do is……"

"Add your hand to your deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your deck with this effect, I know how the card works, slacker!" Chazz said

"Sheesh! You must be in hurry for this duel to finish, aren't you?" Ryoko said

"Yeah, I'd rather be somewhere than dueling a cut-rate duelist like you, Ryoko!" Chazz retorted, "Now hurry and refresh your cards already, so I can go!"

"If you assist," Ryoko said as she took out her deck, placed her hand on top of the deck, shuffle the deck and drew the same number of cards, "Okay rise, Hydrogeddon!" she declared as a triceratops-like monster, formed from thick hydrogen gasses appeared. (A: 1600), "And don't forget since my underwater castle is still on the field, my Hydrogeddon gets stronger!" (A: 1600/D: 1000)-(A: 1800/D: 1200), "Now Hydrogeddon attack the 1200 attacked Chthonian Soldier with Hydro Gush!" Hydrogeddon blasts a stream of hydrogen at the Chthonian Solder and destroys it. Chazz shields himself from the blast (C: 3800)-(C: 3200).

Just then the sword belonging to the Chthonian Soldier dashes out and goes through Ryoko's stomach (R: 2400)-(R: 1800)

"How soon we forget?" Chazz asked, with sneer, "When you destroyed my attack moded Chthonian Soldier, you activated his special ability costing you the same damage as I do. Difference is you have nothing to spare, Slifer Slime!"

"What just happened?" Kagome asked, "Why did a sword just went through Ryoko's stomach?"

"Because of Chthonian Soldier's special ability," Yusuke replied, "When destroyed in attack mode, Ryoko takes damage equal to Chazz's."

"The question is why would she do that?" Syrus asked

Ryoko recovered from the attack, "Nice special ability, Chazz!" she said, "Now, it's time to activate my Hydrogeddon's power, see whenever it destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the graveyard, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon #2!" another Hydrogeddon appears on the field (A: 1600) "And thanks to my field card, it gets stronger!" (A: 1600/D: 1000)-(A: 1800/D: 1200), "Now attack another 1200 attacked Chthonian Soldier with Hydro Gush!" Hydrogeddon #2 blasts a stream of hydrogen at the Chthonian Soldier and destroys it. (C: 3200)-(C: 2600)

"Damn, you really are dumb," Chazz insulted, "You still take damage though!" (R: 1800)-(R: 1200)

Ryoko smirked, "Are you sure about me being 'dumb', Chazz?"

"What do you mean by that, Ryoko?" Chazz asked

"Take a good look at your monster!" Ryoko said

Chazz looked at his monster and his eyes widened, "What the hell did you do to my monster, you little twerp!"

"What you don't remember?" Ryoko asked, tilting her head slightly to the left, "I've weaken his power by destroying your two Chthonian Soldiers, it caused it to become strong in the first place." (A: 3600)-(A: 2000), "Plus, I really hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but since my Hydrogeddon destroy your monster, well then Chazz I get to summon another Hydrogeddon!" she said as the third Hydrogeddon appeared (A: 1600), "Now, to power my monster up by 200!" (A: 1600/D: 1000)-(A: 1800/D: 1200)

"Why does Ryoko keep doing attacking?" Syrus asked

"She's trying weaken Chthonian Soldier, Sy," Alexis replied

"Weaken it?"

"Yeah," Jaden said, "The monster equipped with Chthonian Alliance gets stronger by 800 points for each monster on the field that has the same name as the equipped monster."

"That's right," Yusuke said, "So in order for Ryoko to weaken Chazz's Chthonian Soldier, she has to lose some life points in the process."

"Now 7 Colored Fish, attack Chthonian Solder with Power Jaw Crush!" Ryoko declared as the eel charges after Chthonian Soldier and lunges after it with it's teeth and munching it. Then, Chthonian Soldier with his free upper body stabs the 7 Colored Fish's head and both are destroyed.

"Hey what just happened?" Inuyasha asked, "How could both of those monsters destroyed themselves?"

"Because of their equal power," Kagome replied, "When a monster attacks another monster with the same amount of attack points, both are destroyed and both duelists don't lose life points."

"Now, Chazz is left wide open for a direct attack." Alexis said

"All right," Keiko cheered, "That would mean if Ryoko can attack Chazz with her monsters and win, she'll be promoted!"

"Now Hydrogeddon and 7 Colored Fish attack Chazz directly and end this duel, with Power Jaw Crush and Hydro Gash!" Ryoko commanded as Hydrogeddon blasts it gush while 7 Colored Fish charges after Chazz.

"I don't think so," Chazz said, "I'll activate my spell card, Dark Whirl of Wind! I can stop your attack going to my life points, nice try slacker!" he said as a dark whirl ball was formed around Chazz bouncing Hydro Gush and 7 Colored Fish away from him.

"Oh man, Ryoko almost had Chazz!" Syrus exclaimed

"Oh well, I'll just end my turn with one facedown!"

Chazz draws, "Okay then, I'll activate the spell card, Harpie's Feather Duster! Now, your facedown cards, including that underwater castle will go away to the graveyard!" he said as a tempest of feathers appeared and ripped through Ryoko's face-down cards and underwater castle and ocean, "Oh no!" Ryoko cries

"Oh yes, slacker," Chazz said, with a devil smirk, "Now, I'll summon on to the field X-Head Cannon!" A blue and yellow robot with shoulder-mounted cannons appeared on the field ready to strike (A: 1800), "With out that castle, your monsters' attack points are now the original!" (A: 1600)-(A: 1800) (A: 1400)-(A: 1600) (A: 1400)-(A: 1600) (A: 1400)-(A: 1600), "And thanks to my Frontline Base spell card, I get to summon a four-star or lower monster and I chose Z-metal tank!" a yellow tank appears next to Chazz's X-Head Cannon (A: 1500), "I know that you know what I'm going to do, Ryoko. Think about it, Ryoko, it's not a hard question, even a Slifer Slacker like you can figure this out. There's X-Head Cannon and there's Z-metal tank!"

Ryoko got what Chazz was going to do, "You're going to combined them, aren't you?" she asked

"Close, but no cigar, slacker!" Chazz said, "Because I'm going to summon Y-Dragon Head, right now!"

"But, you already normal summoned a monster this turn," Ryoko said, "You're allowed one normal summon each turn, unless you have……"

"A face down card," Chazz interrupted, "Yeah, I do and it's Ultimate Offering!"

"Oh no!" Ryoko cries

"I take it by your expression, that you know how this card works. By paying 500 of my life points, I'm allowed an extra normal summon, so rise Y-Dragon Head!" a red mechanical dragon appears on the field (A: 1500/D: 1600) at the cost of 500 of Chazz's life points (C: 2600)-(C: 2100), "But it doesn't stop there, you Slifer School Scum, next I'll combine them to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Ryoko gulped, knowing the power of the XYZ monster and she'll be in big trouble, as she sees the three mechanical monsters combined themselves to the ultimate monster (A: 2800/D: 2500). "Now, you thought you're going to win this duel, with the Chazz, didn't you? You're three friends Jaden, Yusuke and Keiko, with luck on their side, were able to defeat me but I don't think you're lucky enough to beat me today, Ryoko. Now, to put you out of your misery, go XYZ-Dragon Cannon prepare for attack and destroy 7 Colored Fish with Cannon Fire Storm!" The combination monster fires up it's cannons, "You Go Bye-Bye!" Chazz yells as his cannon blasts it's attack towards 7 Colored Fish. The grief-stricken Slifer can only watch as her multi-colored fish was being blown away by the blast and could hear Chazz's laughter very clearly. (R: 0600)-(R: 0000). The blast was so great that it blasts Ryoko off her feet and heading off the stadium, "Ryoko!" everyone yelled.

Just as Ryoko was going to be thrown to the floor, in a blur someone caught her bridal style. She opened her eyes to reveal a boy with light blue hair and matching eyes, with glasses, "Ryoko, are you alright?" the boy asked

"I'm fine now, Syrus," Ryoko said and smiled and blushed, "Thanks!"

Syrus blushed in return, "No problem!" he said and supported her on her feet. Everyone ran towards them, "Ryoko, are you alright?" Keiko asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryoko replied

"Good,"

"But disappointed that I lost to Chazz Princeton." Ryoko said, in anger

"There's a good reason, why you lost to me, Ryoko," Chazz said, walking towards the edge of the stadium, "It's because you're a pathetic little amateur, who deserves to be in Slifer!"

Keiko glared at Chazz, "Watch what you say, Chazz!" She spat

"Yeah, last I checked you lost to one Ra and two Slifers!" Alexis added, "So, I wouldn't be gloating if I were you!"

"So, that was just luck is how the beat me," Chazz said

Yusuke growled, "All right, that's it!" he yelled, "Ryoko, hand me your duel disk, 'cause, I feel the need to proof Chazz wrong, again!"

Keiko stepped in, "No Yusuke," she said, "Chazz is my prey, so I'll take him and take him apart!"

"No way," Jaden said, "I beat Chazz once, I can do it again!"

"Haven't you, slackers learned anything, yet?" Chazz said, "You beat me but luck!"

"Okay that's it!" Yusuke roared, attempting to step towards the stadium, but a hand was put in his way. The Ra Yellow turned to see an angry Kagome, "No Yusuke, let me teach Chazz a lesson in manners."

"Kagome, think what you're doing?" Inuyasha told her

"I've decided to duel Chazz Princeton for my promotion duel!" Kagome said, walking to the stadium.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see prologue

_Recap:_

_Yusuke growled, "All right, that's it!" he yelled, "Ryoko, hand me your duel disk, 'cause, I feel the need to proof Chazz wrong, again!"_

_Keiko stepped in, "No Yusuke," she said, "Chazz is my prey, so I'll take him and take him apart!"_

_"No way," Jaden said, "I beat Chazz once, I can do it again!"_

_"Haven't you, slackers learned anything, yet?" Chazz said, "You beat me but luck!"_

_"Okay that's it!" Yusuke roared, attempting to step towards the stadium, but a hand was put in his way. The Ra Yellow turned to see an angry Kagome, "No Yusuke, let me teach Chazz a lesson in manners."_

_"Kagome, think what you're doing?" Inuyasha told her_

_"I've decided to duel Chazz Princeton for my promotion duel!" Kagome said, walking to the stadium._

**Chapter 4**

Chaos Wingweaver the Angel of Destiny

Fairy/Fusion/Effect

Stars: 12

ATK: 5200/DEF 4000

Attribute: Light

Wingweaver + Wingweaver + Wingweaver

Whenever, this card attacks opponent's monster, the attack of that destroyed monster is considered damage to the life points of the owner of the destroyed monster. Whenever your opponent has one monster on the field, this monster can't be destroyed by result of battle. Whenever your opponent has two monsters the attack of this card is doubled. Whenever your opponent has three monsters, this card can negate the effects of your opponent's spell, trap, and monster effects and destroys them. Whenever your opponent has four monsters, this card can destroy all of your opponent's monsters. The control of this card can't be switched.

Wingweaver Huddle (Trap Card): You can activate this card when you have 1 'Wingweaver' on the field. When you activate this card, you can Special Summon any number of Wingweaver(s) in your hand or deck.

Everyone was staring at Kagome, if she was crazy, thinking she could take on Chazz Princeton in a duel.

"What!" Chazz exclaimed, "No way, I'm not dueling another Slifer Slacker! I've wasted enough time with you people!"

"What's the matter, Chazz?" Kagome asked, "You're afraid that another 'Slifer Slacker' might beat you."

Chazz glared at Kagome, "Your name is Kagome, right?" he asked, "Well Kagome, there's no way are you gonna beat me, slacker!"

"We'll see about that," Kagome said, activating her duel disk and Inuyasha was amazed at the new duel disk, "Hey Kagome, is that thing your duel whatever?" he asked

"Yeah, it's the latest model in Kaiba Corporation dueling technology." Kagome replied, showing the duel disk and walked on stage, "Be careful, you've seen how that Chazz guy plays."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes 'mom', I'll be careful!" she said, with sarcasm as she faces Chazz

"You ready, Slifer Slime?" Chazz asked

"Yeah!" Kagome replied (C: 4000/K: 4000), "Let's duel!" both duelist said in unison

Kagome draws her first card, "First, I'll activate the spell card, Graceful Charity, which allows me to draws three cards from my deck…." She draws three cards, "……as long as I discard two from my hand." She said as she took two cards from her hand and slipped it into the Graveyard on her Duel Disk, "Now I'll summon Watapon on the field!" (A: 300), "He won't be staying much longer, since I used Graceful Charity to draw it, I'm allowed another summoning, so I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Airknight Parshath!" (A: 1900), "Finally, I'll play three cards facedown and I'm all set!"

Chazz draws, "I'll see, you all set, Kagome," he said, "Set up to get knock down, rise V-Tiger Jet!" (A: 1600), "Next, I'll play Frontline Base, you see, Kagome, I get to summon onto the field one four-star or lower monster from my hand and I'll choose W-Wing Catapult!" (A: 1300), "Then, I'll combined them to create the VW-Tiger Catapult!" (A: 2000), "Now Tiger Catapult, attack Airknight Parshath with Heat Missile Blast!"

Kagome had a bored anime facial expression on her as she knew that Chazz would pull this, so predictable, "Not so fast, I'll activate my face down card, Shadow Spell!" she said as chain came a wrapped themselves around VW-Tiger Catapult, "What's going on!" Chazz asked in surprise, "What did you do to my catapult, slacker!"

"Hey, what just happened?" Jaden asked as he saw the catapult not attacking

"I've prevented him from attacking and lowered it's attack points by 700!" Kagome said with a smile (A: 1300), "Furthermore, as long as this card remains on the field, it can't attack me nor defend you. Meaning in my next turn your monster's toast!"

Chazz snarled, "I'll just play two cards facedown and see what you got, you Slifer Slacker!"

Kagome draws (K: 4000)-(K: 4200)

"Hey Kagome, what's the deal?" Chazz asked, "How come your life points just increased by 200!"

"You remember the effect of my Graceful Charity, right?" Kagome answered with a question, "One of the cards, I've discarded was Marie of the Fallen One. See, during my Standby Phases, I gain 200 life points as long as Marie is in my graveyard."

Chazz remember Kagome's words earlier in the duel, _"First, I'll activate the spell card, Graceful Charity, which allows me to draws three cards from my deck…." She draws three cards, "……as long as I discard two from my hand."_ "Oh yeah!" he muttered, "But, it won't change things, slime!"

"Oh yes, they will because know I'm going to summon Shining Angel in attack mode!" Kagome declared as a blonde male angel appeared (A: 1400), "Now Airknight Parshath, attack VW-Tiger Catapult with Diamond Strike!" the warrior charged towards the weaken catapult

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so, slacker!" he said, "I'll activate my face down spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"That won't stop my attack, Chazz!" Kagome spat

"I'm not planning to, ya chump!" Chazz retorted, "I'm going to make my catapult stronger by destroying what's making it weak in the first place!"

Kagome knew what Chazz meant, "Wait! So you're going to……"

Chazz smirked, "You're catching on, slacker!" he said, "I'm gonna destroy that Shadow Spell, which is holding my catapult prisoner!" a blue hurricane appears and shreds Kagome's Shadow Spell chains holding his monster captive (A: 1300)-(A: 2000), "Oh no! Shadow Spell!" Kagome exclaimed

"Now that Chazz's catapult is free and much stronger, Kagome's monster will be destroyed!" Alexis said

'Oh no! Kagome!' Inuyasha thought scared that something bad is going to happened to his human friend

"Now, since your trap card is destroyed, Kagome, I'm going have my catapult counterattack with Heat Missile Blast!" Chazz said as Tiger Catapult shoots missiles at the charging Airknight Parshath and exploding on impact, then destroying him, leaving Kagome screaming as her life points go down (K: 4200)-(K: 4100)

Chazz begun to laugh hearty, "And he you think that you're going to beat me!" he goaded, "No way a Slifer Slacker like you can beat me!"

Kagome growled, "Will you please stop calling me a 'Slifer Slacker'? Argh! I'll play one card facedown and end my turn!"

Chazz draws, "Now I'll activate my trap card, Coffin Seller! Now for every one of your monster that goes to the graveyard, you lose 300 life points!"

"No way!" Kagome yelled

"I'm afraid so, my Slifer Slacker!" Chazz said, "Now, I think I'm summoning X-Head Cannon (A: 1800) then I'll use the power of Frontline Base to summon Y-Dragon Head from my hand!" (A: 1500)

"Let me guess, you're going to combined them together aren't you?" Kagome asked

"That's right and there's nothing you can do about, Kagome!" Chazz said, "Now I'll combined X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head to create XY-Dragon Cannon!" (A: 2200), "Now Kagome, witness the power of my machines, VW-Tiger Catapult attack Shining Angel with Heat Missile Blast!" Tiger Catapult shoots it's missiles at Shining Angel, then destroyed it (K: 4100)-(K: 3500)

Inuyasha smirked at this, 'That fool didn't know what he has done!'

"Then, there's my trap card, Kagome!" Chazz said, "You take 300 damage because your monster was sent to the graveyard!" Kagome's duel disk was electrocuting her (K: 3500)-(K: 3200)

Kagome smirked, "Thank you, Chazz," she said, "Destroying my Shining Angel is exactly what I wanted you to do."

Chazz's eyes widened, "You were?" he asked

"That's right, when you destroying it, you activated it's special ability, meaning I get to summon a light attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less."

"Wow, that's real good planning Kagome has there," Kari said

"Let's just hope that Kagome has found a way to beat Chazz with," Alexis added

"And I hope that Chazz isn't planning to summon that VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Yusuke said

"VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon?" Keiko said

"Yeah it's one of Chazz's strongest monsters," Yusuke said, "With two nasty special abilities one is to remove one monster from play and when it attacks it switches an opponent's battle mode!"

"He used that monster on me one time," Jaden added

"Let's just hope that Princeton isn't going to summon that monster again." Kari said, "That would crush Kagome's chances of winning."

"The monster that I'm going to summon is another Shining Angel in defense mode!" Kagome said, as another Shining Angel appears on the field kneeling on one knee (A: 1400)

"Too bad your angel is going away way too early, slacker!" Chazz said, "XY-Dragon Cannon send that angel to Heaven with Dragon Blaze!" the Dragon Cannon fired it's blast at Shining Angel and the angel is engulfed by the blast, "Then, there's my trap card, you take more damage!" (K: 3200)-(K: 2900)

"Well since, you've destroyed another Shining Angel, he's special power is activated meaning I get to summon another light attribute monster with 1500 attack or less, so rise, Forgiven Maiden in defense mode!" a nun appears kneeling down, with a cross on her chest (D: 2000)

"You're only prolonging your inevitable defeat, kid!" Chazz said, "I'll end my turn!"

"I'll draw!" Kagome said, while drawing, "And gain 200 life points because my Marie is in my graveyard!" (K: 2900)-(K: 3100), "Now rise, Kelbek in defensive mode!" (D: 1800), "Finally, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that bothersome Coffin Seller!" the blue hurricane shreds the trap card to little pieces and disappeared, "That would end my turn!"

Chazz draws and looks at it, "Well Kagome," he said, with a smirk, "You'll be the second Slifer Slacker who sees what monster I'm going to summon."

"What kind of monster are you planning on summoning, Chazz?" Kagome asked

"I'll tell you or better yet, to saving time I'll summon it, rise Z-Metal Tank!" Chazz said as a yellow tank appears (A: 1500), "Now, I'll combine it with my XY-Dragon Cannon to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" the mechanical monsters combined themselves together to create the ultimate monster (A: 2800).

"It's XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Kagome exclaimed

"I'm going the feeling that Chazz is gonna summon that stupid Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Yusuke added

"It's all over for Kagome!" Syrus said

"Now, to eliminate your chances of winning this duel!" Chazz said, "Now VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon merge to together to summon V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" the two monster emerged together to summon the most devastating monster ever created (A: 3000).

"W-What t-the he-hell i-is that!" Kagome stuttered, looking at the monster that Chazz had summoned.

"It's the instrument of your demise, you Slifer Slacker!" Chazz said as Kagome's Forgiving Maiden has disappeared and the black haired Slifer was surprised at this, "What did you do to my maiden, Chazz?" Kagome asked

"That's simple my Dragon Catapult Cannon got your maiden a free ticket out of the game," Chazz replied, "I guess your maiden isn't that forgiving of you not providing any protection from me, huh Kagome?"

Kagome growled at this.

"Now I'll attack your Kelbek, which means it's switched to attack mode because of my monster's special ability, meaning not only your monster's toast, so are your life points! Now Dragon Catapult Cannon attack Kagome's Kelbek with Super Dragon Blaze!" Dragon Catapult Cannon blasts away Kelbek with it's deadly cannons and leaving Kagome screaming (K: 3100)-(K: 1600) and falling down to her knees.

"I guess that would be enough devastation for you, for now!" Chazz said

Kagome chuckled and got up, "Thanks again Chazz, destroying Kelbek was exactly what I wanted you to do." She said

"What!" Chazz said as his monster has disappeared and the card for it appeared to his hand, "What did you do to my Dragon Catapult Cannon, Kagome, answer me!"

"Easy when you destroyed my monster you've activated it's special ability sending your monster a one way ticket to your hand, which means you can't summon it again since your monster that was needed to summon it are already removed from play!" Kagome replied proudly

"Alright!" Syrus cheered

"Kagome is safe from that monster for the time being!" Jaden added

"Maybe Kagome has a chance against Chazz after all!" Alexis said

Chazz growled at this, "You'll pay for that, Kagome!" he roared, "YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!" he added with a growl, "I end my turn!"

Kagome draws, "Now, thanks to my Marie I gain 200 life points!" (K: 1600)-(K: 1800), "I'm going to use the magic of Monster Reborn to revive my Airknight Parshath (A: 1900). Since you have no protection to your life points, Airknight Parshath, attack Chazz directly with Diamond Strike!" Airknight charges towards Chazz and strikes his shoulder and leaving the Obelisk screaming as his life points go down by 1900 (C: 4000)-(C: 2100)

"All right, Chazz has lost almost half his life points!" Syrus cheered

Chazz gets up, "It's my……turn!" he says and draws, "Now, I'll summon onto the field Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" the barbarian appears on the field (A: 1200).

"What are you planning to do with that monster?" Kagome asked

"You'll see soon enough, slacker!" Chazz said, "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Infernal Reckless Summon, which allows us to summon on to the field any number of monsters of what we got on the field!" Then, two more Chthonian Soldiers and Airknight Parshaths appear on the field.

"What a minute!" Ryoko exclaimed, "That's the same strategy that Chazz used on me!"

"Now, I'll play the equip spell cad, Chthonian Alliance! Now, my monster will be become stronger by 800 points for each number of my Chthonian Soldiers!" Chazz said as his monster becomes stronger (A: 1200)-(A: 3600), "Now Chthonian Soldier attack Airknight with Windstorm Slash!" Chthonian Soldier charges towards Airknight and strikes it down. Kagome shields herself from the blast with her duel disk (K: 1800)-(K: 0100) and falls on her knees thinking that she was crazy to beat Chazz.

"Ah what wong, baby, things are looking grim for ya!" he said, in a baby voice, "Maybe, it's best if you surrender right now, before you get embarrassed, Kagome!" he said then laughed mercilessly

"Kagome, get up!" Keiko begged

"Yeah, you can't let this jerk beat you!" Alexis added

Inuyasha thought that Kagome is in trouble and thought of something that might work, "Listen up, everyone!" he said with everyone looking at him

"Yeah, what's up?" Jaden asked only to have confetti given to his hand, "What's confetti going to do?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You'll see!" he said as he handed Yusuke, Keiko, Alexis, Kari, Syrus, Chumley and Ryoko each confetti

"Okay, just as soon as I count to three we all going to pop this confetti and you guys follow my lead!" Inuyasha said, "Ready, 1, 2, 3!" he said as they popped the confetti and Inuyasha got his arms up over his head.

"What's he doing?" Kari asked looking at Inuyasha weirdly

"No clue!" Alexis replied

Inuyasha took a deep breath; "Banzai!" he yells and puts his arms down and does it again while he says "Banzai!"

Everyone pulled an anime fall and Chazz eyed at Inuyasha weirdly, as he was putting his arms over his head, 'What's that guy doing?' he thought

Everyone got up after the anime fall, "Uh! Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Alexis asked while her right eye twitching and a sweat drop on her temple

"It's a cheer that Kagome and her family do to encourage her to keep going," Inuyasha replied, while doing the cheer and the stupid dance to go with it, "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "This is so incredibly stupid, I swear!" she said then sighed, 'Oh well! Might as well do it!' she cleared her throat, "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" she cheered as she was doing the same dance as Inuyasha

"You're kidding me, right?" Yusuke asked looking at Inuyasha and Alexis going "Banzai!"

"I know what you mean, Yusuke!" Jaden said

"It's so incredibly stupid!" Syrus added

"I understand the words, but the dance is pretty stupid." Chumley said

Just then, "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" and everyone turned to see Kari, Keiko and Ryoko doing the same thing, while saying "Banzai!" over again and the boys sweat dropped

"Not them, too!" Yusuke said looking at the girls and Inuyasha weirdly

"Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" Syrus said while putting his arms over his head and saying "Banzai!" over again

Yusuke and Jaden's jaws dropped, "Sy, not you too!" they said in unison then heard another "Banzai!" from Chumley. The two boys looked at the fat Slifer weirdly, "Chum, you too!" they said

"Hey go with it, guys!" Chumley said, "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

Yusuke and Jaden gave each other weird looks and shrugged, "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" the boys cheered uneasily while doing the stupid dance to go with it, "I can't believe we're doing this," Jaden complained while doing the dance

"I know," Yusuke added

The teachers were giving them weird looks and sweat dropped, "What are those they doing?" Dr. Crowler asked

"It looks like a new encouraging dance," Prof. Banner replied

Chazz was looking at Yusuke, Kari, Syrus, Jaden, Alexis, Keiko, Ryoko and Chumley weirdly, 'Why are they acting like idiots?' he thought, 'Putting their arms over their heads and yelling "Banzai!" What kind of loons do that?'

Kagome looked at her friends and recognized the chant, 'Inuyasha must have told them to do it,' she thought and got up on her feet, "Hey Chazz, last I checked this duel was still on!" Kagome said as she drew, "And thanks to Marie in the graveyard, I gain 200 life points!" (K: 0100)-(K: 0300)

Chazz glared at Kagome, "Oh! You're still up for more, slacker," he said, "Why can't you understand it's hopeless to continue! Face it, Kagome, you're toast! It's only a matter of time, before you go bye-bye, Slifer Slacker!"

The 'Banzai' chanting stopped, "Hey Kagome's up!" Alexis exclaimed, "It looks like that 'Banzai!' chanting really works!"

"That was fun!" Kari said

"Yeah, no kidding!" Keiko added

Yusuke and Jaden looked at the brunette weirdly, "How could they possibly think that was fun?" Yusuke asked

"Girls are so weird, sometimes," Jaden replied

"First, I'll activate the spell card, Dian Kato the Magical Healer, which gives my 1000 life points. (K: 0300)-(K: 1300), "Then, I'll activate my face down card, Soul Absorption, which gives me 500 life points from every card that has been removed from play and I count 7 which means that I gain 3500 life points!" (K: 1300)-(K: 4800)

"All you're doing is still prolonging your defeat, Kagome!" Chazz pointed out

"No, I'm not I've figured how to defeat you, Chazz!" Kagome said

"I'll like to see you try, loser!"

"Okay I will!" Kagome said, "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon Wingweaver in attack mode!" the two Airknights disappeared and a human-sized fairy with six wings appears (A: 2950)

"You're kidding me, right?" Chazz said, "That monster is weak, Kagome!"

"Oh really!" Kagome said, "I'll activate my trap card, Wingweaver Huddle!"

"Okay, what's it do?"

"What is does exactly is that when I have one Wingweaver on the field, I can summon any number of Wingweavers from my hand or deck!" two more Wingweavers appeared on the field.

"So what," Chazz said, "You can have a whole army of those fairies and it won't make a difference, Kagome!"

"I'm not going to use them to defeat them, Chazz," Kagome said, "I'll combined them with the spell card, Polymerization to fuse them together to summon Chaos Wingweaver the Angel of Destiny!" the three fairies swirled together to form a giant-sized fairy with eighteen wings, wearing a white robe, with sandals appears on the field, ready to strike, (A: 5200)

Everyone was flabbergasted as the appearance of the new monster, "Whoa, that monster is so powerful!" Jaden exclaimed

"I've heard about this card," Kari said, "It's a rare card, it's so rare that there's only two in the world."

"If it's so rare then how in the hell did Kagome get a hold of it?" Yusuke asked

Chazz snarled, "So what, if it's powerful," he said, "If you attack my Chthonian Soldier, you'll get damage equal to mine!"

"I already KNEW that, Chazz," Kagome said, "I was prepared for it, so I made it, impossible for me to end this duel in a tie! Oh and Chazz, I really hate to be a barer of even more bad news, but I'd take a look at that Chthonian Alliance spell card you got there!"

Chazz looked at the holographic image of his spell card, withering away and his monster getting weaker (A: 3600)-(A: 1200), "My Chthonian Alliance! What did you just do?" he asked with a glare

"Easy, my angel has a special power, when my opponent has three monsters out then it negates and destroys the effects of all monster, spell or trap cards."

"So, when you destroy my Chthonian Soldiers……" Chazz said

"Their special abilities won't be activated." Kagome finished, "Meaning you'll take the damage alone!"

"All right!" Ryoko cheered

"Kagome could win this!" Jaden added

Chazz took a step back in fear, "No wait, please don't do this!"

"Don't do this, I don't think so," Kagome said, "This is payback for that 'Slifer Slacker' insult, now Chaos Wingweaver, blast Chthonian Soldier with Chaos Eliminator Blast!" she declared as the giant angel aimed her palm towards the Chthonian Soldiers. A big pink energy blast was formed there and was fired at the Chthonian Soldiers. Chazz screamed as Kagome's monster's blast was destroying his monsters and the blast send him back and flying off the stadium and crushing to the floor (C: 0/K: 4800)

"All right, Kagome won!" Syrus cheered

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened, 'No, this can't be happening,' he thought, 'Another SLIFER SLACKER has defeated one of my Obelisk Blues! Jaden was bad enough, but this Kagome girl has made fools of MY Obelisk Blues!'

"Well, I must say I'm impressed by your students so far, Banner!" Chandler Shepherd said, "First, Yusuke Urameshi, who's now a Ra Yellow, Jaden Yuki, Keiko Ukimura, another of your ex-students and now Kagome Higurashi has defeated at least one of the Obelisk Blue students!"

"Thank you, sir!" Prof. Banner said then bowed

Chandler Shepherd then turn his head towards Kagome, "Kagome Higurashi, you have passed your field exam and I grant you promotion to Ra yellow, congratulations!"

Kagome bowed, "Thank you!" she said as she got off the stadium and was given congratulations from her friends, "Kagome!" came a familiar voice to the newly Ra Yellow

Kagome and the others turned to see a black haired woman, along with an old man, wearing a kimono and an eight-year-old boy, "Mom, Grandpa, Sota! How did you guys get here?" she asked as her mom came and gave her daughter a hug, "We came just in time when you summoned that Chaos Wingweaver card, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi replied, "We're very proud of you, Kagome!" Grandpa Higurashi added

"Same here!" Sota said then looked at the black haired Inuyasha and walked towards him, "Hey, you look familiar to me."

"Sota, it's me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said, quietly, "Just picture me with silver hair and dog ears!"

Which he did, "Hey it's really is you, Inuyasha!" Sota replied quietly, "How did you get human?"

"Lyman, Kagome's professor was the one, who made it for me to transform from human to half demon at will."

"Cool, so that means that you'll be hanging around here for a while. Speaking of which how did you get here anyways?"

"There's another well around here by the place that Lyman lives."

"Another well?"

"Kagome, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Oh yeah, these are my friends, the two Obelisk Blues, the brunette Hikari Urameshi, we all just call her Kari, and the blonde Alexis Rhodes, the two Ra Yellows the black hair Yusuke Urameshi, Kari's little brother and the brunette Keiko Ukimura, the four Slifers the brunette Jaden Yuki, the light blue hair Syrus Truesdale, the blonde pigtailed Ryoko Lyon and the big, and I meant that has a complaint, Chumley Huffington."

"It's nice to meet you all," Mrs. Higurashi said

Chazz got up from the ground, only to look at an angry glare from Dr. Crowler, "Chazz Princeton, once again, you've made a fool of Obelisk Blue! For this humiliation, you'll write a five page essay on failure and have it brought to me in a week!" he screeched

"What five pages!" Chazz exclaimed

"Care to make it ten then?" Crowler threatened

Chazz gulped knowing Crowler for a very long time, he would make it ten pages, he'd have to keep his mouth shut and glared at the others, 'Damn it, another lucky punk, just you wait, Kagome, you, Yusuke, Jaden and Keiko are mine!' he thought with anger.

"Hey mom," Kagome called, "Where did you exactly get this card?"

"Well I got it from a card shop, in Domino called the Kame Game Shop."

Yusuke stepped in, "Wait, did you say that you got that card, you used to beat Chazz, was Kame Game Shop?"

"Yes, are you familiar with the shop, young man?"

"Yeah, my grandfather owns that shop, how's the old man been doing?"

"The last time, I've seen him he was doing fine." She said, "Kagome, don't you need to move your things to the Ra Yellow dorm."

"Yeah, I do!"

Later, Kagome and her family and friends helped her with her things to the Ra Yellow dorm. Kagome was amazed that how the dormitory was much better than the Slifer dorm. When she found her room, she was even more amazed that there was no rats or cockroaches around the place. After saying goodbyes to her family, as they got on their speedboat and had a very serious talk to her grandfather about the sick stories that he keeps giving to people, Kagome had started unpacking and changing out of her Slifer Red uniform and to her Ra Yellow uniform.

While at Yusuke's room, Yusuke and Daichi were talking about what has happened to them in the past two months, "So, that's what happened, huh?" Daichi asked, who sitting on the bed "You teenage boys have the weirdest taste in girls and I really don't know why."

Yusuke, who was sitting on a chair, rolled his eyes, "Come on, Daichi," he said, "I know that you don't really hate all girls!"

"You're kidding me!" Daichi yelled, "My family was killed by one, that's reason enough to hate them!"

"Well that was just one girl," Yusuke told him, "Not all girls are bad, you know."

"Yeah, right!" Daichi said, "You expect me to believe that?"

Yusuke decided to change the subject, "Hey Daichi, remember those guys I introduced you to the other night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you want to hang out and spend the night with them?"

"Sure as long as they're no girls with them."

Yusuke sighed, 'He'll learn one day,' he thought, "Okay, if there's only one girl that, I promise that I'll take you back, how does that sound?"

Daichi thought about it for a bit, "Okay, deal!"

Yusuke and Daichi walked out of the room, "Yusuke!" came a voice

The boys turned to see Kagome running towards them, to Daichi's displeasure, "Oh great, a girl!" he muttered in anger

"Kagome, what's up?" Yusuke asked

"Aren't you coming to dinner today?" Kagome asked then eyed Daichi, who was giving her a cold stare, "Who's he?"

"My name is no…." Daichi was cut of when Yusuke covered his mouth, "This is a friend of mine, Daichi Sumeragi, I'm taking him over to Jaden's place for the night. And yes I'm going to dinner as soon as I come back."

"Oh! Okay!" Kagome said and walked back, "See ya around!" she said

The boys walked out of the dorm and on their way to the Slifer Dorm.

They arrived at the place and knocked on the door. The one who answered it was Syrus, "Oh hey Yusuke!" he greeted

"Hey Sy, where's Jaden and Chumley?"

"They out!"

"Hey you remember Daichi do you?"

Syrus eyed Daichi, "Yeah remember him, how are you Daichi?"

"I'm doing fine, Syrus!" Daichi replied

"Hey Syrus, can you watch Daichi for the night, please?"

"Why's that?"

"Well, Keiko and I are going to show Kagome around the dorm and Daichi here hates all girls!"

"Hate them?" Syrus said, "Sure, I'll watch, Yusuke!"

"Thanks Sy," Yusuke then eyed Daichi, "Later Daichi!" he said as he left

Daichi waved, "Bye Yusuke!"

Meanwhile back at the Ra Yellow cafeteria,

"Oh! Wow!" Kagome exclaimed at the food, "There's so much to choose from!"

"You know," Keiko said, "That's the same thing that I said when I first came here. I wonder where Yusuke is."

Kagome looked at her fellow Ra Yellow duelist, "He said that he had to take his friend over the Slifer Red dorm."

"Did this friend of his had red hair?"

"Yeah!"

"Finally that little pest is out of here," Keiko sighed to herself

The Ra Yellow girls went over to a table, where a boy, with black hair spiked up was sitting, "Hey Bastion!" Keiko greeted

The boy known as Bastion, who was eating, eyed at the girls, who were sitting with him, "Keiko, I haven't seen you for a while," he said, then eyed Kagome, "You must be Kagome Higurashi, the new girl to our dorm!"

"Yeah, I am!" Kagome replied

"Well Kagome, I'm Bastion Misawa and I welcome you to Ra Yellow!"

Kagome bowed her head, "Thanks and it's nice to meet you too, Bastion."

Later, at the Slifer Dorm, Syrus and Daichi came back to the dorm room, from dinner. As they were walking into the dorm, "Was that stunt nearly necessary, Daichi?" Syrus asked, closing the door behind him

Daichi walked and sat on Jaden's bed, "I had to," he replied, "I was minding my own business until Ryoko told me not to bother her. So, throwing that mashed potato at her face was exactly what I needed to shut her up."

Syrus walked to the desk, "Is there a reason, why you hate all girls?"

"Yeah," Daichi said then telling the blue haired Slifer the whole story

"Gees I'm sorry that happened, Daichi." Syrus said

"Yeah, I've been holding it as a grudge ever since, I figured that it's better to hate them, rather than trust them."

Syrus sighed, "I wonder where Jaden and Chumley are?" he asked himself

Just then the door opened to reveal Chumley coming in, "Hey Chum, where's Jaden?" Syrus asked

"I don't know," he replied walking to the bunk, "I haven't seen him, yet and It's gonna rain right about..." Chumley was cut off, when a thunder and rainnoices occurred, "...now!" he finished

"I hope that he's alright."

Chumley eyed Daichi, "Hey, you're that kid that's pals with Yusuke aren't you?"

"Yeah and you're name is Chumley, right?"

"You remembered my name and it's the second day you're here."

Syrus sighed, 'I hope that you're alright, Jaden.' He thought with worry

Just then the door opened to reveal Jaden soak and wet, with the boys looking at him, weirdly.

"Jay, you're soak and wet!" Syrus exclaimed

"Yeah, where were you," Chumley asked

"Oh just explorin' in the forest that's all," he replied and eyed Daichi, who was on his bed, "Hey, it's that kid, Daichi, what's are you doing here?"

"I wanted us tostay herefor the night, whileYusuke and Keiko are showing Kagome around the Ra Yellow Dorm!"Daichi replied

Later at Kagome's room, Inuyasha, while in half demon form, had told Kagome how the rosary was taken off of his neck, needless to say the Ra Yellow duelist wasn't very pleased about it.

"How could you let that happened?" Kagome asked

Sakura, who was with Inuyasha, has had enough of Kagome's complaining, "Hey wench, I'm glad that rosary off of my brother's neck, otherwise you'll keep giving him senseless sits!" she spat

Kagome glared at Sakura, "You shut up," she spat, "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told Inuyasha that way to get that rosary off, when I didn't think it was time for the rosary to come off, yet!"

"And exactly, when did you think it would be time, when he's dead?" Sakura asked, "Of course that would be the answer, because you always rely on the rosary to help you, now that's gone what are you going to do, now?"

"What are you getting at, Sakura?" Kagome asked, "You think that I enjoy making Inuyasha eat the ground."

"You do!" both Inuyasha and Sakura yelled in unison

"Where do you two think to that conclusion?"

"How about the time, when I was possessed by my father's dragon sword and the rosary exploded and in the end you put another one on my neck, seeing that you see me as a dog!" Inuyasha yelled

"Do you even think about the times you slammed Inuyasha's face on the ground, for the littlest things that he does, because it's his life style? I don't think so!" Sakura added

Kagome now felt bad about it, because she never took the time to think about it, "Okay, I'm sorry, but there were times that Inuyasha deserved it, you know!"

"Some how, I'm not convinced that you know how it feels," Sakura said taking out something out of her kimono and taking no time to jam it on Kagome's neck, "Now, I believe the shoe is on the other foot, wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?" she said smirking

"Yes, little sister, I say it does," Inuyasha replied smirking

Kagome looked down at a very familiar bead necklace on her neck and her eyes widened, "Oh no!" she said and looking the two half demons before with fear, "Wait Sakura …you wouldn't……"

"Oh yes, I would, sit girl!"

WHUMP

After the spell wore out, Kagome pried herself off the ground, but as she was halfway up, "SIT!" and her face is slammed on the floor and Sakura was laughing at Kagome's expense.

"Hey come on, Sakura," Inuyasha told her, "Don't make a habit of doing that to Kagome."

Sakura looked at her brother, "But Inuyasha, she deserves every one of those undeserved SITs (WHAM!) That she's been giving you."

"I know but just don't do it same way," Inuyasha said

Sakura grunts, "Okay fine!" she pouts

Kagome pries herself off the ground and glares at Sakura, "Sakura, you little……"

"Sit!" WHAM!

"Sakura!" Inuyasha said

"I'm sorry, but I could hear an insult coming," Sakura said/

"So, I call Kagome a wench, sometimes and she sometimes doesn't use the word, you know."

Kagome was muttering un-audio words, while prying herself off the ground, "Okay Sakura, you win, okay," she said, "Now, can you please get this damn thing off?" she asked pointing at the rosary

"How many times has Inuyasha asked that question after you s……?"

"DON'T SAY IT!" both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison

Sakura sighed, "Okay, I won't say it, for now,"

"Okay, exactly how long you two are going to leave this thing on?"

"Five months!" the two half demon in unison

"Five months!" Kagome repeated

"Care to make it, six?" Sakura asked

"No!" Kagome said

"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha told her, "You'll still go to this school, most of the time, we've gotten every shard of the jewel and Naraku has been defeated, you won't have to worry about getting sat."

"Okay fine, guys, I'll cooperate," Kagome said, 'How do I get myself in these messes?' she thought

At the Ra Yellow dorm, Yusuke was fast asleep, after showing the newly Ra Yellow Kagome, around the dorm for nearly four hours and it was the middle of the night, now and it was still raining. Just then a thunder sound was enough to wake up the former spirit detective and he looked outside is window. He let out an annoyed growl, "Stupid rain," he muttered and got out of his bed and went to the window and closed the blinders. Yusuke then walked to his bed and slid into his covers. Just then, a knock occurred on his room, "Damn it, what now?" he muttered as he walked out from the bed and to the door. He opened to reveal Keiko, in her DA pajamas, behind the door, "Keiko, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked

Keiko walked in the room and faced Yusuke, "I couldn't sleep, because of the thunderstorm," she replied

Yusuke knew very well that the brunette was very terrified of thunderstorms very much, "Okay, you can take the bed, while I'll get my sleeping bag and get the floor." He said, knowing Keiko, she would not let Yusuke sleep on the same bed as her, plus she needed a soft place to sleep and decided not to argue.

Yusuke went to the closet where the sleeping bag was, "Are you sure you would want the floor, Yusuke?" Keiko asked, getting on the bed and blushing same time

"Yeah, besides boys and girls aren't supposed to sleep together after the age of seven, unless their married, you know." Yusuke replied getting the sleeping bag and laying it on the floor.

"Yeah, I know that," she said, "Because I told you that."

"Yeah, plus, it would be weird if a teenage boy sleeps with his teenage girlfriend, you know." Yusuke said, getting inside the sleeping bag

Keiko couldn't believe what she just heard coming from Yusuke's mouth, "No, it wouldn't…it's wouldn't that weird, if a certain someone doesn't try anything perverted." She said, talking about Yusuke

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Goodnight, Keiko!"

Keiko sighed and slid into the cover, "You know, it would be nice if we shared the same bed together, Yusuke, just like when we were kids." she said with glee

"Yeah, but we're not kids anymore, Keiko."

The brunette was baffled by those words from her boyfriend towards her, "Well, I'm glad that I get to hear those words from your mouth, Yusuke, but I can trust you now that you wouldn't pull something perverted."

Yusuke looked at his girlfriend, with unsurely, "You're sure, how that?"

"Yeah!"

"You're very positive about that?"

"Yes,"

"Are you positively sure that……"

"Argh! Would you shut up and get up here, already!" Keiko screeched in annoyance

Yusuke decided now to get on the bed, before Keiko gets real annoyed and kills him for it. He slid into the covers next to his girlfriend and put his arm around her and pulled her to him, "I love you," Yusuke said as he buried his face in Keiko's hair

Keiko snuggled onto Yusuke shoulder, "I love you, too." She responded and put her hand gently onto Yusuke's chest and falls fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 6**

Chazz was dueling Jaden and he was losing pretty badly,

"You know Chazz," Jaden goaded, "You can give up and save yourself from further humiliation or if you remain stubborn, I'll see to it that you suffer greatly!"

Chazz growled, "Shut up, Jaden!" he spat, "You keep laughing now, slacker, but I'll find a way to beat you and I'll have the last laugh, you Slifer Slime!"

"Yeah, right!" Keiko said, watching from the sidelines, with Kari, Yusuke, Alexis, Ryoko, Chumley, Kagome and Syrus, "There is absolutely no way that you can win this, Chazz!"

Chazz glared at the brunette, "Hey why don't you come and see that to my face, Keiko!" he yelled, waving his fist

"I'm sorry, Chazz," Keiko said, with sneer, "I don't want to say that to your face, because it's way too, what's the word I'm looking at, hmm…oh yeah **ugly**!" the insult resulted to laughter from the gang

"Good one, Keiko!" Kari commented, holding her ribcage

"Yeah, plus not only Chazz is so ugly," Kagome gagged, while pointing at the already pissed off Chazz, "He's a sorry excuse of duelist, who doesn't deserve to be in Obelisk Blue!"

Smoke came out of Chazz's ears, "WHY DON'T YOU COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, KAGOME!"

"Or what? You'll lose a duel!" Yusuke gagged

"Hey Yusuke, he's been doing that a lot!" Syrus added, which resulting into more laughing, "Good one, Sy!" Yusuke commented

"You know, guys," Ryoko said, "I actually feel bad about losing to Chazz."

"Are you sure about that, Ryoko?" Kari asked, with sneer, "Probably, he won by luck and you know, that doesn't count!"

"Good point!" Ryoko laughed

"Hey come on, you guys," Alexis told them and trying to gain control, "We should stop laughing at Chazz!"

When Chazz heard those words, he was satisfied, until, "It's not his fault that he stinks in dueling!" Alexis said, which resulted into more laughing

"What a loser!" Chumley joked

Chazz was now pissed off, "HEY, CAN IT PUDGY!"

"Hey loser," Jaden goaded, "The duel is here, in case you've forgotten and you need to either give up or suffer!"

Chazz glared at Jaden, "I'll go with neither, you Slifer Slacker!" he said, "VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon attack Jaden's Flame Wingman, now!"

"Oops, I guess you forgot about my face down, Mirror Force to destroy your monster!" Jaden said as Chazz's monster was destroyed, "Now Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman tackled Chazz hard, pushing him on his back and his life point meter went to zero.

"That's game, loser!" Jaden said

"You said it." Yusuke said, "To a big time loser like Chazz!"

Chazz was about to get up, but a blue boot was pressed onto his chest. He looked to see that Kari was stepping on his chest, keeping him there, "Get used to the ground, Princeton!" she goaded, "You'll be see it a lot!" that comment resulted into laughter, as the gang were laughing at him

Chazz wanted the laughing to stop, because he couldn't take it anymore.

"Chazz, you're disgrace," Alexis told him, "It makes me sick looking at you, wearing that uniform!"

"Hey Lex, here's an idea," Ryoko started an evil grin, "How about we take that uniform off of Chazz, right now?"

Chazz's eyes widened, "Y-you w-wouldn't d-dare?" he asked

"Good idea!" Alexis replied with an evil grin

Chazz tried with all his might to get Kari's foot off of his chest, but couldn't, because when it came to physical strength, Kari had him beat. Both Yusuke and Kari grabbed Chazz by the arms and Keiko and Alexis grabbed him by the legs, so it would make it hard for Chazz to struggle.

"What's going on here?" came a screeching voice

Everyone turned to see Dr. Crowler behind them, to Chazz's relief, "Dr. Crowler, help these scrubs are trying to strip me of this uniform," Chazz cried trying to fight the grips on him

"What!" Dr. Crowler yelled

"We're only doing this for good reason, Dr. Crowler," Kari told him

"Yeah, Chazz is a disgrace to Obelisk Blue students," Alexis added, "Besides; he's lost to one Ra and three Slifers!"

Chazz glared at the blonde, "You're the one to talk, Alexis," he said, "You lost to a Slifer Slacker, once, remember?"

Alexis glared back, "Hence the word, 'once'," she replied, "You've lost to four students, lower rank!"

Chazz growled, "Shut it, Blondie!"

"Enough!" Dr. Crowler yelled, "You all know that I would not tolerate any perversions to my students!"

Chazz was satisfied by those words, "Now, you scrubs are get it!" he muttered

"However," Dr. Crowler started, which Chazz knew that he, himself was going to get it, "Chazz has proven himself to be a disgrace to all Obelisk Blues, it sickens me that he's wearing that uniform as well."

Chazz gulped, knowing that his punishment will be severe, "Oh no!" he muttered

"Normally, I'll punish him for this embarrassment, but you all have a suitable punishment, I'd leave it to you all." Dr. Crowler said, which was followed by Chazz fighting off the grips, "No please, leave me alone!" he cried

Syrus walked towards him and started to unbutton Chazz's blazer, "Don't you dare touch me, you Slifer Slacker!"

"No, I'm sorry Chazz," Syrus said getting to the last button, "I can't do that!"

Chazz was forced out of his blazer by Yusuke and Keiko, "Leave me alone, stop!" he fought but to no avail.

(End Dream)

Chazz was sleeping, while tossing and turning, just then his alarm rang off at 9:20 am and he pounded the clock to shut it off. The Obelisk duelist sat up and looked around to see that he was in his room, 'It's just a dream,' he thought

He got up, while growling in annoyance, 'I can't believe it,' he thought as he walked to the bathroom, 'How could me, Chazz Princeton, best duelist in Duel Academy, be beaten by a bunch of newcomers?' he went to the shower and toss his DA pajamas out and turned on the shower.

Later, he got into his Obelisk uniform, 'I'll find a way to take those dueling jokers down, some day,' he thought as he walked out the door

Chazz was walking through the halls of Obelisk Blue; "Well if it isn't Chazz Princeton, word on the street is that, you lost to three Slifer Slackers and one Ra Rat!" came a voice

Chazz growled and spun around, ready to punch the punk's face, as he knew that voice way too much, "Shut it, Harrington! I'm not in the mood to deal with your smart-assed comments!"

Harrington was a seventeen year old boy (cough punk cough bastard cough pretty boy cough retard cough), with short red hair and blue eyes, wearing a third year Obelisk uniform, "Hey bro, don't be snapping at me," Harrington told him, "It's not my fault that you're making a fool out of us Obelisks!"

"That was only luck that those scrubs were to beat me!" Chazz said, "I'd like to see you duel one of them!"

"Okay then, just tell me the name of the opponent that I'm trashing."

Chazz smirked, "His name is Yusuke Urameshi and he's a Ra Yellow duelist!"

"Yusuke Urameshi?" Harrington said, "Isn't he the little brother of Hikari Urameshi?"

"Yeah, you should have no problem with him," Chazz said

"Humph, I'd like to see how is it that he defeated both you and his sister," Harrington said then walking away.

Chazz eyed Harrington walking away, 'Humph,' he thought and walked away, 'It would be entertaining either way, Yusuke is lucky enough to beat that scrub or Harrington defeating Yusuke.'

While at the Ra Yellow dorm, Yusuke was walking in the hallways and yawning at the same time too, "Hey Yusuke," came a voice

Yusuke turned to see two Ra Yellow boys coming towards, "Yeah,"

"Do you have time to tutor us on duel strategies, now?" one of the Ra Yellows asked

"Yeah, but not now," Yusuke said, "How does after school sound to you guys?"

The boys nodded in reply and with an 'uh huh!', "Yeah thanks, Yusuke!" the boys said walked away from him. Yusuke walked towards the door and opened to see Kari there by the tree, "Hey sis!" Yusuke greeted, walking towards the brunette

"Hey yourself," she greeted back, "Where's Kagome and Keiko?"

"They probably went to the Slifer dorm to wake Jaden up, again."

Kari rolled her eyes, 'And that is the boy, who Alexis has a thing for?' she thought, "That's it, I'm sick and tired waking him up, Kagome and Keiko can wake him up, I've had it." She said

Yusuke sighed, "What to walk to class together?" he asked

Kari smiled, "Sure, it's been a while since we've hang out, you know," she replied as she and her brother walked away from the Ra Yellow dorm.

As they were walking towards the school, they heard noises of complaining.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked

"I don't know," Kari replied, "Come on!" she commanded as Yusuke and her ran to the other side of the dorm

The Urameshi siblings saw two Slifer students, one boy and one girl getting picked on by three Obelisk boys.

"Give me back my card!" the Slifer girl yelled as she jumped for it, but one of the Obelisk boys yanked his hand, that has the card, away from her

"You heard her!" the Slifer boy said as he jumped for the card, but was pushed away by one of the Obelisk boys

"Sorry, Slifer Slackers," the boy said, "You challenged me in a duel, which is a total waste of time, knowing that I'd beat you, so the card is mine."

"We never set up that kind of deal, with you!" the Slifer boy yelled

"Plus, it's illegal to set up an ante rule, while dueling in this school!" the Slifer girl added

"I'm sorry that you're upset," said the Obelisk boy, who waved the card in the air, playfully, "Now, what are you two going to do about it?"

"Here's what?" came a voice that freaked the Obelisk boys

They turned to see an Obelisk girl, along with a Ra boy walking away from their hiding place, "I'll give you two the count of three to give the card back to the Slifer girl." Kari threatened, "Before I get angry."

"H-H-Hikari U-U-Urameshi!" the Obelisk boys stuttered in unison

"You heard me," Kari told him, "Gave the card back or I'll ram my fist twenty inches down your throats!"

"Hold it, Kari," Yusuke said walking by her, "Let me duel the ringleader."

Kari looked at her brother, if he was crazy, "What are you thinking, Yusuke?" she asked

"You'll see," Yusuke replied, walking to the Obelisks

"Hey you, ringleader!" Yusuke said, "How about a duel?"

The ringleader looked at Yusuke, to see if he was crazy, "Who do you think you are, you Ra Rookie?" he asked

"Someone who's gonna kick your ass in a duel!" Yusuke replied, "I could just report that you took a duelist's card to Dr. Crowler, if you decline my offer."

The ringleader growled at this, "Okay, Ra Rat, let's go!"

"But, I'd like to make a wager," Yusuke said

The ringleader raised an eyebrow, "Go on!"

"If you win, then you have my deck, but if you lose than you'll give up the card that you snatched from the Slifer girl."

The ringleader smirked, "You've got yourself a deal, Ra Reject!" he said, "Just be prepared to lose your deck."

Kari thought, 'I hope you know what you're doing, Yusuke.'

After a few moments later,

"Okay rat, let's duel!" the ringleader drew his card, "I'll summon Luster Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1600) in attack mode and I'll lay one card face down!"

Yusuke draws, "Okay, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" a blue hurricane destroys the face down, "Finally, I'll lay three cards face down and end my turn!"

Kari's jaw dropped at the move that her brother had made, 'Yusuke didn't summon a monster, plus he made an obvious move. Every Obelisk know that if an opponent has placed cards face down on the field, without summoning a monster, meaning the opponent is setting a trap for them to make a direct attack.' She thought

The ringleader smirked, "You're kidding me," he drew, "You forgot to summon a monster out, rat, a mistake that will cost you. But first, those face downs has got to go, now I'll activate Harpie's Feather Duster, now you're facedowns are destroyed!" a tempest of feathers appears coming to Yusuke's facedown cards

'It looks like Yusuke's plan has backfired.' Kari thought

Yusuke smirked, "I knew that you would destroy my facedowns."

"You were?" the ringleader asked

"What could Yusuke be planning?" Kari asked herself

"Because I'm gonna activate my trap card, Judgment of Anubis!" Yusuke declared as a smoke that formed into a shape of a jackal's head appears.

"Nice move, Yusuke!" Kari cheered

"Now, all I have to do is discard one card and your tempest is destroyed." Yusuke said as tempest is negated. "That's not all that's destroyed!" Yusuke says as Luster Dragon is destroyed

"What happened?" the Obelisk boys said in unison

"My trap card happened that's what," Yusuke replied, "See, when ever it activates, it can not only negate spell cards that will destroy spell or trap cards out, but it can destroy one monster on my opponent side of the field and here's the nastiest effect you take damage equal to the attack of the monster that was destroyed by this effect." (2100/4000)

"You'll pay for that, punk!" the ringleader yelled

Yusuke drew, "Okay, I'll activate my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted, which allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard, in attack mode and I chose my Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) I'll activate Release Restraint which transforms my monster to Gearfried the Swordmaster (A: 2600/D: 2200)!" he declared

"Oh no that will take out all my life points!" the ringleader said

"That's right, now I'll activate my Emergency Provisions to increase my life points by sacrificing my facedown!" (2100/5000) "Now, Gearfried attack his life points directly!" Yusuke declared as Gearfried attacks the frighten ringleader and struck him down (0/5000)

"No way," one of the Obelisk boys said

"A Ra defeating an Obelisk in two turns!" the other said

Kari and the two Slifers were most skeptical at this, "No way, I can't believe it!" the Slifer girl said

"That Ra has defeated that jerk in two turns," the Slifer boy said, "Now that's something."

Yusuke walked to the fallen duelist, "Hey, you remember the deal was?" Yusuke asked

The ringleader glared at Yusuke, "No way in hell can you have defeated me in just TWO TURNS!" he yelled

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I did!" Yusuke said, with his arms crossed, "Now hand over the card, NOW!"

"Or what?"

Just then the ringleader felt his collar being pulled up and faced an angry Kari, "Or I'll really get pissed off enough to kill you!" she threatened

The ringleader responded by giving the card to Yusuke. Yusuke grabbed the card and showing it to the Slifer girl, "Is this your card?" he asked

The Slifer nodded, "Here you go," Yusuke said handing the card back to the girl, "Thank you!" she said as she and her friend walked away

"Okay, we gave the card back, so can you please let me go?" the ringleader begged

Kari smirked, "Sure, I'll let you go," she said, "But first, I need to work out my anger on you guys for stealing that Slifer's card, in first place." Kari said as she raised her fist to the sky and could hear the gulp from the ringleader

Yusuke knew what was going to happened, so he got as far away as possible so he wouldn't get caught in his sister's warfare.

"Yusuke!" came a voice

The black haired Ra turned to see Kagome, Keiko, Ryoko, Jaden and Syrus behind him, "Hey guys!" Yusuke greeted, which was followed by a loud whacking and punching noises from the background.

"Don't tell me that Chazz Princeton is at it again." Keiko said, in annoyance

"No, I guess he probably took the hint," Yusuke responded, "This time it's Obelisks," Yusuke responded, "I dueled him and won!"

"You won!" Ryoko exclaimed

"That's great, Yusuke!" Jaden added, "You're almost getting to my dueling standards!"

Just then the loud whacking and punching noises stopped. Kari came out with dusting her hands off with satisfaction, "You feel any better?" Yusuke asked his sister

"Never been better, thanks for asking, little brother." Kari replied, with glee, "Ready to get to class?"

Meanwhile in the school, Alexis and Jordan were walking to class together.

Alexis took the chance to eye her cousin, "Hey Jordan, are you ready for Dr. Crowler's pop quiz today?" she asked

Jordan looked at her, gleefully, "Yeah, am I, Asuka-onee-chan, all thanks to you tutoring me!"

"Are Chazz and his cronies still bothering you?" Alexis asked, in a mixture of threatening and protective tone

"No, he's been not so bothersome ever since Kari beat him up." Jordan replied

"Alexis, wait up!" came a familiar voice that freaked Jordan out, because it sounded like a feminine voice either than Kari's.

The cousin turned to see both Mindy and Jasmine running towards them, which to Alexis's displeasure, not that she's ashamed of them, but with her cousin around she didn't want them to make eye contact with him, "Jordan, get to class now!" she commanded

"Okay," Jordan replied as he got behind his cousin

Alexis glared at her friends, "What are you two you doing?" she asked, with her arms crossed

"We came to see, what's going on here? I mean you left us just this morning to get your cousin, which you wouldn't let us see." Mindy replied

"Hey Lex, who's was that Slifer you were with?" Jasmine asked

"That was my cousin, Jordan, the one who I better not have find one of you with, without consulting me!" Alexis replied

"Why not?" Mindy asked

Alexis didn't want to tell them, because it would only betray Jordan's trust in her, "I can't tell you two." She replied

"What! Why not?" Jasmine asked

"Because I said so that's why!" Alexis yelled and sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to be cruel to you guys, but I can't tell you what's going on, because I promised Jordan not to say anything that would relate to that. Now I want you guys to promise me that you would not get anywhere near him, until I say go."

"Okay Alexis, you win, we won't get anywhere near Jordan?" Jasmine said

Alexis glared at Mindy, "What about you, Mindy?" she asked

The black haired Obelisk sighed, "Okay, I promise I won't get anywhere near Jordan until you give the 'okay'." She said

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jordan was sitting at his seat, 'I wish I could summon the courage to be on my own, without having to reply on Asuka-onee-chan. I mean, it's because if me is that she isn't hanging around her Obelisk friends instead of with me.' He thought twitching his fingers, 'Back at home, I didn't have any friends of my own, because I was at home school, with my aunt. Asuka-onee-chan could have probably told Jaden, how she feels about him and he's looks like a nice guy to her and a great duelist. I just wish that I had the courage to be on my own. I could just tell Asuka-onee-chan that I want her to stop comforting me most of the time, but she'll said that I'll have to wait until I find my own reason for this sudden change.'

Just then, the blonde felt sudden warmth coming at him and arms wrapped around him and pulled to a hug, "You alright?" asked a familiar voice

Jordan knew how that was as he looked up to see Alexis's warm smile, which made him relax, "I am now, thanks to you." He said, with a smile and an arm wrapped around his cousin's back and a kiss on her cheek

"I love you, you know that," Alexis told him holding Jordan tighter

"Yeah, I love you too, Asuka-onee-chan!"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 6**

During class, Professor Banner was giving a lesson to the students and Jaden as always was sleeping in class and both Yusuke and Keiko could hear the snore.

"Why must we put up with this?" Yusuke muttered only for his girlfriend to her

Keiko sighed in annoyance, "I really have no clue, Yusuke," she replied in a low tone, "I'm still surprised that the snore is also annoying you of all people."

Kagome, who was sitting by Keiko was also annoyed by Jaden's snore, "What could he have been possibly been doing all night?" she muttered

Keiko got out her PDA communicator and typed: Syrus, Ryoko, Chumley don't wake Jaden up I want to do this myself and hopeful it would be the **LAST** time.

Jordan was looking at Jaden, who was sleeping, 'And this is the guy that Asuka-onee-chan has a thing for.' He thought

Later after Prof. Banner was done, teaching it was lunchtime and Yusuke, Kagome and Keiko went up to the Slifer row, where Ryoko, Syrus and Jaden, who was still sleeping until now, are.

"What are you planning to do to Jaden, Keiko?" Syrus asked

The brown haired Ra Yellow got out her duel disk out of her bag

_WHAP!_

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Jaden, after waking up, screams getting up from his seat and holding his head in pain

"That has got to hurt," Syrus said looking at his friend yelling in pain

After the yelps of pain, Jaden could feel the lump on his head and glared at Keiko, "What the hell is wrong with you, woman!" he yelled, "You have no idea, how much that hurt!"

Keiko glared back, "And you have no idea, how it's so annoying that we have to put up with YOU sleeping in class, Jaden!" she yelled back

"Try shaking me, like every normal human being!"

"I'd try that, but we've been do that for the past TWENTY TIMES and that DIDN'T work!"

Jaden, in anger, turned away from Keiko's glare at him, "God, she must be a demon," he muttered. Then suddenly he felt this chilled down his spine and a pair of red eyes was glowing behind him (anime style). That chill made Jaden realized that Keiko heard what he said and after all the stories that Yusuke had told him about the brown-haired girl hitting him for doing stupid things at him. Jaden had now regretted say that as he turned to see Keiko, with an anime vein on her temple, face and eyes red.

"Uh oh!" Yusuke muttered, knowing that Jaden will get a beating

Jaden backed away from her and Keiko was following him, "Now, now, Keiko, I was only kidding say that……"

"Jaden, a word of advice," Yusuke started, "RUN!"

"That's a good idea," Jaden said as he ran from Keiko, but the brunette Ra ran in pursuit, waving her duel disk, "Jaden Yuki, you better hope I don't catch you!" she yelled chasing him out of the classroom.

Jaden was running through the halls, trying to get away from the enraged Keiko. The brunette duelist looked behind him to see Keiko was still running faster him, leaving dust behind her. Jaden was freaked, so he can ran he never ran before, "Can't we talk this over!" he asked, while running

"Sure, as soon as you stop running so I can hit you!" Keiko replied, trying to hit Jaden's head, but the Slifer was too fast for the Ra.

"Bad idea!"

Keiko got close enough to Jaden and lunged at him and crashing on the floor with him. Keiko was now on Jaden's back and she raised her duel disk, and then struck him on the head, multiple times (anime style). Just as Keiko kept striking Jaden's head, something grabbed her duel disk. The brunette turned to see Alexis and Jordan behind her, "Keiko, what are you doing?" Alexis asked, grabbing the duel disk and looked at Jaden, who was lying on the ground, with five lumps on the head, swirls for his eyes (anime style), and moaning in pain, "Don't tell me that you used this duel disk to hit Jaden on the head!"

"Well, yeah!" Keiko replied getting up from the injured and unconscious Jaden's back and putting her duel disk in her bag.

"Let's get Jaden to the nurse's office for him to regain conscious there," Alexis said walking over to Jaden and picked up his upper body, "Hey Keiko, mind you help me?"

"Sure!"

While outside Yusuke and the others (Syrus, Kagome, Ryoko, Chumley and Kari) were outside in the school courtyard having lunch.

"Hey Kagome, I'm wondering what's with that bead necklace of yours?" Syrus asked

Kagome's eye twitched, forgetting that the rosary was on her neck, "It's a family heirloom, which provides the wearier luck." She lied

"Luck?" Chumley repeated

"Yeah, since Duel Academy is the top dueling school in the world, I have to wear this thing to bring good luck."

"But, you beat Chazz Princeton in a duel and you didn't have that thing with you." Yusuke pointed

"Yeah, but now I've been promoted to Ra Yellow and I was told that there are few things that could get you demoted."

Just then, a shadow appeared behind Yusuke and the Ra Yellow noticed it. Yusuke looked at the figure, which was a seventeen year old boy, with short red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a third year Obelisk uniform, "May I help you?" Yusuke asked

"If you're Yusuke Urameshi, then yes there's something you can help me with." The boy said

"I'm him," Yusuke said getting up

Kari knew this boy right off the bat, "Harrington Rosewood, what are you trying to pull?" she asked getting up from her seat

The boy known as Harrington looked at Kari and he was a little frightened, "H-Hi-Hikari Urameshi!" he stuttered and regained some of his confidence, "I wasn't going to pick on Yusuke, I wanted to duel him that's all." he said, with fear

Yusuke knew when he looked at Harrington's face that he didn't trust him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. To Yusuke, Harrington had a face of a snake, someone that would do anything to get what he wants.

"Sure, why not," Yusuke said, "I just put one of your Obelisk pals on my duel victim list."

"Yes, and you beat them in two turns!" Harrington said, with a smirk

"Hey that was only luck or that he must have been the weakest of your rank!" Yusuke spat

"I know that you're only saying that for the sake of your sister," Harrington pointed, "But, you're right, I mean, let's get real, Yusuke, there is no way that you can have defeat an third year Obelisk, like me, in just two turns!"

"What will happen if I refuse?"

"Then, I can't tell what will happen to your pretty little girlfriend, Keiko Ukimura."

"You wouldn't!" Ryoko yelled

Yusuke and Kari were now angry, "What have you done to her?" Yusuke yelled

"Rosewood, if you have a death wish, let's have it!" Kari added, ready to beat the Obelisk up

"I haven't done any to her, yet," Harrington said, "I mean I didn't kidnap her or didn't do anything to her, yet. What do you say, Yusuke?"

Yusuke knew what he has to do, "Okay, let's go!" he said getting out his duel disk and activating it (4000/4000)

A few minutes later………

Yusuke had backed Harrington to a corner, when he blew away his monsters and his facedowns, "What! Yusuke, you know I was only joking about me hurting Keiko, right!" Harrington said (LP: 100)

"Harrington, when someone uses my girlfriend's name, to get to me, I get real pissed!" Yusuke said (LP: 2000), "Now, Gearfried attack Harrington directly!" Gearfried charges and slashes Harrington's shoulder, bringing his life points down to zero, "You lose!" Yusuke yelled

"I hope you've learned something from this, Rosewood," Kari said walking towards the red head, which was freaking him out.

Yusuke knew what his sister was going to do, but decided that he deserved it for using Keiko's name to get to him.

"This is gonna hurt," Ryoko said, "But the jerk asked for it!" she added and follow by crashing and whacking noises

The gang winced as the noise was brought and Harrington being thrown to the bushes.

Kari dusted her hands off, "Some people are just so stupid," she said to herself

"Way to go, Yusuke!" Kagome cheered

"Yeah, funny I thought that dueling a third year Obelisk would be most than a challenge for me." Yusuke said

"Well, I guess what the rumors about Harrington being as good as Zane Truesdale aren't necessarily true." Chumley pointed

Meanwhile at Obelisk arena………

"Go Blader, attack Infernal Flame Emperor with Trident Blast!" Alexis commanded (LP: 400) as Cyber Blader blasts Infernal Flame Emperor and destroyed on impact and blowing away Keiko as her life points went from 300 to 0.

Jordan appalled, "Good job, Asuka-onee-chan!" he cheered and unconsciously moved his eyes around and when his eyes stopped, it was because he was stunned. He saw a thirteen-year-old girl, with long blue hair, to her waist and piercing green eyes. He wondered who that girl was, he couldn't go there for himself because he had a fear of girls and another problem was she wouldn't talk to him because she was wearing a Ra Yellow uniform and won't bother talking to a short 'Slifer Slacker', like him. Plus, she was talking to her three Ra Yellow friends, so what would the point is.

Keiko got on her feet, with the help of Alexis, who was grabbing her by the hand, "That was a great duel!" Keiko said, with glee

"Yeah," Alexis responded and glanced over to Jordan, who was walking to her and grabbing her arm. The blonde ruffled with her cousin's messy hair, with delight, "Hey Asuka-onee-chan, it's time for lunch!" Jordan told her, pulling Alexis's arm, like a child pulling a parent's arm

"Okay, okay, Jordan!" Alexis said

"Mind if Keiko-nee-chan comes, also?" Jordan asked, gleefully

Alexis was surprised at this and turned to Keiko, "Hey Keiko, you want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure!" the brunette replied walking with the blondes off the arena

While outside Chazz was walking in the courtyard, 'I should be checking with Harrington to see how well he did against Yusuke.' He thought then he heard noise coming from the bushes, which made him stop

The black haired Obelisk looked at the bush, "Who's there?" he asked, sounding a little scared, "Come out now!"

Something came out of the bushes that was covered with leaves and lunged at Chazz, which freaked out the Obelisk.

"Chazz, it's me, Harrington," the figure said

Chazz looked carefully to found out for himself, "Harrington, this would sound like a stupid question but what were you doing in that bush?" he asked

"Hikari Urameshi, she beat me up for using Yusuke's girlfriend's name to get to him," Harrington replied.

"That's your own fault, scrub," Chazz said, "So, did you beat that Ra Rookie, Yusuke?"

"H-he won!"

"Y-you l-lost to a Ra Yellow duelist," Chazz said, trying to hold back his laughter

"Hey don't start laughing, you've lost to that Ra Yellow and three Slifers!"

"And you were supposed to be as good as Zane Truesdale and you lost badly."

"Back off, Princeton!" Harrington spat, "Why don't you fight your own battles, for now on?" with that he stormed off

Chazz growled, 'Damn you, Yusuke, Keiko, Jaden and Kagome. Damn you all! I've been humiliated by you four lucky punks and one day, I'll have my revenge on you all.' He thought clenching his fists

After class, everyone was leaving the class for the day and Alexis went to get Jordan. Jordan got his bag ready and noticed his cousin was behind him, "Asuka-onee-chan!" he called and quickly wrapped his arms around Alexis's back and waist and pulling the surprised blonde to a hug, "Thank you, I passed the pop quiz with an A!" Jordan exclaimed, happily with his chin pressed on his cousin's chest and looked at Alexis, his tongue sticking up in happiness.

Alexis's face beamed at this and she wrapped her arms around Jordan, returning the hug, "That's great, Jordan!" she commented and tighten her grip on the boy, then kissed his forehead

"I wish that Fubuki-onii-sama was here to see this," Jordan said, "I wonder where he is, Asuka-onee-chan. I sure miss him." He said, with sadness

Alexis could feel what her cousin is feeling, she too missed her brother, just as much as Jordan does and doesn't know where he is now, but that didn't mean that she should show how much she really misses him in front of Jordan. That would show how weak she is to him and doesn't want that to happen, "Don't worry about Atticus, Jordan." She told him, stroking Jordan's hair gently, "I'm sure that he's all right where he is now. I miss him as much as you do, but wishing that he was here isn't going to make it automatically happen, you know." Alexis then lower her bangs to cover the sadness in her eyes, "We just have to hope that he'll return to us, someday, okay." She said, trying to be supportive

Jordan lets go of his cousin and looked at her then nodded, "Okay," he said, which earned him a ruffle of his hair by Alexis, who was smiling at him, "That a boy!" she said, gleefully, "I believe today is the day that I spend the night with you, right?"

"Uh! Huh!" Jordan replied, returning the glee

"Okay, as soon as a walk you back to the Slifer Dorm, I'll go to my dorm and get ready, okay!"

"Okay!"

The cousins left the room and walked into the hallways, "Hey Jordan, I've got a question, how come that you invited Keiko to have lunch with us?" Alexis asked

"Well, when I looked at Keiko-nee-chan, she looked like she wouldn't do anything to harm me." Jordan replied

Alexis tiled her head a bit, "Is that so? Huh?" she said, thinking that Jordan must be getting over his fear of girls.

"Hold it, Slifer Slacker!" came a voice

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Oh no, not him! Anyone but him…." She said as she and Jordan turned to see Chazz was behind him.

"What do you want, Chazz?" Alexis asked, in an annoyed tone

"I'm only interested in Jordan, here," Chazz said, pointing at Jordan, who was hiding behind Alexis

"What do you want with him?"

"I only want to duel him, that's all!"

"Yeah, right," Alexis said, "You're planning to use that ante rule on Jordan. The same way that you almost used on Jaden, before!"

Chazz snorted, "Stay out of this, Alexis," he said, "I'm sick of your inference."

"I'm sorry, but Jordan is not dueling you!" Alexis spat

"Why don't you get shut that trap you call a mouth and let Jordan make that decision for himself? Because, all you're doing is nothing, but babying him." Chazz informed

Just then Yusuke, Jaden, Keiko and Kari came by to see the quarrelsome between Chazz and Alexis

"Hey, what the hell is going here?" Yusuke asked walking towards the blondes

Chazz glanced at the newcomers and he was freaked that Kari was with them, "H-Hikari!" he cried, knowing that he'll be dog meat soon

"Chazz is trying to get an ante duel with Jordan, here!" Alexis replied

"He just doesn't quit!" both Jaden and Keiko said in unison

Kari glared at Chazz, "Princeton, if you have a problem with death, then now is the time to work them out." She threatened walking towards the scared Chazz

"Listen Hikari, I was only kidding," Chazz begged then Kari grabbed him by the collar, "You're about to take a trip through the window!"

"No wait, please don't!" Chazz begged as he was carried by the collar

"Kari-nee-chan, don't!" Jordan called coming out of his hiding place, "I'll duel Chazz!"

Alexis glared at Jordan, "Jordan, you don't have to do this!"

"But I want to Asuka-onee-chan, if I don't then Chazz was keep doing this over and over."

"How about throwing him out the window?" Kari asked gripping Chazz's collar, "He won't be bothering you, when he's dead." She added getting ready throw Chazz out the window

Jordan ran to Kari and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her, "Please Hikari-nee-chan, I want to get rid of Chazz my own way!" he said facing the brunette

Kari sighed, "Okay for you, Princeton lives for now!"

Jordan was satisfied and looked at Alexis, with pleading eyes and his cousin sighed in defeat, "Okay Jordan, you can duel Chazz," she said, "And I'll be watching for any dirty tricks!" she added with a glare at Chazz

"You heard Kari," Chazz yelled, "Now let me go!" Chazz didn't realize his huge mistake as Kari punched his gut and the Obelisk coughed out blood, which sent him flying making his back hit the wall. Kari pinned Chazz's neck to the wall and the brunette put her mouth by his ear, "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. 'Kari'.!" She said in a soft and threatening tone, "This is a warning of what will happen to you if you pull anything in the duel." She added as she punched Chazz's stomach again and letting go of the Obelisk's neck and making him fall on his knees, coughing blood, while holding his gut. Kari then kicked Chazz's ribs making him landed on his back and the brunette stomp hard onto Chazz's chest, "If there's anything abnormal going on in the match then I'll personally break both your legs!" she threatened as she pressed her foot onto Chazz's chest, almost breaking his chest bone, "Y-yes, I promise!" Chazz cried as he could feel his chest bone getting crushed under the weight of Kari's strength. Kari got her foot off of Chazz and stomped on his stomach, making him turn over as he coughed out more blood, knowing that one day Kari's blows would kill him.

"That was the warning, next time, I will kill you!" Kari said walking away with her brother and friends

After a while of regaining his strength, Chazz slowly got up on his feet, but he was struggling and he fell to his knees. Just then a shadow appeared above him and he noticed it. Chazz looked up to see the blue eyes of Zane, "So, I see that you've picked on another Slifer, Chazz." He said

"Hey, help me up, will ya?" Chazz begged

"I saw you making a deal with Harrington to duel Yusuke Urameshi, just this morning, Chazz." Zane said, "Why did you do it?"

"I've been beaten by that no good slacker and his friends in a duel." Chazz replied, "I need to prove to them that I won't be beaten by luck."

"Oh, is that so," Zane responded with his arms cross, "Or is it that you're too ashamed to admit the truth that the dueling skills of the Ra Yellows, Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi and Keiko Ukimura and the Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki are so superior to yours."

"What are you getting at, Zane?" Chazz asked, "That was nothing but luck that those punks beat me!"

"Then, why don't you settle your revenge on them instead of Alexis's cousin, Jordan?"

Chazz growled, "And why don't you mind your damn business?" he asked and got enough strength to get on his feet, "Now, if you would excuse me, I'll be somewhere about the dorm recuperating from the blows that Hikari Urameshi had giving me." And with that he walked away from the blunette duelist

"Hey Chazz," Zane called out, which made his fellow Obelisk stop in his tracks, "What do you want now?" Chazz asked

"Do you know where Hikari is?"

Chazz looked at him, "She's with her brother and friends," He replied then went on his way, limping in the hallway, while holding his ribs.

"You sure you don't want help getting to the dorm, Chazz?" Zane asked

"No way, I can handle this myself," Chazz replied, "It's not that this is my first time that I had to feel Hikari Urameshi's blows."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 7**

In evening, Jaden and Jordan had a practice duel outside the Slifer dorm and Jordan was losing badly. Jaden had a Flame Wingman and Wildheart and one facedown card, while Jordan had a one monster card facedown, in defense mode and Barrel Dragon and one card facedown, plus it was his turn.

"Okay Jaden, my move," Jordan said as he drew, "I'll activate Polymerization to fuse both my Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon, which is in my hand to summon Gatling Dragon (A: 2600/D: 1200)."

"Wow, great card, Jordan!" Jaden said, with excitement

"Thanks," Jordan replied, "Now, Gatling Dragon attack Flame Wingman with Tri-Blast!" Gatling Dragon powers its three cannons up for attack

"Why didn't Jordan use Gatling Dragon's special ability?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah, that could destroy both Jaden's monsters," Keiko added.

"Because Jordan lacks in confidence in himself and his dueling skills," Alexis replied

"Exactly, how messed up is Jordan?" Ryoko asked

Alexis eyed Ryoko, "He had it real rough when he was a small child, with his brother committing suicide and both his dad, who abandon him and his mother who didn't want to raise him. I had to comfort him, through the hard times of his life."

"So, that's where Jordan got his fear of girls from is that his brother's so-called girlfriend betrayed his trust and he was traumatized for that." Kagome said

"Yeah."

Gatling Dragon blasts its attack towards Flame Wingman, "Not so fast, Jordan, I'll activate my facedown, Hero Barrier, which negates your monster's attack!" Jaden declared as a blue barrier is formed in front of Flame Wingman and the blast attack is negated

Jordan was baffled at this that his attack didn't get through and realized something, "Oh man," he said pulling his hair, "I forgot to activate Gatling Dragon's special ability, I could have destroyed both of Jaden's monsters then he'll be wide open! Argh!"

Jaden could see that Jordan was pulling his hair, because he pulled an amateurish move, "Hey Jordan, you just made one mistake!" he told him, calming the blonde boy down, "Don't quit on me now!"

Jordan looked at Jaden, with uncertainty, "Okay, Jaden!"

Jaden drew, "I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! (A: 1600/D: 1400)"

"But that monster is weak compared to my Gatling Dragon, Jaden." Jordan said

"True, your monster is stronger in strength to my Sparkman, but not it's defense points! 'Cause, I'm gonna activate Spark Blaster, which switches your dragon from attack to defense mode!"

"No way!" Jordan screams

"Now, Wingman attack Gatling Dragon with Inferno Rage!" the Flame Wingman blasts a stream of fire towards Gatling Dragon and incinerated it, "And thanks to Wingman's power, your monster's attack points will be dealt to you as damage towards your life points!" Jordan's life points hit zero, "That's game!" Jaden said and noticed that Jordan was on his knees, with his head bowed down.

"Hey Jordan, you're alright, pal?" Jaden asked running to the blonde and kneeing before him, while the others ran to him, "Hey that was only a practice duel, it's not like the real thing," Jaden said, intending to encourage him

"Yeah, that was a practice duel," Jordan said, "The tenth practice duel and not ones I've won any of them. If this is how I'm going to play against Chazz then I'm cooked!"

"Don't talk like that, Jordan!" Yusuke told him

"Yeah, the next try is could be the charm!" Keiko added

"That's right," Jaden added and then got out his deck from his duel disk, went through it, pulled out a card and gave it to Jordan, "Here, this card could help!" he said as Jordan took the card and looked at it, "It's called Machine King Upgrade, you can have it!"

Jordan looked at Jaden, "Thank you, Judai-aniki!" he said with glee

"Your welcome," Jaden responded, "What does 'Judai-aniki' mean anyways?"

"It means 'Big Brother Jaden'!"

"What do you know, Jaden," Yusuke said, nudging Jaden's ribs playfully, "Jordan has already considered you a big brother!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jaden said, gleefully

Keiko got out her deck and got out two cards and gave them to Jordan, "Here, you go, Jordan," she said as Jordan took the cards and looked at them, "It's Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense!" Jordan said and looked at Keiko, "Why would you give these to me, Keiko-nee-chan?"

"It could help you, when you need to finish the duel quick," the brunette replied, "Besides, I've got two more of those cards in my deck."

"Thank you," Jordan said, "Okay Judai-aniki, I'm ready for another duel!"

"Okay then Jordan, get your game on!" Jaden said

Alexis looked as both Jaden and Jordan are facing each other on another duel. She couldn't help but feel relieved after Jordan had made a nickname for Jaden. What she was amazed about is how Jaden is with Jordan, almost like a second big brother to him. She would just tell Jaden how she really feels but it not yet the time, because she feels that the thing that Jaden loves right now is duel monsters and she doesn't know a lot about him, except being a great duelist and friend.

The following 2 weeks has past and Jordan was preparing for the proposed duel with Chazz Princeton of Obelisk Blue, which was the next day. Yusuke, Ryoko, Keiko and Jaden were helping him with his self confidence in his dueling skills and he still had a little extreme fear of girls.

"I'll activate Polymerization to fuse both Blowback Dragon and Barrel Dragon to fusion summon Gatling Dragon (A: 2600/D: 1200)!" Jordan declared, "Now to activate my monster's special ability!" he says as he takes out a coin, flips it, catches it and places it on his hand, "I get to flip a coin 3 times and if one of those times the coin lands on heads, one of your monsters are destroyed, Ryoko-nee-chan!" he declared and looked at his hand to see that the coin landed on, "Heads!" the blonde declared as Gatling Dragon blasts away Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus (A: 2900/D: 1600), "I get to flip the coin again," Jordan said as it landed on heads, again, "Now, Gatling Dragon use your special ability to destroy Water Dragon!" Water Dragon is destroyed

"The special ability is my Water Dragon activates, Jordan," Ryoko declared, "It allows me to special 2 Hydrogeddons and 1 Oxygeddon from my graveyard, whenever Water Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard!" the three chemical monsters appeared on the field

"It doesn't matter now," Jordan said and then flipping the coin, catching it and placed it on his hand. The blonde looked at his hand and it was on tails, "Oh well, I guess that means my dragon's effect doesn't activate! But that doesn't mean that you're safe from losing!"

"Wow Alexis, your cousin is doing better than I expected!" Jaden exclaimed

"Of course he is," Alexis said, "I appreciate you guys helping me with him, Jaden." She added with a little shade of red on her cheeks, "Where the others gone to, again?"

"Well, Yusuke and Keiko are at the forest on their date, Kari and Kagome is giving tutoring sessions to most of the Slifer duelists and some of the Ra duelists, while both Syrus and Chumley might be exploring in the forest. This leaves the two of us, watch the duel between Ryoko and Jordan."

"Uh! Yeah!" Alexis said, while redder in the face, "Thanks for the update, Jaden."

"No problem!"

"Okay, I'll activate the equip spell card, Big Bang Shot!" Jordan declared, "I'll equip it to my Gatling Dragon, now it's attack points are increased by 400 (A: 3000/D: 1200) whenever it attacks the difference between the attack of my monster and the defense points of your monsters are considered damage to your life points!"

"What!" Ryoko cries

"Alright!" Alexis cheered

"Now Gatling Dragon attack with Tri-Blast!" Jordan declared as the monster blasts away Oxygeddon and reducing Ryoko's life points to zero. The images of the monsters disappeared, "I won!" Jordan cheered

Meanwhile at the academy, Kari and Kagome were walking in the hallway.

"So Kagome, how do you like being a Ra Yellow duelist?" Kari asked

Kagome looked at the brunette, "It's great," she said, "It's just hard to explain it more, because I've been in Ra Yellow for less than a month, but I find it more than a challenge than it was when I was a Slifer Red duelist."

"Try being an Obelisk and keeping the Obelisk Blue students from bullying people lower than them," Kari said, "I guess they don't like picking on someone their own size." She added, gleefully

"It's nice to have someone do that," Kagome gleefully said, "I hate it when someone picks on someone, who's smaller than them."

"Same here," Kari said and absentmindedly bumped into someone, "Sorry," she said rubbing her head

"That's alright!" the person in a calm voice

Kagome looked at the person, who Kari bumped into, 'He looks like Sesshomaru!' she thought

Kari looked at the person as well and the anger and hate that she sealed up came out of her.

The person, who was a seventeen year old third year Obelisk boy, with blue hair and matching eyes, eyed Kari and his eyes widened, "Hikari, are you alright?" he asked with concern

Kari snorted, "Yeah I'm alright, Zane!" she asked, with anger.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You're Zane!" she exclaimed and pointing at Zane, "You're the top student of this school."

"That's right, Kagome," Zane said, "You're the one, who defeated Chazz Princeton in your duel, aren't you."

"That's right,"

Kari snorted, again, "Let's go, Kagome!" she demanded, as she begun to walk past Zane, but the blunette raised his arm to block Kari, "Are you free tomorrow tonight?"

Kari glared at Zane, "Why are you asking me that?" she asked

Zane sighed, "I want to talk to you," he replied and eyed her, "It's been awhile since, we talked, Hikari."

Kari narrowed her eyes, "Well, I don't want to talk to the likes of you, Truesdale," she said, in a cold voice, "Now, move that damn arm of yours, before I'll personally rip off it and slap you around with it!"

Zane sighed and lowered his arm, "I really wanted to talk you, Hikari." He said as he looked at Kari's cold brown eyes, "Please……"

Kagome looked at this with awe, 'What's going on here? Why would Zane talk to Kari?' she thought

Kari looked at Zane's blue eyes for a moment and closed her own, "Where do you want to meet?" she asked

"By the entrance of the school."

"Okay," Kari glared at Zane's blue eyes again. "If anything funny is goes on then……" she ran her thumb on her neck, in an I'm-going-make-your-life-a-living-hell way.

Zane knew what Kari meant, by that, "No, no, no tricks!" he said and laughed nervously.

"Let's go, Kagome!" Kari said as she walked away, with the black haired Ra following her

Zane glanced at Kari, "This is the only way to clear the air between us, Hikari."

**Flashback** (Zane's POV)

_"YOU DID WHAT?" Alexis roared at my face, which isn't like her._

_I told her about my meeting with Hikari Urameshi, with her saying that she liked me a lot and I told her, I like her a lot too, as a friend and not interest in a girlfriend, right now._

_"ZANE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Alexis yelled, "How could you do that?"_

_"I told her the truth, about how I felt about her and nothing more," I told her, "Besides, she'll get over it, soon enough."_

_"Zane, you never say 'I'm not interested in a girlfriend, anytime soon' to a girl, it could really hurt them, emotionally!" Alexis told me, "You really should apologize to Kari, you probably hurt her."_

_"But, she's the one, who has struck fear into the hearts of most of the Obelisks students, Alexis." I said, "Suppose, if she became my girlfriend and the Obelisk students would think I'm crazy to go out with someone that scares them."_

_"And she's our friend, Zane!" she said, "How can be so cruel that you wouldn't even talk to her!"_

_I could feel Alexis's cold glared drilling at my head, as she asked me that question. Hikari might scare most of the Obelisk students, but for good reason, because she was only protecting the Ra and Slifer students. I admire her for that, standing up for someone. Maybe Alexis was right, I needed to talk to Hikari, but knowing someone with her personality, she wouldn't let me talk to her, that easily after a night, "You know that it's going to take me a while to talk to her, Alexis." I said_

_"I know what you mean," she said, "She's not the kind of person that would let you talk to her, without meeting her fist."_

_That was one of the things that I feared about Hikari Urameshi, her right fist._

**End Flashback** (Normal POV)

Zane was walking in the hallway, thinking what he could say to Kari that would clear the air between them.

While outside the school, Kari and Kagome were on their way to the Slifer Red Dorm. Kagome looked at Kari, with curiosity, while remembering their encounter with Zane and wondering why Kari was so hostile to talk to him, before.

"Hey Kari, I've got a question to ask you." Kagome said

Kari eyed the raven haired Ra, "Yeah, what about?"

"Well, I was wondering why you were upset with Zane," Kagome said, "It sounded that you didn't want to talk him for some reason."

Kari winced at the statement that Kagome told her, "It's too complicated to say." She replied, simply

"Does he pick on a Slifer as well?"

"No, he's nothing like those jerks, who pick on someone just because they're smaller than them." She said, "He's so brave and independent."

Kagome looked at the brown haired Obelisk with a sly look on her face, "Kari, you have a thing for Zane, don't you?"

Kari winced and blushed mildly, "Yeah right, Kagome," she said, "I forgot to mention that he's a lousy jerk, who cares mostly about duel monsters than anything else in the world! Why would I have a stupid crush on Zane Truesdale!"

"Well, call it, instinct," Kagome said, "Admit it, you like Zane, don't you!"

"No, I don't," Kari said with a hint of red, "Haven't you been listening, Kagome? He doesn't like me, anymore than a friend, he said it, himself!"

The two duelists got to the Slifer Dorm and went to Jordan's room, to find Yusuke and Jaden studying Jordan's deck, with Jordan, with Ryoko, Alexis and Keiko watching them.

"Hey guys," Kari gleefully said, "We're back!"

"Hey Kagome, sis," Yusuke said, "We're just studying Jordan's deck and he has some incredible cards."

"Oh really," Kari said, walking over to her brother and glancing at the cards. "Hey little bro, you're right!" she exclaimed looking at the cards, Limiter Removal, Enemy Controller, Blowback Dragon, Barrel Dragon and Instantaneous Bomber.

"You really think so?" Jordan asked

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," Alexis said, "I have to get some of my stuff from my dorm."

"You're staying with Jordan for the night, Alexis?" Kari asked

"Yeah!" Alexis said, walking to the door

Yusuke eyed Keiko and the brunette nodded, "Hey Lex, we should let one of the guys walk you there," Keiko suggested

Alexis stopped at her track and looked at her brunette friend, "Thanks Keiko, but I can manage myself."

"Nonsense, now Ryoko get the straws!" Keiko said

Ryoko got some straws out, "Okay, the person who gets the straw, with a red mark, gets to walk Alexis to her dorm." She said walking towards Jaden, "Okay Jaden, you go first!"

"Okay," Jaden said as he picked up the straw and looked at it and there was a red mark on the bottom, "What do you know?" Yusuke gleefully said, "I guess, you're the winner, Jaden!"

Alexis's face automatically went a little red, as she knew that her crush would walk her to her dorm.

Jaden got up from the floor, "Okay Alexis, shall we be on our way?" he asked, walking towards the blonde.

"Uh! Yeah, why not!" she said as she walked with Jaden outside the door.

Kari looked at Yusuke and the girls, "Why do I get the feeling that you guys planned this?" she asked

Ryoko snickered as she revealed that all of the straws had all red markings on them, "Well, what do you know, all of them had red markings." She said, playing dumb

"We trying to get those two to a couple," Yusuke said

"So, that's why you picked Jaden to go first!"

"That's right," Keiko said, "Amazingly that was one of the oldest tricks in the book and Jaden fell for it."

"I see," Kari said, "So, you all think that both Jaden and Alexis make a cute couple as well."

"Yeah!" Kagome said, "It seems that Jaden is too caught up in his duels to even think to have a serious relationship with someone, you know." Keiko added

While at Banner's house, Inuyasha, in his half demon stage, was eating his ramen like he hadn't eaten in days, while Banner was looking at him strangely, "Boy, you half demons sure can put it away, can you?" he said

Inuyasha paused his eating for a while and look at Banner, "Hey Lyman, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here for a while." He said

"Say uh! Inuyasha, I was wondering how you feel about Kagome." Banner asked

Inuyasha put his chin up a bit, "Well, let's see, uh!" he said, "She can be a very lazy, cruel, nosey, emotionless and ungrateful brat, who uses me as her personal mutt. Sometimes, she can be very thoughtful, like when she gives me ramen. That's before my little sister; Sakura came to our lives and keeps giving Kagome a hard time, when she sits me."

"I see," Banner said, "By the way, where is Sakura anyways?"

"She must be on her way, here," Inuyasha replied, "I told her not to let herself be seen."

Outside in the forest, Sakura was jumping from tree branch to tree branch to the Slifer Red Dorm, unaware that she was being followed. The figure shot something towards Sakura, but the young half demon's ears sensed it and she got out of the way. Sakura landed on the ground and looked at where the person, who shot that thing is hiding, "Okay, where are you!" she asked, looking around and extending her claws.

"I'm over here, demon," came a child's voice

Sakura sharply turned herself to see a boy of her age, with crimson hair, green eyes and wearing blue shirt and light blue pants with a torn left tassel and blue shoes walking out of the shadows and catching something with his hand and attached it to a launcher and aimed it at Sakura, "Okay demon, prepare to say your prayers!" the boy demanded

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You first, human!" she roared lunging after him

"You asked for it, dog girl!" the boy said, "LET IT RIP!" the boy shot something at Sakura. The half demon then dodged it and got close enough to the boy and slammed her fist to his left cheek, making the red head fall to the ground. Sakura got a good look of the boy and her eyes widened, "You're a boy!" she exclaimed

The boy glared at Sakura and got up, "Yeah and you're a stupid ugly girl!" he spat

Sakura was now mad, "I'm not stupid or ugly, you dumb boy!"

"I'm not dumb!"

"At least my pants aren't torn up," Sakura retorted, pointing at the boy's pants

The boy growled, "Shut up, demon!" he yelled

"Or what!" then suddenly Sakura's ears twitched and jumped to the side, because the boy's weapon had lunged after her.

"How did you know how to dodge my beyblade?" the boy yelled

Sakura smirked and pointed her ears, "My ears could detect the any sound from a mile away distance." She replied, "You might as well give up, boy, you can't beat me!"

"Hey this boy as a name," the boy said, "The names Daichi!"

"Well Daichi, I'm Sakura and the last face you'll ever in your life time."

"Oh wanna bet!" Daichi said

Sakura snarled, "Tell you what, how about if we take to a more opening and salute ground."

"Finally, something we both agree on!" Daichi said, catching his beyblade with his hand, 'Hopefully, it's a place where Yusuke can't sense me.'

Daichi and Sakura started running and until the found a more opening and salute ground to fight, "You know, you're first demon girl that's sees this," Daichi said as his outline begun to glow yellow, "Strata Dragoon spirit!" he yelled as a yellow dragon appeared by him and was absorbed by Daichi's body. Daichi started growing yellow dragon wings, which was starting to freak Sakura out a little, "What the……." She started as Daichi's hands took form of yellow dragon's hands and claws.

Daichi smirked, "It's time to die!" he said lunging towards Sakura, but the half demon jumped away from him. Sakura landed on one foot and lunged forward behind Daichi, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" she declared as her claws were ready to strike Daichi down.

Daichi could sense Sakura was attacking him from behind, so he did an afterimage, dodging Sakura's attack, leaving the young half demon baffled, as she skidded on the ground with her foot. Daichi appeared behind her and gave her a boot on the head, sending her flying away. Daichi flew after her, "You're not going anywhere!" he declared as he was getting ready for the kill. Suddenly, Sakura had regained control and looked as Daichi was coming after her. She looked ahead to see a tree and she formed an idea that would baffle Daichi. As she got to the tree, Sakura got her feet on the trunk and bounced off, then lunged after Daichi. Daichi was caught by surprise as Sakura was coming to him, with her foot slamming on his face. The blow made Daichi fall on the ground and grabbed his right leg, then spun him around and around. The half demon threw him, straight in the air and jumped after him. Sakura got above Daichi and fist hammered him hard to the ground, with a big crash. Sakura then landed on the ground, gracefully and looked at Daichi, who was on the ground trying to get up.

Daichi glared at Sakura, "Okay now, I'm mad!" he yelled, "I will not lose to a demon, especially if that demon is a GIRL!" he spread his wings and lunged at Sakura. Daichi swung his right fist at Sakura, but the half demon blocked it with her arm. She kept blocking Daichi's punches, but wasn't expecting a kick in the stomach. The impact made her fly away from Daichi, but the red head caught her ankle and slammed her face on the ground and back. He kept doing that and spun her around and threw her and made her hit the tree.

Sakura got up and glared at Daichi, "Okay, now you're dead!"

The two kept fighting for nearly thirty minutes, without anyone gaining the advantage. They faced each other, panting, with scratches on themselves, "Okay, now you're really pushing it, Sakura!" Daichi declared as he glow yellow, with his shirt almost torn.

Sakura looked at Daichi, baffled, 'What is he doing?' she thought, with her kimono pants with holes on them.

Daichi looked at Sakura, "You know, it's too bad that you have to die, now," he said, as a wind came swirling around him, "HURRICANE BURST ATTACK!" he declared, as he pushed the hurricane towards Sakura. The half demon screamed as the storm hit her and took her for a ride around. Daichi smirked, "So long! EXPLOSION!" the storm exploded sending Sakura out of the smoke and hit the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Daichi's dragon wings and claws dissipated and lumping walked over to the half demon, who was lying on her back, "She dead," he said, "Too bad, we could have been friends, she's a very good fighter for a girl."

"What was that?" came a voice

Daichi looked down and was baffled, "No way, that attack should have killed you!" he yelled at Sakura, who had regained conscious

"Well hate to disappoint you, but I'm alive and kicking!" Sakura said, trying to get up

Daichi growled, "Okay, that's I'm gonna see to it that you stay down!" he declared

"Stop the macho attitude, okay," Sakura said, "I know that you don't have enough energy to create that storm attack, right now."

Daichi was stunned because Sakura knew that he didn't have enough energy to fight, let alone create his hurricane, "Yeah and I hate to disappoint you but you don't have enough energy to fight, neither, demon!"

Sakura looked at Daichi, "I heard what you said about me," she said, walking limply towards Daichi, "You really mean it that I'm a good fighter."

Daichi cursed himself for saying that and he couldn't lie with Sakura, making eye level with him, with her glimmering golden eyes, which it the most beautiful thing that he ever lay eyes on, "Ye-yeah!" he said, 'Damn it, what's wrong with me,' he thought, 'Why am I feeling so weak for? She's a girl for crying out loud.'

"Thanks for the compliment, Daichi," Sakura said, with a hint of red on her cheeks, "You're not too bad for a human boy, yourself." She added, "And yes, we can be friends, Daichi."

Daichi felt a cold shiver at his spine, 'Friends, with a demon girl,' he thought and looked at Sakura carefully, 'She is cute, for a dog demon. Cute! What am I thinking she's a girl! But not a human girl and I'm guessing that demon girls are way better than human girls.'

Daichi smiled at Sakura, "Yeah, can be friends, Sakura!" he said then quickly wrapping his arms around the half demon's waist and pulling her to a hug. Sakura was surprised that a human boy would hug her and she wrapped her arms around Daichi's neck, hugging him back, "Hey Daichi, my brother and I are staying with a human in his room, you want to stay with us?"

"Well, I should tell my friend, who goes to this school, where I am," Daichi said, "Yeah, I'd like to."

"But, we can't be seen by other humans, expect for the person, who is harboring us."

"Yeah, but my friend is familiar with demons, considering that he had to fight and save demons, as a spirit detective."

"What's a spirit detective?" Sakura asked, "Is it something in this era?"

"Wait! What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not from this era, Daichi," Sakura said, "I'm from the Feudal Era!"

"Oh no wonder."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha was in the living room, pacing around nervous and mostly impatiently, 'Where the hell is she?' he thought

Banner was sitting on the couch and looking at Inuyasha, pacing around, "Inuyasha, if you're that worried about Sakura, then I'm sure that she's okay, right now." He said, insuring

Inuyasha stopped pacing and looked at the professor, "Yeah but I'm worried about her, before I sensed a very low energy level about two hours ago." He said, "That kind of energy was something that Sakura could take, but I don't know if she was able to withstand by herself."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "Inuyasha, transform to your human form, we can't have people see you in your half demon form!" Banner said walking towards the door and Inuyasha transforming to his human form.

Banner opened the door to reveal before him, Sakura and a red haired boy, with her, "Sakura, I'm glad to see that you're safe and who's your friend?" he asked, bring Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha walked over to see that Sakura had brought a human with her, "Sakura, I told you not to let yourself been seen by any humans!" he told her after letting Sakura and the boy in the house, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Sakura said, "But, you don't have to worry about Daichi, he kept our secret to himself!" the half demon noticed something about her brother, "Hey Inuyasha, what's with the black hair?"

"It's a disguise just in case any humans get here," Inuyasha replied, returning to his half demon self and to Daichi's surprise, "Whoa, you're a dog demon as well!" Daichi exclaimed

"Well, half dog demon to be exact, kid," Inuyasha said

Daichi cocked his head to the left, "Half. Dog. Demon?" he said then turned to the flustered Sakura, "Sakura, you're a half demon as well?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah I am half demon and half human."

"WHAT YOU'RE A HALF HUMAN!" Daichi exclaimed

"Yeah, sorry I left that one out," Sakura said sadly

Daichi shrugged, "No problem, at least you're not all human, because it would be embarrassing to tie with a human girl."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said and faced Sakura, "Sakura, you fought with this kid?"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied

"That must have been the energy level that I sensed a while ago," Inuyasha said, "It was coming from this kid." He said pointing at Daichi

Banner sighed, "Well I guess that I have to get a human disguise for Sakura, as well."

Sakura looked at Banner, "Hey Lyman, I was wondering if Daichi can stay over here?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, just need to talk to my friend and tell him, what's going on here," Daichi said and looked at Banner, "Excuse me, mister, but can I use your phone, please?"

Banner pulled out his PDA communicator from his pocket, "Here, use this," he said giving it to Daichi, "Besides, who is your friend anyways?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, of course!"

Banner's eyebrows widened, "Yusuke Urameshi of Ra Yellow!" he said

"Yeah, he used to be a spirit detective before he came to this school."

"A spirit detective?" Inuyasha said, "What's that?"

"A spirit detective," Banner said putting his hand on his chin, "It's a position where a person takes on missions to fight criminal demons and bring back stolen spiritual items. So, it appears that Yusuke has some secrets that he didn't mention." Banner looked at Daichi, "Your name is Daichi, right?"

"Yeah?" Daichi replied

"Daichi call Yusuke, right now!"

Back at Jordan's room…….

"Huh?" Yusuke said, feeling that his PDA communicator is vibrating

"Yusuke, what's up?" Jaden asked

Yusuke pressed the button to reveal a picture of Daichi, "Hey Yusuke!"

"Daichi, where are you?"

"I'm at your professor's house."

"Which professor?"

"The one, who has long black hair tied behind him, glasses and a German accent."

Yusuke realized where he was, "You're at Professor Banner's house!" he said, which got both Kagome and Alexis's attention, "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha's at Banner's house, isn't he?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, he is," Kagome replied, in annoyance

"Hey, what's going on here, you two?" Keiko asked the girls

"Yeah, we would want to know ourselves." Kari added

Alexis eyed Kagome, "Should we tell them, Kagome?"

"Daichi, we're coming!" Yusuke said

Yusuke and the others went to Banner's house.

"Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed as he walked towards Inuyasha, who was lying sideways on the floor, bent down and touched and rubbed, with his fingers, Inuyasha's ears, "Wow, there's so real!" he said, totally oblivious to the fact that he was angering the half demon.

"Uh! Jaden, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alexis told him, "He hates it, when someone touches his ears."

Alexis was right, Inuyasha was getting angry by the minute as Jaden was pulling his ears, "GET THOSE DAMN FINGERS OFF MY EARS, ALREADY!" he screamed at the brunette Slifer.

"Ah! A m-monster!" Syrus, Jordan, Ryoko and Chumley screamed pointing at Inuyasha and Jordan running behind Alexis

"Don't worry kids," Banner said, "Inuyasha won't hurt you."

Yusuke explained everything that happened, which was concerned a very long story.

"I see," Banner said, "You took part in these spirit detective cases, Yusuke."

"Yeah and after a year, I simply quit and Koenma got another spirit detective. While as spirit detective, I've gotten these powers and the only ones, who knew about this were Keiko, Jaden, Syrus, Kari and Alexis." Yusuke replied, "Plus, I've got the blood of a demon called the Ma-zoku."

Inuyasha's ears were on alert and glared at Yusuke, "A demon?" he asked, "I could sense some demon in you, kid, but I don't think that you can possibly be a threat to me."

"The same case occurred with me, sir, and as for the Ma-zoku part, we're not entirely sure about that." Kari said forming her right index finger into a gun like pose and a blue ball of light appeared to Banner, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Sakura, Chumley, Jordan and Kagome's surprise and it disappeared

"So, how long did you have this ability, Hikari?" Banner asked

"Well, for a year since I've learned about my brother's supposed death and the only one, who knew about this was Alexis."

"And Jaden and I knew about this after Yusuke's guide, Botan appeared by out dormitory while Yusuke was a Slifer." Syrus explained, "And with Yusuke having the blood of a human eating demon."

"You guys knew about that and you didn't tell me about it!" Chumley said, "That's totally anti-licious, plus sleeping in the same room as a demon, with an appetite for people!"

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe it!" Jaden said

"And if we told you guys that I saw a half demon by the dorm, Kagome would have been taken home and Inuyasha would be taken to a weird lab to do experiments on or you guys would not believe me, until you see it for yourself." Alexis added

"Though I find it hard to believe that Yusuke was given a second chance of life as a spirit detective." Ryoko pointed out, "Plus the demon part that's easily to believe since Yusuke had a reputation as the most feared street kid in our old school."

Jaden looked at Kagome, "So Kagome, you're a reincarnation of a priestess?"

"Yeah, her name was Kikyo, Inuyasha's lover."

Alexis looked at Inuyasha, who was lying sideways and not facing anyone, "Inuyasha, you were in love with a priestess. I had no idea."

Inuyasha 'humped' in reply of the blonde's question, "Yeah and she died again after the battle with Naraku."

"Naraku?" Jaden said

"Yeah, he was the one, who…" Kagome was cut off, "SIT GIRL!" Sakura said, with Kagome's face slamming the ground, "That's none of their business!" she said, which was caused of Daichi laughter

Everyone, with the exception of both Banner and Alexis was baffled at this, "What did you do?" Jaden asked

"I said the word and Kagome hits the ground," Sakura said, "See a while back, Kagome thought it was funny to use this spell on Inuyasha, but I found a way to get that rosary off of him and place it on Kagome's neck to see how she likes it when the word is used on her."

"As in payback, right?"

"Yeah!"

Inuyasha sat up, "Yeah and Sakura knows not to use the word many times on Kagome, enough to kill her." he said glaring at Sakura

Kagome pried her face off the ground, "Hey Kagome, you okay?" Syrus asked

"Yeah!" she said and glaring at Sakura, "Sakura, that was uncalled for!"

"Now you know how my brother feels when you do that to him!" Sakura said, with a glare, "And treat him like a dog, now who's the dog now, Kagome."

Kagome growled, 'Damn her!' she thought

"So that's where you put the rosary," Banner said, facing Sakura

"Yeah and it's the only way that Kagome would feel how Inuyasha feels when she used the word and there were times that she used it when it's unnecessary." Sakura said, "There was a time that she tricked Inuyasha into wearing it, again after it was broken while Inuyasha was controlled by my father's sword, Sounga and used it for the sake of it!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "So, is that how you see me, Inuyasha, a slave driver!"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Well Kagome, there were times that you treat me like a dog and I was sick and tired of it, maybe Sakura is right, you need to learn how it feels to be a dog for a while!" he said then got up and walk away.

Now Kagome felt really guilty and realized that she did unknowingly treat Inuyasha like a dog.

"Does this sort of thing happen all the time, Kagome?" Alexis asked, breaking the raven haired Ra Yellow out of her thoughts

"Yeah, mostly it's his fault, but now I feel guilty about what I've been doing to him." Kagome replied sadly

"Now, I do believe that you kids need to go to bed now." Banner said

"Yeah, Dr. Crowler is giving us a pop quiz tomorrow," Yusuke said

Later everyone went to there dorms for the night, Yusuke walked Kari to hers, "Hey Kari, you want to spend the night at my dorm tonight?"

Kari looked at her brother, "Sure thing, Yusuke!" she gleefully replied, "Just need to get my stuff."

While the Urameshi siblings were walking, "Hey Kari, have you seen Zane around?" Yusuke asked with a hint of anger, remembering what happened with his sister.

"Yeah, he asked me to meet him behind the school tomorrow night," Kari replied, "He said it's really important, I guess that he's going to apologize or something."

When they got to the Obelisk girls dorm, Yusuke waited in the lobby, while Kari went to her room and got her things, "Hey Ra!" came a voice that was familiar to the former spirit detective.

Yusuke glared at the corner of his eye to see Jasmine behind him, "You know that you're not allowed here!" she spat

"And you should know who I am by now, Jasmine!" Yusuke retorted, "Or better yet, get glasses!"

Jasmine knew that voice and face, "Yusuke, I'm so sorry I thought that you were someone else," she said followed by a nervous laugh, "You're waiting for Kari, I see."

Yusuke snorted, "What do you expect I come here other than meeting my own sister, who's getting her stuff so she can sleep in my room for the night?" he asked

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the wise crack from the black haired Ra Yellow duelist. After the duel between Jaden and Alexis, and the love letter scenario, Yusuke and Jasmine sometimes had to get sarcastic with one and another and surprisingly, they've gotten used to the sarcastic remarks from one another, "By the way did you see Alexis around?" she asked

"Yeah, she's staying with Jordan for the night," Yusuke answered

The red headed Obelisk sighed in response, "She's been doing that mostly ever since he came to the island. Mindy and I barely get to see her at all, even her cousin, which she doesn't want us to get anywhere near him and I don't know why." She looked at Yusuke, "Do you know why Alexis doesn't want us to see or get anywhere near Jordan?"

Yusuke knew alright, but couldn't tell Jasmine, because he promised Alexis not to tell anyone about this or else, she'll have his head on a stick, "I can't say I do," he lied

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, you don't……" however she was cut off when Kari came downstairs, "Hey I'm ready, Yusuke!" Kari gleefully said as she walked towards her brother and noticed Jasmine with him, "Oh hello, Jaz!" she greeted

"Hey, you're going to stay with Yusuke for the night!" Jasmine said

"Yeah!" Kari replied

"I hear that you have a date with Zane tomorrow!" Jasmine sneered and her arms crossed. Kari blushed at this, "No, it's not a date, besides he doesn't want a girlfriend now, remember!" she screeched

Meanwhile back at Jordan's room, Jaden and Jordan were having a practice duel, without any holographic monsters, while both Alexis and Kagome watching them. Alexis eyed Kagome and couldn't help noticing the hint of sadness from the raven haired Ra Yellow, "Kagome," Alexis called but no reply, "Hey Kagome!" she said with a bit loudness that broke Kagome from her thoughts and turned her attention to the blonde Obelisk Blue, "Oh sorry, Lex, I was just thinking that's all." Kagome said

"Thinking about Inuyasha," Alexis said

Kagome blinked twice, "Yeah, that's it," Kagome said, "I can't believe that he thinks of me as a slave driver. I mostly of the time thought that I was nothing but a jewel shard detector to him, but his sister, Sakura thinks of me nothing but a defective jewel shard detector."

"Has there been a time that Inuyasha said that he hated you?"

"No, but Sakura has said it to me most of the times when I'm sitting Inuyasha, I guess that she hated it when I do that to him." Kagome looked down at the rosary on her neck, "I guess Sakura is giving me the same treatment that I give to Inuyasha, seeing that she thinks I'm way worse than Kikyo."

"Kikyo, you mean Inuyasha's old lover, who was dead and came back to life and was killed, again by a demon."

"Yeah, Sakura thinks that Inuyasha is way better off with Kikyo than with me."

Alexis tiled her head, "You're in love with Inuyasha, aren't you."

Kagome blushed in reply and nodded, "But, anytime I'm anywhere near Inuyasha, Sakura is watching me." She sniffed as she was going to cry, "This must be one of Sakura's payback schemes that she's planning. She must have planned this for a very long time."

"Probably, that's Sakura's message to stop treating Inuyasha like a dog, even though he's a dog demon."

"I don't treat him like a dog, except for the sits."

"Well, Inuyasha told me that there was a time that you almost got him to fetch a stick."

Kagome almost choked on her saliva, because remembered that time very perfectly, "But, I was only joking and he has a habit of taking it seriously."

"Don't forget the times that there is one wolf demon that he really hates, always try to steal you away, calling you 'his woman' and Inuyasha tries to run you off, but you sat him on those attempts."

"Koga and Inuyasha never got along with each other and Inuyasha doesn't realize that I'll never go with Koga in a million years and he likes to be complimented."

"And those times that he hits a fox demon cub on the head, when he tries his practical jokes on him and you sat him for it."

"Yeah Shippo does play pranks on Inuyasha from time to time and I do sit Inuyasha for it, because Shippo is just a kid and don't…."

"Kagome, if Shippo is a kid than he should get child like punishments and you're not making Shippo any stronger as a demon, if you keep babying him, that's why Inuyasha may not return any feelings towards you the way you feel about him."

"What about Jordan? You're not making him any stronger by making him staying away from girls."

"But Shippo is a demon and Jordan is a human, there's a big difference, plus Jordan isn't ready for being with any girl, because of what happened with his brother. Shippo being a demon should be getting used to get harsh treatments from Inuyasha."

"But Jordan being a thirteen year old boy shouldn't shun himself from girls, besides that event happened a long time ago."

Alexis's glance turned to an angry glare, "That's what attitude which leads me to another irritating event that Inuyasha and Sakura told me about you. They told me about your attempts of getting your friends, Miroku, the lecherous monk and Sango, a demon slayer together, even though they know Miroku's behavior towards young women is quite disturbing for my taste. Humans and demons have their differences; a demon's heart could heal in little time, while a human's heart could take years to heal. Jake committed suicide after his so-called girlfriend cheated on him, which was traumatizing mostly to Jordan because he loved his brother so much. I've tried comforting him and I promised him not to let any girl get anywhere near him. I've kept that promise and don't intend to break it."

Kagome had felt a little guilty about what she had said, "Sorry I guess I have a lot to learn about relationships."

"Well probably if you give Inuyasha some time to himself then maybe you'd find a way to talk to him."

"I guess that could work."

Meanwhile at the Ra Yellow, Yusuke, wearing his DA pajamas, was lying on his bed, while Kari was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Just there went a tap on the window that broke Yusuke of his thoughts, the former spirit detective looked over to see Botan by the window, with her oar, which alarmed Yusuke, 'Not again!' he thought as he got off the bed and went to the window and opened it for the blue haired reaper to come in, "Botan!" Yusuke started as he closed the door and glared at her, "You're doing it again, people would see you, floating at my window and what to do you think would happen?" he told her

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, I figured that Hikari would be here with you."

Yusuke blinked, "What do you need her for?"

Just then Kari, wearing a white tank top and blue pajama pants, with her hair down to her back, came out of the bathroom, with her bathroom chattels, "Did someone call me?" she asked

Botan looked at the brunette, "Oh Hikari, just the girl I wanted to see," she said getting out a pair scissors from her pocket, "Hey Botan, what are you planning to do with those scissors?" Kari asked

"Well, to give you a haircut of course for your date with Zane," Botan gleefully said.

Kari's eyebrow twitched, in annoyance, "Okay first of all, it's not a date and second of all, how the hell did you know about me meeting him? Don't tell me that you spied on us!"

"Oh come now," Botan said waving her hands in front of her in defense, "Spying is such an ugly word to use, let's call it overhearing."

Kari narrowed her eyes, "That's still means spying, Botan!"

Botan let out a nervous laugh as she felt the Urameshi siblings' glare on her, "Okay Hikari, why don't we get a chair for you to sit on so we can begin?" she suggested, trying to change the subject.

Kari snorted and folded her arms to her chest, "Why should I make myself look good for that jerk, anyways?" she asked

"Because to make him regret, rejecting you in the first place, of course."

Kari shot a glare towards the reaper, "How did you know that?" she asked with a murderous intent

Botan was frozen stiff at that question, "Botan, your nosiness is gonna be the end of you one day!" Yusuke told her

Kari thought about what Botan had said about making Zane regret ever rejecting her in the first place, "Hey Botan, I'll forgive you for your nosiness if you make a hairstyle so good that Zane would stutter every word that he says towards me." She says with a devilish smirk

Botan puts her finger on her cheek to think, "Well I don't know about making Zane stutter every word, but I would make it really good enough make him really regret hurting you."

Kari shrugged, "Well, it's better than nothing."

After a while……

"Okay Hikari, you're all set!" Botan said, taking off the blanket covering Kari's body from her hair, which was on the floor.

Yusuke looked at his sister with awe, "Wow Kari, you look great!" he exclaimed

Botan gave Kari a mirror and the brunette saw what Botan has done. The haircut had the hair all the way to her shoulders, "Wow thanks Botan, it does look great!" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad I could be of some service to you." Botan said with glee

After Botan left the room……

"Hey Kari!" Yusuke called out, while getting out his futon and setting it on the floor by the bed.

"Yeah!" Kari replied, sitting on the bed

Yusuke snatched the back of his head and looked away from his sister, "This is gonna sound cheesy or something, coming from me, but……"

"But what, Yusuke." Kari said getting up from the bed and walking to her brother, with concern.

"Well," Yusuke sighed, "Do you ever think about mom at times?"

Kari raised her eyebrows and eyes soften at the reaction to Yusuke's question, "Yusuke…" she started, wrapping her arms around her little brother's shoulders and pulling him to a hug, "Of course I do, everyday that I go to bed." She replied

Yusuke then wrapped his arms around his older sister's waist and returning the hug, "Same here, I just she was still here with us."

"Same here," Kari said, "Mom and I most of the time had our fights with one other."

"Most of it is her drinking problems and she should find a job, since she's the adult and dad isn't around us."

Kari held her brother tight, "Please Yusuke," Kari started, "Don't remind me of that bastard, who abandon us, when we were kids. We didn't know why he would up and walk away from us, just don't bring HIM up."

Yusuke brought his right hand onto Kari's back and stroke circles on it, "I'm sorry about that!"

Kari let out a mumbled sigh, "It's okay!" she said, "What to sleep with me, little bro?"

"Sure!"

The siblings let's go of each other, went to the bed and got into the covers, "Kari, I'm real sorry."

Kari giggled, "Don't be, Yusuke!" she said then feel an arm around her waist and pulled to a hug, which surprised her, "I love you," Yusuke said, kissing Kari's cheek.

Kari gave her brother a tender smile and kissed his cheek, "I love you, too," she said, snuggling against Yusuke's right shoulder and placing her hand onto his other shoulder, then falling fast asleep.

Meanwhile at Jordan's dorm, both Jordan and Alexis were sleeping soundly. Jordan was whimpering in his sleep, which was loud enough for Alexis to get awake, 'He must be having another nightmare.' She thought getting off the bed and climbing up the ladder to Jordan's bed, where she saw him turning in his slumber. Alexis then got on the bed and crawled over to Jordan and sat by him. Jordan's eyelids shot open and sat up quickly, then paced heavily. The blonde felt a gently touch his back and turned to see Alexis there on his bed, looking at him with concern in her eyes, "Have another nightmare, baby cousin?"

"Yeah, but this time it's about Chazz," Jordan replied

"Oh!" Alexis said and pulled Jordan to her and rested her cheek onto her cousin's hair, "What did he do?"

"He got wind of my fear of girls and he and his goons carried me over to the girl Obelisk dorm." Jordan said, all shaken up, "I kept telling him to leave me alone, but he and his friends didn't listen. It was so horrible, onee-chan."

Alexis had a emotionless facial expression on and held Jordan tighter, "I'm sorry, Jordan," she said softly

"I'm the one who's sorry, onee-chan," Jordan said, "If I wasn't such a total coward then you wouldn't be spending so much time with me."

"Jordan……" Alexis started, "You're not a total coward, you stood up to Chazz Princeton, when he came to you for a duel and you expected it, even though he's an Obelisk Blue student." She said, comforting her cousin, "That's something that Slifers, with the exception of both Jaden and Ryoko, wouldn't do in a million years. I'm proud of you for it, don't ever forget it."

Jordan smiled and rested his head onto Alexis's shoulder, "Thanks, onee-chan!"

Alexis lets out a small giggle, "You want me to stay here with you?" she asked

Jordan looked at his cousin, with a tender smile, "Yeah, I'd like that!"

Alexis slipped into the covers with her cousin and wrapped her arm around Jordan's waist, then pulled him to her, "You know that whenever you're in trouble, you can always come to me, right Jor?" she told him

Jordan snuggled against Alexis's right shoulder and gently put his hand onto her other shoulder, "Yeah!" he said, "I'll always remember it. Hey Asuka!"

"Hmm." Alexis replied

"Thanks and I love you." He said followed by kissing her cheek

Alexis eyed her baby cousin, with a tender smile, "I love you, too, Jordan!" she said kissing his forehead, "I hope you'll have pleasant dreams, too."

"I know that I'll have pleasant dreams, Asuka-onee-chan," Jordan said, "When I'm in your arms, I feel safe and secure the most." He continued as he was falling asleep

Alexis looked at Jordan, as he is sleeping on her shoulder and smiled, 'Look at that, he's sleeping the most peaceful, I'm around.' She thought, 'I'm really proud of him, even if he loses the duel against Chazz.' Alexis, herself, was falling asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 9**

In the morning, in Slifer Dorm, with Jaden, Syrus and Chumley sleeping until alarm woke them, with the exception of Jaden, up from sleeping. Syrus bopped the top of the alarm to shut off and the blunette sat up and yawned and looked down at his brunette friend, who was oversleeping again.

"Not again," Syrus sighed as he got off the middle bunk and towards Jaden, "Jay, wake up!" Syrus told him, but to no avail.

"He's gonna get a bang on the head from Keiko's duel disk, again!" Chumley said, getting off the top bunk, which was followed by a knock on the door. Syrus went for the door and revealed Keiko, Alexis, Jordan and Ryoko behind the door, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sy," Keiko said and eyed the sleeping Jaden. She grunts in annoyance of her brown haired counterpart, "Not again!" she said as she got out her duel disk out of her bag and walked over to Jaden.

"Hey Keiko, you're seriously not going to hit Jaden's head with that duel disk again, are you?" Alexis asked

"Of course not," Keiko replied raising her duel disk above Jaden and collided hard onto his right side of his ribs, "**OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!**" Jaden howled, which could be hear by the whole dorm.

"That has gotta hurt!" Ryoko said, watching Jaden bouncing off his bed and holding his ribs and howling in pain.

"Did you have to hit his ribs that hard?" Chumley asked, watching his fellow Slifer rolling on the ground, in pain.

Jaden ceased his howling and glared at Keiko, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU!" he shouted at the brunette, "First the head, now ribs, what's next my stomach!"

Keiko returned the glare, "Want me to try that next time?" she shout back, raising her duel disk, which in return Jaden backed off, knowing that Keiko would try that, "So cruel!" he muttered

"What's that?" Keiko said with a venomous tone and glaring at Jaden

"Uh nothin'!" Jaden replied, feeling Keiko's cold glare on him

Meanwhile at the Ra Yellow dorm, Yusuke was already ready for class, while he was waiting, impatiently for Kari, who in the bathroom putting on her uniform. Then, Kari got out of the bathroom ready for school, "I'm ready!" she gleefully said

Yusuke looked at his sister, who had a bobby pin, in her hair, "It's about damn time that you finished fixing your hair," he said

Kari rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up," he retorted, "I had to make myself look good, okay!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes at his sister's comment, "Yeah whatever! Let's just go before……" Yusuke was cut off, when Kari hugged him. Yusuke eyed his sister, weirdly "Uh! Kari, what are you doing?"

Kari eyed her brother, "Thanking you for trying helping me with my confidence for facing Zane, after what happened, I really appreciate that." She replied, clutching the back of Yusuke's head and holding him tight.

Yusuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister, returning the embrace, "Don't worry about that, sis," he said, putting his hand onto his sister's back and begun to gently stroke circles around it, "Besides, you've helped more times than I have for you."

"That's because I'm your older sister and I'm supposed to help you." Kari said, with a smile, "I'm glad that I could help you through your stay here, you know."

"You know what?"

"What is it?"

"With that haircut you got, I'd like to see Zane just try to reject you now."

Kari giggled at her Ra Yellow brother's comment, "Now I feel better than I did a minute ago, Yusuke." She said then kissed Yusuke's cheek, "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" Yusuke said then letting go of Kari and the brunette doing the same.

"You want to pray tonight together, after I get back?" Kari asked

"Yeah!" Yusuke replied, with a smile

The Urameshi siblings walked out the door and closed it on their way out. As they head out the door, they saw both Bastion and Kagome waiting there for them, "Hey guys!" Yusuke greeted

"Good morning Yusuke!" Bastion greeted

Kagome looked at Kari, "Wow Kari, nice hairstyle!" she exclaimed

"Thanks Kagome!" Kari said, "Bastion it's been a while hasn't it!"

"It has Kari!" Bastion said, "I haven't seen you for while."

Meanwhile……

"Ouch!" Jaden winced while rubbing his ribs, after getting hit by Keiko's duel disk as a wake up call, walking to school with Keiko, Alexis, Jordan, Syrus, Chumley and Ryoko, "Gees Keiko, did you have to hit that hard?" he complained

Keiko snorted in reply, "Well you had to woken up some way and plus Jaden, you've proven to be a bigger heavy sleeper than Yusuke was."

"Did you hit him with your duel disk, before?" Jaden asked, with sarcasm, which earned him a whack upside of the head courtesy of Keiko, "Keep up and you'll receive a very nasty wake up call," she threatened, which was followed by a snicker from the gang.

Jaden snorted as he heard the snicker, "Some friends you all are," he groused

"We're sorry, Jay," Syrus told him

"Yeah, you know that we were only kidding," Alexis added

Jaden sighed, "Yeah, I guess so," he said

While in the school, Jasmine and Mindy are walking in the hallway of the school.

"I wonder when Alexis is going to introduce Jordan to us," Mindy asked, "Besides, it's been almost a month, since he's been here and she hasn't brought him over to the dorms, yet."

"Well, whatever it is, I guess it's a family thing and if Alexis doesn't want us to get anywhere near Jordan, then I guess we have to respect that, you know."

Mindy looked at her red head friend, "But Jaz, we never got the reason, why she doesn't want Jordan to hang out with us, even though he's a Slifer, he's still our friend relative. I mean Kari had her brother, Yusuke over in the dorms, while he's a Slifer and a Ra and Kari giving us, Obelisks girls, her famous cold death stare, which could be saying, 'If you all keep looking at me, then I'll rip out your heads!'," Mindy shivered at the thought, "Even thinking about just gives me Goosebumps!"

Jasmine let's out a chuckle, "Yeah, I know what you mean," she said then looked forward and stop, as she witnessed the most disturbing thing that she could ever see at the window outside, "Hey Mindy, look who's outside." She suggested in a cold manner

Mindy looked at the window and saw both Jaden and Jordan having a practice duel, with Alexis, Keiko, Syrus, Chumley and Ryoko watching them, "W-w-w-what the hell?" she asked, while bug-eyed, "How the hell could Alexis have those Slifer Slackers and that Ra Rat hang with Jordan, but we can't!"

"Yeah that stinks on ice!" Jasmine retorted, "We've known Alexis more than they have, that's not right!"

"I don't get that at all!" Mindy said then walked at the door to confront them, but Jasmine got her arm in the way, "Mindy, we can't go there," she told the black haired Obelisk, "We promised Alexis not to get anywhere near her when she's with Jordan, until she gives the okay."

Mindy faces Jasmine, "Yeah, but still why would see let those people hang out with him, but we can't!" she spat as she tore away Jasmine's arm out of her way and opened the door, "Hey Alexis!" she called to the blonde, which caused Alexis's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. Jordan took one good look at the two Obelisk girls coming out and grabbed all of his cards and hid behind Alexis.

"Hey Jordan," Jaden called out, "Get behind me!" he commanded as the blonde Slifer ran from Alexis to Jaden and got behind him.

Alexis glared at the two Obelisk Blues, "I thought I told you guys not to get anywhere near me, while I'm with Jordan, until I gave the okay!" she spat, "As far, I didn't give you the okay, yet!"

"Hey that's not fair that you let these Slifer Slackers and that Ra Rat hang with Jordan, but we can't!" Mindy spat, pointing at the Ra and Slifers

Keiko growled, "Who are you calling…" she said cut off, when Alexis put her hand in the brunette's way, "There's reason why I didn't tell you why I can't have you guys getting anywhere near Jordan!" Alexis yelled

"Oh so you let those damn Slifer Slackers near him but not……" however Mindy was cut off when a hard blow ramming her left cheek and knocked her to the ground. Everyone was surprised on what had happen just know.

Mindy looked at the person, responsible for punishing her and put her hand on her cheek, "Why you little……" she started, glaring at Keiko, who brought her fist down, "You just ruined my face, you little Ra Rat!"

Keiko glared at Mindy, "Why don't you just shut up and get off your high horse, calling people lower than you such horrible names?" she spat, "I've been a Ra Yellow for a month and not once, ever uttered the any bad names to anyone, lower than them!"

Mindy growled at the brunette, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but this is what we do things here at Duel Academy!"

"Mindy, Keiko had told you to shut up!" Alexis shouted, glaring at the raven haired Obelisk, "I suggest you listen!"

Mindy looked at the angry Alexis, "But Lex, this Ra Yellow just hit me, aren't you going to do something about it!"

"Just shut up and listen, damn it! I have three things to say to you two. First, in case, you've forgotten I was beaten by one of these 'Slifer Slackers' fair and square, so technically you're calling me a Slifer Slacker. Second, Keiko had every right to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours, with her fist. Third, you two promised me that when I give the okay, I'll introduce Jordan to you two, but now it's the time, you two act that you don't trust me, by barging over here!"

Jasmine ran to Mindy's side, "You okay?" she asked, helping the raven haired Obelisk up and looked at Alexis, "Lex, we're sorry about this, but I don't understand that why you are so reluctant to let us see Jordan, let alone even talk to him. We're not going to hurt him; we just want to talk to him that's it. We'll understand that if you don't want to talk to us anymore." She said, sadly as she and Mindy walked away from them.

Jordan, who was hiding behind Jaden, looked at this with awe. The blonde slowly walked towards Alexis, "Hey Asuka, it's only if you tell them why."

Alexis looked at Jordan, "You sure about that, Jordan," she asked

"Yeah, there your friends and I hate to see you lose them, besides they look like good people, well sort of if they're anything like Chazz Princeton." He replied, with glee

Alexis smiled at her cousin and raffled with his hair, "Okay, do you want me to hold you?"

"Sure!"

"Okay!" Alexis then put her arm around Jordan's shoulder and pulled him closer to her, "Hey Jasmine, Mindy come here!" she called out to her friends

The girls came to a stop when they heard their names been called and turned to the blonde, then walked towards her, "Okay that's far enough!" both Alexis and Jordan said in unison

"Okay, I want to introduce my cousin to you two, this is Jordan Sabre!" Alexis said, while holding Jordan tighter, "And Jordan these are my friends the red head Jasmine and the black haired Mindy."

"Hey!" the girls greeted in unison

"Hello!" Jordan replied, cautiously

Alexis could still sense some fear in Jordan, "Jordan, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," she said, quietly

"Thanks Onee-chan," Jordan said, looking at her with a smile

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kari, Yusuke, Kagome and Bastion were walking to the school, "So that's what has been happening for time I see." Bastion said

"Yeah, Jordan is going to duel Chazz today!" Kagome said

"He's doing fine with his dueling confidence, though." Yusuke added

"Don't worry, if he was trained by you two, along with Jaden and Keiko then he might stand a chance against Chazz." Bastion said and eyed Kagome, "Kagome, I've heard about some interesting things about you."

Kagome looked at her fellow Ra Yellow, "Yeah, what about my dueling skills?"

"No, I've heard from some of our fellow Ra Yellow students is that you caught seventeen lethal, if untreated diseases from rabies to stroke, all in the same year, while at home, is that true?" he asked, which caused Kagome to pull an anime fall and cursed her grandfather and his foney sick granddaughter stories.

"Yusuke, Bastion doesn't know about what has really been going on with both you and Kagome hasn't he?" Kari asked, quietly so Yusuke could hear, "No he hasn't because I doubt that he'll hardly believe it."

"Well, we could trust him to keep a secret for us."

"That's a good idea and we'll tell him after Jordan's duel."

After class that day, everyone left the room, with the exception of the gang (Yusuke, Syrus, Ryoko, Bastion, Kagome, Keiko, Alexis, Kari and Jordan), who were annoyed because of Jaden, who had fallen asleep again.

"Not again!" Kagome complained

"I always wanted to try this," Keiko said, getting out her duel disk

"Wait Keiko!" Alexis called out, "Don't you think that Jaden has had enough bangs on the head from your duel disk?"

Keiko looked at the blonde duelist, "No, I'm not going to hit Jaden," he reinsured, as she puts it on her left arm and activates it.

"Hey Keiko, what are you planning?" Yusuke asked

"This," Keiko replied as she gets out a monster card from her deck and slaps it on the duel disk and X-Head Cannon appears, "Okay guys, I suggested you close your ears," she said, as the gang closed their ears and herself.

"Ready aim, FIRE!" Keiko yelled as X-Head Cannon fires it cannons, which in response Jaden gets up, "What's going on?" he asked, looking around like he was looking for something that he lost.

"You fell asleep, again!" Kagome replied, in an annoyed tone

The gang made their way to the Obelisk arena, where Chazz, with his arms crossed, was waiting, "It's about time you showed, Slifer Slacker!" he spat, talking to Jordan.

Alexis puts both her hands onto Jordan's shoulders, "Jordan, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked

"Of course, I do, Onee-chan!" Jordan said

"Just remember not to give up, Jordan," Jaden told him.

"I will, Judai-aniki!" Jordan said, walking imitating to the stage.

"You remember the deal, Jordan," Chazz said, "Just remember to give me, your best card when you lose!"

"Yeah, and you just remember to give up one of your cards when you lose, Chazz!" Jordan retorted

"Yeah, whatever, munchkin," Chazz insulted (C: 4000/J: 4000)

"Alright, slacker!" Chazz draws, "I'll summon Reborn Zombie (D: 1600) in defense mode and I'll lay one card facedown, too!"

"Hey Jaden, doesn't this strategy look familiar?" Syrus asked

"Yeah, it's the same strategy that Chazz used on me to get my Flame Wingman," Jaden replied

"So, the same thing might happened to Jordan?" Alexis asked

"Yeah, it would," Jaden said, "But Chazz would be in for a big surprise!" he added, with a smirk.

Jordan looked carefully at what monsters that Chazz had, 'Okay, I guess that this must be the strategy.' He thought as he drew, "Okay, I'll activate the spell card, Cost Down," he said, "All I have to do is discard one card, from my hand to downgrade any monster in my hand by two levels. Now, I'll summon onto the field Jinzo, in attack mode (A: 2400)!"

Chazz's eyes widened, when Jinzo was summoned, "What no way!"

"I'm afraid so, Jinzo has a special effect meaning that face down goes vamoose!" Jordan declared as Jinzo blasted Chazz's face down card, "Now I'll activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse both Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to summon Gatling Dragon (A: 2600)!"

Chazz grimaced at this, "No way!"

"I'm afraid so," Jordan said, cautiously, "Now to activate Gatling Dragon special ability!" Jordan gets out a coin from his pocket and tosses, "If I get a head then your zombie bites the dust!" Jordan then catches it and lands on tails, "Okay again!" he tosses and catches it, "Tails again, oh well thirds the charm!" he tosses it and catches it, "Oh man!" he said as it landed on tails, once again, "Oh well Jinzo attack Reborn Zombie with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo blasts Reborn Zombie away, leaving a pissed-off Chazz, "Now go in there Gatling Dragon, attack Chazz directly with Tri-Horn Blast!" Gatling Dragon blasts at Chazz, hitting the Obelisk hard. (C: 4000)-(C: 1400) , "Next, I'll place a facedown and end my turn!"

Chazz regained his posture and growled, 'This isn't suppose to happen,' he thought angrily, 'He could have summoned that fusion monster and I would have activate Chthonian Polymer to steal from him. But there is no way that Jordan would have known about this strategy, unless……" he glares at Jaden, 'Unless that Slifer Slacker, Jaden tipped him off, knowing I would use this.'

Flashback (Chazz's POV)

_I was on my way to my dormitory, until something caught my eye at the Slifer Red dorm, so I decided to check it out. To my surprise from my hiding place, which is the bushes, I saw Jordan dueling that second-rate duelist, Ryoko there, while both Jaden and Alexis were watching. My guess was that he was practicing his duel against me_

_I saw Jordan summon that Gatling Dragon of his to trash every one of Ryoko's monsters. Which got me to plan to use Jordan's own fusion monster against him the same way I did with Jaden._

End Flashback (Normal POV)

Chazz ponders at this, 'But how did Jaden know that I would be there, he didn't see me, did he? Neither did Alexis, because she was with him.' He eyed to Yusuke and Syrus, 'It must have been either Yusuke or Syrus were the ones who tipped him off, because I didn't see them watching the duel. That night they were watching the duel between Jaden and I, along with Alexis.'

"Hey Chazz," Jordan said, "If you're wondering how I outsmarted you when I destroyed your face down card is was that, I knew that you would use that Chthonian Polymer card to use my fusion monster against me!"

Chazz's eyes widened, "What? Okay slacker, how did you know that I would do that!"

"Why my Judai-aniki told me, of course!"

Chazz raised an eyebrow, "Your Judai-what?"

"He means that I told him about that combo, Chazz!" Jaden said

Chazz glared at Jaden, "What! How could you have possibly have known that I knew that I would use that combo, Jaden!" he yelled

"Because Keiko and I saw you snooping in the bushes that day, Chazz!" Yusuke said

Chazz glared Yusuke, "What!"

"I told Jaden that Yusuke and I saw you watching the duel," Keiko told him, "Yusuke told me that you used the Chthonian Polymer combo on Jaden before, so I told Jaden about that he confirmed it."

"And you call me predictable," Jaden said

Chazz growled and faced Jordan, "So what?" he said, "It would take more than predictions to defeat me, Slifer Slacker!"

"Then, it's get on with the duel, then." Jordan said with a smirk


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 10**

Energy Strong: Normal Spell: When you have 1000 or fewer Life Points left, then increase your Life Points by 3000.

Machine King Upgrade: Normal Spell: If you have a "Machine King" on your side of the field you can sacrifice Machine King to special summon "Perfect Machine King" from your hand or deck.

Machine Paladin Overload: Earth/Level 8/Machine/Ritual/Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Paladin Overload Ritual." You must also Tribute "Perfect Machine King" from the field. Increase the ATK of this monster by 500 for each machine monster in either your side of the field or graveyard. Tribute 1 machine monster on your side of the field (excluding this card) to destroy 1 monster on the field. (A: 3300/D: 2500)

Paladin Overlord Ritual: Ritual Spell: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Machine Paladin Overlord" from either your hand or deck. You must also Tribute one "Perfect Machine King" from the field.

"Okay Jordan, my move!" Chazz (C: 1400) declared as he drew, 'Damn it, even when I'm not dueling Yusuke, Jaden, Kagome and Keiko, they still find a way to piss me off.' He thought angrily, "I activate Dian Keto the Curse Master to increase my Life Points by 1000 (C: 1400)-(C: 2400) I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode (A: 1200)!"

"That won't stand a chance with my monsters, Chazz!" Jordan spat (J: 4000)

"I'm not done yet, slacker," Chazz said, "I'm gonna use the spell card, Infernal Reckless Summon, which allows us to summon two of one of the monsters, we got on the field."

"But, I only have one Jinzo (A: 2400) and one Gatling Dragon (A: 2600) out so I guess it won't for me, huh?" Jordan said, fearing what Chazz has in for him

Chazz smirked, "No way, Slifer Slime!" he said as two more Chthonian Solders appeared on the field

"Hey wait!" Kagome said, "This is the same strategy that Chazz used on Ryoko and I!"

"And the next thing Chazz would do is activate that Chthonian Alliance spell card to power up one of those Chthonian Soldiers!" Ryoko added

"Now then, I'll activate the equip spell card, Chthonian Alliance, which increases the attack of my Chthonian Soldier by 800 for every monster on the field that has the same name as him!" Chazz declared, (A: 1200)-(A: 3600), "Now Chthonian Soldier attack Jinzo with Windstorm Slash!" Chthonian Soldier charges towards Jinzo and slashes the android in half and explodes in Jordan's face. The blonde shields himself from the blast (J: 4000)-(J: 2800).

"Jordan!" Alexis cries out as she sees her cousin in the explosion

"Don't worry, Lex," Jaden said, "He's okay now!" he insured as the smoke cleared to see Jordan wincing. Alexis sighed with relief, 'That was close,' she thought, while her hand was on her heart.

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns!" Chazz declared, "Go ahead, slacker!"

Jordan drew, "I'll summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" he declared as X-Head Cannon makes his appearance by Gatling Dragon (A: 1800), "Now, I'm gonna to activate Gatling Dragon's special ability, once again!" Jordan flips a coin and catches it with his hand, "It's heads and one of your Chthonian Soldier goes boom!" Gatling Dragon blasts away one of the Chthonian Soldiers away. Chazz grimaced at this, 'He wasn't supposed to be this good, I guess that Alexis, Hikari, or one of those losers taught him.' He thought glaring at the gang

"Now, I'm gonna activate it's activate again," Jordan tosses the coin up and catches it, "It's tails!" Jordan said in disappointment, "Oh well, now X-Head Cannon blast away the 1200 attack pointed Chthonian Soldier with Titan Rage!"

"Doesn't Jordan know about Chthonian Soldier's special effect?" Keiko asked as X-Head Cannon blasts away the Chthonian Soldier (C: 2400)-(C: 1600) and the sword belonging to Chthonian Soldier dashes through Jordan's stomach (J: 2800)-(J: 2200)

"Jordan!" Alexis cries out

"Hate to disappoint you, Jordan, but when you destroyed my Chthonian Soldier activate it's special ability dealing the same amount of damage as I do!" Chazz declared

Jordan winced and glared at Chazz, "Yeah whatever!" he spat, "I've striped your monster of his power by 1600 points anyways!"

Chazz looks in horror that his monster has been weakened and glares at Jordan, "Curse you, slacker!"

"Now to attack your other Chthonian Soldier and destroying your hopes of winning this duel!" Jordan declared, "Gatling Dragon, send that soldier back to Hell with Tri-Horn Blast!" Gatling Dragon blasts away Chthonian Soldier away (C: 1600)-(C: 1000)

Chazz winced and glares, "Forget when you destroyed my monster you lose some life points, loser!" he spat

"Don't think so!" Jordan corrected, "I activate my facedown quick-play spell card, Ring of Defense which blocks any damage coming to my life points!" a steel ring, sporting four shields, spun vertically before Jordan blocking the Chthonian Soldier's sword from coming to him and leaving an already pissed off Chazz, "You little…" he snarled

"Next I'll place a face down!" Jordan said

"All right!" Yusuke cheered

"Way a go, Jordan!" Alexis added

"You've got him, now!" Kari told him

Jordan turned to the gang, "Thanks, I wouldn't have blocked that damage if it hadn't been for Keiko-nee-chan giving me that Ring of Defense!" he insured, with glee

"No problem, Jordan!" Keiko called out, "Now beat that jerk at his own game!" she said pointing at Chazz

Chazz glared at Keiko, "Shut it, Slifer Slacker!"

Keiko returned the glare, "Stop calling me that, Chazz!" she spat, "In case, you forgotten I'm a Ra Yellow, because I kicked you snotty butt before!" she added, pointing at Chazz

Chazz growled, remembering how Keiko beat him, "So what, that was only and forever will be luck, Keiko! Neither you, Yusuke, Kagome nor Jaden have the skills to beat me!"

"Oi Chazz," Jordan called out, "In case, you've forgotten I'm your opponent!"

Chazz faced Jordan once again, "Oh yeah," he muttered and drew. Once the black haired Obelisk eyed the card, he smirk, "Oh Jordan!" he called out in a sing song tone, "You thought that you had me didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked, not liking what Chazz has in store for him

"You'll see," Chazz said then chuckled, "I'll activate the spell card, Energy Strong!"

Jordan gulped, "W-What does it do?" he asked

"Since I've got less than 1000 life points left, I gain 3000 back!" Chazz said, with his devil grin on

"No way!" Jordan exclaimed (C: 1000)-(C: 4000)

"That would mean……" Yusuke started

"……this duel will never end!" Kagome finished, followed by gasps from the gang.

"Now, I'll summon onto the field V-Tiger Jet in attack mode (A: 1600)!" Chazz declared having a tiger shaped jet appearing on the field, "Next, I'll play the spell card, Frontline Base which allows me to summon a level four monster or lower from my hand now rise W-Wing Catapult (A: 1300)!"

"Let me guess," Jordan started, "You going to combine those monsters together to form VW-Tiger Catapult, aren't you?"

"That's right, slacker," Chazz replied, "Now V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult combine to form VW-Tiger Catapult, rise!" the mechanical combine to form a powerful catapult monster (A: 2000), "I know what you're gonna say, it's weak right? Ha! You wish, slime! I'll I have to do is discard one card from my hand to switch the battle mode of one of your monsters and I choose Gatling Dragon to defense mode!"

Gatling Dragon lowers its cannons as he kneels down, after Chazz puts a card in the grave slot, "Even if my monster is in defense mode and you destroy him, I won't lose any life points!"

Chazz chuckled and soon turned to laughter, "You really think that would happen don't you, slacker?"

Jordan tiled his head and raised an eyebrow, "Well duh, Snobelisk, because that's how that game works, right, unless you have some……"

"Some way to detect the difference between my monster's ATK and your defending monster's DEF from your life points," Chazz said, "Yes, I have, Slifer Slacker, it's a equip spell card known as Fairy's Meteor Crush!"

"That would scratch my life points!" Jordan said

"Oh no! This is bad!" Alexis added

"Now, I do believe that facedown card might stop my attack but it won't happen, 'cause now I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" Chazz declared as a blue hurricane races towards Jordan's face down card and shreds it, "No my Negate Attack!"

"Now, Tiger Catapult attack Gatling Dragon with Heat Seeker Blast!" Chazz commanded as the catapult fires missiles at Gatling Dragon and destroying it on impact, leaving Jordan screaming (J: 2200)-(J: 1400), "Don't think for one second that I'm done yet, slacker, now, I'm gonna activate the spell card, Tremendous Fire!"

"Tremendous Fire!" Yusuke exclaimed

"That would inflict 1000 points of damage to Jordan and 500 point to Chazz!" Bastion added

"Now, say goodbye to 1000 of your life points!" Chazz declared as a rush of fire both him and Jordan hard. Jordan was screaming as his life points are taking a big hit (C: 4000/J: 1400)-(C: 3500/J: 0400), "I'm not done, yet next I'll activate my face down, Call of the Haunted to summon onto the field, X-Head Cannon, which was the card that was used for my catapult's special power (A: 1800), next I'll activate my other face down Ultimate Offering! Now at the cost of 500 of my life points (C: 3500)-(C: 3000), I get another summoning, now rise Z-Metal Tank (A: 1500) and thanks to the magic of Ultimate Offering, I get to summon Y-Dragon Head (A: 1500)!" (C: 3000)-(C: 2500)

"Wait I know what Chazz is up to!" Keiko said, "He's going to summon VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, with those monsters!"

"Then, it's all over from Jordan!" Ryoko added

"Now, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank combine together to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" the three mechanical monsters combined themselves to the ultimate monster (A: 2800).

"And with both VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Chazz can summon that VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Kagome said

"But wait Jordan there's more, actually less; cuz now I'm gonna combined them together to create the ultimate machine VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Jordan watched as the two mechanical monsters combined themselves to the ultimate mighty monster (A: 3000)!"

"W-What is that!" Jordan asked, with fear

"It's the instrument of your demise, Slifer Slacker!" Chazz declared, "Now to activate the equip spell card, Axe of Despair to increase its attack by 1000!" An axe appears in the Dragon Catapult Cannon's hands (A: 3000)-(A: 4000) Chazz laughed evilly as he sees Jordan falling on his knees, "Ah what wong, baby! Things aren't going your way!" Chazz goaded as he enjoyed seeing Jordan on fours, bowing his head.

"What's wrong with Jordan?" Chumley asked

"It looks like he's giving up!" Yusuke replied

Jordan believes that, theirs is no way that he can defeat Chazz, 'What was I thinking that I could take this guy on?' he thought, 'Maybe, it's best if I just give up because there's nothing I can do at this time, I could just draw, but there's a chance that I would get the wrong card and lose badly and Asuka-onee-chan would be ashamed of me.'

Kagome looked at this, 'There must be a way to help,' she thought and found a way to help, "Hey guys, I've got an idea!" she said turning her attention to the gang

"Yeah, what is?" Bastion asked as he was handed confetti poppers, "What's confetti poppers is going to help?"

"You'll see!" Kagome said as she gave confetti popper to everyone

"Hold on!" Yusuke said, "This is somehow familiar!"

"Yeah, it's the same way that……" Jaden was interrupted when the last time he was given the confetti popper, "We're doing that embarrassing Banzai cheer." He said

"Well, yeah it's a family tradition to give people courage to keep going!" Kagome told the brunette

"But, it's so incredibly stupid!" Yusuke said, which earned him a bang on the head from Keiko, with her duel disk, "OUCH!" he yelled rubbing lump on his head and glaring at his girlfriend, "That hurt!" he snapped, "More importantly, why the hell did you hit me with that duel disk, your right hook is already bad enough!"

Keiko returned the glare, "That's what you get for being an insensitive jerk, Yusuke!" she spat

"That's the same painful treatment that Keiko gives to me," Jaden gagged

Keiko turned her glared at Jaden, "So, Jaden do you want another hit from a duel disk?" she asked holding the duel disk above Jaden's head, which was scaring the brunette Slifer, "Uh! No!" he squeaked, holding his head in fear

Bastion looked at this with awe, 'Doesn't she realize the brain damage people get from getting hit with a duel disk?'

"Ready guys!" Kagome asked

"Ready!" the gang replied

"What are we doing?" Bastion asked

"An incredibly stupid cheer, but we have to do it for Jordan," Jaden replied

Everyone popped the confetti popper, simultaneously, "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" Kagome went while putting hers arms up and down, "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

Bastion's right eyebrow twitched and a sweat drop appeared at his temple, "Oh my!" he said as he saw the gang, now doing the cheer, 'Jaden was right, this cheer is absolutely stupid, but if it would help Jordan against Chazz then……' "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" he said putting his arms up and down.

Chazz eyed the others, "Why the hell are they doing that stupid dance again?" he asked himself, remembering the last time they used this method, "Hey is this dueling or ballet! You guys sound like a bunch of cheerleaders!"

Jordan looked at his cousin and friends doing the 'Banzai' cheer, 'What are they doing? Whatever it is its making me more confident in my dueling skills!' he thought as he gets up on his feet, "Hey Chazz, this duel is still on!" Jordan said as he drew.

Chazz glared at Jordan, "Oh is that so, if you look at the score right now, slacker, you'll see that you're losing!" he goaded, "Face it, Jordan, you're toast!"

"Oh yeah," Jordan started, "We'll see here!" he drew

The Banzai cheering stopped, "Hey guys, Jordan's up!" Kagome called out

"All right, Jor," Alexis cheered, "Now take to Chazz's life points, baby cousin!"

Jordan looked at the card and smirked, "Now Chazz, you, my friend, are gonna get royally crowned and not it a good way, I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn to relieve Machine King!" The Machine King (A: 2200) rises from the graveyard, ready to strike.

Chazz was flabbergasted, "That Machine King wasn't in your graveyard, Jordan!"

"This was the card that I used on my Cost Down in my first turn!" Jordan said

Chazz remembered that way too well, "Oh yeah," he muttered, "It's still weaker than my monsters, slacker!"

"Will see about that, now won't we?" Jordan spat, "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Jordan draws two cards, "All right, Chazz, this is where you go bye-bye, because now I'll activate the spell card, Machine King Update!"

"WHAT!" Chazz screams, "That would mean……"

"Now, I can summon Perfect Machine King!" Jordan declared as Perfect Machine King appears and ready to strike (A: 2700)!

"News flash, Jordan, it's still weaker than my monster, even with his special ability to increase its attack points by 500 for each machine type monsters out on the field!" Chazz told him

"Chazz's right," Bastion said, "Perfect Machine King's attack points, right now are at 3700, but it would help against Dragon Catapult Cannon's 4000!"

Alexis glares at Bastion, "Must you state the obvious!" she spat and turns her attention to the duel.

"I'm not done, yet," Jordan said, "Now, I'll going to activate the ritual spell card of Paladin Overload Ritual, now to tribute my Perfect Machine King to summon onto the field Machine Paladin Overload!" Perfect Machine King is engulfed by a golden mist, turning his body into a golden one and the mist disappears (A: 3300)

"What's with that monster Jordan?" Chazz asked, "That monster was weaker than Perfect Machine King, with its special effect!"

"I know that, but you miss calculated the special effect of my monster," Jordan said, "See, for every monster on my side of the field and graveyard, my monster's attack is increased by 500! And since, my graveyard has 6 machines, my monster's gains 3000 attack points!"

"WHAT THE-?" Chazz yelled, "That would mean that he's stronger than my monster!"

"All right Jordan will win this!" Jaden cheered

"All thanks to that spell card you gave you, Jay!" Syrus added

Alexis smirked at her cousin's monster, 'And that's not all about that Machine Paladin Overload and Chazz will be in for a big surprise!' she thought

"Now, to activate another of my monster's special ability, you see, Chazz," Jordan said, "See, all I have to do is sacrifice my X-Head Cannon to destroy your monster!"

Chazz growled, "What no way!" he cries

Machine Paladin grabs X-Head Cannon and picks it up, "Oh no!" Chazz cries

"Paladin, destroy Dragon Catapult Cannon with Metal Missile!" Jordan declared as Paladin throws X-Head Cannon towards Dragon Catapult Cannon. X-Head crashes into the cannon and destroys it, leaving Chazz vulnerable for attack.

"No! Don't! Please!" Chazz plead

"Don't think so!" Jordan declared, "Now Paladin, prepare yourself for attack!" Cannons appeared all over Paladin and aims them at the grief-stricken Chazz, "Attack Blaze Cannon Barrage!" Jordan commanded as the cannons were fired at Chazz hitting the Obelisk hard as he was flew off the stadium and crashed on the floor (C: 2500)-(C: 0000). Chazz slowly sits up and glares at Jordan. Jordan giggles, "That's game!" he said, trying to imitate Jaden, when he wins his duels and turns to Jaden, "How was that, Judai-aniki!" he asked

"That's that was good!" Jaden said, doing his natural winning pose.

Yusuke and Keiko's eyebrow twitches, as they saw both Jaden and Jordan doing the same pose, "Great just what the world needs……" Yusuke started

"Yeah, another Jaden!" Keiko finished

Chazz growled and got on his hands and knees, "No! No! NO! Not again! I lost to another Slifer Slacker!" he cried, bowing his head, "Why does this thing always happen to me!"

"Way a go, Jordan!" Alexis cheered and get on the stadium. The blonde ran towards her cousin and carried him up, by the waist and hugged him tight, "Asuka-onee-chan!" Jordan cheered wrapping his arms around his cousin's neck, "You were awesome!" Alexis said then giving a peck on the cheek to Jordan, "I'm very proud of you!" she whispered in his ear

"You are?" Jordan asked

"Uh! Huh!" Alexis was holding Jordan tight, "And you know what else? I love you."

"I love you too, Asuka," Jordan said, giving his cousin a peck on the cheek then letting go of her the same with Alexis.

Chazz got up on his feet and glares at Jordan, "Hey slacker!" he called out and got out a card from his deck and tosses over Jordan, "Your award!" he said in anger

Jordan catches it and looks at it, "Harpies' Feather Duster!" he said and looks at Chazz, "But Chazz, I don't want it," he said

"Just take it, I don't want or need your pity!" Chazz declared, "Just wait until……"

"UNTIL WHAT!" both Kari and Alexis yelled in unison, with an anime vein on their heads, glaring at Chazz, with fiery eyes.

That scared Chazz, "Come on! I was joking! Y-y-yeah! That's it! Heh!"

"Now buzz off Princeton unless you want your death sentence here and now!" Kari told Chazz, while glaring at him, smirking and cracking her knuckles.

That scared Chazz a lot; "Now Hikari, I was going to leave now!" he said then started laughing nervously and then walking away

Everyone went up and congratulated Jordan on a well-played duel, "That was a great duel, Jordan!" Yusuke told him

"Yeah, you should be very proud of that!" Kari added

Jordan looks at them, "Gee thanks guys!"

Chazz walks out the door of the arena and looks back, "Just you wait, Jordan, I'll get my revenge you and your slacker friends," he muttered in anger.

Author's Note: the 'Snobelisk' insult belongs to Sullike. The next chapter I might need a lot of help on about what could Zane say to Kari that would make things between them better.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see prologue

Author's Note: just to let the readers of this story know that as of today, the chapters of the first story "The New Yusuke Urameshi" will be changed, sorry for the inconvenience.

**Chapter 11**

Chazz was walking in the hallways, grimacing about his defeat to Jordan, in a duel, 'I can't believe it, another lucky punk,' he thought as he kicked a nearby trash can, making it tip over.

"Please don't take your anger out of a trash can, Chazz," came a voice

Chazz looked over to see Zane and a Ra Yellow girl, with long blue hair, by him, "Zane, what do you want!" he scolded

"I take it that you lost the duel to Jordan Sabre," Zane told him, "I saw the duel, Chazz, so don't start lying."

Chazz growled, as he heard what the blunette Obelisk has told him, "He was just lucky that's all, I pulled out a lucky card in the end that's all!" he said, "There is no way that Slifer Slacker could ever win!"

Zane narrowed his eyes, "They are two things that I need to say so it could get into that thick skull of yours, first you can't call any Slifer, 'Slifer Slacker', considering that you have already lost to 4 Slifers and 1 Ra Yellow already, from what I heard," he told Chazz, "Second, the reason why you lost to Jordan, including Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Keiko Ukimura and Kagome Higurashi is that it wasn't because of luck, it's because of the skills they possess as duelists."

"So, what are you saying, Zane?" Chazz asked, "That those punks are better than me?"

"Yes, there are because they know how to use their decks to the fullest potential and they show their opponent's respect," Zane told him, "That is the point of beauty of dueling, I have you know that when I was dueling Jaden Yuki, there was some occasions that he almost got me and knew how to play his cards right."

"Yeah, so what if Jaden can play his cards right," Chazz scoffed

Zane closed his eyes, "I hope after that duel that you'll stop picking on Slifers or any Ras again." He said as he and the girl walked away from the sore Obelisk

Chazz glared over his shoulder, "Yeah well I was gonna stop doing that, anyways!" and walking away from the tipped trash can.

With Zane and the little girl……

"So, Cousin Zane, who was that guy?" the girl asked

"That was Chazz Princeton, Jade, and a known bully to people inferior to him and sometimes he gets unfortunate enough to let Hikari Urameshi see him, bothering inferior people and starts to beat him up badly."

"Isn't Hikari Urameshi, the elder sister of Yusuke Urameshi of Ra Yellow?"

"Yes, she is,"

"I hope that one day that Chazz gets over himself," Jade said, "He's actually worse than the Ra Yellows are to Slifers. Are all Obelisks, with the exception of you, are that snobbish?"

Zane couldn't help but smile at his cousin's words, "Almost all Obelisks are that condescending, because they think there so high mighty that they pick on anyone, who is weaker than them, to prove their power," he said, "But it only shows their weakness and cowardliness, when someone bigger than them is near them." Zane looks ahead to see Yusuke and the others walking towards him. When Zane looked at Kari, he was flabbergasted, that Kari looked beautiful for the first time that he had known her. Once he realized what he was thinking, he shook it off, "Hey big bro and little cuz!" Syrus called out as he and the others stopped

Zane smiled in reply of his little brother's greeting, "Hi Sy!" Jade called out putting her arms around Syrus, hugging him. Jade was the exact same height as Syrus.

"Hey Sy!" Jaden called, "Who's the girl?"

Syrus puts an arm around Jade's waist and turns the others, "Everyone this is my little cousin, Jade and Jade these are my friends."

Jordan had a stunned expression on his face, 'That's the Ra Yellow girl I saw the other day.' He thought, while shaking in anxiety.

Alexis noticed that her cousin was shaking. She guessed that it was Jade's appearance, considering she was a girl and the blonde's fear, "Are you okay, Jordy?" she asked in responds to Jordan being a little surprised. Jordan looked at his cousin, "A little, Asuka," he said in a tone that Alexis would hear.

Alexis wrapped her arm around Jordan and pulled him to a semi-embrace, "Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you when I'm here," she whispered in Jordan's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Asuka!" Jordan said, looking at her with a smile and feeling a little better.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jade said, while bowing her head.

"Nice to meet ya!" Jaden said

Jade looked at Jaden, "I take it that you must be the Jaden Yuki that defeated Dr. Crowler's own deck in your entrance exam." She said pointing at Jaden

Jaden gave her a lopsided grin on his face and rubbed the back of his head, nervously laughing, "Yeah, I'm the one!" he said

"So, you must be the one that lost to Zane, while back!" Jade said, that made Jaden stop laughing.

"Jade, enough of that!" Zane told her, with his arms crossed and glaring at his cousin, "You made it sound that Jaden didn't give me a satisfying duel!"

Zane turned his look to Jaden, "I'm sorry if Jade has said anything to offend you."

Jaden shrugged, "No problem!"

Later that evening,

"And that's what happened?" Alexis told both Mindy and Jasmine why she has been keeping Jordan away from them, as she grabbed her clean laundry and put it in her bag.

"Oh man, that's messed up!" Jasmine said

"Yeah, what a nasty way to go." Mindy added

"Yeah, now you guys understand why I had to keep Jordan away from you guys, right?" Alexis asked

Her friends however gave her a disappointed looks, "Well, you should have told us first hand that Jordan got this fear of girls, rather than keeping him to those Ra and Slifer friends of yours." Mindy said, "We could have helped him with his fear."

"Yeah, it's not like we would have tried to force him here." Jasmine said

Alexis zipped up her bag and gave her friends glares, "I promised him that I wouldn't say anything to anyone, who he didn't seem to trust." She told them, "His confidence and courage was crushed and hadn't recovered yet, after his brother's death. I didn't believe he was ready to face any girl that was at the same age as him or above. Plus, I don't think that he fully trusts you guys, right now, like he trusts Kari, my Slifer and Ra friends."

The two girls were stunned at what Alexis had told them, "What do you mean by that, Lex?" Jasmine asked, "We're not going to hurt him, like Valerie did!"

"We wouldn't do anything that at all!" Mindy added, "We're just going to help him face his fears rather than running away from them."

"I know that but he thinks both of you are like the Obelisks here in this school, who acts condescending towards people lower than them." Alexis told them in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well duh!" Mindy said, "It's like dealing with children, with no sense of their own!"

"That's the behavior I'm talking about!" Alexis said pointing at Mindy's nose, "That's condescending, just because you're a higher rank doesn't give you the right to start acting like a condescending bitch!" with that Alexis grabbed her bag and walked out the room, with the two girls without saying anything.

While at Banner's room, Inuyasha was sleeping on the couch, while Prof. Banner was teaching both Sakura and Daichi how to play duel monsters.

"Hey this game is getting easier by the minute!" Sakura exclaims and looked at Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha!" she said waking up her brother

Inuyasha sits up and looks around the place, with his sleepy eyes, "Huh! What?" he muttered

"This duel monsters game is pretty easy, why don't you get a try?" Sakura suggested

Inuyasha looked at Sakura, with lazy eyes, "But that game confuses me so much, it has too many rules," he complained, "How could anyone understand the game, I really don't know?"

"Actually, once you get into the game, you'll find it a bit easier," Banner said.

"I rarely understood the game, before," Sakura said, "That's because Stupid Kagome explained it to us at first, but Lyman taught me and I understand it more now."

Inuyasha shrugged and walked over to the others, "So, how does this game go again?" he asked

While at upstairs,

"Yusuke, may I talk to you for a minute?" Jade asked

Yusuke, who was studying his deck, looked at Jade, "Sure!" the two Ra Yellows walked outside.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Yusuke asked, "You need tutoring in one of your classes."

Jade looked at Yusuke, "I didn't want anyone to know about this," she replied

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Know about what?"

"Your days as spirit detective, of course."

Yusuke was in shock, because she knew about him being a spirit detective, "Okay, who told you?" he asked, in a threatening manner

"Koenma told me about it, that you quit being a spirit detective."

"How did you know about him!"

"Because I'm your sucessor."

Yusuke's eyes widened as he backed away from Jade, "Y-you m-mean that you're……"

"The new spirit detective, yes I am!" After that last statement Yusuke did something that he would never do in his lifetime, he fainted.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 12**

"Uh! Yusuke!" Jade called out patted her spirit detective predecessor's cheek to wake up, but it didn't work, "Yusuke wake up!"

"Is it true?" came a voice and the Ra Yellow spirit detective faced Alexis, who was walking towards her and the unconscious Yusuke, "What do you mean 'is it true'?" she asked

"You're Yusuke's successor as spirit detective." Alexis replied kneeling

Jade swallowed and nodded, "You're not going to tell anyone about this right?" she asked, with imitation

"I have no intention to, besides I already knew about Yusuke's days as spirit detective anyways and some others all so."

"Who?"

"The others, Jaden, Jordan, Syrus, Chumley, Keiko, Ryoko, Kari and Kagome all knew about it." Alexis told her, "Does anyone else know about you being spirit detective?"

"Yeah, only Zane does but I haven't told Syrus yet."

Alexis's eyes widened, "Zane knew about this?"

Jade nodded in reply of the blonde's question.

"I see," Alexis said and eyed Yusuke, "Well, we better get Yusuke inside."

A moment later……

"Yusuke!" Kari and Keiko cried as they ran to Alexis, who was carrying the unconscious Yusuke by her arm and soon the others came forward, "What happened?" Jaden asked

Alexis eyed Jade, "Jade, I believe you have something to say about this."

Jade looked at Alexis, in a 'You-are-a-crazy-woman' way and sighed and turned to the gang, "The reason why Yusuke is unconscious that I t-told him…" she stopped, "…that I was the new spirit detective."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, in unison

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Bastion asked, who didn't know anything that was supernatural about two of his friends. A few hours later, the story was told, while Yusuke's head was on Kari's lap, while she was fanning her brother's face, "I see," Bastion said, with his arms crossed, "So, Yusuke and Kari took part of these spirit cases and has a blood of a human feeding demon."

"That's right!" Keiko said

Bastion eyed Kagome, "And you're some kind of reincarnated priestess?"

Kagome nodded, "You're not going to report this to Chandler Shepherd, are you?" she asked

"I have no intention to." Bastion replied

"What I want to know is how Jade got commissioned to be a spirit detective?" Alexis asked, "We all know how Yusuke came across it, but we'd like to here your story, Jade." She added, looking at the black haired Ra.

Jade sighed, "Well it started about a month before school started, I was like Yusuke, involved in an accident, with me getting hit by a car, while saving a young girl's life."

"Let me guess," Keiko started, with her arms crossed "You died unexpectedly and in life you were a hopeless delinquent, who mostly gets in trouble with the teachers, fights and skips class and school all together because one of your parents abandon you, while the other is unemployed and drunk. But there was one person, who cared about you, right."

"All except for the skipping of class school, one of my parents abandoning me, while the other is unemployed and drunk and as for someone caring about me there were my cousins Zane and Syrus." Jade said, "I went to my class, all of them, but I mostly get detentions for acting up in class, trying to contradict teachers, playing practical jokes on people, trying to humiliate people and bothering the other students. Naturally, I was an ill-mannered person, who cared for no one but myself, until the accident happened."

"Wow," Keiko said, "You're life is like Yusuke's old one in some respects."

Jade tiled her head, "Old one?" she said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well not too long ago, Yusuke decided to leave the spirit detective business for a new normal life." Alexis replied

"I see," Jade said.

"I wonder what spirit powers does Jade have." Came a voice

Everyone was surprised that to see that Yusuke had came to and raised his head from Kari's lap and sat up. Jade looked at her spirit detective predecessor, "So, you're awaken." She said

"So, what kind of spirit power do you have?" Yusuke asked

Jade held out her hand and it glow a green light, turned to a ball. Everyone looked with awe as they witnessed this.

"Spirit Blade!" Jade cried as the ball took form as a green katana.

"Funny, I have a friend back at home, who has that power." Yusuke said as the sword disappeared, "Your attack is the spirit gun, right?" Jade asked, with interest

Yusuke held out his right index finger and it glow blue, "You guess it!" he said and Jade was amazed at this, but not as amazed as Bastion, "Remarkable, you can produce light with your right index finger."

"And he's not the only one, who has the spirit gun," Kari said as she held out her right index finger and it glow blue.

"I don't believe it!" Jade said at the sight of Kari's spirit bullet, "Koenma told me that you had the spirit gun."

"Koenma?" Bastion said turning to Yusuke, "Prince of the Spirit World," Yusuke said

Jade says, plainly, "Also known as toddler, pacifier breath, brat, twerp, pacifier junkie, overgrown toddler, the toddler wonder, in the pain the ass toddler, binky boy, toddler bitch, pacifier son of a bitch want me to keep going."

"Very funny, Jade! You're starting to remind me of your predecessor!" came a voice

A young man, with brown hair with a pacifier in his mouth, wearing a blue royal robe, came from the shadows. This young man had brown eyes and had the word, 'Jr.' on his forehead.

"Hey any idea, who this guy is?" Jaden asked

"Hey Koenma, long time no see!" Kari greeted

"Yeah I'd say it's a long time!" Yusuke said, "And he still has that damn pacifier!"

Koenma glared at Yusuke, "I'd pretend that I didn't hear that," he said calmly, "I'd came here to see how everyone is doing and I see that Yusuke hasn't changed. Though I'm little surprised that he managed to stay out of trouble, this long."

Yusuke studied Koenma for a while, "Already, something up," he said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're here not only to see how I'm doing, what is your real reason for being here."

Jade says, with an annoyed tone, "Let me guess! Another damned mission! Binky boy, you're starting to annoy me, now!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "Get use to it, Jade!"

Koenma shook his head and sadly looked at Keiko, "I'm sorry Keiko, but it's time for Yusuke to know." This made Keiko feel a little too uncomfortable.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Yusuke asked, eying his former employer and his girlfriend.

"Yusuke," Keiko started and gulped, "Please don't get mad or yell at me for what I'm going to tell you."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Okay, I don't like where this is going," he said

"You remember that time that the S.D.F. took you human appetite?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Well, it was a month after the Sensui case and I was really worried that King Emma would send anyone to kill you, so I……"

Yusuke walked up to Keiko and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her, "Keiko, you can tell me anything, so let's here it."

Keiko clenched her fist, "I………"

Sorry about that, I just want to leave you guys in suspense.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see prologue

_Recap:_

_Koenma shook his head and sadly looked at Keiko, "I'm sorry Keiko, but it's time for Yusuke to know." This made Keiko feels a little too uncomfortable._

"_Okay, what's going on here?" Yusuke asked, eying his former employer and his girlfriend._

"_Yusuke," Keiko started and gulped, "Please don't get mad or yell at me for what I'm going to tell you."_

_Yusuke's eyes widened, "Okay, I don't like where this is going," he said_

"_You remember that time that the S.D.F. took you demonic powers away so you could live as a human?"_

_Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"_

"_Well, it was a month after the Sensui case and I was really worried that King Emma would send anyone to kill you, so I……"_

_Yusuke walked up to Keiko and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her, "Keiko, you can tell me anything, so let's here it."_

_Keiko clenched her fist, "I………"_

**Chapter 13**

"I talked Botan into taking me to Spirit World, right after school!" Keiko blurred out and she braced herself for Yusuke's scorn, "YOU WHAT!" Yusuke yelled, "Do you realize what would happened if a human step foot onto Spirit World!"

"I'm sorry," Keiko told him, "I wanted the S.D.F. to leave you alone that's all! I talked to King Emma to call off your execution and he agreed. He also knew that I'm a good duelist, so he made a condition, if I beat all of the S.D.F. in a duel."

"A DUEL!" everyone, with the exception of Koenma, yelled in unison

"I had no idea that they play Duel Monsters in Spirit World!" Jaden exclaimed happily

"Neither did I!" Yusuke added

"Well Duel Monsters is based on the 5,000 year old Egyptian game," Koenma told them

"My guess that if they managed to keep Yusuke alive all this time, Keiko had beaten every member to the S.D.F." Kari said

Keiko nodded in reply and looked at Yusuke, "You're not angry at me, right?" she asked

Yusuke sighed, "We'll talk later, okay," he said

"The reason why I brought that up is that the leader of the S.D.F. Captain Ootake is stipulating a rematch with Keiko," Koenma said

Yusuke glared at Koenma, "What!" he grunted

"He believed that he being beaten by a human girl was only luck."

Keiko looked at Koenma, "Koenma, tell Ootake that I have no interest in dueling him again." She told him

"So, you're taking down his request for a rematch."

"Yeah, because he's like Chazz Princeton, he believes just because I'm a human that gives him the assumption that he's better than me and I have no interest in dueling anyone, who isn't worth my time."

Later, Kari left the Slifer Dorm to meet with Zane at the school. Little did she know, she was being followed.

"Are sure this is a good idea, Yusuke?" Syrus asked, while hiding in the bushes with Yusuke, "You know how your sister gets with spies."

"Then, we'll make ourselves unnoticed, Sy," Yusuke told him, "Now, let's get a move on!"

Kari made it to the school to find Zane, lying on the wall with his arms crossed to his chest. The blunette glanced at Kari approaching him and he was still flabbergasted at her new look, 'Why am I thinking this way?' he thought as he shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head, 'My only love is dueling and nothing more, but why can't I get those images Hikari and I being together? Even if I ask her to be my girlfriend, I doubt that she'll agree to that.'

"Zane?" Kari called out to break the blunette duelist of his thoughts

"Hikari, you're here!" he said uneasy

Kari tiled her head a bit, "Yeah, you called me here to talk to me about something."

"Yeah!" Zane replied, while snatching the back of his head and laughing nervously at the same time, "Well, you……um……remember that night right?"

"Yeah?"

Zane eyed away from Kari, "Well……it appeared……um……what I'm trying to say is……"

"Before, you say anything I'd like to tell you that I know Jade's secret," Kari said

Zane's eyes widened and eyed Kari, "What secret?" he asked

"Her secret as the new spirit detective of the earth, that's what!"

Zane was stunned at that, "How did you find that out?" he asked

"She wanted to talk to her predecessor."

"You mean Yusuke. Jade told me about him being a spirit detective before her and had to quit. As well as your spirit gun technique."

Kari's hold up her right index finger to a gun point and it glow blue, "You mean this?"

Zane looked at this with awe, "No way, how did this happened?" he asked

"Well, it happened about a year ago at Yusuke's supposed death and I discovered that I can generate energy with my right index finger to a gun-like point. The only one who knew about this at that time was Alexis. At times I threatened her, I'll use this at her but I wasn't serious."

Zane narrowed his eyes, "And Yusuke has this technique, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not his only trick, there's the shotgun, which he can shoot a barrel of spirit gun bullets all at once and spirit wave, which is the technique where the body is a weapon that he learned from his teacher, Genkai. I can only do the spirit gun and shotgun, thanks to Yusuke." The glow disappeared from Kari's index finger

"With those techniques, you could make Chazz Princeton be more afraid of you even more!" Zane joked

"Yeah I could do that, but I didn't feel like doing that to him, besides if he used my full strength on him, with my fists, there's no doubt that I could have killed him."

Just then a thought went into Zane's mind, "You're not thinking about blasting me with that spirit gun of yours, right?" he asked, with a little bit of fear

Kari looked at Zane and smirked, then held out her index finger to a gun-like pose and begun to glow, "Maybe?"

This freaked Zane out, "Y-You wouldn't……"

"You're right I wouldn't use it on you," Kari said as she powered down her spirit bullet, "How about we duel?"

Zane looked at Kari, as if she was crazy, "You're kidding?"

Kari shook her head, "No and how about if we make it interesting, the loser will do everything that the master tells him/her for the rest of the school semester."

"You do realize that I'm the best duelist in this school and you're asking me to duel you." Zane laughed, "Well then I believe it's time to show you, who's the top duelist in this school!"

Yusuke and Syrus, who were hiding by the corner of the school, heard everything that Zane and Kari were talking about, "A duel……." Yusuke started

"……with Zane," Syrus finished, "This is not going to end well for Kari."

"Yeah considering that Zane is the best duelist in this school."

"The only hope for Kari to win is probability the Dark Storm."

Syrus looked at Yusuke, with confusion, "Dark Storm?"

"Yeah, it's a technique of both of the spell cards, Dark Hole and Heavy Storm and you know what their effects are."

"Of course."

While later Zane and Kari went to the beach and had their duel disks ready, "Let's duel!" both of them yelled (Z: 4000/K: 4000)

Kari drew her first card, "Alright, Regenerating Mummy, rise!" she declared as a mummy hand popped out of the ground and pushed out a decaying mummy, which didn't frighten Zane that much (A: 1800), "I'll placed a facedown and end!" Kari's facedown appeared behind her mummy

From the cliffs, Yusuke and Syrus were watching duel, while lying down. Each of them watching through binoculars of their own, "Augh! As many times as Kari summons her zombies, it really creep me out!" Syrus said

Yusuke shrugged, "It's not that bad, Syrus!" he said

"Easy for you to say," Syrus said, "You probably seen these things in your spirit cases!"

"True!"

Zane draws his card, "You mummy doesn't scare me, I'll summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" a robotic dragon appears on the field (A: 2100), "Now I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" a blue hurricane rushes towards Kari's facedown, "I don't think so!" Kari declared at Zane's surprise, "I'll activate my facedown before you destroy it, Go Reckless Greed! Now I get to draw 2 two cards from my deck!"

"I know that," Zane said, while rolling his eyes, "I also know that you have to skip your draw phase for two turns! Now Cyber Dragon, attack Regenerating Mummy Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon blasts flames towards Regenerating Mummy, incinerating it (K: 4000)-(K: 3700), "Next, I'll activate Different Dimension Capsule, which allows me to take a card from my deck and place into the capsule. Then, in two turns I get to place it in my hand! Finally, I'll place a facedown."

'This is not good!' Yusuke thought, as he sees his sister totally defenseless, 'Now, Kari can't draw in her next 2 draw phase! And I'm guessing that what's in that capsule is Power Bond. Hopefully, Kari can get Zane to use the side effects of Power Bond, which is impossible for a guy like Zane.'

"What are you two doing?" came a familiar voice behind the boys

"Did you say something, Yusuke?" Syrus asked

"No!" Yusuke replied as he and Syrus turned to see Alexis, behind them with her arms crossed and had a stern look on her face

"Hey Lex!" Yusuke greeted innocently, "You're wondering what we're doing here, well we're……."

"Bird watching!" Syrus finished

"Yeah that's it, bird watching!" Yusuke lied, while snatching the back of his head

Alexis rolled her eyes, "You two are bird watching," she said, "……at night!"

"Yeah, basically we're looking for owls!" Syrus lied

"Yeah, owls!" Yusuke added, hoping that Alexis would buy the lie

"Owls," Alexis said, walking to them and snatching Yusuke's binocular, "Hey!" Yusuke retorted

Alexis scooped around the place, "I don't see any owls here, guys," she said as she stopped as she spotted both Zane and Kari's duel, "Hey that's Zane and Kari's duel," she said as she realized what the boys were watching. She turned to see both Yusuke and Syrus walking slowly away from her. A lightening bolt shoots from Alexis's eye, "Where do you two think you're going!" she asked, in a threatening manner which made the boys cringe. Alexis is surrounded with an aura of fire as the boys quaked in fear, "We are just going back to our dorms!" Yusuke replied

"Yeah right, Yusuke!" Alexis spat, "You two were spying, were you?"

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call it 'spying'," Yusuke lied, "I'd call it 'merely observing'."

"Yeah, 'merely observing'!" Syrus added

Alexis sighed at the two boys, "You two……" she began, "……have got to be the worst liars in the world! You expect me to believe that!"

The boys nodded in reply and Alexis sweat dropped, "……Why me…."

"Now then, I'll need back my binoculars right now!" Yusuke said as he snatches them from Alexis and dashes past her, along with Syrus, "So, what's the score now?" Alexis asked

"So far, my brother's winning," Syrus said

"Now, it's my turn," Kari declared as she puts her hand onto her disk, "Hold it!" Zane interrupted, "It seems that you've forgotten something!"

Kari blinked twice, "What do you mean?"

Just then, Zane fell over, anime style and got up, "Reckless Greed's side effect that's what! Now, you skip your 2 draw phases and now is one of them!" he explained while rubbing his head, after his recent anime fall

"Oops, I guess I forgot that!" Kari said, grinning sheepishly and snatching the back of his head

Zane sweat dropped at this, '……Why me….'

"Now since I can't draw I guess I'll place a facedown and activate the spell card, Reload!" Kari declared

Zane twitched, anime style, "You mean, you had that card in your hand at the time!"

"Yeah, I did!"

Zane sweat dropped again, '……Again why me? She's not that stupid, she's playing opossum and it almost worked.' He thought as he glanced at Kari's smile, 'Her smile, why is it making me feel funny?' he thought and shook his head to get rid of those things, 'Oh no…I'm not going to fall for that.'

"Now I get to refresh my hand!" Kari declared as she got out her deck from the holder and placed the cards in her hand on top, shuffles them, and place it back to the holder and draws the same amount of cards, "I'll summon onto the field Master Kyonshee in defense mode and end!" a zombie hand popped out of the ground and popped out a martial artist zombie, who had his face covered with a small white blanket, with a Chinese symbol on it (D: 1000)

Zane draws his card, "Okay, then I'll summon onto the field Proto Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" a huge mechanical worm appeared on the field (A: 1100)

"I know what are going to do with those monsters," Kari said

"He's gonna summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Yusuke said

"Now, since you know that Proto Cyber Dragon can be used as a Cyber Dragon, which means that I'll activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse them together to create Cyber Twin Dragon!" just then Cyber Dragon and his prototype swirled together to create a twin headed Cyber Dragon (A: 2800), "Now, you're aware of my dragon's power is right."

"I know that, Truesdale," Kari said, "It can attack twice in a turn!"

"That's right, now Cyber Twin Dragon attack Twin Strident Blast!" the two headed dragon blasts fire towards Master Kyonshee incinerated it and the other blast towards Kari, hitting her head on (K: 3700)-(K: 0900)

Alexis, who was sharing the binoculars with Yusuke, and the boys gasped in surprise, "No way!" Yusuke exclaimed

"Zane has eliminated half of Kari's life points!" Alexis added

Kari winced as smoke came from her body and she was panting, "Okay move, I'll activate my face down, Reload!" she declared

Zane was surprised by this, 'Impressive,' he thought, 'I meet that as a duelist.'

_"Why are you acting like is?" _came a voice in Zane's head

'Who's there?'

_"The voice in your head, which would be called your conscious."_

'It's official, Truesdale,' Zane thought, rolling his eyes, 'You've been working so hard that you're losing your mind.'

_"Oh brother, it's written in your face, Zane," _the voice told the blunette_, "You're have a crush on Kari."_

Zane's right eyebrow twitched, 'I don't have a crush on Hikari Urameshi.'

_"Yeah and Alexis doesn't have a crush on Jaden Yuki and he's not clueless after all."_

'Oh ha! Ha! Very funny! Now get over of my head!'

"I'll activate two copies of Pot of Greed, which I get to draw four cards!" Kari declared as she drew four cards and when she saw her hand, she smirked, "Oh Zane!" she sang

"What!" Zane replied being annoyed

"You remember Dark Storm, do you?"

Zane's eyes widened, "How can I forget, it's the card same technique that you used to defeat Alexis, last year, in one turn and got the promotion to Obelisk Blue, why……." The blunette duelist realized what Kari was planning, "You have those cards, do you?" he groaned

Kari grinned, gleefully, as she showed Duel Academy's best duelist the two cards, Heavy Storm and Dark Hole, "You're referring to these?" she asked

Zane groaned, "It had to be those cards," he said

"Now, say goodbye to every one of your cards, you got on the field!" Kari sang, while smirking and slamming the two cards into the slot, "Go Dark Storm!". Then, a dark tempest appears and Zane braced himself for the storm

"Hey, what's going on?" Syrus asked

Alexis realized what was going on, "That technique……"

"The Dark Storm!" Yusuke exclaimed

Syrus looked at Yusuke, "You're saying that, that storm is the Dark Storm!"

"That's it!" Yusuke said

"And it's the same technique that Kari used on me, last year!" Alexis added

"Yeah, in one turn!" Yusuke teased, which wasn't the wisest thing to do

"Yusuke……."

Yusuke turned his head to reveal a very pissed off Alexis, holding a big red mallet over her head preparing to hit him, "You're dead…" Alexis threatened, in a menacing tone, "…again…" This freaked Yusuke out, "Now hold on, Alexis!" Yusuke begged, while waving his hands in front of him, "I was only kidding!"

The Dark Storm was still on blasting away every card that was on the field and it pasted, leaving nothing but the two duelists, "Now, since you're left with nothing to defend your life points now," Kari said, while smirking, "I'll summon onto the field Pyramid Turtle in attack mode!" a turtle with a pyramid for a shell appears on the field (A: 1200), "Now, Pyramid Turtle, attack Zane directly!" Pyramid Turtle charges in a turbo speed towards Zane and pushes him off his feet and making him fall on his back. (Z: 4000)-(Z: 2800)

Pyramid Turtle comes back to Kari's side, "I'll place a facedown and end!" Kari declared

Zane got on his feet and drew, "Nice try, Hikari," he said, "But it ends here!"

"Really?" Kari replied audaciously, "Perhaps you should prove that before declaring it."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Zane yelled, "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn to revive my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Cyber Twin Dragon appears on the field again, "Augh! Him again!" Kari complained

"You better believe it, missy!" Zane said, "Now, I'll activate De-Fusion to split my monster into it's original forms!" Cyber Twin Dragon splits into Cyber Dragon and Proto Cyber Dragon, "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Power Bond!"

Kari smirked, 'Perfect!'

"What!" Syrus exclaimed, "That's not like Zane at all! He's not noticing Kari's facedown!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Sy," Yusuke said, "Usually, he's only playing the card, instead of using it."

"Now, with the Cyber Dragon, I've got in my hand I'll combined them together to create the Cyber End Dragon!" Just then, Cyber Dragon appeared with its counterpart and prototype and swirled together to create a three headed Cyber Dragon (A: 4000), "And thanks to Power Bond, my dragon's power is doubled by its attack points!" the three headed dragon roared as he powered up (A: 4000)-(A: 8000)

"Wait, Zane's not the kind of guy, who would blindly walk into a trap!" Alexis said

"That's right," Syrus said, "Maybe, he has something planned that's all!"

"Now Cyber End Dragon, let loose, Super Strident Blaze!" Zane declared as Cyber End Dragon fires a blast at Pyramid turtle, incinerated it, "Bye-Bye Hikari!"

"Don't say your goodbyes just yet!" Kari said, to Zane's surprise, "I'll activate my face down card, Enchanted Javelin and I'm sure you know it's effects!"

Zane grimaced, "Damn it!" he cursed, "Now, her life points are increased by my dragon's attack points!" (K: 0900)-(K: 8900)

"This could be a very long duel!" Yusuke said

"And I hate to be the bearer of more bad news for you, Zane, but I know what effect doesn't my turtle has and I'll summon Ryu Kokki!" a huge skeleton hand popped out and with a huge monster, made of out skeleton bones and heads appearing on the field, growling at the Cyber End Dragon (A: 2400), "Now, I'm no idiot and neither are you, Zane!" Kari declared, "I know for a fact that you wouldn't play Power Bond, unless you were prepared to suffer the consequence of playing it!"

Zane smirked, "You got me," he said, holding out another De-Fusion spell card, "I'll activate De-Fusion to split my Cyber End Dragon into two Cyber Dragons and one Proto Cyber Dragon and I'm playing them in defense mode!" Cyber End Dragon splits into its ingredient monsters (A: 2100)x2 (A: 1100), "Finally, I'll lay a facedown!"

Kari drew her card, "I'll activate the equip card, Big Bang Shot!" she declared, "Now, I'll equip it to my monster and increase it's attack points by 400 and when it attacks the difference between it's attack points and the defense of your defending monster, the points will be considered damage to your life points!" she added, following Zane's groaning as Ryu Kokki becomes more stronger (A: 2400)-(A: 2800)

"Now, I'll attack the Cyber Dragon in the far left with Ryu Kokki, Skeleton Slam Attack!" Kari declared as Ryu Kokki charges towards its target.

Zane narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so, I'll activate my facedown card, Attack Reflector Unit!" he declared, "With this card, I can transform my Cyber Dragon to Cyber Barrier Dragon in attack mode!" Cyber Dragon materialized to a mechanical dragon, with a shield attached to its head (A: 800), "Now thanks to its special effect I can negate the attack of one of your monsters!" Ryu Kokki charges towards Cyber Barrier Dragon and the dragon uses its shield to push back the skeleton monster back a bit to Kari's side, "Okay, since I've got no cards in my hand there's no choice but to end my turn!"

Zane drew his card, "First, I'll activate the spell card, Proton Generator Unit, which allows me to sacrifice my two dragons to special summon, Cyber Laser Dragon!" the two dragons on Zane's side disappeared in a whirl of wind and in their places is a mechanized dragon, with a laser tail (A: 2400), "Now, thanks to his special ability I can destroy one of your monsters, who's attack points are higher than my dragon's!"

Kari grimaced at those words.

"Now, Cyber Laser Dragon destroy Ryu Kokki with Blue Laser Blast!" Zane declared as the tip of Cyber Laser Dragon's tail opens up and fires a laser at Ryu Kokki and destroys it. Kari shields herself from the blast.

"Kari's wide open!" Syrus exclaims

"Now Cyber Laser Dragon attack Hikari directly with Blue Lightning Blast!" Zane declared, as Cyber Laser Dragon open its mouth and blasts a blue blast, with a blue swirl at the stunned Kari. The blast hits the brunette's chest and pushes her back (K: 8900)-(K: 6500), "Oh and don't forget about my Cyber Barrier Dragon, Sonic Screech!" Cyber Barrier Dragon blasts a green blast at Kari, as she was getting up and knocks her to the ground (K: 6500)-(K: 5800), "I'll end with one face-down card!"

"Uh! Guys, remember what I said this would be a long duel?" Yusuke said

"Yeah!" Syrus replied

"Well the way that Zane is dueling, it's gonna be a very short one, with those monsters out!" Yusuke said, "Don't get me wrong about saying that my sister is not that well of a duelist, but Zane is a lot better!"

Kari gets up and winced, "My turn!" she declared as she drew, "I'll activate Card of Sanctity, now we get to draw until we have six cards!" Zane and Kari drew until they have six cards, "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Book of Life!" Kari declared, "Now at the cost of one of **your** monsters from your graveyard, like your Cyber Dragon for example is removed from play…" Zane's Cyber Dragon card is pushed out of the grave and the blue haired duelist grimaced, "……I get to summon onto the field a zombie monster from my graveyard and I chose Ryu Kokki!" (A: 2400)

"But that monster is equal in power to my Laser Dragon!" Zane told Kari

"I know…" Kari said, "Now, I'll summon another Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" (A: 1800), "Now since both my Ryu Kokki and your dragon are the same, that's why I'll activate the spell card, Kishido Spirit, with this spell card!" Just then a blue aura surrounded Ryu Kokki and the zombie roars, "With Kishido Spirit, monsters on my side of the field can't be destroyed in a battle if the monsters' ATK are equal! Now Ryu Kokki attack Cyber Laser Dragon! Skeleton Smackdown!" Ryu Kokki charges towards Cyber Laser Dragon and punches the dragon, which shatters it and Zane shields himself, "Now Regenerating Mummy attack Cyber Barrier Dragon with Molten Decay!" the mummy charges at the dragon and slaps the dragon, which shatters like glass (Z: 2800)-(Z: 1800).

"No way!" Syrus exclaimed

"Kari took out two of Zane's best monsters!" Alexis added, with Yusuke nodding

"Finally, I'll play three facedown cards and end my turn!" Kari said

Zane drew his card, 'What's going on here? Hikari has somehow outsmarted me on every turn in this duel.' He thought, 'This has never happened to me before, usually when we duel I'm always winning, but now it's the other way around.' He studies Kari's features a bit, 'She so…' Zane shook his head, 'What the hell am I thinking? I do not like her that way.' "Now, I'll activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted to revive my Cyber Laser Dragon!" (A: 2400)

Kari smirked, "Thanks for that!" she said to Zane's surprise, "Oh no!" he said

"Oh yes!" Kari replied, "Now, I'll activate my facedown, Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

Zane gasped in surprise, "Not good!" he said, realizing the card's effect. A machine appears behind Kari's Regenerating Mummy.

"Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Yusuke exclaimed, "This can no be good for Zane!"

"What does it do?" Syrus asked

"It returns one monster on the field to the owner's hand!" Alexis replied

"And since Cyber Laser Dragon is a level 7 monster that would mean that Zane has to wait until he has two monsters out to summon it!" Syrus said

"Uh! Sy, if Zane doesn't have some kind of spell or trap to use to summon that can summon that dragon right now, I don't think that he'll survive this duel!" Yusuke said

The machine sucked Zane's dragon and shoot it in the air and the card appeared in Zane's hand and he growled, "Okay then I'll just activate this spell card, Snatch Steal to use your own Ryu Kokki against you!" he declared as he slid the card into the slot, "Hate to disappoint you, Zane, because I have another facedown to counter your spell card, Go Tutan Mask! Now, your spell card is negated!"

Zane let's a growl out of his throat and looked at his hand. Then, he eyed a card and he mentality kicked himself, 'How could I have be so stupid?' he thought, 'I could have used this spell card to summon Twin Cyber Dragon, even if it's components are in the graveyard, instead of wasting Monster Reborn and Snatch Steal. What's going on in my head?'

_"It could be that you're in love with Hikari,"_ came a voice in Zane's head

Zane mentality growled, 'Oh no! Not you again, I don't have a crush on Hikari!' he thought, with annoyance, "Now, I'll activate the spell cards, Polymerzation and Cybernetic Fusion Support! At the cost of half of my life points (Z: 1800)-(Z: 0900), I can summon onto the field Twin Cyber Dragon, even if the Fusion Material Monsters are in my graveyard. Now I'll remove from my graveyard, Proto Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon to summon the Twin Cyber Dragon!" (A: 2800)

"You know, I was hoping that would summon that damn dragon, because I'll activate my facedown card, another Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Kari declared as another mechanical catapult had appeared behind Regenerating Mummy and sucked in the Twin Cyber Dragon, "Not again…" Zane muttered in annoyance as his dragon was shot up and a card appeared in his hand. The blue haired duelist looked at his hand, "This is stupid, there's nothing I can do at this point." He said

While at the cliff, Yusuke, Syrus and Alexis were watching the duel with awe, "No way!" Syrus exclaimed, "I don't think Zane's going to win this duel."

"Yeah, for sure," Yusuke added, "I guess that Zane's going to be Kari's servant for the rest of the semester!"

Alexis looked at the boys with confusion, "What's this all about you two?" she asked

"Well, the duel was about, who ever wins that the loser does what the winner asks them for the rest of the semester!" Yusuke replied

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "You're joking…." She said

"Nope, I'm completely serious!"

"If that's the case then Zane's toast!"

Kari drew her card, "Seeing that there's nothing you can do at this point," she said with a triumphed smirk, "Regenerating Mummy and Ryu Kokki finish him off!" the zombie charged at Zane and hits him hard enough to hit the ground (Z: 0900)-(Z: 0000)

Zane's right eye twitched, "Tell me that didn't just happened……" he said as he sees Kari jumping up and down in happiness and cheering that she won, 'Usually, Kari's cheering that she has won would annoy me, but for some reason, I'm kind of glad that I'll be her servant for the rest of the semester!' he thought and suddenly twitched, 'The rest of the semester! Oh boy!' he thought realizing that he'll be Kari's servant for a month and something had dawn on him. Zane got on his feet and brushed the sand off his uniform, "You know, Hikari, how would I be your servant, in case I've forgotten, I'm **not** allow in your dormitory!" he reminded, which got her to stop cheer. Kari look firmly at Zane and walked towards him, which freaked the blunette a bit

Kari gleefully smiled at Zane and chortled, "Well, there's always school, where you can join me for lunch, carry my books and all that junk that doesn't go with dorms," she said

Zane snorted and turned away from Kari, with his arms crossed "You've got to be kidding me…." He said and felt an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled back to a hug, which made him blush a bit, "Oh come on, Zaney," she said, "It'll be like old times, when we were kids!"

Zane eyed Kari, "Please, let go of me," he said, firmly, "And thought I told you to NEVER EVER call me 'Zaney'!"

"Well too bad, you're my servant for the rest of the semester!"

Zane rolled his eyes, 'Why me, lord?' he thought, miserable, 'Why me!"

While at the cliff, Alexis, Yusuke and Syrus was watching this with amusement, "Oh man, I can't believe that it's been a while that Kari has called Zane by his nickname!" Yusuke laughed

"Even thought it pisses him off a lot!" Alexis added, with amusement, "Okay, now it's time for us to leave!"

"Wait what do you mean by 'us'?" Yusuke asked

"Yusuke……" Alexis said in a sweet voice and walked towards him, with freaked the Ra Yellow and puts her hands onto his shoulders and got her face close to his, "What I mean by 'us', I MEANT ME, YOU AND SYRUS!" she yelled, freaking the Ra Yellow out

"Yes, ma'am!" Yusuke replied in fear, knowing not to piss the blonde duelist off, 'She's just as worse as Keiko, I swear,' he thought


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Author's Note: I've once again updated The New Yusuke Urameshi.

Chapter 14

Syrus was walking in the forest, with a bundle of flowers and walked to a tombstone that read: Nala R.I.P.

The blunette placed the flowers there; "Syrus!" came a voice from behind

Syrus turned his cerulean eyes to Ryoko, who was walking towards him, "Oh hey Ryoko!" he greeted. Ryoko walked by Syrus and looked at the tombstone, "Who's Nala?" she asked

Syrus sighed, "Well, she was a cat that Yusuke, Jaden and I found on our first week here in Duel Academy and was killed when a couple of Obelisks thought it was funny to throw her into a river and drown."

"That's awful!" Ryoko gasped, "I'm sorry that happened!"

"Well, it turned on better when Kari found out and beaten the Obelisks silly."

Ryoko let's out a small laugh, "That's real sweet of you, Syrus," she told him, with a smile that made Syrus blush a bit, "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

"Hey Ryoko, why are you out here?" Syrus asked, eying the pigtailed Slifer

Ryoko sighed, "It's about those S.D.F. guys, I'm afraid that one of them might do something that would get Keiko to duel the captain," she replied, in a sad tone and felt a hand onto her shoulder, "I'm sure that if they get Keiko to duel them, that she'll win!" Syrus said

Ryoko looked at Syrus's cerulean eyes and smiled, while blushing, "Thanks Sy!" she said, then followed a crack of thunder, which scared the pigtailed duelist, which she absentmindedly latched her arms around Syrus in fear, "Uh Ryoko," Syrus's face was 10 shades of red at the thought of having the blonde's arms around him, thinking that this is the first time that he was held by a girl, "Are you okay?"

Blinking realizing what she was doing, Ryoko pulled back quickly, as if burned. Ryoko was looking at Syrus with widened eyes, absolutely mortified. "Sorry!" she said, a little too loudly and hastily, "No problem!" Syrus looked in the sky and wasn't expecting a water dip let to hit his face, "It looks like it's going to rain tonight," Syrus looked at Ryoko, who was rubbing her right arms nervously as if she was afraid of something.

"Uh Ryoko, are you feeling okay?" Syrus asked, looking at his pigtailed friend

Ryoko looked Syrus, "Yeah, I'm fine, Sy." Just then, thunder occurred and Ryoko, again, had jumped and latched onto Syrus, making the blunette blush, "Uh! Ryoko, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked, which responded by Ryoko tightening her grip around Syrus's head, as thunder occurred.

"I'd take that as a yes," Syrus said, while his face was red and rain came down from the sky, "Uh! Ryoko, mind letting me go so we don't get soaked, because I can't move!"

Later the Slifers ran back to the dorm and into Ryoko's room, "Wow! The rain is pouring hard out there!" Syrus said as he squeezed his hair out of the water.

"Yeah, you said!" Ryoko said as she shook like a dog to get the water out unaware that she got some water onto Syrus, "Hey!" he exclaimed and glaring at Ryoko.

Ryoko laughs nervously, "Sorry about that!" she exclaimed

Syrus unbuttons his blazer, pills it off, squeezes water out, and puts it back on, "Okay, I think it's time for me to go," Syrus said, with a wave and turning to the door. Ryoko grabs his hand, which surprised Syrus. The blunette looked at the pigtailed girl, with confusion, "Ryoko, what are you doing?"

Ryoko looked down on the ground, nervously, "I admit I'm afraid of thunderstorms at night, when I'm sleeping and I might need you here with me." She said, in a low tone

Syrus raised his eyebrows enquiringly, while blushing, "What happened the last time that we had a thunderstorm?" he asked, understanding his friend's problem

"I had a lamp, but I ran out bulbs."

Syrus blinked twice in response, "Okay, sure!"

While at the Ra dorm………

"What are you're kidding me!" Yusuke exclaimed as he listened to the message that Dr. Crowler had given him from his PDA, _"I'm afraid that is the condition, Yusuke,"_ Crowler said, _"I'm sorry."_

Yusuke growled in annoyance, "That jerk can't seem to leave me alone……" he muttered in annoyance

_"Yusuke, just be prepared for anything that he might throw at you on that day."_ With that his PDA was turned off, leaving a very aggravated Yusuke slumping his back on his bed, "Stupid old freak, trying to ruin my life, ESPECIALLY MY NEW LIFE!" he yelled, "THIS IS SO FREAKING STUPID!" Just then there was a knock on the door and jumped out off his bed, and then answered it to reveal Kari behind it, "Yusuke, I heard you screaming, is everything alright?" she asked as she walked in and Yusuke, in anger, slammed the door. Kari knew that her brother was obviously mad; "Yusuke" Kari walked over to the Ra Yellow duelist and placed her hands onto Yusuke's shoulders and pulled him close to her, "If there's something bothering you, just tell me okay."

Yusuke sighed, "You remember Mr. Iwamoto right?"

"The teacher, who has had it in for you, Kuwabara and his friends."

"Yeah, what I heard from Dr. Crowler, he wants to duel me to see how much I've improved when I've been here," Yusuke said, in a sour tone

"So, you've become stronger since you've dropped out of Sarayashiki Junior High, didn't you?" Kari asked, looking Yusuke in the eye, "Yeah I guess, but the fact is Iwamoto has always been breathing down my neck ever since I've meet him and hearing from him, while I'm here, he's never going to get out of my life, until I beat him!" Yusuke said, "And here's the condition, if he wins then I'd have to leave Duel Academy, plus Kaiba has accepted the terms and Kaiba, himself, will be showing as well."

"Don't worry, you will beat Iwamoto," Kari said, with a comforting smile, "When's the duel?"

"Tomorrow afternoon after school," Yusuke said, "Every student, here, is going to be informed about this match tomorrow and the whole of Sarayashiki Junior High even the school that Kagome came from Mangoska Junior High is going to show."

"Oh man," Kari said, "That would mean that everyone from your old school would see the match."

Just then there was a knock on the door, "That's probably Keiko knocking at the door." Yusuke said as he made his way to the door and opened to see Keiko there with her things. Yusuke knew it was raining and it won't let up until the morning and known Keiko's fear on thunderstorms, "Come in!" Yusuke said as he let's the brunette into his room.

"Oh hey Kari, I didn't see you there," Keiko said

Kari looked the brunette, "Oh hey Keiko," she said

Keiko could sense something in air between the Urameshi siblings, "Okay guys, what's going on?" she asked

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, Kei," Kari said, "But one of your old teachers, Mr. Iwamoto is coming here to duel Yusuke, to see how much he's improved since he's been here."

"You're kidding me!" Keiko said, in a dreary tone

"Here comes the worst part, if I lose the duel, I'd have to leave Duel Academy and give up dueling." Yusuke said

"No way, he can't do that!" Keiko exclaimed, in disbelief

"Well, too bad!" Yusuke said, "Because he paid a visit to Seto Kaiba's office and asked if he can duel me and Kaiba has already accepted the terms. Plus, Kaiba, the whole of Sarayashiki Junior High and including Kagome's old school are going to show up! The announcement will be made during Crowler's class."

"Gees why does Mr. Iwamoto have to make things too rigid for you!" Keiko yelled, "He's always had it in for you and I bet this is another attempt to humiliate you. Well that doesn't matter anyways, because you're going to beat him, Yusuke!"

"Thanks for the boat of confidence, Keiko," Yusuke complemented, "I have gotten better since, I've came here, I've beaten Kari, no offense sis."

"None taken!" Kari responded

"I've beaten Chazz Princeton, Ryoko, including tying the match with you and Jaden."

"That's right!" Kari exclaimed, with amusement, "It's like Yugi always told us, in a tough duel always trust in the Heart of the Cards!"

"That's right and I came here for a goal!" Yusuke declared, "To be the next King of Games!"

"That's right!" Keiko cheered, "There's no way you're letting Mr. Iwamoto stop you from your dream!"

"Thanks girls, I really appreciate the confidence that you've given me!" Yusuke said, with a smile

"Yusuke, we love you and want to help you if needed!" Kari said

Yusuke's smile widened, "You know, with this excitement in me, I'm hoping that Iwamoto comes here, because like Jaden Yuki would say………"

"Yusuke, don't say it, don't say it!" Keiko told him, holding her ears and hoping that Yusuke wouldn't say……"I'm willing to throw down and get my game on!" Yusuke declared, despite his girlfriend's plea

"Don't say that ever again!" Keiko yelled, which freaked Yusuke out

'I guess some things never change,' Kari thought, while sweat dropping

While back at the Slifer Dorm……

"You're going to stay at Ryoko's room, for the night," Jaden asked, as he sees Syrus packing his pajamas, while Chumley was sleeping, "That's right!" Syrus answered

"How come?"

Syrus froze at the question, because he promised that he won't tell anyone about Ryoko's fear of thunderstorms, "Uh! Just going to keep her company that's all!" Syrus lied, "You know with Keiko being in Ra Yellow and all."

Jaden was starting to see what Syrus is saying, "Oh I see, well good night Sy!" he said

Syrus walked out the door, "Good night, guys!" he said as he went off

Jaden sighed, "Syrus is such a great friend to Ryoko!" he said, as he got ready for bed

Syrus walked by Ryoko's door and knocked, "Hey Ryoko, it's me!" Syrus called out

The door opened up to reveal Ryoko, already done getting ready for bed, with her hair down to her shoulders, without the pigtails. Syrus was stunned on how Ryoko looked right now, even though he's known the blonde for a month, "Whoa! You look totally different without those pigtails!"

Ryoko smiled at the blunette's words, "Yeah, I forgot that this is your first time that you've since me like this." She laughed, "Come in!" she let's Syrus into her room, "You didn't tell Jaden or Chumley about why you came here, did you?" she asked, hoping that he didn't.

"I told them that I came here to give you some company, that's all." Syrus answered, as he felt Ryoko's glare at him, "I didn't mention anything about you being scared of thunderstorms, honest! I mean, come on, I would never……" Ryoko puts her finger onto Syrus's lips to shut it, "Chill Sy, I was only asking," she said with a smile, "I know that you wouldn't break a promise to a friend!" Ryoko removes her finger away from Syrus's lips.

"Yeah, I know!" Syrus went to the bunk and placed his things there, "Now that's settled, I'll be at the bathroom changing." Syrus went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes later, Syrus got out of the bathroom, with his D.A. pajamas on and sat on the lower bunk of the bed, "Hey Ryoko!"

Ryoko was lying on the top bunk, "Yeah Sy!"

"I was wondering how you became scared of thunderstorms at night in the first place."

Ryoko knew that she can trust Syrus, with the reason and climbed down the ladder and sat next to Syrus and looked at his light blue eyes, "Well, I remember that when I was nine, it was raining like this and thunder at night. My parents were coming home from work that night. (Sniff) (Exhale) A drunk driver was driving towards them very fast and my parents didn't have time to act and……" Ryoko swiped some tears away from her face and felt a hand on her right shoulder. She eyed Syrus, who had his hand on her shoulder, "And what happened next?" Syrus asked and wasn't expecting Ryoko's arms being thrown around his neck and her face buried onto his shoulder, "They didn't survive the accident and each time that a thunderstorm at night, I'm reminded about my parents' death that night. The memories are too painful to express."

Syrus wrapped his little arms around Ryoko and pulled her to him, "How did you survive all this time?" he asked

Ryoko sniffed and exhaled again, "Well I had a poem written that my grandmother written from me, which comfort me from any night thunderstorm and not too long ago, when I was running to class a bunch of Obelisk students came and spotted the paper where the poem was written, then mercilessly tore it up and pushed me to the ground. Later, I told Kari about this and she found the Blue students and mercilessly beat them up forced an apology from each of them."

Syrus pats Ryoko's back and massages it, "I'm sorry that happened, Ryoko. I understand that you'd want to keep it a secret, though. My dad died of a heart disease and had Zane was the only male influence, I've got, even though he doesn't show that he cares about me. Like I said, before Ryoko, I'm not going to say anything about your secret and I'm sure that Keiko knows about it."

Ryoko sniffed, "Yes, she does," she said and smiled, "Thanks for understanding, Syrus," she tighten her grip around Syrus's neck, "You're the first guy that I've told about my secret and you haven't told anyone else about it, I really appreciate that, Syrus."

Syrus clutched his arms tight and blushed, "You know, don't take this the wrong or perverted way or anything like that, Ryoko, but……you can sleep……I mean what I'm trying to say is……"

"I know what you're trying to say, Sy," Ryoko said, while blushing, "Don't worry I know you wouldn't try anything perverted, if I sleep with you."

Syrus's face turned 10 shades of red, "You mean that……you would……" he stammered, "……I mean what I meant was…you……" Syrus felt a soft, fleshy, caress on his cheek, which got him to stop stammering and placed his hand on the cheek that Ryoko kissed.

Ryoko pulled away from Syrus, "Finally, I got you to shut up!" she said with annoyance and rolled her eyes, "Now, let's get some sleep!" the two Slifers got into the covers, took off their glasses and set them on the nightstand and lie down. Then, the sound of thunder came, which got Ryoko latched onto Syrus, "Would you like to have my arms around you, while sleeping?" he asked

Ryoko nodded, knowing fully that she could trust the little blunette and felt arms wrapped around her waist, "Good night," Syrus whispered

"Good night!" Ryoko whispered then wrapped her arms around Syrus and snuggled against his shoulder, 'I'm glad that I'm able to trust a guy like Syrus, with my deepest secrets it's like his my own boyfriend.' She thought and revised on what she was thinking, 'Boyfriend, Syrus, he is cute, in a teddy bearish way, but he has a crush on the Dark Magician Girl, a card crush, no way that would work.' Ryoko looked to see her cerulean haired friend sleeping already and puts a smile on her face, 'He even goes to the card shop everyday and buys a booster pack, hoping to find that Dark Magician Girl card. But I'm glad I'm friends with him, even if he has a weird crush on a Duel Monster card.'

"Good night, Syrus and thanks a lot," she whispered and laid her head onto Syrus's shoulder and went fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Author's Note: Because of the review that Flatline has given me, I, hereby, declare that Flatline is no longer allow to review any of my stories. Any bad reviewing, it would be erased and the one who wrote the negative review will be blocked by me.

Chapter 15

Syrus's eyes were opened to the sun's glare and felt warmth on his right and eyed to see Ryoko has sleeping soundly with her head onto Syrus's shoulder and arm on Syrus's chest. Syrus had his arm, securely, wrapped around Ryoko's waist. It was now morning and the thunderstorm had ceased, so there was no reason for Syrus to stay around. The little blunette slowly got his arm away from Ryoko's waist, slid Ryoko's arm away from him, got the blonde off of him and gently placed her head onto her pillow. Syrus slowly got off the bed, so he wouldn't wake the female Slifer Ace up from her sleep and he pulled the covers onto Ryoko's body all the way to her shoulders. The blue haired Slifer got his glasses and looked at Ryoko and smiled, 'Thank you, Ryoko!' he thought. Just then, Syrus heard a meow sound, "What was that?" he asked as he looked around, "I don't see any cat around!"

"Meow!" the sound went on

Syrus looked around the room and found no sign of any cat "Meow!" the sound again and Syrus found out that the meow came from the window. Syrus looked out to see that it was no cat, but Botan on her oar, with a catlike facial expression, "Botan!" Syrus went to the window and opened it up for the reaper to come in, "Good morning, Syrus!" she sang in a happy tone

"Good morning, uh…Botan, why are you so happy?" Syrus asked, in a suspicious way

Botan eyed away, in an innocent way, with a smile her face, "Well, it's just that when I was on my way to see Yusuke, I spotted that you weren't sleeping in your regular room, with Jaden and Chumley, which brings me to this question, why are you sleeping in a girl's room?"

Syrus blushed at that question, "Well, uh….you see, Ryoko had a fear of thunderstorms and I wanted to give her some company, that's all!"

Botan looked at the sleeping Ryoko and studied Syrus facial expression, which was his face was red, "Oh I see, what's going on, here," Botan sang

Syrus blinked twice, "What's that?"

"It appears that Ryoko has developed some feelings for you."

"Well, yeah, she's my friend."

Botan rolled her eyes at this, "That's not what I meant, Syrus, I meant that she has a crush on you."

Syrus was surprised at Botan's words, "What a crush, Ryoko!" he exclaimed, "No way, Botan, that can't be possible!"

"Why's that?" Botan asked, "Could it be that your crush is the Dark Magician Girl?"

Syrus's face turned red at that question, "Look, even if that was true, there are a few things that are overlooked." He told Botan, with his right hand held up and closed to a fist, ready to count the reason with them.

"Which is?"

"I stink in basically everything, spelling bees, monopoly, video games, dueling…you name it, I have insecurity issues, not to mention that I'm the biggest coward in the world, I can't swim, and furthermore, Botan, there's one thing seriously wrong, I'm too short!" Syrus explained as he used his fingers to count the reasons, "So there is no way that Ryoko would see me as more than a friend."

"Yeah, but isn't it you, who said that your mother told you that you've got the looks?"

"Yes, but I'm too short!" Syrus exclaimed, "So, there wouldn't be a point."

"Syrus, you should know by now that size doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does, it's a very big thing!" Syrus cried

"Okay, then tell me this! How do you feel about her?"

"Well, at first when I first meet her, she was annoying, but as I got to know her a bit, she turned out to be a great person to know and there were times that she'd probably make a good girlfriend, but she'll probably be into taller guys, instead of short guys like me." Syrus said, while looking down, "Besides, I'm okay that we're friends with one another and plus, if I told her how I felt about her then it would ruin the friendship."

Botan's oar appeared in her hand as she opened the window, "Well, I'm off!"

"Uh! Botan, what did you have to tell Yusuke about?" Syrus asked

"Well, some of his friends are coming to see his duel against one of his old teachers from Sarayashiki Junior High, Mr. Iwamoto."

"Mr. Iwamoto!" Syrus raised an eyebrow, "You mean one of the teachers from Sarayashiki Junior High that always had it in for Yusuke."

"That's the one!" Botan jumped on her oar and rose up, "I'll see you later, Syrus!" with that Botan flew out the window on her oar.

Ryoko slowly sat up and yawned, which Syrus heard and looked the blonde, "Good morning, Ryoko!" Syrus towards Ryoko and sat close to her, "Had a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, I did," Ryoko replied, sounding sleepy and went for her glasses, "Thanks for asking!" she said with a smile

"No problem," Syrus looked down and looked at Ryoko's brown eyes, "Listen Ryoko, I know that the neighborhood that you, Kari, Yusuke and Keiko came from had a lot of scumbags that if you asked any favors for, they'd expect something in return, like something perverted and disgusting."

Ryoko looked down, "Yeah, it's like that," she said

"Just to let you know that, I don't want you to feel compelled about repaying me for what I've done for you." Syrus laid his hand onto Ryoko's and pulled it to him to the blonde's surprise, "We're friends and that's what friends do for one another."

Ryoko smiled at the blue haired teen, "Thanks Sy!"

Just then, there was a big yell of pain going on next door and was followed by, 'YOU'RE A CRAZY WOMAN!', "Okay, that's familiar!" Syrus said, while rolling his eyes, knowing that was Jaden's yell

Ryoko giggled, "I'm guessing that Keiko has woken Jaden up." She said which was followed by, 'WELL, YOU'RE A HEAVY SLEEPER!' which the blonde knew that had to be Keiko's yell.

The two Slifers shook their heads, while hearing the argument between their brown haired friends, "CAN'T YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE A **NORMAL** HUMAN BEING!" "A NORMAL HUMAN BEING, YEAH RIGHT JADEN!" "IT'S OFFICIAL; YOU'RE NOT HUMAN AT ALL!"

"Uh! Oh!" the two Slifers said, in unison, knowing what was next.

"NOT HUMAN!" Keiko yelled, from the wall, "I'LL SHOW YOU, WHAT A NON-HUMAN CAN DO!"

"NO WAIT, KEIKO! I WAS ONLY KID-"which was followed by a barrage of sounds of punches, which both Syrus and Ryoko winced at the thought of Jaden getting beaten up by a pissed off Keiko.

"Jaden is never going to live to be the next King of Games, if he continues to be on Keiko's bad side, which is never a good thing, at all." Syrus said

Ryoko sighed in disappointment, "Hey Syrus, what are you doing on Saturday?"

Syrus looked at Ryoko, "Nothing…why?"

Ryoko blushed at the question that she was going to ask the blunette, "Would you…uh! What I'm trying to say is……would you like to (face going redder) do something with me on Saturday?"

"Something like?" Syrus asked, while blushing and surprised at the same time, considering that he was asked to going on a date with a girl, which has never happened to him in his fifteen years of life

Ryoko eyed away from Syrus's eyes, "Well, uh…a day in the beach." She replied, bashfully

"Sure, I'd love to go, Ryoko!" Syrus replied

Ryoko was surprised at this and looked at Syrus, "Okay, Saturday Morning it is!" she declared

While at Yusuke's room, in the Ra Dorm……

"And that's what happened, sir," Yusuke said, as he and Kari were talking to Mr. Ukimura, Keiko's father in his PDA communicator, about Yusuke's duel with Mr. Iwamoto, "The duel will be today after class."

_"I see, I'm sorry that I can't make it to see it, Yusuke."_ Mr. Ukimura said, _"You know how business is in this diner is."_

Yusuke sighed and nodded, "I understand, don't worry about it," he said, with a smile, "Have they caught that freak, yet?" Mr. Ukimura shook his head in reply, sadly, _"No they haven't, Yusuke, but I'm sure that Keiko is safe with both you and Hikari. Hey, don't worry about that, you worry about your duel today, okay!"_

Yusuke nodded in reply, "Yeah, I will!"

"Hey Mr. U., probably the next time, we're in town, I could help around in diner, like cooking!" Kari declared that made Yusuke had his face turn green, remembering the last time that Kari cooked.

**Flashback**

_"So, who's first?" Yusuke asked, he, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Keiko as they were looking at the 'food' that Kari had made for them on their plate, which happened to be burnt egg rolls and ramen with no taste at all._

_"I can't believe that this is what your sister calls food, detective," Hiei said, looking at his food, "It's like saying that Kuwabara's smart, when clearly he's not."_

_"Exactly!" Kuwabara declared, then realizing that the comment that Hiei said, was an insult, "HEY!" Kuwabara yelled, while glaring at Hiei, "Why don't you eat it, shrimp!"_

_Hiei rolled his eyes, "You expect me to eat this!" he said pointing at the food, "I guess your stupidity has no bounds, after all."_

_Kuwabara jumped out of his chair, "Okay that's it!" he lunged at Hiei, but Yusuke, Kurama and Keiko held him back, "Let me go, he's begging for it, big time!" he screamed_

_"In case you didn't know, Kari is in the kitchen doing dishes and probably could hear us dissin' her food!" Yusuke told Kuwabara_

_"Uh! Guys, I don't think arguing, is going to determine who gets to eat this 'food'." Keiko told them_

_"Okay then, Keiko, ladies first!" Yusuke said_

_Keiko glared at her boyfriend, "Yeah right, Yusuke!" she spat, "She's your sister, you eat first!"_

_Kari came out of the kitchen and saw the others out of their seats and looked to see that the food was untouched, "Okay guys, why didn't you eat your food?" she asked_

_The others were freaked out, "Uh! Hey sis!" Yusuke greeted, "You're askin' why we have eaten your food, well uh……you see……uh!..."_

_"……we didn't want to start before you came from the kitchen!" Keiko finished the lie_

_"Yes, we knew that you cooked this food and want to start when you came in." Kurama added_

_"Idiots" Hiei muttered_

_Kari smiled at those words, "Thanks guys! Now let's start eating!" she said, gleefully to the others' displeasures_

_Everyone got to the table, while eating Kari had no problem eating her food, while the others had to force the food down their throats, while turning green, "Now that was good!" Kari declared and turning to her brother and friends, "Was it?" she asked, with hope_

_The others looked at her, as they didn't actually enjoy the food, but decided not to say anything bad about it, "It….was good!" they said, in unison_

_"I'm a good cook, am I?" Kari said, proudfully_

_The others looked at the brunette uneasily, "Yes!" they said, uneasily_

_The next day, Kuwabara was sick from school and he knew it had to be Kari's cooking._

**End Flashback**

_"Thanks, but no thanks, Hikari!" _Mr. Ukimura said, to Yusuke's relief, _"I must be going now, kids! Good luck with your duel, Yusuke and tell Keiko that I said 'hi'!"_ with that the message was turned off

"Hey Yusuke, you're still not worried about that duel, are you?" Kari asked

Yusuke sighed, "Yeah maybe," he replied

Kari puts her arm around Yusuke and pulled him to her, "You'll do fine, okay, so stop worrying about it." She told him

The black haired Ra Yellow looked down, "I know that I'm good," Yusuke said, "But this is Iwamoto, we're talking about, he'll try to cheat his way through this."

"How could you be sure?"

Yusuke eyed his sister, "Kari, he chased Keiko when he was infected by the Makai insects. He tried to set me up by stealing from the students and blaming it on me. Hell, I'm sure he helped Akashi find a way to con Kuwabara when Kuwabara scored over a 50 on the science test when I was a ghost. You know that Kuwabara was so close to punching Akashi's butt-teeth out, if I hadn't stopped him. Bottom line is that, Iwamoto is just a rotten person who doesn't know when to stop picking on kids," Yusuke said, "That scumbag has something planned, I just know it."

"Well, you could be one step ahead of him, that's all."

Yusuke thought about it for a while, "Maybe, I could do that, so he'll be in for a big surprise."

While outside the Ra Yellow hallways, Kagome and Jade were walking……

"I see, so you're a reincarnated priestess," Jade said

"Yeah, we had some adventures finding the pieces of the Shikon Jewel and fighting demons." Kagome said, "If by any chance that we do get to the Feudal Era, I'd show you around and to warn you about a certain lecherous monk."

"You mean the one you call, Miroku."

"That's the one!"

The two Ra Yellow girls walked by the corner and meet up with Bastion, who was getting out of his room, "Hey Bastion!" Kagome greeted

Bastion turned his attention to the Ra Yellow girls, "Oh good morning, ladies!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chazz had walked out of his dormitory, with his hands in his pockets of his trench coats and very ticked off expression on his face, 'Those nightmares don't stop,' he thought with anger

_Chazz was dueling Jaden, he was losing big time. Jaden commanded his Flame Wingman, combined with Skyscraper to destroy his V to Z monster, which finished him off. Everyone in school saw this happened and Dr. Crowler was very furious, "Chazz Princeton, you've been a disgrace long enough!" he screeched, "I think it's time that you and Jaden switched dorms!"_

_"WHAT!" Chazz yelled, "YOU MEAN THAT I'D BE A SLIFER SLACKER!"_

_"I'm afraid so!"_

Chazz growled at the thought of his nightmare, 'Those punks they just got lucky, I'd get them for sure!' he thought

"HEY CHAZZY!" came a voice that was too annoying to the gray haired duelist. Chazz growled, "Oh no, anyone but HER!" he said as he turned to see Mindy running towards him, "Hey Chazzy, why didn't you wait for me?" she pouted

Chazz rubbed his forehead for the upcoming headache, "Because, I like to walk ALONE!" he said

"But it would be more romantic if we walked together!" Mindy grabbed Chazz's right arm, before Chazz can responded and walked off. Chazz glared at the raven haired Obelisk, "Why can't……" he was trailed off when he tripped on something, which caused him to fall on the ground.

"Chazz, are you alright!" Mindy asked, as she helped Chazz on his feet and well, Chazz, being Chazz, slapped Mindy's hands away from him and glared at the person, who tripped him. Needless to say, he wasn't around, until he looked down. The person who tripped was a short young man with a towering stack of flame-like black hair with a stark white starburst, red eyes glaring at the Chazz, a white bandana tied on his forehead and was wearing bandages on his right arm, a black cape that covered his body to his knees, black pants and boots, "Hey punk, you tripped me!" Chazz spat

"Yeah, what's the big idea, short stuff!" Mindy added, joining Chazz glaring at the short man, "And what's with that hair style? You look like played around with an electric socket."

The short humanoid snorted, "Look, let's get one thing straight here." He said, while glaring at the Obelisks, "I hate to stay here with you two weaklings for another second, so I'll get straight to the point. Where is the Ra Yellow dormitory?"

"Why do you want to go there for?" Chazz asked, out of arrogance

"That's none of your business, human," the short man said, glaring at Chazz, "Just tell me and I won't have to look at your pitiful faces again because I've wasted enough time here."

"That's no way to ask for things, you know!" Mindy spat

The short man glared at Mindy, 'That uniform, Yusuke's sister wears that!' he thought, "Okay, then since you two are obviously useless to me to finding the Ra Yellow dormitory, then answer me this question, where is Hikari Urameshi?" he asked, which surprised the two Obelisks and made Chazz felt a cold shiver at his spine, when he mentioned Kari's name.

"You know Kari!" Mindy asked, in disbelief, "Who are you anyways?"

"Listen, you two are trying my patience," the man put his hand behind him, "Either you two tell me or I'll……"

"Hiei, what are you doing!" came a voice

The three looked up to see two figures walking towards them. One was a tall boy that looked like he was sixteen years old and had a face that any girl would melt ever looked at his green eyes, red long hair that made it to his back and a strand of his red hair went by his shoulders. This teenager was wearing a blue dress shirt, white pants, black shoes, and a brown jacket that his buttoned to the chest. Another with the teenage boy was a short old lady, with long light purple hair with brown eyes, with a semi-determinate and grouching. This old lady wore a light green shirt with matching pants and brown shoes.

Chazz rose an eyebrow when he saw the two figures coming towards them, 'Who are these guys? And what do they want?' he thought as he glanced at Mindy, who had heart-shaped eyes as she looked at the red haired boy, with a dreamy smile, 'He's so handsome!' she thought. Chazz rolled his eyes at this, 'So pathetic, I swear!' he thought

"We apologize for our associate's behavior," the red head said, with a sincere smile

Mindy went up to the red head, "No problem at all!" she said, with a friendly and flirtatious tone

The old woman walked up, "Listen honey, can you tell us where we can find the Ra Yellow dorms?" she asked

Mindy got out of her usual lovesickness and looked at the old woman, "Better yet, I'd guide you guys there." She suggested, "Anything to be with this hunk!" she said, winking at the red haired boy, "By the way, my name is Mindy Momoe!"

"Nice to meet you, Mindy," the red haired boy said, "My name is Suichi Minamono, but you can call me 'Kurama'."

"I'm Genkai!" the old woman said

"I see that you met Hiei," Kurama said, with the black haired man known as Hiei snorted

Chazz snorted as well, "I'm outta here!" he declared as he walked away from the group

"Hey Chazz, where you going?" Mindy asked, with no response from the gray haired duelist, "Oh well, I can always catch up to him later." She shrugged, "So are you guys ready?"

The four walked off, "So, why are you going to the Ra Yellow dorm?" Mindy asked

"We're looking for a boy that goes by the name Yusuke Urameshi." Genkai replied

Mindy's eyes widened and eyed Genkai, "So, you're friends with Yusuke?"

"Yes!" Kurama replied

"Funny," Mindy said, eying the three, "You don't look like the kind of people that would hang around with a guy like Yusuke Urameshi. The Yusuke Urameshi I know is a rude, crude, cocky, sometimes arrogant, who doesn't use his brain at some occasions and sometime riles on brute force if he has to."

The three looked at each other and looked at Mindy, "That's the Yusuke Urameshi, we know." They said in unison

While at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion, Kagome and Jade walked out the door. Just then, Kagome and Jade stopped, which caused Bastion to stop as he looked at the girls, "Is something wrong?" he asked

"I'm picking up three large amounts of spirit energy coming this way." Jade replied, as she looked around her surroundings, "You're not the only one, who could sense spiritual energy, Jade," Kagome added

"Could it be either Yusuke or Kari's spirit energy you're sensing?" Bastion asked

"No, two are a few inches lower than Yusuke or Kari's spirit power." Jade replied, "And one is somewhat close to Yusuke and Kari's spirit power."

"That's not it at all," Kagome said, "I'm also picking up two huge amounts of demonic auras and one large amount spirit energy."

"Kagome, behind you!" Jade cried, as two black blurs dashed towards Kagome. Kagome noticed the blurs coming towards her and Jade dashed and kicked the blurs away from Kagome.

"Good heavens!" Bastion exclaimed

The blurs stopped revealing two children, one boy and one girl with light brown hair, "C-Children!" Bastion said, blinking

"I never knew that so much power can come from these kids." Jade added

"Yeah!" Kagome said

"Don't underestimate us!" the brown haired boy said, with a glare getting to a fighting stance with the brown haired girl. The brown haired boy was a nine year old, with his hair tied to a ponytail and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans, along with white sneakers.

"Just because we're only children doesn't mean that we can't kick your asses!" the brown haired girl added. This girl was an eight year old, with her hair tied to a bow with a blue ribbon and she had pink eyes. She was wearing a light green shirt and jeans, along with white sneakers.

"For little kids, you two have a very dirty mouth!" Kagome said, with a glare and one hand on her hip

"That's it!" the brown haired girl said, in anger, "Bro, you can take on the short black haired girl, while take the woman."

"Sounds good to me!" the brown haired girl attacked Kagome, while the brown haired boy attacked Jade with punches. Kagome had no problem blocking the brunette girl's punches, with Jade having no problem blocking the brunette boy's punches as well.

Bastion blinked at this, "Bizarre!" he exclaimed

The brunette boy lunged at Jade, but the green eyed spirit detective jumped up to evade his attack, "Hey midget, I'm up here!" she called out, while getting altitude from her jump. The midget insult got the brunette boy angry and he jumped up and attacked Jade with barrage of punches. Jade kept blocking and dodging the punches.

Bastion looked at the fights, "They really can't be human."

"Bastion!" came a familiar voice and the Ra Yellow looked to see Jaden, who had a black eye on his left eye, Keiko and Chumley running towards him.

"What's going on!" Jaden asked while eying Jade and Kagome fighting little children

"Who are these kids and why are they fighting with the girls?" Chumley asked

"I have no clue!" Bastion replied

The brunette girl was having a hard time connecting her punches to Kagome, because the raven haired Ra Yellow was blocking them with her arms. Kagome has had enough of this, 'Time to end this,' she thought as she went and punched the brunette's girl's stomach. The brunette girl hit the side of the dorm and slid down, "I hope I didn't hurt you, sweetie!" Kagome called out

The brunette boy, who had his fight with Jade on the Ra Yellow dorm roof, looked at his sister, who was getting up on her feet, "Fubuki!" he called out, "Aren't you forgetting someone, kid?" Jade charged and slammed her hand onto the boy's chest making him fall on the ground with his sister. Jade jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

"Hey are you two okay?" Jade asked

The kids got up slowly and glared at Jade, "Okay, that's it time to get serious!" the brunette boy declared as he and his sister brought their hands almost together. The begun to power up electricity with their hands and a big blue orb was formed which brighten the area.

"W-What is that?" Keiko asked

"How should I know?" Jaden replied, with a question

"Twin Dragon Blast!" the children prepared to fire, "Kaisei, Fubuki, stop!" came a voice, which made the kids power down their blast.

Just then a young woman, in her thirties, with long black hair tied to a ponytail, with her bangs over her right eye and purple eyes, was walking towards the others. She was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm sorry that my kids caused so much trouble for you." The woman said

"No problem!" Kagome said

"Okay, care to explain who you guys are?" Chumley asked

"Kuruko, Kaisei, Fubuki!" came a voice

The other looked to see Yusuke, Kari and Botan walking out of the Ra Yellow dorm, "It's Yusuke!" the kids cheered as they ran towards him and started hugging him. Yusuke hugged back, "Hey kids!" Yusuke said, with a smile, "It's been a while." Yusuke looked at the woman, "Hey Kuruko, it's been a while."

The woman known as Kuruko nodded, "Same here, Yusuke,"

"Okay Yusuke, care to explain where you know these guys." Keiko asked

"Oh right!" Yusuke let's go off the kids, "Hey guys, let me introduce these guys, the brown haired guy is Jaden Yuki!" Jaden greeted, "Hey!" "Then, there's the koala looking guy Chumley Huffington, the black haired guy Bastion Misawa, the black haired girls Kagome Higurashi and Jade Walker, my girlfriend, Keiko Ukimura is the one with the short brown hair and the girl with the short brown hair is my older twin sister Hikari Urameshi, but people call her 'Kari'. Everyone this is Kuruko Satou and her two kids, you see guys, Kuruko was the very first Human World Spirit Detective."

"A spirit detective!" the gang yelled in unison

"So, did she had seven personalities like Sensui?" Jaden asked

"Not at all!" Kuruko replied, "I took a very different path than Sensui. Kids introduce yourselves."

"'Kay!" the kids replied and looked at the gang, "My name is Kaisei Sanada, I memorize T.V. shows!" the brown haired boy said

"And my name is Fubuki Sanada, I'm in love with a movie star and I want to marry him." The brown haired girl replied

"Wait!" Jaden said, "Your last name I thought it was 'Satou'!"

"Satou is our dad's name, our mom's cooler!" the kids replied

"Now kids!" Kuruko said, slightly glaring at her children

"What brings you guys here on Academy Island?" Kagome asked

Kuruko looked at Kagome, "Well, we were invited by Koenma to see Yusuke's duel with an old teacher from Sarayashiki Junior High."

"A duel!" Kagome said, then eyed Yusuke, "Uh Yusuke, who are you dueling?"

Yusuke let's out a mumbled sigh, "A teacher from my old school, Mr. Iwamoto."

"Mr. Iwamoto, isn't he the one that has always had it in for you?" Jaden asked

"That's the one!" Yusuke replied

"Mr. Iwamoto has had something against Yusuke for a very long time," Keiko said, "It's likely that it's another method that to humiliate and ruin Yusuke's life."

Jaden puts on his usual duel-happy grin towards Yusuke, "That doesn't matter now, because Yusuke is gonna throw down and get his game on!" he declared

Yusuke sighed, "I hope you're right, Jaden."


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 16

Chazz was making his way to the school, thinking about his encounter with the Genkai, Kurama and Hiei, "Who were those guys?" he asked himself, "And why would they want to find the Ra Yellow dorms?"

_"Okay, then since you two are obviously useless to me to finding the Ra Yellow dormitory, then answer me this question, where is Hikari Urameshi?"_

Hiei's question echoed Chazz's mind, "That Hiei guy wanted to find Hikari. Why would they want her, if they can find her in the Obelisk dorm, instead of the Ra Yellow dorm?" he asked himself as he was about to open the door, until a hand was placed on his right shoulder, which made the gray haired duelist stop at the scent of alcohol, "Uh! P.U. what is that stink!" he hold his nose and spun as he faced a tall man, but he looked like he'd gone slightly to seed over the past few years, seeing as his face was far from clean-shaven. He was dressed in a sleeveless leather vest with matching pants and a bright blue Mohawk with tassels sticking out of it, it looked like he had skipped a decade or two and was still living on grunge, "Who the hell are you?" he asked, while holding his nose so he wouldn't smell his alcohol scent

"Hey there mate!" the man greeted, in a heavy Australian accent, "Mind ya telling me where I could find Yusuke Urameshi?"

Chazz growled, firmly hold his nose and glared daggers at the man, "How should I know where that lousy Ra Rodent is? And a word of advise, pal, you reek of alcohol, lay off the booze!" he yelled

While Yusuke and the others are there way to Duel Academy

"Now way!" Kaisei exclaimed, "So, you've dueled with Seto Kaiba, before!"

"That's right," Yusuke said, "And well, I lost to him."

"That would be expected considering that Seto Kaiba is one of the best duelists in the world." Kuruko said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "Not that you're a horrible duelist, Yusuke."

"I know." Yusuke said, "Besides, what happened to Shougo?"

"Oh! He couldn't make it," Kuruko said, "You know duty calls for a novelist."

"Wait a sec!" Keiko said, "Are you by any chance be related to Shougo Satou?"

Kuruko eyed Keiko, "Well close, he's my husband," she replied

Jaden looked at Keiko, "Is that guy famous?" he asked

"No, I read some of his books, before. He's really good."

"Sorry don't read much," Jaden responded, "Only interesting dueling."

Keiko and Kagome rolled their eyes, "Figures……" they muttered, in annoyance

Kuruko looked at Yusuke, "So Yusuke, what are you doing here in Duel Academy?" she asked

"So, I can work at my dream of being the next King of Games, of course."

"Just like his cousin, the original King of Games, Yugi Muto!" Jaden finished

Kari and Yusuke glared at the big mouthed brunette, "Jaden!" they screamed, with a hint of red on their cheeks

"You two are related……" Kaisei started, in disbelief

"……to Yugi Muto." Fubuki finished, in disbelief

Yusuke muttered some curses so Kaisei or Fubuki wouldn't hear him, "Yeah, I am." Then arrived Duel Academy, only to see Chazz, who had his nose closed with his hand and the tall man arguing, "Hey it's Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed

"Hey I know that guy!" Yusuke said, with happiness, "Hey Chu!" he called out as he ran from the group, who stared at him with bewilderment and Keiko groaned in annoyance, 'Oh no, anyone but this drunkard!' she thought, while rubbing her forehead, with her fingers for the incoming headache

"Hey Keiko, any idea how that guy is?" Jaden asked, pointing at the tall man known as Chu

Keiko groaned in annoyance as she continued to rub her forehead, "Yeah, I do!" she replied, "He's one of the demons Yusuke fought in the Dark Tournament."

"Demon!" everyone exclaimed

"You mean like that Inuyasha guy, who's hanging with Banner, right now?" Jaden asked

"You mean there's another demon on this island!" Kuruko said

"Well, not technically full demon" Kagome said, "Only half demon, but don't worry he's harmless to only humans. Plus, it's pretty obvious that this guy, that Yusuke's pals with is a full demon" Kagome said, "I can sense some demonic auras from that guy."

"Same here" Jade added

"Okay, what's a demon doing here!" Chumley asked, in fear

"Hey Chu!" Yusuke called out as he ran towards Chu

Chu and Chazz looked at Yusuke, who was running towards him, "Hey Yusuke, how's it goin'?" Chu asked, with a big smile on his face

Chazz looked from Chu to Yusuke, "Yusuke, you know this drunkard!" he asked, pointing at Chu with his other hand on his nose

Yusuke faced Chazz, "Yeah, he's one of my friends back home."

The response freaked Chazz out, "You mean that this drunkard is your friend!" he yelled, which responded Chu socking the gray haired duelist on the head, "I'm no drunkard, you stupid, weak bloke!"

Chazz felt a lump on his head and glared at Chu, "Yeah right, you reek of alcohol that should be proof enough!" he yelled

The others soon came by………

"Hey Yusuke, who are ya friends?" Chu asked

"Oh yeah, these are my friends and older sister and you remember meeting Kari, Botan and Keiko before, have you?" Yusuke asked

"Oh yeah, now I remember, so how the rest of these guys?"

"The guy, who you just met is Chazz Princeton, who mostly gets the ass-kicking from my sis." Yusuke said, pointing at the gray haired duelist, who was giving him an icy glare, "My friends Kuruko Satou, along with her kids Kaisei and Fubuki Sanada, Jaden Yuki, Chumley Huffington, Bastion Misawa, Kagome Higurashi and Jade Truesdale."

"Nice to meet you all," Chu greeted, "Any friends o' Yusuke are friends to me."

"Nice to meet ya, Chu!" Jaden greeted

Chazz looked at Kari, "Hey Hikari, just to let you know that there are some people looking for you."

Kari blinked twice, "People looking for me."

"Yeah, one has long red hair, the other has black hair that defies gravity, two inches taller than Syrus, dressed in black and has a very bad attitude and the other is a short lady, who's old as a fossil."

Yusuke smiled at those words, "So they did come here after all."

"Who are you referring to, slacker?" Chazz asked, "More drunkards like this guy!" he was pointing at Chu, "Listen here, I've just about enough of you!" Chu glared at Chazz, ready to strike him once more, "Hold it, Chu!" Kari said, while cracking her knuckles with a menacing facial expression, "I'll handle this"

"Oh no" Chazz said, knowing that he'll feel extreme pain soon.

A three minutes later……

"I see that your sister hasn't lost her touch, huh, Yusuke!" Chu exclaimed, seeing Kari slam the bruised up Chazz into a trash can.

Kari walked towards the gang, while dusting off her hands with a satisfied grin of her face, "That took care of it" she said

"So, are you just here alone?" Yusuke asked

"Not just me, mate," Chu said, "The whole gang, Jin, Rinku, Touya, Shishi Wakamaru and Shizuka."

Yusuke's face beamed, "You mean that they're coming to see me!" he exclaimed

"That's right!"

"You mean more demons like you are coming here!" Kuruko asked, with a little uncertainity, "Yeah, but don't you fret, Shelia" Chu said, "Nothing's gonna happened to your cubs over there!" he said, pointing at Kaisei and Fubuki

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

At the Slifer Dorm……

"Hey Jordan, let's get a move on!" Alexis called out from outside her cousin's door, "I'm coming, Asuka!"

"Asuka,that'ssurelyafunnyname,yagotder,lassie." (Asuka, that's surely a funny name, ya got der, lassie.)

Alexis was surprised at the voice, which she was sure that it was an Irish tone. She turned to see no one was there, "Okay, this is a bit weird" she said to herself, "There's no one there."

"Yaknow,lassie,ifyatalkterverself,peopleyergoin''tartlookin'andthinkin'you'raweebitlooney." (Ya know, lassie, if ya talk ter verself, people yer goin' 'tart lookin' and thinkin' you'r a wee bit looney.)

Alexis turned to the balcony, 'Okay, let's see what we have here, trees, stairs, a weird red haired guy flo…" her eyes were the shaped of saucers when she looked at the wild red haired character floating by the balcony, sitting in Indian style, "Toptothemornin'toya,lassie!" he greeted, with a wave. (Top to the mornin' to ya, lassie!)

Alexis turned away from the fellow and rubbed her eyes, "Okay Alexis, you did not just see a red haired guy floating in midair," she said to herself

"Ther'yergoagantalkin'teryerself,lassie!" the red head said, gleaming with his blue eyes (Ther' yer go agan talkin' ter yerself, lassie!)

After finishing rubbing her eyes, Alexis looked at the balcony, with her vision getting blurry. Then, her vision is set and she still sees the red head floating in midair. The red head had three horns on his head and was dressed in a rather strange ninja outfit, collected with a pair of white hakama pants held up by a pair of straps crossing his chest in a cross pattern. Alexis walked cautiously to the red head and extended her hand to his right leg, then grasped to it, "Whoalassie,I'mnotthattypeofguy!" he exclaimed as he slapped Alexis's hand away. (Whoa lassie, I'm not that type of guy!)

Alexis could feel the sting on her hand, knowing that the man was real. So, her mouth begun to open and screamed in fear, which made the floating man wince, "Gees,lassiedon'tyell!" he exclaimed, plugging his elf like eyes. (Gees, lassie don't yell!) Alexis stumbling to the wall and fell, "Wh-what th-the he-ell are you?" she stuttered

Just then, Jordan burst out of the room to see his cousin on the fall, as well as both Syrus and Ryoko coming out of Ryoko's room as well, "Alexis, what's going on?" Ryoko asked

The scared blonde pointed at the red haired man, "Him," she replied

The three looked at the floating man and were freaked, "Whoa! That guy is floating in midair!" Syrus exclaimed, pointing at the red head

The strange man took his fingers out of his ears looked at the four and made a bright grin, "Yaknowferhumans,youallmustbedermostfunnylookingonesI'vemet." He said, and did a midair back flip and landed on the railing (Ya know fer humans, you all must be der most funny looking ones I've met.)

"Wait a sec," Ryoko said, "So, you're saying is that you're not…… human!"

"That'sright,lassie," the creature said, "Jin'sthenameandwindmasterin'sdergamandyerfourmustbeYusukeand HikariUrameshi'sfriends." (That's right, lassie. Jin's the name and wind masterin's der gam and yer four must be Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi's friends.)

"Wait, you know Yusuke and Kari!" Alexis said, as she got up on her feet

"Eh,Isortathoughtever'oneknewof 'em,lassie," Jin said, with a goofy grin and jumped off the railing, "Therareason,whyI'mondisher'islandisthattoseeYusuke'sduelgamethatyerhumansareintoandplusit'sbeenawhilesinceI'veseen'emduringtheDarkTourney,howisthebucko." (Eh, I sorta thought ever'one knew of 'em, lassie. Thera reason, why I'm on dis her' island is that to see Yusuke's duel game that yer humans are into and plus it's been awhile since I've seen'em during the Dark Tourney, how is the bucko.)

"Well, he's now the one of the top first year students in the school, now" Alexis replied

Jin's eyes widened, "What!You'r'sayin'datYusukeisoneofderbeststudentshere!" (What! You'r' sayin' dat Yusuke is one of der best students here!)

"That's right!"

"Geemaybe,Iunderestimatetheintelligencelevelofdatguy," Jin joked, which made the four duelists snicker (Gee maybe, I underestimate the intelligence level of dat guy.)

"I recall Yusuke talking about a demon that controls wind and is a lot like him!" Syrus said, with a smile, "I take it that Jin is that demon"

"IseethatUrameshiismakin'anameoutofme,intheseparts!" Jin said, with a grin (I see that Urameshi is makin' a name out of me, in these parts!)

"Hey Jin, where are you!" Jin's ears begun to twitch and he jumped on the railing and hovered to see a young man with light blue hair brushed back, with his light green bangs covering his left eye looking around the place, "That'sTouya!He'sprobablylookin'ferme," Jin jumped off the railing with the others running down the stairs. (That's Touya! He's probably lookin' fer me.)

"HeyTouya,you'relookin'ferme!" Jin asked, as he landed on the ground and the others ran downstairs (Hey Touya, you're lookin' fer me!)

The man known as Touya looked at the humans with Jin, "Hey Jin, who are these people?" he asked

"ThesearefriendsofYusukeandHikariUrameshi," Jin replied (These are friends of Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi.)

"Who the hell are you two?"

Everyone looked to see Inuyasha, in his half demon state, with a big sword in his hands and looking very pissed, "Inuyasha!" Alexis called out

"That's one big sword!" Syrus exclaimed

"By the looks of you two, I'd say that you two reek of demon!" Inuyasha declared, referring to both Jin and Touya

"And I'd say by the looks of you, I'd say that you're a half demon," Touya retorted

"Shut up!" Inuyasha insulted as his sword whirled up by wind

"Wow! His sword is producing wind!" Ryoko exclaimed

"I'm going to ask you two this," Inuyasha said, "Why have you two come here to this island? If you're killing humans then you'd better forget it!"

"Killin'humans!" Jin exclaimed, "You'vegotitallwrong,bucko!We'reonlyheretoseeafriendofours!" (Killin' humans! You've got it all wrong, bucko! We're only here to see a friend of ours!)

Inuyasha blinked, "A friend?" he asked

"That'sright!" Jin replied, "Thename'sJin." (That's right! The name's Jin.)

"And my name's Touya" Touya introduced

Inuyasha is confused whether to trust their story or not, "Inuyasha, let them go" Banner said, as he walked out of his room, with Pharaoh in his arms, "Professor Banner, you know these guys?" Syrus asked, pointing at Jin and Touya

"Yes, I certainly do" Banner replied, "You see, kids, Botan came by to my room to tell me that all of Yusuke's and Hikari's friends from home and the Dark Tournament will show up here today to see Yusuke's duel, which is going to be announced by Dr. Crowler."

"Hey Lyman, are you implying that these demons are friends with those twins?" Inuyasha replied

"Yes, that's what I'm saying, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha scoffed as he puts away his sword back to its sheath, "No way!" Syrus exclaimed, "How did you get that big sword into that small sheath!"

"It's too complicated to explain" Inuyasha said, in matter-of-fact tone

"Who is Yusuke dueling?" Alexis asked

"One of his teachers from his old school, I believe that his name is Mr. Iwamoto"

"Mr. Iwamoto!" Alexis said, "Yusuke and Keiko have told me about these stories about this guy, saying that he has always had it in for Yusuke for a long time."

"Yeah, just earlier this morning, Botan told me about this, too" Syrus said

"Apparently, Mr. Iwamoto wants to see how well Yusuke's improved since he got here," Banner said, "If Yusuke somehow loses the duel then he'd be forced to drop out of Duel Academy."

"What!" everyone yelled

"Forced to drop out!" Jordan exclaimed, in outrage

"That's crazy!" Syrus added

"I'm afraid so, kids," Banner said, "He went to KaibaCorp and went to Mr. Seto Kaiba, himself. Unfortunately, Mr. Kaiba has agreed to compromise and is coming here today."

"I knew that Mr. Iwamoto hated Yusuke, but this going over the line!" Ryoko added

"Well, from what I was told about this teacher is that he tried to help another teacher cheat a friend of Yusuke's from his old school, when that friend scored over a 50 on a science when Yusuke was a ghost and tried to frame Yusuke by stealing from students and blame it on Yusuke." Alexis said

"Sounds like he's the kind of person that might try something funny during that game." Touya said

"That'llnevermatter'causeifYusukeplaysdewayhefights,thenhe'dbeokay." Jin said (That'll never matter 'cause if Yusuke plays de way he fights, then he'd be okay.)

"Don't worry, Jin," Alexis said, "Yusuke duels the way he fights, so I'm guessing that I'll win and make Mr. Iwamoto eat his own words."


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 17

Kurama, Hiei and Genkai, guided by Mindy, arrived at the Ra Yellow dorm, "Well, here we are!" Mindy declared

"Thank you, Mindy," Kurama said, "This is where Yusuke resides, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

"I wonder myself how a dimwit like Yusuke got this far." Genkai said, firmly

"I was wondering the same thing," Hiei said, "In the past, Yusuke wasn't at times the brains of the group." Hiei walked ahead towards the door and eyed at Mindy, "We've arrived at dormitory, therefore your services are no longer needed anymore."

"Excuse me, but do you even know where Yusuke's room is?" Mindy asked

"Don't worry, we have our own way of finding him," Hiei said, "Now, go away"

Mindy was infuriated and glared at Hiei, "Listen, Short stuff!" she spat, "I've gotten you here and I'd expect some politeness from you." Mindy looked at her watch, "Besides, you can't get into the dorm now because the students are expected to leave the dorms by 10:00am, during school days, unless there sick and now it's 9:50, Yusuke isn't around here at this time."

"Then, do you know where we could find him?" Kurama asked

"I do! He's probably at school"

"Then, that's where we're going!" Genkai said, as turned around and walked away with Kurama, Hiei and Mindy following

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zane was walking on his way to Duel Academy, thinking of many ways to avoid Kari and the humiliating things that she'll have him do. Up ahead he spotted a boy that looked like he was the age of ten or eleven sleeping on the grass. This made Zane stop at his tracks, 'That's weird, what's a boy doing sleeping outside' he thought as he walked towards the boy. This boy had three little red stairs on his cheek and had brown hair down to the back of his neck. He wore a pink shirt, with yellow short sleeves and jeans. His feet wore white sneakers and his head was lying on a baseball cap, with yellow and pink patterns.

Zane kneeled down by the boy and nudged him, "Hey kid!" he called, while nudging him, "Hey kid, wake up!"

The boy groaned and opened his blue greenish eyes, halfway. He then sat up and yawned, "Good you're awake!" Zane said

The boy turned his dreary eyes to Zane, "Why'd awake me out?" he asked

"You were sleeping on the grass, which is not safe for a boy your age to do on your own." Zane said, in a matter of fact tone

"Aw, I can take care of myself, ya know" the boy answered, firmly

"Oh really"

"Yeah!" the boy got on his feet and faced Zane, "The name's Rinku, what's yours?"

"Zane Truesdale," Zane replied, "Where are your parents, Rinku?"

"Actually, I'm not here with my parents," Rinku replied, "I'm here to see a friend in Ra Yellow, he's also known to be one of the best students here."

Zane studied Rinku a bit, "By any chance the friend that you're referring to is Yusuke Urameshi or Bastion Misawa."

"Yusuke Urameshi, I came here to watch his duel with a teacher from his old school, who has had it in for him."

"There were many teachers in Sarayashiki Junior High, who has always had it in for Yusuke, you know." Zane said, "When is the duel?"

"After school," Rinku replied

"Rinku!"

Zane and Rinku turned to see four people coming towards them, "Those are Yusuke's friends from home." Rinku pointed out

Zane blinked twice, "Friends?"

"Rinku, what are you doing here?" asked the red head boy

"I came here on an invitation from Prince Koenma"

"Prince Koenma?" Mindy said, "Who's he?"

The red haired boy was alarmed and looked at Mindy, "Can we trust you to keep a secret, Mindy?"

The raven haired Obelisk blinked twice, "What do you mean?" she asked

'Koenma,' Zane thought, 'That's the name of Jade's boss for spirit detective, and I'm guessing that these guys that Mindy's with aren't human.'

"If we say what we really are can you promise us that you won't say a word about this to anyone else?" the red head asked

"Uh! Okay!" Mindy said, with confusion

The black haired short man scoffed, "I'm going ahead" he said as he walked ahead

"Hiei, where are you going?" the red head asked

"Where else, Kurama, I'm going to find Yusuke," Hiei replied

"Exactly, how are you going to find him?" Mindy asked, "In case, you haven't noticed but this school is so big."

Hiei stopped and turned his crimson eyes at Mindy, "It's not that hard to track his spirit energy, along with his sister and the new detective's."

Mindy looked at Kurama, with confusion, "Okay Kurama, start talking," she said, with her arms crossed, "What did Hiei mean by 'spirit energy' and 'new detective'?"

"This has something to do with both Yusuke and Jade, right?" Zane asked

"Yes" Kurama replied

"Brace yourselves for a long story," the old lady asked

"Well put, Genkai" Kurama said took a deep breath and eyed the back of him, "It appears that we have company."

Everyone turned to see Alexis, Jordan, Syrus, Jin, Ryoko and Touya walking towards them, "Hey big bro!" Syrus greeted, which followed by his brother nodding to his reply

"Hey, who's the kid?" Alexis asked, pointing at Rinku

"Stop calling me a kid!" Rinku yelled, "My name is Rinku and the best Yo Yo fighter in Demon World!"

"Demon!" Syrus exclaimed

"Yo Yo fighter?" Ryoko added

"Hey Jin, Touya!" Rinku called out, "Long time no see!"

"Yesithasboyo!" Jin greeted (Yes it has boyo!)

"Wait, you guys know each other!" Alexis said

"That's right!" Touya said, "Rinku here was a member of Team Rokuyukai in the Dark Tournament."

"Dark Tournament?" Zane said, "Isn't the competition that Yusuke and Hikari took part of?"

"So, you know of this?" Kurama asked

"Yeah, my cousin, Jade is the new spirit detective." Zane said

"I see," Kurama said

"So,Urameshiisindatthereschool?" Jin asked (So, Urameshi is in dat there school?)

"That's right," Kurama said, "Hiei went in there as well."

"Okay,I'llseeyouchaps,later!" Jin dashed in the school (Okay, I'll see you chaps, later!)

Genkai eyed at the trash can, "It appears that we have someone eavesdropping on our conversation." Kurama walked over to the trash can, with legs sticking out. Kurama then grabbed the left leg and lift it up, "Chazz!" Zane, Alexis, Jordan, Ryoko, Syrus and Mindy called out in unison

"What are you doing in a trash can?" Mindy asked

"I'm guessing that Hikari put him in there" Zane replied

Chazz shook the trash away from him and glared at Kurama, "Okay, how did you found out that I was conscious?" he asked

"From when we got here," Kurama said, "I assume that your name is Chazz Princeton, am I correct."

"Yeah, I'm him!" Chazz said, "Now put me down now!"

Kurama gave Chazz his demand as he dropped him on the ground. Chazz got on his feet and brushed off the dirt, "You could have been more gentle…" he muttered

"It looks like I have no choice but to explain it to you, then." Kurama said

Chazz looked at Kurama to see if he was crazy, "If it has something to do with that rumor that Yusuke was involved in a car accident then I'm all ears."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "You understand that if you speak a word of this to anyone else then, you'll have Yusuke's sister to contemn with?"

Chazz was now freaked and calmed down a bit, "Look, I don't care about Yusuke's old life back at home, all I'm interest in is that how he survive a car accident and that's it."

"Okay, I assume that you all know about Yusuke's involvement in a car accident about a year ago." Kurama said

"Yeah, Kari was really down about it," Mindy said, "Me, Alexis, Kari, Jasmine and Zane believed that he was dead."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Yusuke was actually dead and he came back to life." Alexis said

"WHAT!" Chazz and Mindy yelled in unison

"You're pulling my leg, Alexis!" Chazz yelled, "There is no way that Yusuke could be dead and come back alive, he's human and no human being has ever killed and lived to tell about it!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Mindy added, "Unless that the Yusuke Urameshi that we know that is in Ra Yellow is either a ghost or some kind of zombie."

"No that's not it at all"

Everyone looked at see Koenma, in his teenage form and without his pacifier, wearing civilian clothing walking towards the others, "Koenma" Kurama said

"So, this is Koenma, Jade's boss," Zane said, to himself

"What Alexis is saying is true," Koenma said, "Yusuke was instantly killed when the car hit him, a year ago."

"Yeah right," Chazz said, "You expect me to believe that Yusuke was brought from the dead."

"Believe what you like, but I'm telling you that Yusuke was brought back to life."

"Okay, let's just say that Yusuke was brought back to life," Chazz said, "But, how is it done?"

"Well, when Yusuke died, it wasn't actually his time for him to die."

"You're joking!" Chazz said

"Shut it!" Zane said, glaring at Chazz

"As I was seeing, Yusuke wasn't expecting to die, because in his original life, Yusuke was a hopeless delinquent, who had a nasty reputation as the notorious street punk of Sarayashiki Junior High School, which would include getting into fights, skipping school a lot and was most feared out of his fellow students."

"The question is why Yusuke was even close to the car?" Chazz asked

"Well, in attempt to save a little boy's life, Yusuke sacrificed his own life to save him by pushing the boy away. Now, in Spirit World, this was unprecedented, we didn't know that Yusuke would save that boy's life, in expanse of his own."

"What!" Mindy exclaimed, "You people were expecting that boy that Yusuke saved to die at that time!"

"Well, no actually the boy would survive the accident; except to get a little scratch on his left shoulder."

"But wasn't the car heading straight for that kid?" Chazz asked

"Yes, but the driver would have steered to the left."

"So in other words……" Chazz started

"Yusuke's death was a complete and utter waste."

"That was a completely stupid thing to do." Chazz said, "So, how did Yusuke come back from the dead?"

"Well, when he showed up in my office for the first time, I gave him an ordeal that could save his life. That ordeal was to hatch a spirit beast egg. The things that he does would affect the spirit beast. If Yusuke's spirit like in his files were bad and corrupt then when it hatches from the egg, the spirit beast will become wicked and evil, then will devour him, however if his soul is good and true then the spirit beast will become that and guide him back to his body."

"I'm guessing that he survive the spirit beast test," Mindy said

"Yes, this was surprising for all of us."

"That's Yusuke for you," Zane said, "He's just full of surprises."

"Well, that's it for me!" Chazz said, "I'm outta here!" Chazz walked towards the entrance to the school.

"Never mind him, Koenma, please continue," Zane said

Koenma explained, "As I was saying, after Yusuke was returned to life, he and his sister, Hikari were commissioned as the spirit detective of the earth. They were given numerous of tacks like, finding the missing artifacts of darkness; the orb of bose, the forbidden mirror and the demon sword, hunt down a human hunter named Rando that was around to kill Genkai; for her spirit wave technique, then there was the time that I assigned Yusuke, Kari, Kurama, Hiei and another one of a special human with high spiritual awareness named Kazuma Kuwabara to Maze Castle to defeat the four Saint Beasts, rescue an ice apparition named Yukina, who is to come here later today. Then, there was the Dark Tournament where Yusuke, Kari, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Genkai, who was masked at the first half of the tournament, had competed in a team called, Team Urameshi and needed to defeat a demon named Toguro, which almost cost Yusuke and Kari, their lives. Then, there was the recent case, a Spirit Detective, before Yusuke, Shinbo Sensui. He wanted the whole human race eliminated because of their sins. As Alexis, Syrus, Ryoko and Jordan know from Yusuke and Hikari, Sensui had seven different personalities. This is the case where Yusuke had died for the second time."

"Okay, hold it!" Mindy called out in outrage, "You're saying that Yusuke died again!"

"How was he revived the second time?" Zane asked, ignoring Mindy's outburst

"Well, you guys aren't going to believe this, but Yusuke and Kari's ancestors were in fact S class demons called the Ma-zoku." Koenma said

"So, you're saying is that both Yusuke and Kari are demons!" Mindy called out

"That would explain a lot of things!" Zane added

"Actually, Kari's demon blood hasn't awaken yet, however she has the spiritual energy level of a higher A class demon. This is what is called transmigration or the Atavism of the Ma-zoku." Koenma said, "My father knew about this at that time and ordered the Spirit World Defense Force a.k.a. S.D.F. to destroy Yusuke's corpse. Unfortunately, for them, Yusuke was revived as the Ma-zoku and destroyed Sensui, with the help of his ancestral father, Raizen. Months after the Sensui case, Yusuke was feeling unsatisfied because there was no one left to fight in this realm. So, he left for Demon World to find Raizen to tell him about the Ma-zoku after three months he returns to this realm. Later, the S.D.F. appeared to Yusuke's distain, they said that they can lift Yusuke's arrest and execution by stripping him of his Ma-zoku appetites and leaving him with Scared Energy like Sensui's, so right now both Yusuke and Kari have powers equivalent to S class demons."

"I've got a question to ask," Zane said, "The demon that Yusuke and Hikari fought in the Dark Tournament, Toguro, what did you rank him?"

"We ranked to Toguro with his full power a B class demon."

"WHAT!" everyone, with the exception of Kurama and Genkai yelled

"A B CLASS DEMON!" Mindy yelled

"TOGURO ALMOST TRIED TO KILL YUSUKE AND KARI IN THE DARK TOURNAMENT AND HE WAS A FUCKING B CLASS DEMON!" Alexis yelled

"AND YOU'RE RECRUITING MY BABY COUSIN INTO DOING A LIFE OF FIGHTING DEMONS LIKE TOGURO!" Zane and Syrus yelled

"Calm down, kids," Koenma said, "Don't worry about Jade, we detected spirit energy in her that would be equivalent to a low A class demon. Plus, with every fight Jade becomes stronger, but she hasn't yet reached Yusuke's and Kari's power."

"Still that doesn't cover the fact that there would be S class demons coming after her," Jordan said

"Don't worry about that, kid," Koenma said, "There's a barrier that separates the A and S class demons away from this world, Kekkai Barrier, so there's a guarantee that no demons higher than D class would get through."

"I sure hope so," Jordan muttered, quietly

"Question, why did you recruit Kari and Yusuke with these dangerous missions?" Mindy asked

"Because, we needed someone there to save the world and Yusuke and Kari showed a lot of potential as a fighter, but as you know, my father did a little research in Yusuke's history and figured that Yusuke is a descendant of the Ma-zoku, along with his sister, Hikari Urameshi." Koenma replied

"Excuse me, Koenma," Alexis said, "Is there a chance that these S.D.F. guys are coming to get Kari and drain her of her Ma-zoku appetite?"

"That's correct." Koenma said

"I've got a question," Zane said, "You said that you cleared Yusuke of his Ma-zoku appetite, I'm curious what do Ma-zoku eat that are so bad?"

"All Ma-zokus, including the two former kings, Yomi and Mukuro share appetites on human beings," Kurama replied

"WHAT!"

"So, you're saying is that Yusuke and Kari's ancestors that were demons were human eaters!" Mindy asked, with unease, "And Yusuke's clear with that appetite, right."

"That's correct." Kurama replied

"Good!" Mindy said, with her arms crossed, "Because there are times that I'm on Kari's Ass-Kick list and I really don't want to be near anyone that has an appetite for human beings!"


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 18: Inchi! Jou! Hakku! Sen! Man! Urameshi Thunder

Hiei was walking in the halls of Duel Academy and looked around the place.

Hiei's POV

This place is even bigger than Sarayashiki Junior High, no wonder that Yusuke gave up a life of fighting, for a life of cards. As I walked past a door, I could sense Yusuke's spirit energy, along with six others. I wondered who Yusuke could be associated with that has spirit energy like him, his sister and that fool, Kuwabara.

I opened the door to reveal Yusuke at a seat down below and socializing with his girl, his sister, some humans that I don't know of and that demon from Team Rokuyukai, the first team that we fought in the Dark Tournament. I thought of the only way to say hello to Yusuke, by clutching the handle of my sword and jumping of the ground and lunging towards him with my sword drawn.

Normal POV

Hiei was diving at Yusuke, with his sword out. Yusuke could sense that someone was going to try a surprise attack, "Guys get down!" he yelled as everyone got out of the way of Hiei's attack. Yusuke managed to dodge Hiei's slash, "Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed, "That guy almost tried to kill Yusuke at that time!"

"Don't worry, Jaden," Keiko said, "That's just Hiei's way of saying 'hello' to Yusuke."

"What a funny way of sayin' it," Jaden said

Yusuke kept dodging Hiei's attacks with both of them going super speed, "Wow! That's fast!" Chumley exclaimed

"Indeed, I can't seem to see them now," Bastion said

"I can see them perfectly," Kuruko said, trying to get her eyes to follow Hiei and Yusuke's blurs

"Me too!" Fubuki added

"Same here!" Kaisei said

"Well, we're trying our best, here," Jade said

"Yeah, we can see barely perfectly that Yusuke is dodging that demon's attack," Kagome added

"Huh!" Jaden and Chumley exclaimed and turned to Kagome, "You're sayin' that this guy that Yusuke is fighting is a demon?" Jaden asked, pointing at the blurs created by Hiei and Yusuke

"That's right," Kari said, "A fire demon named Hiei and he's one of our friends from home."

"Blamey!" Chu exclaimed, "Urameshi is sure fast, I'll give 'em that!"

The blurs stopped with Yusuke holding the tilt of Hiei's sword, with his two fingers, "Damn, well hello to you two, Hiei," Yusuke joked, with a smile

Hiei smirked, "I see that you've still manage to dodge my attacks, even though, you've gone to a life of cards." He said, "Which would mean that you've been training yourself."

Yusuke let's go of Hiei's sword and Hiei sheathing his sword, "Hey Yusuke!"

Everyone looked to see Jin diving towards them from the air and landed, "Hey Jin!" Yusuke greeted, with happiness

"Iseethatyerrecognizemeunderthisclothesthatyerweirdcatteacherofyourshasgivenme," Jin complained, as he studied what he was wearing, which appeared to be a light green t-shirt, jeans, a red beret and white sneakers (I see that yer recognize me under this clothes that yer weird cat teacher of yours has given me.)

"Don't worry; at least you won't stand out," Yusuke said, with a grin, "Hey guys, these are my friends Hiei and Jin, the wind demon that I met in the Dark Tournament."

"So, this is the wind demon that you told us about!" Jaden said, pointing at Jin

"That's right," Yusuke said, "These are my friends Jaden, Chumley, Kagome, Jade, the new spirit detective, Kuruko and her two kids, Kaisei and Fubuki and Bastion."

"Hiya!" Jin exclaimed

"And don't worry about this demon also, Kuruko," Yusuke said, "He's harmless to humans, especially kids."

"I'm not worry about that at all, Yusuke," Kuruko said, looking at her kids walking towards Jin

"Can you really produce wind?" Kaisei asked

"Yep,boyo!" Jin said, "Butyaknow,Ican'tblowwindhere,becausemywindpowerscanonlyworkoutside.I'vebeenafanofwindsandstormssincemepapbouncedmeontheknee,Icouldactuallyfeelthewindinmyhair." (Yep, boyo! But ya know, I can't blow wind here, because my wind powers can only work outside. I've been a fan of winds and storms since me pap bounced me on the knee, I could actually feel the wind in my hair.) This comment made Yusuke, Jaden, Kari, Chumley, Chu, Kagome, Jade, Keiko, Botan, Kaisei and Fubuki laugh, while Kuruko and Bastion snickered, "I'm starting to like this guy!" Jaden laughed and looked at Hiei, who wasn't laughing or snickering, with a smug look on his face, "Oh come on!" Jaden said, "Don't you think that was funny!"

"Hn" Hiei went, "You humans have the weirdest sense of humor."

Just then the door opened out………

"Hey Koenma, Kurama, Genkai, Rinku, Touya!" Yusuke greeted, "It's nice to see you guys here!"

"Hello Yusuke," Kurama greeted back

"You look well, dimwit," Genkai said, with a smile

"Same to you, Grandma," Yusuke muttered

"Who are these guys?" Mindy asked, pointing at Chu and Jin, "More demons."

This question alarmed Yusuke, "How did…" Kurama held out his hand, "Easy Yusuke, she knows about everything about us."

"You mean……"

"From the way you came back to life and you becoming this Ma-zoku demon," Mindy said

"Don't worry, Yusuke," Alexis said, "She won't repeat what has been said to anyone right now."

"That's a relief," Yusuke said

"Master Genkai and Prince Koenma, it's been a while," Kuruko said, with a bow

"Yes, it has, Kuruko," Genkai said

"Wait, you know each other," Jaden said, with disbelief

"Yes, you see kids, when I was spirit detective I was trained under Master Genkai, like Yusuke was." Kuruko said

"Wait!" Mindy said, with disbelief, "You were a spirit detective as well as Yusuke!"

"That's correct."

"Did you have seven personalities like Sensui?"

"No, I wasn't."

"I'm curious since Yusuke isn't spirit detective anymore than, who is?"

Jade stepped forward, "I'm Yusuke's successor of spirit detective."

Mindy looked at Jade and studied her, "You're kidding, a little Ra Yellow Rat, the new spirit detective."

"Don't underestimate Jade's power," Koenma said, "She might be small, but she has a power higher to a mid A class apparition."

Jade held out her right hand and a blue ball and appeared and formed into a katana, "This is my Spirit Blade," she said, "Plus there's a technique that I've just mastered." She formed her finger to a gun pose and a blue light was formed

Everyone looked at it with awe, "That kinda looks like Kari and Yusuke's spirit guns!" Jaden exclaimed, as Jade powered down her spirit energy

"Spirit Gun?" Mindy said, with suspicion

"Yeah, it's kinda of an explosion of our spirit energy into a gun-look point," Yusuke said

"Unfortunately, we can't show it here 'cause there's nothing to blast with." Kari added

Mindy gave Botan an odd look, "And you in the hell are you?" she asked

"My name is Botan, I'm the assistant of the spirit world, pilot of the river Styx and I believe in your culture that I'm the grim reaper!" she said with glee

Mindy raised an eyebrow, "A pretty girl like you, please you're no grim reaper." she said, "Aren't grim reapers skeletons with a black hood?"

"Oh believe me, Mindy," Yusuke said, "She's the real deal."

Later class was on session, with Crowler teaching about dueling straights, while Jaden, as usual was sleeping.

"Okay class today, we're going to have another oval pop quiz!" Crowler said and was followed by moans and groans and Keiko jamming Jaden's right ankle with her elbow, to wake him up. Before Jaden can yell out in pain, Syrus quickly put his hand onto the brunette's mouth. Jaden could mumbled in pain and cursed Keiko for waking him up, with another painful method.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Crowler called out with a smile and Yusuke getting up from his seat in attention, Yes sir!" he said

"What is a way to summon ritual monster?"

Yusuke cleared his throat, "Well, the only way to summon a ritual monster is by a ritual spell card for that monster in your hand."

"Correct as always, Yusuke!" Crowler praised

Yusuke bowed, "Thank you, Dr. Crowler," he said and sat down

Chu, Rinku, Kurama, Genkai, Jin and Hiei, who were sitting at the front of the classroom, were impressed by Yusuke's answer, "The former detective never seems to amaze me."

"Okay, who's next?" Crowler eyed towards the whole class, "Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus shot off his seat, "Care to explain what a field spell card is?" Crowler asked, 'I never get tired of that one, that Slifer Slacker won't get it at all,' he thought, with an ominous smile

Syrus gulped at this, 'Not again!' he thought in while quaking in fear

Hiei, however, could detect that Crowler was planning to humiliate Syrus again, "That clown does not know honor at all." He said

Jin looked at Hiei, "Whatdoyameanbutthat?" he asked (What do ya mean but that?)

"That clown man is trying to humiliate one of Yusuke's academy friends," Hiei replied, "I understate that he did this one time with him and the brown haired boy has humiliated that clown for it."

"Nowthat'splayin'dirty,there!" (Now that's playin' dirty, there!)

Syrus didn't know what the answer to the question, as the snickers occurred especially from the Obelisk students.

Yusuke, Kagome and Keiko were getting annoyed with Crowler's attempt to make Syrus look like a fool again. Syrus felt a slight tug on his blazer sleeve and eyed to Ryoko, who was lip sounding words to Syrus, 'Field spell card are……' "Field spell card are cards that alter the conditions on the field and modify the attack and defense capabilities of all applicable monsters on the field controlled by either player." He said as he was lip reading Ryoko's lips

Crowler and most of the students were at shock when the realized that Syrus answered the correct right with no problems, 'WHAT!' Crowler thought, with shock, 'How could he get it!'

"Good job, Mr. Truesdale," Crowler said, through his teeth, "Please sit down!" which the blunette did.

Syrus sighed with relief, "Thanks for that Ryoko, I owe ya," he whispered

"No problem, Sy," Ryoko said, "Anything to see the look on Crowler's face, like the one he has now."

Hiei smirked at this, "It appears that the blue haired boy had humiliated that clown with that answer, courtesy of that pigtailed girl."

Just then the school bell had rung, "Okay class, settle down!" Crowler commanded, "Yusuke Urameshi, please step forward!"

Yusuke got up from his seat and walked towards the front of the class and faced them, "Right now the students from Sarayashiki and Mangoska Junior High are on the island and I want you all to give them a warm welcome to our school," Crowler declared

"Hey Kagome," Jaden said, "Isn't Mangoska Junior High your old school?"

"Yeah that's right," Kagome replied

"After school, Mr. Urameshi, here, will be participating in a duel with one of the teachers from Sarayashiki Junior High." Crowler said, and turning to Yusuke, "Yusuke, I want you to do your best to defeat that teacher."

"Don't worry, Dr. Crowler, I will," Yusuke said, with determination

"Inchi!" Jin cheered

"Jou!" Rinku cheered

"Hakku!" Genkai declared

"Sen!" Kurama cheered

"Urameshi Thunder!" all five cheered while thrusting their fists to the air

Yusuke was surprised by this cheer, "No freaking way," he said

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Urameshi Thunder!" they cheered

"Everyone! All together!" Rinku cheered

"Inchi! Jou!" Kari and Alexis cheered

"Hakku!" Keiko and Kagome cheered

"Sen!" Jaden and Syrus cheered

"Urameshi Thunder!" the whole class, including Crowler cheered

Author's Note: I know it's a copy cat of Inchi! Jou! Hakku! Sen! Manjyome Thunder! But……

Manjyome: But nothing, you stole my cheer and modifies to benefit Yusuke!

Inu-yusukekaiba102: Oh! Kari!

Manjyome: gulps uh oh

Kari: cracking her knuckles you have a problem with that cheer for my little brother, Manjyome!

Manjyome: freaked out No Hikari nothing at all! laughing nervously it's a good cheer, Inchi! Jou! Hakku! Sen! Yusuke Urameshi Thunder!

Judai: See it's better to give than receive, Manjyome-Kun

Manjyome: glares at Judai it's THUNDER, BAKA!

Rinku: Read and review!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 19

A curse boat had rowed to the dock of Academy Island, with students from Sarayashiki and Mangoska Junior High on the boat, while the whole Duel Academy students on the dock waiting for them. Later the two principals came out with the students following behind them.

"Ah! Mr. Takanaka and Mr. Seaditchi," Chandler Shepherd greeted, while shaking their hands, "It's an honor to have you two and your teachers and students here on the island."

"The honor is quite mine Shepherd," Mr. Seaditchi said, Mr. Seaditchi was a man in his fifties with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a brown business suit.

"It's quite an honor to be here, Chandler Shepherd," Mr. Takanaka said and looked at Yusuke, who was by Shepherd, Crowler, Banner and Kabayaman, "Yusuke Urameshi, it's been a while, my friend," Mr. Takanaka said, with a smile and holding out his hand

"I'd say it's been a while, old man," Yusuke said, with a smirk and shaking his hand

"So these are your friends?" Mr. Takanaka asked, looking at Jaden, Kari and Syrus, who were with Yusuke

"Yeah there are," Yusuke said

"And the one in blue is your sister."

"Yeah, she is," Yusuke answered, "But don't worry she's wasn't like the old me that would cause trouble."

"I wouldn't expect that, Yusuke," Mr. Takanaka said

"Is that bloke the one, who has 'ad it in fer Yusuke?" Chu asked, who was in the crowd of Duel Academy students

"No, I don't think so," Alexis replied

"Besides, the way that Yusuke is talking to that guy is friendlier, than hostility." Mindy added

"So, where is Mr. Iwamoto?" Yusuke asked

"I'm right here, Yusuke Urameshi." Came a voice that struck a chill in Yusuke's spine

Mr. Iwamoto came out of the boat and walked towards Yusuke, "I see that you're wearing the same school uniform as the rest of your Ra Yellow peers. Funny, I'm saying this to a former student of mine, but then again you only attend the school 10 percent of the day and wore that green uniform of yours."

Yusuke was getting angrier by Mr. Iwamoto's words and had a temptation to punch him in the nose.

"So, how is that whore mother of yours?" Mr. Iwamoto asked, with sneer

Yusuke lets out a soft growl, "Iwamoto, that's enough!" Mr. Takanaka told him, with a glare

"Now, I'm beginnin' to see, why Yusuke has problem with this guy," Jaden muttered, angrily

"Yeah no kidding," Syrus added and looked at Kari, who had the facial expression which read, 'Now, I've pissed me off, Old Timer!' and wanted to punch Mr. Iwamoto has well.

Mr. Iwamoto smirked at Yusuke, "I hope that you enjoyed wearing that uniform, Yusuke," he sneered, "Because, by the end of the day, you'll no longer be a Duel Academy student and will be labeled a fraud." He walked away from Yusuke, who was glaring at him from the back.

Jaden glared at Mr. Iwamoto with rage, "Listen here, Mr. Iwamoto, you'll be eatin' those words you said about Yusuke, when he……."

"Jaden!" Yusuke snapped and eying the brunette, "That's enough!"

"But Yusuke, he just……."

Yusuke glared at Jaden, "I said that's enough, it's my affair not yours."

Zane, Bastion, Chumley, Jade, Kagome, Keiko and Ryoko had watched what has happened, from the side of the crowd, "What a jerk!" Kagome said, with anger, "Was he always like that?"

"Only to Yusuke," Keiko said, with some hostility

"But that's not fair!" Chumley said

"Sometimes, life isn't fair," Zane said, while looking at Kari, who looks like what Mr. Iwamoto said about her mother had pushed one of her anger buttons. Zane knew that Yusuke and Kari's mother, Atsuko Urameshi was a drunk and unemployed woman, who gave birth to them, when she was fifteen. The blunette couldn't help but feel sorry for Kari and at the same time starting to hate Mr. Iwamoto for what he said about Atsuko.

Jaden growled, "Damn that guy, I wish that school will be over, so Yusuke can make Mr. Iwamoto look like a fool."

"You and me both, Jaden," Syrus added

"Urameshi!" came a voice

Yusuke, Kari, Jaden and Syrus looked up to see a fifteen year old boy with orange hair, with an Elvis style, wearing a light blue school uniform running towards them.

Suddenly the anger that Yusuke got from Mr. Iwamoto had subsided and was replaced with gladness, "Kuwabara!" he called out

"Great, the fool has arrived," Hiei said, as he walked towards Yusuke, while the others had followed

Kuwabara looked at Hiei and growled, "Hiei, what are you doing here!" he yelled

"Hn, must I explain this to you, for the sixth time."

"Okay that's it!" Kuwabara lunged at Hiei, but Yusuke held him back, "Let go, Urameshi! He's askin' for it, big time!"

"What a fool?" Zane muttered

Yusuke managed to calm Kuwabara down, "Hey Kari! Long time no see!" Kuwabara greeted, lovely

"Yeah, same here, Kuwabara."

"Hey Kari, you know this guy?" Mindy asked, pointing at Kuwabara

"Yeah, I do, he's one of Yusuke's friends at home." Kari said

"I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, the number one thug of Sarayashiki Junior High!" Kuwabara said, proudly with his thumb on his chest, "But everyone calls me 'Kuwabara'!" Just then something hits Kuwabara's head hard, "Will you please stop bragging for once, Kazuma?" said a young woman, with long brown hair

"Gees, sis, not in front of Yukina," Kuwabara said, as a girl with light green hair and red eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with jeans was by the young woman.

"Shizuru, Yukina," Yusuke said, with surprise, "You guys are here too."

"This is quite the reunion." Bastion said

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to my friends," Yusuke said, "This is Shizuru Kuwabara and Yukina, currently looking for a long lost brother." Yusuke said, eying Hiei, who was glaring at Yusuke and had the facial expression, 'If you say anything about that, I'll personally slit your throat open,' "And these are my new friends Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Sabre, Zane, Syrus and Jade Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Bastion Misawa, Ryoko Lyon, Mindy Momoe and Kagome Higurashi."

Kuwabara was automatically freaked out and moved away, "Mean the sick girl is here in Duel Academy!" he yelled and pointed at Kagome, who was sweat dropping, 'Grandpa' she thought disapprovingly

"What, 'sick girl'?" Mindy asked and looked at Kagome carefully, "She looks healthy to me."

"Thank you," Kagome said

"But, the rumors about a fifteen year old girl named Kagome Higurashi had missed a lot of school days because of seventeen lethal, if untreated, diseases!" Kuwabara blurred out, which got Kurama alarmed, "So, you're saying that this girl is the sick girl that I've heard out!" he said

Kagome growled in annoyance, "I'm not sick!" she cried

"Easy guys, there's a good explanation of those stories." Yusuke said

"Kagome!" came a voice

Just then three fifteen year old girl, wearing standard school uniforms were running towards them, "Who are these girls?" Bastion asked

"They're my friends from back home!" Kagome replied, cheerfully, "Eri, Ayumi, Yuki!"

The three girl hugged Kagome tightly, "We missed you!" Eri said

"I know same here, guys!" Kagome said, while her face was turning color, "But could you guys let go of me, please!"

The girls let's go of Kagome, "So, how's Duel Academy life?" Ayumi asked, and eyed Yusuke, "Hey, do I know you?"

"No, you don't," Yusuke said, clueless

Yuki's mouth was opened in feared and pointed at Yusuke, with fear, "Uh! Ayumi!" she said

"Yeah!"

"I think I know where you know this guy from," Yuki said, with fear, "Just look closely at him!"

The girls looked at Yusuke carefully and fear and grown in them, "It's Yusuke Urameshi!" they said in fear

"We're dead!" Eri said

"Yeah no kidding!" Yuki added

"What's the Great Urameshi, the most feared street punk of Sarayashiki Junior High, doing in Duel Academy!" Ayumi said

"Gee Yusuke; you've got yourself a well known reputation!" Alexis joked

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Okay, there are two reasons wrong with this picture. One, I don't hit girls and two, I'm no longer called the Great Urameshi, anymore!" he said, "So, stop being afraid!"

"It's true!" Kagome said, "He won't hurt you guys!"

"Kagome, has Urameshi made you say that to protect yourself?" Eri said

"It's true; Yusuke has surrendered his title to me!" Kuwabara said, "But, I'm not going to hurt you guys!"

"It's true." Yusuke said, "Kuwabara might have the face of a bully, but the guy is a soft as lamb!" he joked, "The guy's obsessed with kittens!"

Kuwabara puts Yusuke in a head lock, "Shut it, Urameshi! I do not of an obsession with kittens!" he yelled

Yusuke managed to get out of Kuwabara's head lock and put the orange head to a full nelson, "Gee Kuwabara, I've given up fighting and you can't keep me in a head lock for more than two minutes," Yusuke said

A few moments later, Dr. Crowler's class resumed, while the students of Sarayashiki and Mangoska Junior High had sat at the front of the class.

"Let's resume our oral pop quiz, shall we," Crowler said

'I can't tell if this teacher is a he or a she,' Kuwabara thought, looking at Crowler

Crowler eyed his students, "Yusuke Urameshi!" he called out, with Yusuke standing up, "Yes sir!" he replied, which made the teachers and students of Sarayashiki and Mangoska Junior High surprised, "What can counter a counter trap card?"

"The one way to counter a counter trap card is with another counter trap card," Yusuke replied

"That's the correct answer, Yusuke," Crowler applauded, which made the visitors surprised by this and Crowler gave Mr. Iwamoto, who was sitting in front of the students, a 'in your face' look, "Easy question," Mr. Iwamoto muttered and stood up

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Iwamoto?" Crowler asked, with sneer

"No, I just want to ask Yusuke a question similar to what you've been teaching him, along with his peers," Iwamoto asked, with a superior look on his face

"Okay, now this guy really starting to piss me off," Alexis said, with anger, "God, what I wouldn't do to go there and punch Iwamoto's lights out, right now."

"Yeah, no kidding, Lex," Jasmine said, with the same tone, "Why does he have it in for Yusuke too much? Now, I know that Yusuke wasn't liked very much by his teachers back at his old school, but this is going a bit too far."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to be tempted to go down there and plant my fist hard on Iwamoto's face," Mindy said, while clutching her fists

"You and me both, Mindy," Jasmine said, "You and me both. Damn, I'd love to get my fingers around his throat."

"Get in line, girls," Kari said, with anger, "I get the first punch."

Chazz, however, was enjoying Yusuke being tormented by Mr. Iwamoto, 'Let him have it, Iwamoto!' he thought, 'This would be payback for my humiliation brought from Yusuke.'

"What a jerk," Jaden muttered, in anger

"Yeah, no duh!" Chumley said, "It looks like all Iwamoto wants to do is humiliate Yusuke, right in front of us."

"Oh! That's Iwamoto's style, Chum," Ryoko said, with anger

"What's the game Duel Monsters origin?" Iwamoto asked

Yusuke smirked, 'That's got to be the most easiest question there is,' he thought, "The origin of Duel Monsters dates back in Ancient Egypt and based on a 5,000 year old game, when in ancient times summoned by pharaohs and sorcerers to do their bidding. Nevertheless, the monsters were too powerful and rampaged out of control, bringing the earth to the brink of destruction. A brave and powerful Pharaoh used his magic to seal the monsters away in stone tablets. Nevertheless, evil sorcerers learned to release the monsters from the stone, and waged war against the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh and his servants battled these traitors in a place called the Shadow Realm, where monsters and warrior battled in, what called the Shadow Games. The pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away, sealing the energies of the games within seven mystical items called, Millennium Items. Maximillon Pegasus discovered this game and decided to reinvent it for modern times, as cards." He explained, which got his former classmates and Mangoska students and teachers speechless, but Iwamoto wasn't entire convinced that Yusuke would be able to answer that question correctly, with more detail.

"Yusuke come here," Iwamoto commanded

Yusuke walked away from his seat, "What could he be planning?" Keiko asked, looking at Yusuke who was walking towards Iwamoto. Iwamoto looked into Yusuke's ear, 'No ear phones,' and searched through Yusuke's yellow blazer and pockets, 'No tape players,' Mr. Iwamoto was shocked, 'No, it can't be,' he thought, 'He answered that question with ease and with more detail, that can't be possible. Perhaps, I gave him an easy question for Urameshi to answer.' "Okay, let me ask you another question," Iwamoto said, "What is the only way for you to summon a fusion monster?"

"The way to summon a fusion monster is with the spell card, Polymerization," Yusuke replied, "But, there are ways to summon a fusion monster, like Fusion Gate, which you need to remove the fusion material monsters from play, Miracle Fusion, which can be used to fusion summon an Elemental Hero Fusion Monster, by removing from the graveyard the monster required for the summoning, Future Fusion, which can be used to summon a fusion monster even though, the monsters required are in the deck, Metamorphosis, which you have to sacrifice a monster, which is a level equal to the fusion monster that you're going to summon, Power Bond, which can be used to summon a machine type fusion monster, but in the end of your turn, you take damage to your life points equal to the original attack points of the fusion monster, and Cybernetic Fusion Support, like Fusion Gate, but the Fusion Material Monsters are in the graveyard."

Mr. Iwamoto's jaw dropped to the floor, 'No, it can't be, possible,' he thought with disbelief.

Mr. Takanaka was both shocked and amazed that Yusuke could answer that question, with ease and more detail, 'I always knew that Yusuke would be alright in life.' He thought

Dr. Crowler shot a 'in your mother fucking face' look at Mr. Iwamoto, "Yusuke, you can return to your seat," he said, with the black haired Ra Yellow walking to his seat.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 20

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled, as he blasted a boulder into pieces with his right index finger

"Awesome!" Mindy called out, seeing Yusuke blowing a rock into smithereens.

Yusuke and Kari were showing their spirit powers to every one of their friends, behind the Slifer dorm (The place where Jaden and Syrus had their 1st practice duel for the expulsion duel with the Paradox Brothers).

"So, that spirit gun of yours can destroy an enemy with one shot?" Mindy asked

"Yeah, depending how much spirit energy you put it into," Yusuke replied, "That's not all what we can do." Kari said, "Chu, pull!"

Chu grabbed a boulder and threw it into the sky. Yusuke and Kari's right fists begun to glow light blue, "Shot gun!" both Urameshi siblings yelled out as a barrage of spirit gun bullets were shot out all in once and disintegrate the boulder.

"That's crazy!" Mindy exclaimed, "It's like you're firing a spray of spirit gun bullets all at once!"

"Yeah, that's why it's called a 'shotgun'." Yusuke said

"That's really neat," Mindy said, with disbelief, "I mean, with that attack you can incapacitate or kill a crowd of people with that attack!" just she realized what she had said, "Kill anyone with that attack, you mean you had this power all long and you haven't used it on anyone!" she yelled at Kari

"No, I haven't tried it on anyone, just on objects." Kari answered

"But, our spirit guns are close as powerful as Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique," Yusuke said, while eying Hiei, who was glaring at him.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame?" Mindy said

"It's an attack, which takes form of an enormous black shenlong dragon," Kurama said, "It's powered by Hiei's Jagan Eye. Once it's release, Hiei doesn't have any control of the dragon and could incinerate anything in its path, it could turn on its wielder."

"Then, what's the point of using that technique?" Jaden asked

"I meant to use it as a last resort, boy," Hiei snorted

"Hiei!" Kurama snapped, "Must you be rude with everyone we met!"

"Hn" Hiei went as a reply

"Don't worry about it, Jaden," Yusuke said, "Hiei is always like that to people, even me."

"Yeah, completely rude and crude!" Kuwabara added

"Oh! How I can't manage on how much a fool you really are, Kuwabara," Hiei insulted

Kuwabara growled and glared at Hiei, "All right, that's it!" he lunged at Hiei, but Yusuke and Kari managed to hold him back, "Lemme go, guys!" Kuwabara yelled, "He's askin' for it, _big time_!"

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see a very pissed off Inuyasha, "Inuyasha……" Kagome said, in disbelief

"I'm trying to get some sleep and I can't do that while there's……" Inuyasha was cut off when he felt fingers touching his dog-like ears, which was really starting to annoy him, "Wow, there so real and cute!" Mindy said as she was rubbing her fingers onto Inuyasha's ears, totally oblivious to Inuyasha's growl.

"Uh! Mindy, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kagome warned

Inuyasha's growl got louder, "Hey kid, GET YOUR FINGERS OFF OF MY EARS!" he yelled, which got Mindy to let go of his ears, in surprise

"He hates it, when someone touches his ears," Alexis said

"What kind of demon is he?" Jade asked

"A half dog demon," Hiei said

"Really, how could you tell?" Kagome asked, in disbelief

"I could perfectly read his thoughts with my Jagan eye," Hiei said, pointing at his forehead, "Which works on humans, which gave me the assumption that since I could read his thoughts, even if he looks like a demon, which means that he's half human and half demon."

"So, what if you could read my thoughts and know I'm a half demon," Inuyasha sneered, "The last demon, who could read my thoughts, ended up dead by my hands."

"You're saying that you could defeat me," Hiei said, as he drew out his katana

Inuyasha drew his big sword, "Whoa! That's a big sword!" Jaden exclaimed

"Yeah!" Chumley added, with disbelief

"I'm gonna cut you into pieces!" Inuyasha charged at Hiei. Hiei being a very fast demon, jumped away from Inuyasha's attack, "What the……" Inuyasha said, as he knew that Hiei disappeared

"Where'd he go?" Mindy asked, trying to find Hiei

"Little bastard, where are you!" Inuyasha roared

Just then, Hiei appeared behind Inuyasha and placed the tilt of his sword close by Inuyasha's neck, "What……" Inuyasha said, with surprised on how fast Hiei is

"It's over," Hiei said, moving his sword from Inuyasha's neck and sheathing it, "Be grateful that I spared your life."

With Inuyasha being Inuyasha, refused to accept that someone is better than him, so he swung his sword to hit Hiei, but Hiei jumped to the sky to avoid getting hit. Inuyasha smirked that he had Hiei where he wanted, his sword whirled with wind, "It's the same technique as before!" Syrus said

"That's the Wind Scar!" Kagome said, "Inuyasha is going to hit Hiei with it!"

"Bye-Bye Short Stuff! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha sliced the air and a yellow blast was headed towards Hiei, but a blue blast hits it and sends it away from Hiei.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed and looks over to see Jade, with her right finger to a gun-like pose, 'A little human girl was able to deflect my Wind Scar,' he thought

Hiei lands on the ground, 'If that blue blast hadn't deflect that blast, it would have finished me off. It somehow rivals the Urameshi siblings' spirit guns.' He thought, with astonishment

"Hey kid! Mind your own business!" Inuyasha snapped, while glaring at Jade

"In case you've forgotten, there's people around and we don't want them to get involved in your fighting!" Jade said

"Hey Kagome, what was that attack that Inuyasha was about to use on Hiei?" Alexis asked

"That's called the Wind Scar," Kagome said, "It's a technique that could kill 100 demons with one swipe."

"One swipe!"

"That's right"

Later after school, everyone was at the Obelisk arena, waiting for the duel between Mr. Iwamoto and Yusuke. Everyone was cheering.

"Can you believe it, Mr. Akashi?" Mr. Iwamoto asked, with sneer, "This plan is full proof."

"That's right," Mr. Akashi said, with a smirk, "No way that street punk Urameshi will ever be good enough to defeat you. Those other duelists that Urameshi defeated must have been done by luck."

"Now Yusuke, I want you to defeat that vile windbag badly!" Dr. Crowler commanded

"Don't worry, Dr. Crowler," Yusuke said, "I've outsmarted Mr. Iwamoto once and I'll do it again."

"Ichi!" Kari, Kagome, Jin, Chu and Kuruko cheered

"Juu!" Syrus, Jade, Ryoko, Rinku, Kurama and Genkai cheered

"Hyaku!" Bastion, Alexis, Kuwabara, Keiko and Kaisei cheered

"Sen!" Fubuki, Jaden, Chumley, Jordan, Shizuru and Yukina cheered

"Man!" Mindy, Touya, Botan, Koenma and George, who's in disguise cheered

"Yusuke Urameshi Thunder!" they all cheered

Chazz was getting impatient, "What's taking this preparation so long? I want to see Yusuke lose, already!"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha, who was in human form, muttered as he tried to loosen his red tie, "Hey Lyman, explain to me why do I have to wear this stupid rope for?" he asked, "Especially this stupid garments!" Inuyasha was wearing a red business suit

"Because Inuyasha, this is one of these days that you as a guest have to wear a suit," Prof. Banner replied

"Besides Inuyasha, you look nice in that suit thing," Sakura said. Prof. Banner had given Sakura an ability to change from a half demon to a black haired, violet eyed human girl. Sakura was wearing an orange skirt to the knee and a white blouse, un-tucked.

"Hey by the way, where's Daichi?" Prof. Banner asked

"He probably didn't want to come because that he didn't want to wear his suit thing," Inuyasha said, "Wouldn't blame him though," he muttered

"Sorry I'm late," Daichi said, as he walked towards the group

"That's okay," Banner said, "I must say that you look good, Daichi."

Daichi was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and tie, "I agree with Lyman, Daichi," Sakura said, which in response made Daichi blush, "Gee thanks!"

"Hey look it's Seto Kaiba!"

Suddenly, everyone was excited to see two young men walking in the arena; one was a man in his early twenties with long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a black business suit, with the other one was a man in his late twenties with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white business suit, carrying a suitcase.

"Hey it's Seto Kaiba!" Jaden called out

"Kaiba!" Yusuke said

"And it's Mokuba!" Keiko added

The two men, Kaiba and Mokuba walked towards Yusuke and his friends, "Well, now it's been a while, Yusuke." Kaiba said, with his arms crossed

"Yeah, it has."

"I see that you've made some friends here," Kaiba said, then eyed Keiko, "The last time that I saw you, you were a little girl." He said

"Yeah, I remember you, Kaiba," Keiko said, "And I remember the things that you said to Yusuke about forgetting about me, without knowing that he was fooled."

"Spare me the drama, Keiko," Kaiba said, "I already know what really happened, your parents told me the story about a week ago."

"Really"

"That's right," Mokuba said, "Right now, our men are looking for that punk, right now as well as the police."

"That's great!" Yusuke said, with happiness, "Saves me the energy of beating him up!"

"What business does Kaiba have with Urameshi?" Mr. Akashi asked

"I have no idea" Mr. Iwamoto replied

"I knew that you would be one of the best students in my academy," Kaiba said, "Perhaps there's a Yugi inside of you, Yusuke as well as both Keiko and Hikari."

"Knock him dead, Yusuke!" Mokuba cheered

"I will!" Yusuke said

"Okay Dr. Crowler, proceed with the introductions!" Chandler Shepherd

"It would be my pleasure, Chandler Shepherd!" Crowler said, as Yusuke jumps on the stadium and Mr. Iwamoto walking on the stairs to the stadium, "And without further undo, I'd like to introduce the duelists, on my right, one of my favorite students Yusuke Urameshi!"

"You can win Yusuke!" Jordan, Kaisei and Fubuki cheered

"Urameshi Thunder!" Kuwabara, Chu and Jin cheered

"And from my left, it's one of the teachers from Sarayashiki Junior High is Mr. Iwamoto!" Crowler said

"Hey guys!"

Just then Zane and Jasmine had appeared, "Two guys had come to see Yusuke's duel." Jasmine said, "Saying that there from a place called Demon World."

"She knows about Yusuke's old life as spirit detective," Zane said

"Not another one!" Kagome groaned

Just then two men appeared, one was a young man with purple long hair and red eyes and the other was a man with blonde spiky hair, "Shishi and Shizuka!" Rinku said

"Excuse me, it's the Beautiful Shizuka!" the blonde yelled, while glaring at Rinku

The gang sweat dropped at this, "Okay this guy is a fruitcake," Alexis said

"No kidding" Keiko added

"And still is," Genkai said

"Whattookyouchapssolongtogethere!" Jin asked (What took you chaps so long to get here!)

"Well, we would have gotten here quicker if a certain someone, hadn't stall us because he needed to put on some MAKE UP to make himself look _beautiful_!" Shishi said, while glaring at Shizuka

"You wear……" Jaden said, with disbelief

"……make-up!" Syrus asked

"Okay, you ARE a MEGA fruitcake!" Alexis said

"Hey Dr. Crowler, I'd like to make a speech, if you don't mind," Yusuke said

Crowler gave Yusuke the microphone, "All of you…do you remember who I am? Those of you who were relieved that I had left Sarayashiki Junior High! You students and teachers, from Sarayashiki Junior High from who went on about how I'm going to get what I deserved! If you don't know, use you ears and listen well! I have resurrected from the depths of Hell, like a phoenix! My name is Ichi...!"

"Juu!" Keiko, Kari, Botan and Alexis cheered

"Hyaku!" Kuwabara, Ryoko, Jaden, Syrus, Yukina cheered

"Sen!" Kagome, Kurama, Jin, Chu

"Urameshi Thunder!" Yusuke cheered


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 21

Yusuke takes off his blazer to everyone's surprise, "Yusuke, why are you taking off your blazer?" Chandler Shepherd asked

"Because, if I win the duel I don't want Mr. Iwamoto thinking that I cheated!" Yusuke throws his blazer away

Iwamoto snorted, "You just threw away your cheating card, Yusuke."

Yusuke glared at the teacher, "Yeah, just don't forget the condition, when you lose," he sneered, "You will be permanently out of my life!" "Let's Duel!" both duelists yelled in unison (I: 4000/Y: 4000)

"Alright, Yusuke, get your game on!" Jaden called out, as Keiko sighing with disbelief that Jaden would actually say that when he's the one not even dueling.

"Will do, Jay," Yusuke drew his first card, "By summoning Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" Yusuke's first monster was, literally, an opened up green and yellow missile with arms, legs, and a fairly blank face. In his hands he held a small sword and an equally miniscule shield. (A: 1500) "Then, I'll activate the spell card, Allied Forces, this card my warriors get a power bonus of 200 for each warrior I've got on the field! (A: 1500)-(A: 1700). Finally, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Now is my move!" Iwamoto draws his first card, "First, I'll play the spell card Different Dimension capsule!" A green sarcophagus appears on the field, "It lets choose any card from my deck and remove it from play for two turns! Now I play Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" a purple and black demon appears glaring his hungry eyes at Yusuke's Rocket Warrior (A: 1900) "I play two cards face down and that'll be all."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, 'Okay, that's stupid weird why didn't Iwamoto attack me.' He thought, 'His Archfiend Soldier is 200 points stronger than my Rocket Warrior.'

"Yusuke, you better not do something stupid like summoning another monster with higher attack points and attacking that Archfiend." Kuwabara said

Yusuke draws his cards and looks at it and smirked, "Now, I'll summon onto the field, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" a white faced ninja appeared on the right of Rocket Warrior (A: 1800) "And thanks to Allied Forces, my Sasuke gains 400, while Rocket Warrior gains an additional 200 points!" (A: 1800)-(A: 2200) (A: 1700)-(A: 1900)

Iwamoto grins, 'That's it, Yusuke, attack my monsters and be destroyed by my Mirror Force trap card.' He thought

"Since, I'm very suspicious about those facedowns I think I'll remove them from the field with Harpie's Feather Duster!" Yusuke's Feather Tempest appeared and shredded Iwamoto's facedowns, the capsule and the grin on Iwamoto's face, "No!" Iwamoto growled

"Now, your fiend is without any protection from the ass kicking that my monsters are going to give your monster and you!" Yusuke said

"That's for sure!" Keiko said, with a smile

"Now Rocket Warrior, it's Invincible Mode time!" the cartoonish warmonger converted itself into a standard missile, with the exception of his weapons on his sides, and the former sword was replaced with a spiked iron blade. Now protected, the missile hurled itself at the Archfiend Soldier, who was in turn knocked backwards by the heavy concussion. His chest took the impact of the assault, but it was obvious he had suffered some kind of internal injury, as he was barely able to stand without coughing blood all over the arena floor. (A: 1400)

"My Archfiend Soldier's attack points!" Iwamoto cried, with fear

"Oh! Did I forget to mention about my Rocket Warrior's special ability?" Yusuke sneered, "It can detract the attack of one of your monsters by 500 points!"

Iwamoto growled, "Curse you, boy!" he said

Mr. Takanaka grinned, "Well played Yusuke," he said

"Now Rocket Warrior Final Attack!" Yusuke commanded, now back in his usual format, Rocket Warrior smashed the fiend in the face with his shield, followed immediately thereafter by five swift cuts, resulting in the fiend being shuttered like glass and Iwamoto growling again as his life points decreased 500 (I: 4000)-(I: 3500), "And don't think that I'm done doing damage to your life points Sasuke attack Dagger Throwing Boomerang Bliss!" Sasuke throws his daggers at the petrified Iwamoto and hits his chest and right shoulder, "Argh!" Iwamoto got on one knee and hold his shoulder and glared at Yusuke, "Curse you, Urameshi," he muttered and like, boomerangs the daggers returns to Sasuke's hands (I: 3500)-(I: 1300)

"How did ya like that, Mr. Iwamoto?" Yusuke asked, with excitement

"I'd say that Mr. Iwamoto didn't like that one bit," Zane said, with amusement

"Well put," Kurama added

"Alright, Yusuke took the lead!" Jaden cheered, "Now this duel is in the bag and Iwamoto will be eatin' dirt!"

"Jaden… Come here for a second…" Keiko asked rather sweetly.

The brown haired Slifer approached the brown haired Ra with confused eyes "Er, yes?"

"Closer…"

Jaden was now a mere inches from Keiko, and in a second, his face was being smashed by the brunette Ra's fist "Ouch!" Jaden yelled, holding his nose in pain

"You're jinxing it, you idiot!" Keiko replied

'And I thought Kuwabara and that black haired girl that guided us to the Ra Yellow dorm was the dumbest human beings that I've ever encountered,' Hiei thought, looking at Jaden rubbing his nose in pain

"Now, I'll my end with three facedowns!" Yusuke said, as three cards appeared behind his monster, without the monsters noticing, "Your move!"

Chazz growled, "No way, Yusuke can't win, he must lose," he muttered

Iwamoto got on his feet, "Very well!" Iwamoto draws a card, "Now, it's time to activate my face down trap Solemn Wishes!" Yusuke declared

"What!" Iwamoto exclaimed

"With this trap card, anytime I draw a card I gain 500 life points."

"Big deal!" Iwamoto looks at the card his drew and laughs

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked, with concern

"You will see soon enough, boy!"

"What could Iwamoto have in his hand that could make him laugh?" Ryoko asked

"Beats me," Syrus added, "I hope Yusuke beats him."

"The play the spell card Curse of the Masked Beast!" Iwamoto declared

Yusuke was shocked, "With that card, he'll be able to……"

"I'll sacrifice my La Jinn the Magical Genie of the Lamp and Grand Tiki Elder to summon forth Masked Beast!" an ugly looking demon appears onto the field glaring hungrily at Yusuke's monsters (A: 3300)

"3300 attack points!" Ryoko exclaimed

"This is bad!" Syrus added

"Now I'll activate the equip spell card, Axe of Despair!" an axe appears in the Death Guardius's right hand, "Now, my monster's attack is 1000 points stronger than before (A: 3300)-(A: 4300)!"

"This is double bad!" Syrus exclaimed

"Now my beast, attack his Grandmaster Sasuke with Axe Bash attack!"

Death Guardius attacks and Yusuke smirks, "Thanks I was waiting for you to attack me! Go trap card, Draining Shield!" A clear barrier appeared between the charging Death Guardius and Yusuke's monsters, "What's going on here!" Iwamoto exclaims

"With this trap card it negates your attack and here's more bad news for you, Mr. Iwamoto, my life points increases by your monster's attack!" Yusuke explained (Y: 4000)-(Y: 8300)

Iwamoto growls once again, that Yusuke has once again outsmarted him, 'This can't be! That punk has outsmarted me at each turn!' he thought

Mr. Akashi was at shock, 'No, Urameshi is actually winning!' he thought

"Keepitup,Yusuke!" Jin cheered (Keep it up, Yusuke!)

"If Yusuke keeps outsmarting Mr. Iwamoto, he'll win the duel." Zane added

"Indeed," Bastion added

'Come on!' Keiko thought, with anxiety

"I'll just end my turn with one card facedown!" Iwamoto declared

Yusuke draws, "Thanks to my trap card, Solemn Wishes! My life points increase by 500, because I drew!" he said as a light downpour rain had poured on him (Y: 8300)-(Y: 8800), "I'll keep getting stronger because now I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Yusuke drew two cards from his deck, "Now, my life points increase by 500 since I've drawn!" (Y: 8800)-(Y: 9300), "Then, I'll play Graceful Charity; this is the graceful part I draw three cards and I gain 500 more life points because of Solemn Wishes!" Yusuke draws his three cards (Y: 9300)-(Y: 9800)

"Now, here comes the charity part, I'll have to discard two to my graveyard!" Yusuke declared as he sends two of his cards to the graveyard slot of his duel disk

"Amazing, Yusuke keeps getting stronger!" Alexis exclaims, "That Solemn Wishes is really helping him."

"He better win," Mindy said, with her arms crossed and tapping her right arm, "Or nothing's going to stop me from punching Iwamoto in face, if that four-eyed old bastard wins."

"Get in line!" Jasmine said, "I get the first punch."

"Now, I'll summon D.D. Assailant in defense mode and switch my monsters to defense mode, then I'll activate the spell card, Ring of Magnetism and use it on my D.D. Assailant. Finally, I'll lay two facedowns and end my turn!" Yusuke declared as a blonde haired knight appears on the field and kneed on one knee, with his sword shielding him (D: 1600) and the warriors R.W. (D: 1000) N.G.M.S. (D: 1000) doing the same, then a green magnetic ring was placed to D.D. Assailant's left pinky (A: 1700/D: 1600)-(A: 1200/D: 1600) and three facedowns appeared

"Wow, Yusuke's in control for now!" Kagome exclaims

"Let's see how Yusuke can hold it," Zane said

"But he just decreased the attack of his assailant," Kuwabara said

"Didn't you Kazuma," Shizuru said, "Since, Yusuke equipped Ring of Magnetism to his D.D. Assailant, Iwamoto has no choice, but to attack the assailant."

"And Death Guardius won't be so fortunate," Kurama said, "When it destroys D.D. Assailant, Death Guardius, along with D.D. Assailant would be removed from the game and leaving Mr. Iwamoto wide open for a direct attack to his life points."

"I see that Yusuke has that human where he wants him," Hiei said

"He's using his head, for once," Genkai said

Iwamoto draws his card, "I'll play Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards!" he draws two cards, "Now, I'll activate Raigeki, now say goodbye to your monsters, Yusuke!"

"Thanks for that, now go Magic Jammer!" Yusuke declared as one of his facedowns was lifted up, "Your spell card has bitten the dust!"

Iwamoto chuckled, "I think not, Yusuke!" he declared, "I knew that you would activate your trap cards, now I'll activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, with the cost of 1000 life points your trap is negated!" (I: 1300)-(I: 0300)

"No way!" Yusuke exclaimed as the lightning from Raigeki has destroyed all of his monsters, "Now summon Slate Warrior in attack mode!" a yellow and blue monster appears on the field (A: 1900), "Now, my monsters attack his life points directly!"

The monsters charged at Yusuke and hit the Ra Yellow hard, making him fall on the ground.

"Yusuke!" his friends called out

Yusuke winced (Y: 9800)-(Y: 3600) and got up on his feet, "Oh! How the tables have turned!" Iwamoto goaded, "It seems that you're out of tricks now, Yusuke, soon you'll be kicked out of this school and never come back."

Yusuke chuckled at Iwamoto's gloat, "What's so funny, boy!" Iwamoto asked, with hostile

"I let you attack me!" Yusuke said, with a grin

"What……" Iwamoto said, with disbelief

"Why would Yusuke do that?" Kagome asked

"Since, I haven't lost a life point during the duel and you have, I decided to let you have it!" Yusuke said, "Now, I'll activate my facedown Emergency Provisions, now I'll be sacrificing my Solemn Wishes card, since I wouldn't need it anymore to increase my life points by 1000 points!" (Y: 3600)-(Y: 4600)

"You've lost it," Iwamoto said, "That was your own card to get you out of the jam I've put you to."

"Yes, but you're going to lose the duel, go Ring of Destruction!" Yusuke's auto kill ring appears onto Death Guardius's neck

"What's going on!" Iwamoto asked, anxiety

"Your Death Guardius and your life points will go out the window that's what!" Yusuke declared, "See, when Ring of Destruction destroys a monster both players take damage to their life points!" Another steel ring, sporting four shields, spun vertically before Yusuke, "Now, we take 4300 damage. I'll survive with 300 Life Points, while you, who has 300 left, will lose, very badly!"

"And 4300 is biggea' than 300!" Chu said

"That's right," Alexis said, "And Iwamoto is going to get the boot!"

"Now, that Death Guardius is gonna be gonzo!" Chumley cheered

"With Iwamoto getting majorily screwed big time!" Kuwabara cheered

"Well put, Kuwabara," Bastion said

"Now finish this guy off, Yusuke!" Keiko added

"Let him have it!" Ryoko added

"Goodbye Death Guardius!" Kagome said, "And goodbye Mr. Iwamoto!"

Mr. Iwamoto was stunned that Yusuke was going to beat him, "No……" he said, "Wait……"

Yusuke ignored Mr. Iwamoto's pleas, "5……4……3……2…….and 1 So long!" Yusuke waving bye-bye at Mr. Iwamoto and Death Guardius. Yusuke's Ring of Destruction explodes, taking Death Guardius and the rest of Iwamoto's life points. Iwamoto screamed (I: 0300/Y: 4600)-(I: 0000/Y: 0300) as he is knocked back off his feet and thrown to the ground.

"No!" Mr. Akashi exclaimed, "How……how could Yusuke Urameshi win a duel!"

Chazz growled and left his seat, "I'm outta here!" he said, walking off

Mr. Iwamoto looks at the ground with dismay, "How could this delinquent have beaten me so easily?" he asked

Yusuke sends a cheesy smile at Mr. Iwamoto, "That's game!" he said, thrusting fingers at him, which Jaden approved of. "I told you that I would beat you, Mr. Iwamoto!" Yusuke goaded, "I'm not the same Yusuke Urameshi that you knew this school has changed me to Ichi……"

"Juu!" Kari, Syrus and Ryoko cheered

"Hyaku!" Keiko, Botan and Shizuru cheered

"Sen!" Jaden, Koenma and Kaisei cheered

"Urameshi Thunder!" everyone, including the students from Sarayashiki and Mangoska Junior High cheered and was followed by the echoes of "Thunder!" shouting from the all of teachers of the three schools and the principals

Yusuke puts the last button to his blazer on and jumps off the stage, then was greeted by a hugs by a very happy Keiko and Kari, "You get to stay here," Keiko whispered and felt one of Yusuke's arms around them, "Yeah, with you two." Yusuke said, with a smile

"Awesome job, Yusuke!" Jaden exclaimed

"Yeah, you really flatten that creep!" Kuwabara added

Hiei snorted and smiled, "Yes, I have to agree with Kuwabara, for once," he said

Dr. Crowler walked on the stage and towards the downtrodden Iwamoto, "Well, now what was that you were saying about Yusuke cheating in his tests, huh? Mr. Iwamoto?" he gloated, which responded Iwamoto glaring at Crowler and growled. Just then, a shadow hovered above Iwamoto, revealing an angry looking Kaiba, "Well now, it appears that you've been defeated by a person with value talents, Iwamoto. You said that Yusuke was up to something and what I saw is a fifteen year old boy giving you the defeat you deserve. Never ever, get me over here to waste my time ever again and if I ever hear that you bothered Yusuke or any of his friends, I'll see to it that your future is crushed at the hands of the Kaiba Corporation, do I make myself clear."

Iwamoto growled in reply.

"The result of that duel wasn't very surprising, Prof. Banner," Mr. Takanaka said, "I knew that Yusuke would come out of it with flying colors. You, Dr. Crowler and Prof. Kabayaman really whip that boy into shape."

Prof. Banner laughed, "Why thank you, Mr. Takanaka!" he said, "You flatter me, really you."

Later………

"Our visit here on this island has been enjoyable, Chandler Shepherd," Mr. Takanaka said, shaking Shepherd's hand

"Yes, it's been a pleasure having you as a guest, Mr. Takanaka." Shepherd said

"Same here!" Seaditchi added, "By the way, has a girl named Kagome Higurashi had these lethal diseases these days."

Shepherd raised an eyebrow, "No she hasn't," he replied, "As a matter of fact, she's been healthy ever since she arrived here."

"I see"

"Hey Kagome!"

The gang looked to see a boy with brown hair tied to a ponytail, "Who the hell is this guy?" Yusuke asked, "Hojo!" Kagome called out

"You know this guy, Kagome?" Alexis asked

"Yeah, see back when I was at home, Hojo gave me these weird gifts for my health because he believed that he was really 'sick'."

"Hi Kagome, have you been healthy so far?" Hojo asked

"Yes, I have thanks"

Inuyasha growled with jealously, 'It's that Hobo guy!' he thought

Alexis somehow could sense the amount of jealously that Inuyasha was emitting, "Say Inuyasha, are you jealous of that guy?" she asked

Inuyasha blushed at that question, "Jealous!" he exclaimed, "Yeah right, Alexis, why would I be jealous!" he asked, with hostile

Alexis rolled her eyes, 'I take that as a 'yes'.' She thought and looked at Hiei, who was by Yusuke and looked at Yukina, 'Okay, now I know for sure, I mean any idiot could tell.' The blonde walked towards Hiei, "I know what's your relation to Yukina, Hiei," she said

Hiei eyed Alexis, "Listen onna, if you even utter to her that I'm her brother than I'll personally slit your throat," he threatened

Alexis was taken back by that threat, "Why are you so reluctant to tell her that?" she asked

"Hn" Hiei said

"I mean she's trying to find her brother, while unknown to her that her brother is here under her nose the whole time," Alexis told the fire demon

"Look, just because you missed your brother doesn't mean that Yukina can't wait to find out my secret!" Hiei snapped and walked away

"Don't worry about Hiei, Alexis," Kurama said, "This is a way that Hiei really cares about Yukina."

"What a weird way of expressing it."

While with the gang, "Hey Urameshi, great duel today," Hojo said

"Yeah, it's one of the best ones yet," Ayumi added

"Gee thanks," Yusuke said

"Sorry about earlier," Eri said, "We didn't know that despite your title that you wouldn't hurt Kagome."

"Don't worry about it, though."

"I guess that we'll be seeing you guys soon," Kagome said

"Yeah, bye Kagome!" her old friends said as they walked away

"So, what's up guys?" Yusuke asked, his old team members

"Well, since Jade's the new spirit detective, Yukina and I were given orders to stay on this island." Hiei replied

"WHAT!" Kuwabara yelled with disbelief, "My sweet Yukina will be stay on this island, with YOU!" he bowled and pointing at Hiei

"Calm down, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "I'm sure that Hiei won't pull anything on her, besides it goes against his honor code. What about you, Kurama?"

"Well, whenever Jade will get a case, I'll be coming over here." Kurama replied

"Glad to see that my successor for my spirit orb, hasn't gone rusty," Genkai said

"What are you taking about, Grandma!" Yusuke asked, "I'll never get rusty! By the way, what happened with Kari, Jasmine and Mindy?"

"Plus, Mr. Iwamoto was missing since the duel." Jaden added

"We're back!" Kari said, walking towards the gang, with Jasmine and Mindy following

"Where were you guys?" Yusuke asked

Just then, Mr. Iwamoto came stumbling with bruises towards the boat, "Don't tell me that you three did this to him!" Yusuke said

"We needed to release some anger out," Mindy said

"And Iwamoto fit the bill perfectly." Jasmine said

"We only beaten him up while in disguise." Kari added

"Well, he did deserve it though," Jaden said

"No kidding," Kuwabara added

A few moments later the students of Sarayashiki and Mangoska Junior High got on the cruse boat, waking at the students goodbye.

"Goodbye guys!" Kuwabara waved from the boat

"Hey later guys!" Yusuke waved

Later at the Ra Yellow dormitory, Keiko, without her yellow blazer on, was in her room finishing her homework, "Well that should do it," she said, just then a small orb of light appeared on Keiko's right shoulder, then take form to a miniature fourteen year old girl, with red wild spiky hair, wearing female warrior clothes, "Hey boss!" she greeted

The brunette eyed this girl, "Hiita!"

"So, when are we going to have that duel with that captain, again?" Hiita asked

"Never!" Keiko replied, "Ootake believed that I beat him with luck, I'm not going to duel someone with a domineering ego. Though, I'll never forget that day and the duel." Just then, the someone was knocking on the door, "Hey Keiko, it's me," A voice that sounded like Yusuke

Keiko got from her seat and walked towards the door and opened it, "Hey! Can I come in?" Yusuke asked, with a genuine smile

"Sure!" Yusuke went inside the room, "So, who's your friend?" he asked, pointing at Hiita

Keiko realized that her duel spirit was still around and glared at her, "Hiita, go now!" she said though her teeth and the spellcaster leaving in a red ball of light, "That's my duel spirit, I met her while I was at spirit world." She said and in a sad tone with the last part

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that," Yusuke said and sitting on the bed, with Keiko walking over and sitting on Yusuke's lap and put her arms around him, "I know what you're going to see, Yusuke, but I had to risk it." Keiko explained, "I didn't want to lose you again."

Yusuke's puts his arms around the brunette's waist and put her close to him, "I know that you meant well, but there was no need for you to risk your life for mine, Kei." Yusuke said, "This is King Emma we're talking about, he does have the power to send you to oblivion and I'd be really hurt that you were gone."

"Like you were when Sensui killed you," Keiko said, in a matter-of-fact tone

Yusuke choked on those words from his childhood sweetheart, "Yeah, I see that……" Yusuke was cut off when Keiko crashed her lips onto his for a quick kiss and pulled back, "I really appreciate you being that worried about me, Yusuke, but I'm here and that's what matters, right."

Yusuke smiled, "I guess, you're right," he said, while looking at Keiko's brown eyes and leaning close to her face and claiming her lips with his. Keiko gladly returned the kiss. The couple broke away from each other and locked forehead sweetly, "I love you," Yusuke whispered, "You know that, right?"

"I know," Keiko replied, in the same tone, "I love you too."

Our favorite couple resumed their kissing as their tongues intertwine with each other. Yusuke slid his fingers down Keiko's back, making the brunette feel the shiver down her spine and Yusuke, himself smirking and putting his hands attached to his girlfriend's waist and deepen the kiss.

30 minutes of making out later………

"Yusuke……do……you……love………me?" Keiko asked, between kisses while on top of Yusuke

Yusuke, who didn't have on his blazer, rolled over to have Keiko be under him, "I'll use you how much I love you," Yusuke said, with a mischievous smile and kissed the brunette Ra's lips for a passionate kiss and nuzzled down her neck with more kisses, that made Keiko laugh as it tickled her.

Another 30 minutes, the teens have fallen asleep with Yusuke sleeping on his back, with Keiko sleeping close to him, with his right arm wrapped around her waist and Keiko having her hand placed onto Yusuke's chest and her hand laid on Yusuke's right shoulder with a smile on her face.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 22

-BEEP!—BEEP!—BEEP!—BE-WHAM!-

Keiko was her hand on her alarm clock, which had set off at 7:50 a.m. She slowly got up from her bed and yawned. The brunette had remembered what happened last night, "Yusuke……" she look on her right to see no-one there. Keiko took off the covers and figured that Yusuke had left and placed the covers on her. She still had her black shirt and yellow skirt on and was wrinkled and looked at a note that was placed on her desk. Keiko got off her bed and read it:

_Hey Keiko,_

_Meet me by the beach during lunch._

_Love,_

_Yusuke_

Keiko smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, trying to romance her. Though come to think about it, anytime Yusuke tries that, Keiko would feel uncomfortable because that wouldn't be the Yusuke Urameshi she knew and love, and ever since she came to Duel Academy with him, she hadn't yelled, hit or get into any arguments him like the usual, which is unusual to her, except for that time that Yusuke insulted Kagome's Banzai cheer, which made Keiko hit Yusuke on the head with her duel disk. The only person she mostly yells, hits or get into arguments with is Jaden Yuki, because of his slacker nature and stupidity. Not that Keiko hates Jaden or anything, she just thinks about the brown haired Slifer as a little brother that she had to wake up though painful and torturous ways and yell at. She also thought as Jaden to be a little innocent in life other than dueling. Just then, there was a sentence she missed, that read; _P.S.: Bring your deck and duel disk_

This was a shock to the brunette, wondering why Yusuke would ask her to bring her deck and duel disk, was it a duel?

Later

Later………

"OUCH!" Jaden wailed as he received another nasty wake up call from Keiko, "When are you gonna stop with these wake up calls!" Jaden yelled, while holding his head

"Gee, I don't know, Jaden," Keiko said, while holding her duel disk in her hand, "How about when you start WAKING up on your OWN!"

"Gimme a break, Keiko!" Jaden yelled, "I'm not a morning man!"

"Are they always like this?" Rinku asked, seeing the arguments between the brown haired duelists

"Oh yeah!" Ryoko replied, "Every morning, Keiko gets some idea to wake Jaden up, like banging her duel disk on Jaden's head, yelling in his ear or activating her duel disk and summon anything that has cannons to wake Jaden up." Syrus said

"That'sgottahurtbein''itwitsomethin'thathardever'mornin'?" Jin said (That's gotta hurt bein' 'it wit somethin' that hard ever' mornin'?)

"You said it," Chu added

"YOU ARE ONE CRAZY WOMAN, YOU KNOW THAT!" Jaden yelled, "Every morning, you do something very **painful** and **torturous** towards me!"

"Well, **maybe** if you'd wake up on time, I wouldn't have to do something painful and torturous towards you now would I?" Keiko yelled

"LIKE I SAID, I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON, WOMAN!"

"IT'S ONLY 9 A.M., JADEN!" Keiko yelled, "A NORMAL PERSON WOULD WAKE AT THIS TIME, UNLESS THEY HAD TO GO TO BED LATE!"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to get ugly?" Alexis asked, with annoyance

"Because is going to be," Hiei replied

"NORMAL PEOPLE!" Jaden yelled, "YOU. ARE. **NOT**. A. NORMAL. PERSON!"

"I'M NOT NORMAL!" Keiko yelled, "I'M NORMAL, JADEN YUKI! THE ONLY UNNORMAL PERSON AROUND HERE IS **YOU**!" Keiko was poking Jaden's chest with every word she said

"WHAT NORMAL PERSON HITS A GUY, WHEN HE'S SLEEPING!"

"AND WHAT NORMAL PERSON SLEEPS PAST 9 A.M., PLUS THERE'S SCHOOL TODAY, MORON!"

"I'M NO MORON!"

"Jaden's asking for it," Botan sang, while in the background Keiko is screaming, "It could have fooling me!"

"Gee what else is new?" Kagome asked, with sarcasm

Meanwhile

"Another duel?" Yusuke said, with surprise.

Chazz had challenged Yusuke for a rematch, "Yeah that's it, another duel and this time, slacker, won't be so lucky!" he declared pointing at the Ra Yellow, "Okay, then so when's the duel?"

"Today, after school in Obelisk arena." Chazz replied, as he turned around and walked away from Yusuke, "And prepare to lose, Yusuke!" he shouted as he walked in the hallway

Yusuke walked inside the classroom and wondered what Chazz could have in his sleeves that would decide the outcome of the duel.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 23

"What do you mean that you can't do that?" Mr. Iwamoto asked, in outrage

Just now, Mr. Iwamoto was at Mr. Takanaka's office wanting to duel Yusuke. But Takanaka declined his request for a rematch and Iwamoto was reluctant to let the fact that Yusuke kicked his sorry behind in front of the whole school.

Mr. Takanaka was sitting in his desk, "I'm sorry, Iwamoto, but I'm not going to let you bother Yusuke, while he's at Duel Academy."

Mr. Iwamoto growled in annoyance of his boss's decision, "You have protected that boy ever since he came to this school and have earned a horrible reputation here."

"Yes, but at Duel Academy, he's treated there as a hero," Mr. Takanaka said, "I believe they calls him 'Urameshi Thunder' now, so he's no longer the boy that we once knew and you loathe, so unless you want to be fired, I'd suggest that you leave the matter alone, Iwamoto! I'm even surprised that I kept you for so long as a teacher in this school, after you tried to frame Urameshi along with helping Mr. Akashi cheat Kazuma Kuwabara out of his physics test score. So, I advise you leave the subject of you wanting a rematch with Yusuke, do I make myself clear!"

Mr. Iwamoto growled in defeat, "Very well,"

While at Duel Academy, Dr. Crowler was giving a lecture on trap cards, while Jaden being Jaden, is sleeping in class once again. Yusuke broke the lead of his pencil at the sound of the brown haired Slifer's snore. The black haired Ra had produced a red anime vein on the left side of his head, 'I'm beginning to regret ever winning that duel with Iwamoto, 'cause anywhere is better than hearing Jaden's loud-assed snore.' Yusuke thought, while not even looking at the sleeping Slifer

Keiko and Kagome were as annoyed as Yusuke was at the sound of Jaden's snore. Kagome glared at Jaden, whose eyelids were painted as actual eyes, 'It's so tempting to hit Jaden, but I don't want to risk expulsion.' She thought clinching her right fist

"Now class, it's oval pop quiz time!" Crowler announced, which was followed by moans and groans from the entire class, "Now, who to choose first," Crowler scanned the class and eyed a sleeping Jaden and smirked, "Jaden Yuki!" he screeched which got Jaden shot awake and shot him off his seat, "Listen Kei……" he realized that it was Crowler who woke him up and gulped knowing that this can't be good.

"Now, explain what I have been teaching just now," Crowler said

Jaden gulped knowing that he didn't pay any attention on what Crowler had said and looked around to see if any of his friends had taken any notes for him to read, "Well……uh……" Jaden continued to look, until he noticed Keiko's notes. Unfortunately, Keiko knew that Jaden would try to look at her notes, so she turned her notes over so he won't try to peek, Kagome did the same also. Jaden was annoyed by this, 'Some friends' he thought and noticed that Yusuke hadn't turned his notes from him and Jaden could always count on the black haired Ra. Just then, Keiko followed the brown haired Slifer's glaze at Yusuke's paper and couldn't allow that to happen, so she flipped her boyfriend's paper over to both Yusuke and Jaden's surprise. Yusuke eyed his girlfriend, who was smirking at Jaden with satisfaction, 'How cruel?' Jaden thought while glaring at Keiko. Then, Yusuke tried to move his lips to reveal the answer to Jaden. Jaden eyed Yusuke's lips forming the answer. He was satisfied with it and was hoping that Keiko wasn't following his glaze. Unfortunately, Keiko followed Jaden's glaze to Yusuke's lips and figured that Yusuke is helping Jaden out and didn't want that to happened, so she slightly and with some pain kicked Yusuke's ankle to stop. Yusuke felt Keiko's foot bumping on his shin and looked at the brunette with confusion. Kagome and Keiko were glaring at Yusuke with facial expressions that read, 'Don't even think about it'.

"I'm waiting, you Slifer Slouch!" Crowler screeched, with impatience

Jaden winced at Crowler's screech, knowing that he was getting impatient, "Well……uh……you were talking about uh……"

Crowler huffed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Yuki, but uh isn't the right answer." He said which was followed by laughter from most of the Obelisk and Ra students, "If you were paying attention, you would know that I was giving a lecture about TRAP CARDS! Now as for your prize for not listening to a word I said, you'll be going to lunch detention for the next four weeks, starting Monday!"

Jaden winced at the punishment that Crowler had laid on him. Keiko, almost, felt guilty about getting Jaden in trouble, but she also knew that Jaden needed to stay awake in class.

"But there's more to your punishment, Mr. Yuki," Crowler said, which was followed Jaden's gulp, "To your lack of attention, you'll be assigned a tutor."

"A tutor!" Jaden exclaimed

"That's right," Crowler said, "It would be one of the students from Ra Yellow!"

"Oh! No!" most of the Ra Yellow students yelled in unison, knowing that one of them would be tutoring a 'Slifer Slacker'.

"You'll be going to this person's room for tutoring, everyday for the next three months, including Saturdays and excluding Sundays as well."

Jaden was little relieved about this and was hoping that his tutor would be either Yusuke or Bastion, "I think I've found the perfect tutor," Crowler announced, "Miss Ukimura!"

Keiko got up from her seat, "Yes, Dr. Crowler!" she said

"You'll be Jaden's assigned tutor!"

"Huh?" both brunettes yelled in unison

"Come on, Dr. Crowler!" Jaden exclaimed

"Yeah, why would you put me as Jaden Yuki's tutor?" Keiko added

"Because, I need someone strict enough to put Mr. Yuki on the line," Crowler said, "If any of you refuse, then I'll have no choice to be assigning both of you detention of the next four months."

The brunettes winced at the giving punishment, "Now do I make myself clear?" Crowler asked

"Yes, Dr. Crowler!"

The brunettes dropped to their seats, miserably, 'Three months as Jaden Yuki's tutor,' Keiko thought miserably, 'I might as well tutor a monkey, as well.'

'Three months as Keiko Ukimura's student,' Jaden thought gripping his hair, 'She'll be hitting my head with her duel disk, when I least expected. I mean how Yusuke could put up with this mess for eleven years, I really don't know!'

Just then the bell signaling lunch had rung, "Okay class, that concludes our lesson, see you all on Monday!"

The students were heading towards the exit, "See you at the beach, Yusuke," Keiko said and pecking Yusuke's lips and running off.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Hey Keiko, what do you mean by going to the beach?" he asked

"Our date, remember!" Keiko didn't bother stopping running

Yusuke was stunned, because he didn't remember schedule a date with his girlfriend now, he was going to duel Chazz during lunch.

"Hey Yusuke, what's up?" Jaden asked

Yusuke was broken from his thought and looked at his brown haired friend, "Oh! Keiko got this impression that I scheduled a date with her, but today during lunch I was going to duel Chazz Princeton."

"Did Keiko know about this?" Ryoko asked

"No I didn't tell her," Yusuke realized what was going to happened, "Holy Shit!" Yusuke ran off quickly, with the others densely, "Hey Yusuke, what's the deal?" Syrus asked

"Why do we have to run?" Chumley complained

The others kept running until the spotted Alexis and Kari talking, "Hey 'Lex sis, do you know where Keiko went to?" Yusuke asked

"No, why?" Kari asked, with concern, "Did something happen to her?"

"There you are, slacker!"

Yusuke growled and glared at Chazz, who was running towards him, "I'm sorry, Chazz, but I don't have time to duel with you now!" Yusuke said, hastily, "My girlfriend is running into danger's arms, obliviously!"

While at the bench, Keiko approached there with her duel disk attached to her left arm.

"It's about time you showed"

Keiko turned to see Yusuke behind her, with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. Just then, Hiita appeared by Keiko's right ear, "Hey boss, that's……"

"I know," Keiko said and glared at the black haired Ra, "Okay, drop the disguise!" she demanded

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not Yusuke!" Keiko yelled

The Yusuke imposter smirked, "Brilliant deduction, human!" and smoke appeared making the Yusuke imposter disappear to reveal a man with brown hair and mustache wearing a uniform of some what, "I knew it!" Keiko exclaimed, "The letter you sent me this morning at my desk and that I told Yusuke that I'll met him here. He didn't have any knowledge of this, because he wasn't the one who wrote that letter it was you, Captain Ootake!"

"That's right," Ootake replied, "I came to get my rematch with you, Keiko Ukimura and this time you won't be so lucky!"

Flashback

_"Now I'll sacrifice both of my Solar Flare Dragons, to increase the attack force of my Gaia Soul the Combustive Collective!" Keiko announced as both of her dragon disappeared (A: 4000/D: 0), "Since your Labyrinth Wall has 3000 defense points and after my monster attacks it, you'll last the next round, right! Wrong! Go Megamorph!" (A: 8000/D: 0) "Don't think that your life points will be safe from my next attack, because after I attack your life points will hit zero, with my monster's ability to make a huge hit to your life points, with the difference between its attack points and your monster's defense! Now Gaia attack with Flame Shooter!" Gaia blasts the wall to bits and Keiko's opponent's life points hit zero, "Bye-Bye!"_

_This is how it went, with Keiko winning each duel until……_

_"Okay Ootake you're up!" Keiko announced_

_Ootake got up from his seat, "Yes, and you've made fools of the S.D.F. long enough and there's no way am I going to lose to you, get ready to duel!"_

_"Duel!"_

_"I'll go first!" Ootake pulls a deck from his deck, "I'll play Graceful Charity, now I'll draw three cards and discard two! Next, I'll activate to copies of Fiend Sanctuary, now I get two metal tokens, but like you, they won't be staying long. Now, I'll sacrifice them to summon Buster Blader!" (A: 2600/D: 2300), "And I'll lay one face-down card and my turn! Already my side of the field is built up see how it's different when dueling me!"_

_"But it'll end the same," Keiko said, "My turn!" she draws and places the card in her hand, "I'll summon Molten Zombie in defense mode!" (A: 1600/DEF: 400), "Next, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down and place three face-downs and end my turn!"_

_Ootake laughed heartily, "Time out, some garbage has been put on the field," he sneered as he drew, "Oh wait, I'm sorry that's just your monster, oh well he'll be trashed anyways, now I'll remove two monsters 1 light and 1 dark to summon Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning!" (A: 3000/D: 2500), "It looks like you came here to lose and let Urameshi down; now the prize on his head is larger!" Keiko grimaced at Ootake's words, "Time to end this! Black Luster Soldier attack Luster Strike!" the black clot soldier charges towards Molten Zombie with his sword and with five cuts the zombie was vanished, "And thanks to my soldier's ability, whenever it destroys an opponent's monster he gets to attack again!" the soldier slashes Keiko's right shoulder, making the brunette scream as her life points hit 1000, "Next, Buster Blader attack and end this duel, with Dragon Sword!" Buster Blader charges at Ootake's command, "Time to say goodbye to Urameshi, forever!"_

_Keiko growled at this, "You're not laying one finger on my life points or Yusuke! Activating trap card, Ring of Destruction!" the auto-kill ring was placed at the blader's neck, making the warrior drop his sword and gripping it._

_"What just happened?" Ootake exclaims_

_"Activating spell card, Ring of Defense!" the four shield ring spun before Keiko, making her smirk, "Now your Buster Blader and 2600 of your life points go boom!" the auto-kill ring detonate taking Buster Blader with it and Ootake losing 2600 of his life points, taking it to 1400_

_"So what?" Ootake yelled, "I have more monsters in my deck, just waiting to eat at you!"_

_Keiko's smirk widened, "Oh I don't think so, thanks to this face-down, Ootake! Inferno Tempest!"_

_"Oh no!"_

_"I take it that you know what this card, now its time to say goodbye to every monster in your deck and graveyard, but also I get to remove all of my monsters as well!"_

_Ootake was surprised, "Why would you do that!"_

_"You know the saying, Ootake," Keiko grabbed her deck, while grinning, "That's for me to know and you to find out! The hard way!"_

_"You're just screwing yourself," Ootake said_

_"Oh am I! We'll see about that!" Keiko drew, "Okay Ootake, your soldier is going on a vacation! A permanent vacation! Now I'll activate the spell card, Chaos End!" Ootake soldier is destroyed, "What just happened?" Ootake exclaimed_

_"Your monster had just bite the dust and you're next! I'll summon onto the field Gren Maju Da Eiza in attack mode!" (A?/D?), "Sure, he may look weak now, but thanks to its special power it gains 400 ATK and DEF for each of my monsters that is removed from play and I count 33 making its attack force 13,200!"_

_Ootake was freaked out by this, "No…wait!"_

_Keiko ignored Ootake request for mercy, "Sorry can't do that," she said, "Now Gren Maju Da Eiza attack with Fire Curtain Blast!" Keiko's monster blasts a ray of fire towards Ootake blasting him away and his life points to zero, "Bye-Bye!"_

End Flashback

"I had lost to a lucky 15-year-old and now its payback!" Ootake activates his duel disk, with is a weird looking one (O: 4000)

"I'll accept your request for a rematch, but here's the deal, if I win, you get out of my life!" Keiko activates her duel disk (K: 4000)


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: see prologue

Author's Note: Sorry that took so long though, working on other stories.

Chapter 24

"The last time we dueled, you got lucky, Ukimura," Ootake sneered (O: 4000), "This time you won't."

"Oh please, old man," Keiko sneered back (K: 4000), "Now, I was easy last time, but you disgusted yourself as my boyfriend and I can't let that go."

Yusuke and the others ran towards the beach where both Ootake and Keiko are facing each other in a duel, which didn't start yet.

"Who's that guy that Keiko is facing?" Jaden asked

Yusuke let's out a growl, "Hey Tool, what are you doing with Keiko!" he roared in anger

Ootake noticed that Yusuke and the others had arrived, "Well it's Urameshi," he said, in arrogance, "I'm getting my rematch with your girlfriend, for the last time we duel and I assumed that she told you."

Kari growled, "Okay, I'm giving you to the count of……"

"Kari, don't!" Keiko shouted out, "If I don't duel him, then he's going to keep coming back for more, until he gets it in his big ego that I'll beat him, like I did before!"

Yusuke said, "Keiko, listen, if Ootake is going to bother you, then I'm gonna……"

Keiko shot a death glare at Yusuke, which scared him and Jaden VERY much to hide behind Kari, "Okay Kei, I'll let you continue with the duel!" Yusuke said, waving his hands in front of him and being a little freaked about his girlfriend's glare

"You're pathetic," Chazz said, eying the cowering Yusuke "You're actually afraid of your own girlfriend."

Yusuke eyed Chazz, "Hey! You would be too, if you seen her mad," he said

Ootake sweat dropped at this, "And he's a afraid of one human girl and he was spirit detective, before," he muttered, "Now on with the duel!" He whipped out a card from his deck, "First, I'll summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" a purple and black demon appeared in front of Ootake (A: 1900), "And I'll end with two face-down cards!" the two cards materialized behind Archfiend Soldier

"My turn!" Keiko whipped a card from her deck, "First, I'll activate the spell card, Meteor of Destruction!" Just then a flaming meteor came hurling from the sky and hits Ootake hard on, causing the captain of the S.D.F. screaming, "Oh did I forget to mention that my spell takes 1000 points from your life points!" (O: 4000)-(O: 3000)

Ootake clutching his shoulder.

"All right!" Ryoko cheered

"That's show'em Keiko!" Yusuke added

"I'm not done yet!" Keiko declared, "Next, I'll summon Tenkabito Shien in defense mode!"

"Hold it, right there!" Ootake announced, "I'll activate one of my traps, Bottomless Trap Hole, meaning your monster is removed from play!"

Keiko smirked and shook her head, "I obliviously don't know about my monster's special ability. Let me say it that you would understand; It. Is. Unaffected. By. Trap. Cards."

"What now, tool?" Yusuke goaded

Chazz huffed, "Oh please, it's only the first quarter of the duel, slacker," he said, "Keiko hasn't won, yet so don't go celebrating."

Ootake grimaced, "You got lucky, human," he sneered

"Oh really," Keiko sneered back, "Since you got one face-down out, I'll wipe it out go Mystical Space Typhoon!" just then a blue hurricane shredded the face-down behind Archfiend Soldier, "My trap!" Ootake exclaimed

"Then, I'll activate this spell card, Level Limit-Area B!" Just then, Archfiend Soldier was brought to his knees, "What are doing to my monster!" Ootake yelled

"Simple, when my Level Limit-Area B spell card is in effect, all level 4 or higher monsters go to defense mode and that would cover my turn, after I place this card face down!"

Ootake drew, "Time to remove that annoying spell, I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" he declared as a spellcaster wearing red armor and wielding a sword and shield appeared kneeing on one knee by Archfiend Soldier (D: 1000)

"Uh! Guys, what did that guy said about remove Keiko's spell card?" Syrus asked

"What he meant, Sy, is that he'll destroy Level Limit-Area B with Breaker's effect," Yusuke replied

"That's right," Alexis added, "When Breaker is normal summoned, his attack points increase by 300 and when Ootake uses Breaker's effect on Keiko's spell card than that would decrease Breaker's points to his normal power."

"Now Breaker, activate your special ability and destroy that spell card!" Ootake declared as Breaker's sword glow bright green

"Gee thanks for that!" Keiko said, "Now, activate trap, Divine Wrath!"

"No!" Ootake exclaims

"Now by discarding one card to the graveyard," Keiko slid the card into the graveyard slot, "I get to negate the effect of Breaker and destroy him!" Breaker's sword was short circuited and blew up along with the spellcaster, "What a shame to summon a monster and let it be destroyed?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Jaden exclaimed, "I'm actually glad that Keiko's gonna be my tutor after all!"

Keiko snapped her head back and glared at Jaden, "Jaden……" she said, a venom tone, "……you're bothering me."

"Sorry!" Jaden squeaked, hiding behind Yusuke in fear

Keiko snapped her head away from the brunette Slifer and drew a card, "Now, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards," the brown haired duelist drew twice, "Okay, I'll summon onto the field, Solar Flare Dragon in defense mode!" just then a blaze of fire a shenlong dragon appears on the field (D: 1000)

"Awesome!" Yusuke exclaims

"Yeah at the end of Keiko's turn, she'll be able inflict 500 points of damage towards Ootake's life points!" Kari added

"Next, I'll activate the spell card, Dark Room of Nightmare!" the virtual card had appeared left of the Level Limit-Area B, "With this, spell card I can inflict 300 points for every time that damage, with the exception of battle damage, is inflicted on your life points!"

Ootake's eyes widened, "No!"

"I'll end my turn, with my dragon's special ability of blasting 500 points away from your life points, Meteor Strike!" The flame dragon blasts meteor showers at Ootake and hits him hard. Ootake shields himself from the on slaughter (O: 3000)-(O: 2200)

Ootake draws his card, "I'll activate the spell card, Change of Heart to take control of your dragon!" just then Keiko's own dragon slides towards Ootake's side

Keiko huffed, "It wouldn't do you much good anyways, because you can't switch it to attack mode!" she said

Ootake smirked, "I'm not using it to attack, I'll end my turn!"

"Hey guys, I don't get it," Jaden said, "Why did Ootake take control of Solar Flare Dragon and end his turn."

"Don't you do any of your homework, slacker," Chazz sneered, "At the end of that guy's turn; Keiko would take 500 points of damage." (K: 4000)-(K: 3500)

Just then, the dragon comes back to Keiko's side and the brunette draws, "You're going to pay for stealing my dragon like that, by me playing this face-down and ending my turn and costing you 800 points from your life points!" (O: 2200)-(O: 1400)

Ootake growled as he drew, "I'm sorry, Ootake," Keiko said, with a smirk, "But this duel has come to an end."

"What?" Ootake exclaimed, "How could you be sure? You're acting like Urameshi, being too cocky for your own good, just because you have more life points than I do!"

"Could Keiko find a way to win?" Alexis asked

"If you think you're going to win, now, human than do right now!" Ootake demanded

"You'll regret those words," Keiko threatened, "Go Ring of Destruction!" Keiko's auto-kill ring was placed around Ootake's archfiend's neck

"Hey, what did you do to my monster, Ukimura!" Ootake roared

Keiko grinned and chuckled, "This trap destroys one monster and all players take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster! I have enough life points to spare afterwards, but unfortunately for you, your life points would hit zero. So, Ootake any last words!"

"Yeah, have fun in Losersville!" Yusuke cheered, "Now, finish this guy off, Keiko!"

"I'm tired looking at his face!" Ryoko and Kari added

Ootake took a step back, "No…wait……please……"

Keiko ignored Ootake's plea put her hand up, "Five……" closing the thumb

"No…don't…."

"Four……"

"Please….. you can't……"

"Three……two……one!" Keiko said, "Bye-Bye!" The brunette's auto-kill ring had destroyed Ootake's archfiend. Ootake screams (O: 1400)-(O: 0000) as he's flown back and thrown to the ground.

"Still believe that I beat you with luck," Keiko asked, deactivating her disk duel and felt arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and pulled back. Keiko knew whose arms these belonged to and was glad to be in them, "Yusuke……" she smiled and put her hand at the back of Yusuke's head and felt a kiss on her check.

"Hate to spoil this love fest, slackers," Chazz said, getting our favorite couple to stop fuddling with each other, "But Yusuke and I have a rematch to do, now."

"Again!" Keiko complained, "Haven't you had enough butt kicking yet, Chazz?"

Yusuke lets go of Keiko and walked past her, "Okay Chazz, let's go," he said

Chazz smirked, "That's what I'd……" Just then the bell signaling lunch is over had rung

"Gee Chazz, I guess that we won't have that rematch today," Yusuke said, with a sheepish grin on his face

"What do you mean can't have it today?" Chazz yelled, "There's always after school, Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned, "Like I said, I can't have that rematch duel with you today," he said, "How about Monday during lunch?"

Chazz was speechless as he sees Yusuke running away, "Hey get back here, slacker, what could possibly be more important than a duel?"

Yusuke was far away from Chazz that he didn't hear what the arrogant Obelisk said.

Keiko was wondering herself, why didn't Yusuke want to duel Chazz after school. She knew that Yusuke took a liking to Duel Monsters and didn't get a thought that Yusuke loved Duel Monsters than herself, "Hey Keiko!"

The brunette was broken from her thoughts and looked at Jaden, who was smiling at her with excitement, "So teach, when's the tutoring session!" he asked, with excitement

Keiko raised an eyebrow and remembered what Crowler had assigned her, 'Oh yeah, Crowler assigned me as a Jaden's tutor,' she thought, narrowing her eyes, "Oh tutoring, I almost forgot about that," she said, putting a finger on her cheek, "Well, how does tomorrow sound?"

Suddenly Jaden's grin and turned into a frown, "But that's a Saturday!" he whined

Keiko puts a finger on her cheek and smiled, "Then, it's settled, starting tomorrow will be your tutoring session," she said, simply

"Ah come on, Keiko," Jaden complained, "Saturdays are supposed to be resting from school work!"

"Well, too bad, Jaden," Keiko said, while smiling, "As your tutor, that's the day that I'm setting."

"It's a Saturday for crying out loud, woman!"

"Maybe this would teach you not to sleep in class anymore."

"So cruel," Jaden pouted, which earn him a slap on the head from Keiko, "Now be at the Ra Yellow dorms tomorrow at 7am, unless you know what good for you." Keiko said

Jaden's eyes were the size of saucers, "7am!" he exclaims, "What manic would wake up that early!"

Keiko sent the brown haired Slifer a death glare, "Care to say that again?" she asked, coldly

"No!" Jaden squeaked, in fear

"This should be interesting," Bastion said

"Jaden waking up early then 7 am then yes," Syrus said

Later in the evening, Yusuke had just finished setting up a picnic in the forest, 'I guess this should do it,' he thought with his arms crossed. Looking at the food, which appeared to be ramen noodles, sandwiches and chicken? Needless to say, the Ra Yellow duelist wasn't wearing his school uniform, but a red muscle shirt and jean shorts to the knee and still had his Ra Yellow shoes. Just then, a pair of hands came in front of his face, covering his eyes, "Guess who?" the person asked, in a playful tone

Yusuke smiled and knew who the person was, but decided to have some fun, "Gee I wonder who the weasel is that's putting the wool in my eyes," he asked, "Could it be…hm…Keiko?"

The hands were taken away from Yusuke's eyes as he turned around but only to have his right shoulder being punched, "Who are you calling a weasel?" Keiko asked, playfully glaring at him

Yusuke rubbed his shoulder, "Gees, painful as ever," he muttered and looked at the brunette, who was wearing a white t-shirt, shorts that were mid thigh and sandals. Yusuke smiled, "Real cute, Keiko, really cute," he said

"Thanks," Keiko replied, gleefully

Our favorite couple had finished their food and was sitting by a tree looking at the sunset, with Yusuke's arm latched around Keiko, while the brunette herself had her head onto Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke pulled Keiko, closer to himself and inhaled her cherry scent through his nostrils and sighed happily, as he placed his cheek onto Keiko's hair, "You're wondering why I cancelled my rematch with Chazz, after school are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Well yeah," Keiko replied, "I mean anytime, anyone challenged you to something you'd end up doing it, without hesitation."

"You're my reason, why I had to cancel it," Yusuke said and peck Keiko's cheek.

Keiko could felt Yusuke's hand rubbing against her arm and smiled at him. Just then, Keiko could sense the depression in her boyfriend's hazel eyes, "Yusuke, what's the matter?" she asked, in a concern tone

Yusuke looked at Keiko, who had worry in her brown eyes. Yusuke knew that he couldn't hide anything from Keiko, when she looks at him like that, "Well, after what happened two months ago, when you first got on this island and I was a total jerk to you, I'm still felt horrible about my behavior." He replied

Keiko sighed with annoyance, she remembered it as well, "Yusuke, that wasn't your fault, you didn't know," she said in a soft tone

"Yeah, but I should have seen it," Yusuke said

"You dumb ass," Keiko puts her hand onto Yusuke's right cheek and caress it, "It's okay, now," Keiko smiled at Yusuke, with reassurance, "There was no way of knowing, besides we're only human and human beings aren't necessarily perfect."

"But I'm a quarter of a demon, Keiko," Yusuke said

"So, that doesn't mean that they're perfect," Keiko said, "So, stop worrying about that, I'm fine right now, because I have you with me."

Yusuke smiled and placed his hand under Keiko's chin, "Maybe I was getting too paranoid, but I can't help it, I love you."

"Yeah, I know that, and I love you too," Yusuke pulled Keiko's face towards his and got her lips to touch his for a long passionate kiss. Yusuke slid his hands towards Keiko's waist and pulled her to him and felt Keiko's fingers playing with his earlobe and moved though his hair. Yusuke's tongue playfully licked the roof of Keiko's mouth and the brunette moaned at the taste and felt Yusuke's hands rubbing against her back. Keiko moaned as Yusuke's hands moved to her waist, latching it securely. Yusuke moved his lips from Keiko's and looked at her glimmer eyes and smiled, "I'm feeling a lot better," he said, "Thanks"

Keiko smiled as she gripped onto Yusuke's neck, "You're welcome" she said, softly and kissed his neck softly and pulled back, "You know, in the past you're always trying to comfort me and I might as well do the same." Yusuke smiled at this, "You didn't have to do it, you know. But, I appreciate it, thanks." He said, pressed his lips against Keiko's and circled his arm around the brunette's waist. Keiko gladly returned the kiss and secured her arm around Yusuke's neck. Yusuke moved his moved from Keiko's and made butterfly kisses down her neck. Keiko laughed at the felt of Yusuke's lips on her neck and slipped her fingers in Yusuke's hair

An hour and half later……………

"I love you, you know that right," Keiko said, lying on top of Yusuke and resting her head on his chest

Yusuke sighed, "Yeah I know, I love you too," he said, gripping his arms that is latched around Keiko and having his face buried in her hair, "You know," Yusuke started, "In your tutoring sessions with Jaden Yuki, maybe you'd need to got a little easy on him."

Keiko eyed Yusuke, weirdly, "What?"

"I know that Jaden could be a slacker at times, but he really is a good duelist and there was a time that he got so close to beating Zane Truesdale."

Keiko huffed, "You're kidding, someone like Jaden Yuki can actually get close to a guy like Zane." She said

"If you were there then you'd see what I mean"

Keiko sighed, "Okay, for you I'll go a little easy on Jaden." She said, with irritation

Yusuke smiled at peck Keiko's cheek, "Thanks," he said

"You're welcome," Keiko smirked, "However……" she moved closer to Yusuke and started kissing his neck, unmercifully. This somehow tickled Yusuke, "Hey stop it, Keiko," he begged as his girlfriend ignored his pleas for stopping.

"Please, cut it out," Yusuke laughed

"No," Keiko replied as she kept kissing Yusuke's neck, without any remorse

"Come on, stop it," Yusuke begged

"Ahem! Yo Slifer Slackers!"

The couple turned to see Chazz, glaring at them, "Chazz, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, as he and Keiko got on their feet. Yusuke noticed what was in Chazz's arms, "What Pharaoh?"

Chazz handed Pharaoh to Yusuke, "I found this overweighed fuzzball by our dorms," he said, "Now take it away, now!"

"Why can't you do it, yourself?" Keiko asked

Chazz glared at the brunette, "Because Keiko, I don't want to step foot on Slifer Slacker headquarter, I might catch a disease, now your overweighed fuzzball away from my dorm, got it!" he demanded walking away from the two.

"Gees, can you believe that guy?" Keiko asked, with frustration, glaring at Chazz's retreating back, "What a jerk!"

"Yeah, but that's Chazz for ya," Yusuke said, which was followed by Pharaoh meowing, "Come on, we better take Pharaoh back to Banner now."

Author's Note: I need some ideas for a Platonic Date for Syrus and Ryoko, in the reviews you guys give me, if not then say so in the review.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took too long for the update, since I've been updating my other fics.

**Chapter 25**

In the crack of dawn, a figure had snuck into the Slifer Dorm and she opened the door, slowly that belonged to Jaden, Syrus and Chumley, knowing that they didn't lock the door. The figure crept to the bed that held Jaden's sleeping form.

The figure rolled her eyes, "Figures, that he'd be sleeping till now," she muttered, as she went to the bathroom and get a bucket. She went to the sink and poured some water onto it. After closing the water, she went to back to Jaden's bed and splashed water onto the brunette.

"A……" Jaden felt his mouth being slapped close, "What are you trying to do? Wake both Syrus and Chumley?" the figure snapped.

Jaden knew that voice and eyed at the figure, "Keiko?" he muttered, as the hand was removed from his mouth, "Glad you're awake, now get out of bed." Keiko told him

Jaden glanced at his clock that read 5:55 am, "You're crazy, it's 5 minutes till 6!" he complained

"And I told you that tutoring is at 7am, so you better get ready." Keiko sang

Jaden yawned in reply, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he got off his bed and went to the bathroom, muttering, 'crazy woman' and 'how Yusuke could stand this?'

-Three hours later-

"Uh! Guys! I don't know about this!" Syrus said, as he was being dragged from behind by Yusuke and Kari back to the Slifer Dorm, while carrying a bundle of flowers. The flowers were for Ryoko, but it was Kari's idea and Syrus felt kind of weird that to give these flowers to the pigtailed duelist, because it would say that he's have a crush on Ryoko, which was a little.

"You're just a little nervous, Sy," Yusuke said, while dragging the cerulean haired teenager, "But you'll get used to it for a while."

"Easy for you to say, Yusuke! Guys like me don't date, because……."

"……you're too short!" Yusuke interrupted, "You've said that a lot times this morning."

"And size doesn't matter," Kari added

"That's very easy for you guys to say, considering that you guys aren't short as I am!" Syrus said, "I still think that this is a very bad idea, Ryoko will think that I'm trying to win her over with these flowers!"

"Well don't you like her?" Kari asked

Syrus blushed at that answer, "Well yeah, but……"

"But nothing, Syrus!" Kari told him, "Plus, giving flowers to a girl is sometimes a sign of friendship, besides romance."

"That's reassuring, because I don't think that she'll fall for me!"

"Syrus, you really need to stop looking at the bad side of things most of the time," Yusuke said, "It's definitely not unhealthy."

The Urameshi twins grabbed Syrus by the arms and carried him as they walked up the stairs and all they way to Ryoko's door, "I guess it's now or never," Syrus said, as he gulped and knocked on the door, as both Yusuke and Kari had gotten out of site, "Later Sy!" Yusuke said, as he and his sister ran down the stairs.

The door opened to reveal Ryoko behind it, "Morning Sy!" she greeted, with a smile

Syrus's eyes were widened at Ryoko's appearance, which the blonde was wearing a pink shirt, with a short v-cut and jeans, red sneakers. Her hair was still a pigtailed style, "Go-od Morning," He stuttered, "Here these are for you." The blunette gave the flowers to Ryoko and braced for her reaction.

"Wow thanks Sy," Ryoko bents down to peeked Syrus's cheek, which surprised him and made him blush, because he wasn't expecting her to kiss him, "Wow, you're cute!" Syrus slapped his mouth closed, realizing what he had said.

Ryoko giggled at Syrus, "So do you," she slapped her mouth knowing what she said, seeing Syrus, in a white shirt and jeans, with an unbuttoned blue dress shirt and white sneakers.

"So, what do you have planned for to today?" Syrus asked, still feeling awkward

Ryoko brought out a picnic basket out, "We're going to have a picnic on beach today."

From the far, Yusuke and Kari were looking at this from the corner of the dorm, as they see the two Slifers walking away, "Okay, I think that we should leave them alone," Yusuke said

Kari eyed her little brother, "All right," she said

-At the Obelisk Dorms-

"I wonder what those scrubs could want now." Chazz asked, as he turned on his T.V. and two faces appeared on the screen, "Hello Chazz!" the one with beard said

"How've you been, little brother?" the younger man said, "You're winning duels."

Chazz scoffed, "More like losing," he said, "All thanks to those lucky punks, who were able to beat me."

"So in other words, you're slacking off once again," the beard man snapped, "Chazz, are you aware of the punishment if you are demoted. Crowler gave us a call telling us that far you're lost to one Ra Yellow and a few Slifers and you are a risk of being demoted to Ra."

"What you're kidding!" Chazz gawked

"Slade is right," the young man said, with a glare, "You're putting the Princeton name to shame, Chazz! Have you forgotten about your duty and the plan?"

Chazz winced at this, "No I haven't, Jagger," he said, "Plus, I arranged a duel with Hikari Urameshi's little twin brother, Yusuke Urameshi on Monday after school."

"YOU MEAN! THE YUSUKE URAMESHI, 'THE GREAT URAMESHI'!" Slade yells out, shocked

"Yeah?" Chazz replied

"That's not important right now," Slade said, "What's in important is that you defeat that Yusuke Urameshi kid and stay with Obelisk Blue. Do you have the cards we sent you?"

"Yeah, after I got them a set up a duel with Yusuke, as payback for humiliating me." Chazz said

"We want you to duel this Yusuke kid in a duel, using these cards to devastate him." Slade said

"Oh don't worry," Chazz said, with a devil grin, "I'll beat him so bad that he'll never duel again."

-At the beach-

"That was good," Syrus said, He was lying on the red blanket and still remembering the taste fried shrimp in his mouth.

Ryoko smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, Syrus." She turned her face to the sky and laid her hands on the red blanket that she was sitting on with Syrus, "It's really is peaceful here."

Syrus looked at the pigtailed Slifer and smiled, "Yeah, it is." He said, "Thanks for inviting me here."

Ryoko looked at Syrus and smiled, then placed her hand onto the blue haired Slifer, "No problem, it's my reward for being there for me." She pulled Syrus, to his surprise, to embrace, "I'm very lucky to have a friend like you, Syrus Truesdale." She whispered into Syrus's ear

Syrus got out of his trance and placed his arms around Ryoko's back, "Same here."

-At the Ra Dorms-

"Here you go?" Jaden said, giving his paper to Keiko.

The brunette took the paper from Jaden's hand, "Thank you, Jaden." She said

Keiko looked over at Jaden's paper and gave the brunette an innocent smile, "You. Are."

Jaden was getting some anxiety, confused on Keiko's expression, "An. IDIOT!" Keiko yelled.

Jaden winced at Keiko's insult of calling him an idiot, "If you haven't been fallen asleep for ten minutes, then you wouldn't be failing every pop quiz I've giving you!" she screeched

"Excuse me," Jaden yelled back, "It wasn't my idea to wake up at the break of dawn!"

"Well maybe, you should have gone to bed early last night!" Keiko yelled and glaring at Jaden, then shoved the paper back to him, "Now do it and again!"

Jaden took his pop quiz and muttered some cruises, wondering how long this torment is going to last. Not that he has animosity towards Keiko, she even thinks of her as an older sister, who screams and yells at him for acting stupid.

Looking at his quiz, he realized what he did wrong. He erased some of the answers and wrote the answers he thought it was the right answer. He then gave his paper to Keiko and she grabbed it from him and looked it over, "Well see that you're not as much of an idiot that I took you for," Keiko said, giving Jaden a smile, "You've gotten a good score and we'll start on the lectures of the shadow games and oh…Jaden, try to stay awake this time, because I'd hate to hit you again."

"I'll try to okay," Jaden said.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 26

It was gym class and the students were playing baseball in a class. The Slifer Red students were competing with the Ra Yellow students. Yusuke was the pitcher, while Jaden was the batter.

"Jay, keep your eye on the ball," Syrus told him

"That could be tough," Jaden said, holding the bat.

"Okay, Jaden, I'll be using my normal human strength," Yusuke said, with a smirk, "So no complaining when you get a strike."

Jaden returned the smirk, "Just try to get that ball past me, Yusuke." He said, ready for the ex-spirit detective to throw the ball.

"Hold on!" Bastion said, as he was arriving to the field, late, "Time out!"

The other Ra Yellow students looked at their fellow Ra student running towards them, "Sorry, I was deep in some of attack point machinates and lost track of time." He said.

"Can you throw?"

"Sure."

"Okay, we need a fresh arm. Pitcher change."

"What," Yusuke said, turning the wise guy, who came in late, "Oh Bastion, didn't think you'll show."

Bastion walked towards the ex-spirit detective, "Sorry Yusuke, I just lost track of time."

Yusuke shrugged, "Ah…well, I needed a break from pitching and trying to restrain most of my strength." He said as he walked pasted Bastion and towards his fellow Ra students.

"This isn't any written exam, Bastion," Jaden told him, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me, I've done all of the calculations," Bastion had a background image of flames, "Now get ready for some heat, Jaden, because this is coming at you red hot."

Bastion throws three balls and gets all strikes, which was making Jaden nuts, "Nuts!" he screamed in outrage.

Later Jaden was the pitcher and he gets all "Ball", "Time!" Syrus called and walked towards Jaden, "Jaden, what's going on? You've gotten two outs and you've walked the last three batters."

Jaden just laughed, "Pretty slick, don't you think?" he asked

"Slick!"

"Yeah, how else am I going to get the chance to pitch Bastion?"

"What!" Syrus yelled, "So you walked all those guys just to get even with Bastion?"

"No, I just don't want to get even, want to get ahead," Jaden was pointing at Bastion, "Hey, you hear that buddy, you're goin' down!"

"Down the bases paths, perhaps," Bastion corrected, "Now give me your best, Jaden, I don't want to hear any excuses when I wallop it out of the ball park." He added, as Syrus walked past him. "That is if you can make it past the plate, of course."

"Game on!" Jaden declared as there was fire in his eyes

"Game over soon," Bastion countered

"Now here's some fight for ya!" Jaden threw the ball as hard as he could.

Meanwhile Dr. Crowler was walking outside the court and muttering, "The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden, Chazz couldn't beat Jaden, Yusuke tied with Jaden, I need to find someone who could beat……" Crowler was cut off when something hit him on the face and throwing him back to the volleyball rack.

Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus ran towards the place where the ball landed and Dr. Crowler shot up, with one eye glaring at Jaden and the baseball on the other, especially, "You!" he screeched, "Who else could cause me extreme pain!"

"Now that's keeping your eye on the ball," Yusuke joked

"No kidding." Syrus added

"Sorry, it was………"

"My fault……" Bastion interrupted Jaden as he was running towards the three boys and Crowler, "I was the one, who hit the ball."

Dr. Crowler's expression softens as he eyed Bastion, running towards him, "Bastion? Of course, here am I looking for a new encompass and here it smacks me in the face. Well the eye, but that's beside the point."

"Dr. Crowler, please expect my apologizes," Bastion said, feeling guilty

Dr. Crowler spins around to Bastion, "No, no, no, no, I've been trying to get my contacts re-fixed for ages and I've got the perfect excuse." He lied, "And the perfect new prodigy." He muttered

Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus were trying to hear what Crowler was talking about and the doctor turned around and glared at them, "All right, you three, you've caused enough trouble, now shoo, shoo, shoo!" he said, trying to get the boys away.

"Fine," Jaden said, as he and the two boys left and the ball fell out of Crowler's eye, leaving a black eye, "That was fowl, Bastion."

"Oh please, Jaden," Yusuke retorted, "You're just bitter that we got a home run."

"Never mind those three," Crowler muttered, "It's time that you consort with those your class, like me."

-At the classroom-

"Yo foot rub, ice tea, now!" Chazz demanded as he sat lazily on his chair.

"Oh brother," Kagome muttered, of the annoyance of Chazz Princeton, "What a bum."

"You know," Keiko started, "Sometimes, no not sometimes…… I wish that Chazz Princeton would either disappear or he gets demoted from Obelisk Blue, to know what it's like to not be at the top rank." She said, glaring at the spiky haired duelist above her, "Everytime it's always, 'get lost, Slifer Slacker' or 'you'll never beat The Chazz'." She said, imitating Chazz, "And I'm really am getting tired of his 'Slifer Slacker' insults."

Kagome and Ryoko giggled at the brunette's comment, "I know what you mean, Kei," Ryoko said, "But that's happening anytime soon." Kagome said dryly

"Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?" An Obelisk Blue student asked

Chazz glared at his fellow Obelisk student, "My seat." He seethed

"Sorry, but that's not your seat anymore," the blue student sneered, "Now move!"

"What are you talking about!" Chazz gawked, "Of course this is my seat, it said so right here……" he was cut off when he saw that his nameplate wasn't on his seat.

"Sorry Chazz, but your seat is moved over there," the student was point at the Ra Yellow spot

"What!" Keiko and Kagome yelled, in outrage

"No way, this is all wrong!" Chazz said, looking at the Ra Yellows, "I don't belong with those losers!"

"Gee and what does it make you?" Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes

"Considering that you lost to one Ra Yellow, Princeton," Keiko added, rolling her eyes

Just then, Dr. Crowler walked into the classroom, "Dr. Crowler, tell everyone that this is a mistake!" Chazz begged, "Tell them that I belong up here!"

"But you don't," Dr. Crowler said, "And you haven't since you lost those duels with oh…..what are those names oh yes I remember, Jaden Yuki, Keiko Ukimura and Kagome Higurashi, THREE LOW RANKED DUELISTS! Which is why tomorrow, you will duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well then you two will switch dorms."

"Huh?" Keiko and Kagome said, in unison with their eyes of the size of saucers

"Argh…you mean that I'll become a…… Ra Yellow duelist?" Chazz gawked, with disbelief

"Yes, very good," Dr. Crowler said, "Now if can duel as well as you listen."

Chazz growled in disbelief. The whole classroom roaring with laughter. Chazz couldn't stand the laughing and bolted out of the classroom, "I won't be a Ra!" he roared

"Wow, it looked like your wish came true, Keiko," Kagome said

"Yeah, but didn't you hear what Crowler said?" Keiko asked, "Bastion has to defeat Chazz in duel, then he will know what it's like to be called a 'Ra Rookie', 'Ra Rodent' or 'Ra Rat'!"

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Bastion, Jaden and Syrus were walking the hallways and spotted something running towards them.

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked, as the person grabs onto his wrist and pulls him away from his friends, "Hey, what's the big idea!" Yusuke demanded and glared at the person, who's pulling him, "Chazz?"

Chazz sent a glare at the Ra Yellow, "What did you expect, slacker?" he seethed, "We're dueling now and this time your girlfriend ain't gonna stand in the way!"

Yusuke blinked twice, "A duel?"

"Did I stutter, Ra Rookie?"

Later, Chazz and Yusuke were in the Obelisk arena with there Duel Disk in attach to their arms. Later, Bastion, Jaden and Syrus came into the arena.

"What's going here?" Syrus asked

Yusuke looked at the blunette, "Chazz wants a rematch with me."

"A duel!" Jaden smiled, "That's sweet!"

Chazz sent a death glare at Jaden, "Then, take notes, slacker," he said, "After I'm done with Yusuke, I'm coming after you." Chazz turned his gaze at Yusuke, "You know I thought about making this duel a lot interesting."

Yusuke's eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?" he asked

"If one player wins then the loser lets the winner take whatever the three cards he wants."

"What!"

"It's an ante rule!" Bastion announced, "And ante rules are illegal in this school."

Chazz smirked, "What's the matter, slacker?" he sneered, "Are you scared?"

Yusuke grunts, "No way!"

"All right, slacker, it's go time!"

The Duel Disks have been activated and the two duelists have drawn their five cards, (C: 4000/Y: 4000)

"Get ready, 'cause here comes the hurt," Chazz said, as he drew his first card, "I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" the grey-armored warrior, holding a huge curved sword appeared front of Chazz (A: 1200/D: 1400), "Then, I'll play two face-downs and end my turn."

"Oh really!" Yusuke drew his card and looked at it, "I'll activate Graceful Charity, now I get to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Yusuke drew three times and sends two cards to the graveyard. "Next, I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" the 15th century captain appears on the field (A: 1200/D: 400), "Now, the special ability of my captain activates; now I get to summon another warrior monster from my hand to the field and I'll choose Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" a scantily clad swordswoman in a green miniskirt and a tattered cloak appears on the field (A: 1100/D: 1200). "Then, I'll play the Spell Card, Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade to my swordswoman to increase her attack by 300." The swordswoman's sword was replaced with the divine sword (A: 1100/D: 1200)-(A: 1400/D: 1200). "Now Marauding Captain, attack Chthonian Soldier!"

Marauding Captain charges towards the hell soldier, "You want to play it that way, then fine!" Chazz said, "Chthonian Soldier, counterattack!"

Chthonian Soldier charges towards Yusuke's captain, who was charging towards him. The two warriors collided with each other and were destroyed.

"Why did Yusuke did that?" Syrus asked

"Because of Chthonian Soldier's special ability," Yusuke replied, "If I were to attack with my swordswoman then I'd take damage equal to the amount that Chazz would have."

"Looks like someone's done their homework," Chazz said, "But you failed to realize that I have a Trap Card out, Go Coffin Sealer!" One of Chazz's face-down cards opens up, "Now since your captain was destroyed, you take 300 points of damage to your life points."

"Wh…what…." Yusuke said. (Y: 4000)-(Y: 3700) "That doesn't matter, Warrior Lady attack!"

The swordswoman leaps towards Chazz, who was gasping as Yusuke's monster slashes his right shoulder. (C: 4000)-(C: 2600) Chazz clutches his shoulder as Warrior Lady returns to her owner's side, "Finally, I'll end with three face-downs."

"You'll pay for that," Chazz seethed as he drew and laughed at the sight, "You're doomed now, Yusuke, I'll summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!" a somewhat small, metallic dragon/bird appeared on his field, giving a small screech. (A: 1600/D: 1000)

"Now there's no hope for you now, Yusuke!" Chazz yelled and laughed

"It can't be that much of a threat with 1600 attack points." Yusuke said.

"Let's test that theory! Horus attack Warrior Lady with Black Flame Ball!" The silver metallic dragon brought up and blasted a ball of black fire at Warrior Lady.

"Go Trap Card," Yusuke said. "Draining Shield!" the clear barrier appears around Yusuke and Warrior Lady and the black fireball hits it, "Not only it stops your attack, but it increases my life points by your monster's attack." (Y: 3700)-(Y: 5300)

Chazz growled, "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Now I can activate this Trap, Solemn Wishes!" Yusuke announced, "Now for everytime I draw, I gain 500 life points. Like now," Yusuke drew his card and gained 500 life points (Y: 5300)-(Y: 5800), "I'll place one card face-down and switch my monster to defense mode and end my turn."

"Out of options so soon," Chazz drew his card, "Even though your bitch is in defense mode, I can still do some damage, thanks to this Trap Card, Dragon's Rage!" Chazz's face-down card is opened up

"Oh great……" Yusuke said.

"What does that do?" Syrus asked

"Whenever Chazz's dragon attacks a monster that has lower defense points than its attack points, the difference between the attacking monster and the defending monster's defense points will be taken out of the opponent's life points." Bastion said.

"Now Horus," Chazz yelled, "Attack with Black Flame Ball!" the dragon blasts its attack towards Warrior Lady and this time Yusuke couldn't stop it as it instantly disintegrating her and Yusuke bracing the impact. (Y: 5800)-(Y: 5400)

"And thanks to my Coffin Sealer Trap, you lose 300 points, loser!" Chazz yelled

Yusuke grunts as his life points went further down (Y: 5400)-(Y: 5100)

"With that I'll end my turn," Chazz smirked, "And when I do, loser, the power of my Horus is activated. After he defeats an enemy during a battle, he evolves from a level 4 dragon to a level 6!"

"What?" Yusuke yelled

"Like I said, before slacker," Chazz said, "There is no hope for you now!" he laughed as his small dragon roared as a cloud of black fire surrounds him and getting bigger and the flames died out as it emerged as a dragon/eagle (A: 2300/D: 1600)

"Be careful, Yusuke," Bastion said. "By leveling up, Horus's power has dramatically increased!"

"Oh man!" Syrus said, in fear

"My draw!" Yusuke said, drawing his card and noticing it, "And thanks to Solemn Wishes my life points go up!" (Y: 5100)-(Y: 5600), "Next, I'll play Pot of Greed, now I get to draw two cards from my Deck and gain 1000 life points in the process!" Yusuke (Y: 5600)-(Y: 6600) draws two cards, "Next I'll summon Command Knight in defense mode and lay two face-down and end my turn."

Chazz drew his card, "Go Horus attack Command Knight with Black Flame Attack!" Horus breaths black fire at Command Knight.

"Go Trap Card," Yusuke said. "Negate Attack!"

"I knew that one of those annoying face-downs was a trap," Chazz yelled, "So, I was prepared for such an emergency go Trap Jammer!" Chazz's face-down was opened, "Now your trap card is destroyed!"

"You'll like to think that but I have a Trap Jammer of my own!" Yusuke's face-down card activates, "Now say bye-bye to your Trap!"

Chazz's Trap is destroyed, "Damn it!" Horus's attack is withered away, "That ends my turn."

Syrus sighed with relief, "That was a relief," he said.

"My turn!" Yusuke (Y: 6600)-(Y: 7100) drew his card, "Now I'll summon a monster face-down in defense mode and that's all!"

"That's all," Chazz sneered, "Now Horus, one more time, attack his Knight now with Black Flame Attack!" Horus breaths black fire at Command Knight and this time Yusuke didn't stop it (Y: 7100)-(Y: 6700)

"Then there's my Trap!" Chazz said, "Say bye-bye to 300 of your points."

Yusuke growled as his life points went down. (Y: 6700)-(Y: 6400)

Chazz laughed, "You're really doomed now, slacker," he yelled.

"Why's that!" Yusuke asked

"Because, you dork, Horus's power activates during the end of my turn, when he destroys a monster, he'll transform from LV6 to LV8!" Horus transforms into an even larger and dangerous looking one as it emerges and flaps its wings and roared (A: 3000/D: 1800)

Yusuke was petrified of the size of the dragon, "Oh man……"

"That thing's giant!" Syrus exclaimed

"Hey no kidding!" Jaden added

"And with a special ability to boot," Bastion said

Chazz chortled, "That ends my turn." He said

Yusuke draws his card (Y: 6400)-(Y: 6900), "Oh and Yusuke, if you're thinking about playing a Spell Card then forget about it," he said, "LV 8 Horus allows me to negate any Spell Cards I choose, which means that I can use Spell Cards and you can't."

Yusuke growled, 'Damn it.'

"What no Spell Cards!" Syrus exclaimed, "How will Yusuke beat that thing!"

"He can't, ya dork!" Chazz laughed, "And it's gonna get worse from here, because I'll play the Trap, Call of the Haunted to resurrect my LV6 Horus!" the eagle/dragon rises from the ground and screeches (A: 2300/D: 1600)

"Fine, I'll summon Rocket Warrior in defense mode and end my turn!" the rocket monster appears kneeling down on one knee (A: 1500/D: 1300)

"HAHAHAHA! Don't you get it, slacker," Chazz laughed and drew his card, "Even though your monsters are in defense mode, your life points will be toast! LV 6 Horus attack Rocket Warrior with Black Flame Attack!"

Horus LV 6 breathes his black flames at Rocket Warrior instantly destroying it. Yusuke braced himself from the impact. (Y: 6900)-(Y: 5900)-(Y: 5600)

"I'm not done yet," Chazz said, "Horus LV8 attack with Black Inferno Blaze!" Horus LV 8 opened his mouth and launched a massive pillar of black flame at Yusuke's face-down card and revealed a swordsman in purple and white clothing (A: 1900/D: 1600), before it was destroyed.

Yusuke grunts as his last line of defense was gone. (Y: 5600)-(Y: 4200)-(Y: 3900)

"My turn!" Yusuke (Y: 3900)-(Y: 4400) drew his card, "I'll play one monster card face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

"All done, huh," Chazz drew his card, "Horus LV 6, attack his face-down monster!"

"Not so fast that was a Trap that I just played!" Yusuke yelled, "Ring of Destruction!"

"Crap! Not that!" Chazz yelled

Yusuke's auto-kill ring was placed onto the neck of Horus LV6 and detonated taking the dragon with him. (C: 2600/Y: 4400)-(C: 0300/Y: 2100)

"Why would Yusuke do that?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, he should have used Ring of Destruction onto the LV8 Horus," Syrus said, "That would be finished off Chazz."

"Too bad that he didn't do it," Chazz said, "Now Horus attack!"

Horus sends its furious attack towards the face-down card, which appeared to be a swordsman in white armor and a big sword (A: 1700/D: 1600)

Chazz's eyes widened, realizing what the monster was, "Damn it," he cursed, "That was D.D. Assailant, wasn't it?"

"That's right," Yusuke said, (Y: 2100)-(Y: 0700)-(Y: 0400), "And thanks to his special ability your dragon is removed from play!"

Chazz's dragon disappeared from the field, leaving Chazz unprotected, "My turn!" Yusuke drew his card and his life points increased (Y: 0400)-(Y: 0900), "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" the black clad knight appears, "Attack with Metal Forearm Thrust!" Gearfried charges towards the grief-shaken Chazz and slashes the Obelisk's shoulder. (C: 0300)-(C: 0000)

"NO!" Chazz screamed, as he went on his hands and knees as the images of Gearfried, "I LOST!"

"All right!" Syrus cheered, "Yusuke won!"

'No, I can't be,' Chazz thought, in disbelief, 'I thought for sure, I was going to win! I had the perfect strategy. What went wrong?'

Yusuke approached Chazz and offered him his hand. "That was a good duel, Chazz."

Chazz glared at Yusuke and got on his feet and slapped his hand away. "No, it wasn't. I lost."

"Calm down, Chazz." Yusuke said, "Winning isn't everything, you know."

Chazz's eyes widened, "NOT EVERYTHING!" he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, SLACKER! I HAVE TO WIN TO BE THE BEST AND LUCKY PUNKS LIKE YOU ARE IN MY WAY TO BE THE BEST!" Chazz digs out three cards and gives them to Yusuke and dashes out the exit.

Yusuke looked at the three cards that Chazz gave him and his eyes widened. It was the Horus cards in all three levels.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter 27**

"So, let me get this straight," Kari said, "You dueled Princeton in an ante rule, which you _knew_ it was illegal in this school." She said, as she was glaring at her brother and put a huge emphasis on knew.

Yusuke winced, knowing there's going to be a big lecture from Kari. He told Kari everything about the duel with Chazz, as he, Kari, Botan, who was wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, Bastion, Jaden and Syrus were walking towards the Ra Yellow dorm, "I had to Kari," he said

"Plus for the record, he purposed it," Syrus said

"And he lost three cards because of it," Jaden said

"What were those cards?" Kari asked

Yusuke pulled out his deck from his deck holder and took out the three cards and showed them to Kari. Kari's eyes widened, "These are the Horus cards!"

"You've heard about them?" Botan asked

"We'll yeah," Kari replied, "They're three of the most powerful monsters in duel monsters."

"Yeah, I got these cards after I beat Chazz," Yusuke said, with pride, "Which was after Bastion struck Jaden out, during gym!" Yusuke joked

"Yeah right," Jaden retorted, "That was fowl!"

"It couldn't be a fowl, Jaden," Bastion said, "I predicted the game."

"All right, all right, maybe that wasn't a fowl, Bastion," Jaden said.

"Jaden, over the center field fence usually isn't," Syrus said

Bastion picks up his baseball bat, "Look I play like I duel, with formula," he said, showing the others the math problems written on it, "See, I find that science, statistics, geometry, they play a role in everything we do in life."

"Wow, I never looked at it that before," Jaden said.

"Neither have I," Yusuke added.

"So, do you have a formula for everything, Bastion?" Syrus asked

Bastion chuckled at the blunette's question, "Follow me, lady and gentlemen." He said, as he led Botan, Kari, Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus into the Ra Yellow dorm and to his room.

"And here we are," Bastion said, leading Kari and the boys into his room.

Kari, Botan, Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus opened their mouths in awe, as they saw a lot of formulas written around the room.

"This is my lab, my workshop, my dorm room." Bastion said, "That area is for Traps, this one's for Spell Cards and that's well………you get the idea." Bastion was pointing at each direction of which formula for which.

"Damn Bastion, you're a regular math nerd!" Yusuke commented, which earned him a whack on the head, courtesy of his sister, "Next time, say something that wouldn't sound like an insult!" Kari snapped, glaring at Yusuke, "You'll have to excuse my baby brother, here."

Bastion shrugged, "Most of this, I've memorized them and as you can see I'm running out of room. So……."

"So what?" the five

Bastion grabbed a bucket and mop, "Mind helping?" he asked, with glee.

Later, Yusuke, Kari and Jaden were on ladders painting the ceiling, while Bastion was scrubbing the floors and Syrus and Botan were painting the walls.

"Check it out, I'm Michelangelo," Jaden said, which got the five to laugh, "Get it, because I'm paintin' on the ceil………" Jaden lost his balance on his ladder, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he let's go of the brush that he was holding and it hits Syrus's face.

Jaden was trying to regain his balance, but he ended up falling towards Yusuke, who was alarmed that Jaden was falling straight to him, "Whoa! Jaden!" Yusuke caught the brown haired Slifer, after he let's go of the brush and it lands on Botan's head.

"You do realize this means war, guys," Syrus said, while he and Botan were glaring at Yusuke and Jaden.

Yusuke and Jaden were waving their arms, while alarmed, "Whoa, now look, guys, it was an accident!" Jaden gawked

"Sy!" Botan seethed, ignoring Jaden's plea, as she got a bucket of paint.

"On it!" Syrus replied, getting a bucket

Yusuke and Jaden screamed, knowing that the were about to be hit.

"Now that's enough," Bastion commanded, "Give me that paint!"

"Don't even start, you two!" Kari added.

However, it was too late, as Syrus and Botan throws the paint at Yusuke and Jaden, but the two boys jumps up to avoid the paint being hit with it and instead the paint that Syrus throw hits Bastion in the face and the paint that Botan threw hits Kari in the face.

Yusuke and Jaden lands on the floor and looks at Kari and Bastion and grinned, which was followed by them chuckling and laughing very loudly, while pointing at the two aggravated duelists.

"Funny is it, bro," Kari said, and slams the washcloth that was wet with paint onto Yusuke's face, while Bastion did the same for Jaden.

The two boys shook their heads to get the paint off their faces and went for the paintbrush, drench with white paint. Yusuke tried to hit Kari, with the brush, but she ended up blocking them and Jaden the same with Bastion.

Later, it was dinner time at Ra Yellow and Jaden, Botan, Kari and Syrus stayed to eat with Yusuke and Bastion.

"I don't think I've had a good time painting," Jaden said, as he was glutting his food down.

"Me neither," Yusuke added, "You're all right, Bastion!"

"Yeah and Ra Yellow's food gets better and better!" Syrus said

"Oh you flatter us," Bastion said, as he came to the table where his friends are with a lobster, "But I'm sure that it's not better than Slifers." He said as he sets the lobster onto the table.

Jaden and Syrus's face lit up when they saw the lobster, "Trust me, the closest that we get to a lobster is our dorm cat's breath!" Jaden said

"Speaking of bottom dwellers," Syrus said, "What were you talking to Crowler about back at the game?"

Bastion sits down, "Actually he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." He replied

"Are you serious?" Jaden asked

"Is that why you were cleaning out your room?" Syrus asked

"Cause you're switching dorms." Yusuke finished

Bastion was going to say something, "Well you deserve it, congrats Bastion," Botan said, with a smile

"Again you flatter me," Bastion commented

Just then, Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus were complementing Bastion about his dueling skills, "I saw you duel during that entrance exams," Jaden said

"You kicked that duel proctor ass," Yusuke added, "You'll totally past Crowler's test to be an Obelisk Blue."

"And we can say that we knew you'll win," Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus said in unison

"Well thank you!" Bastion replied

"It looks like someone is switching dorms from our dorm," Kari said.

"Speaking of it, Yusuke, any ideas on how are you going to use those cards that Chazz gave you?" Botan asked, "Considering that you run a warrior deck."

Yusuke smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Just then, a pair of hands came in front of his face, covering his eyes, "Guess who?" the person asked, in a playful tone

Yusuke smiled and knew who the person was, but decided to have some fun, "Gee I don't know……that weasels were allowed in the dorms," he asked, "Could it be…hm…Keiko?"

The hands were taken away from Yusuke's eyes as he turned around but only to have his right shoulder being punched, "Who are you calling a weasel?" Keiko asked, playfully glaring at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was a joke," Yusuke gawked

"What's going on?" Keiko asked

"Bastion is going to take Crowler's test to be an Obelisk," Jaden replied

"Oh yeah," Keiko said, sitting next to Yusuke, "Now that you mention it, Crowler mentioned that during class and I know who's Bastion's opponent for the exam."

"Really who?" Kari asked

"Chazz Princeton."

"Let me guess," Yusuke said, "He offered to be Bastion's opponent."

"No," Keiko replied, "More like if Chazz loses he and Bastion will switch dorms, meaning Bastion will be an Obelisk and we get……Argh Chazz."

"Great……" Yusuke said, with sarcasm, "But it doesn't matter, we'll still root for Bastion, even if Chazz becomes on of us." Yusuke pulls out three cards and gives them to Keiko, "Here, these are for you."

The brunette gets them and her eyes widened, "These are Horus cards, where did you get them?"

"From Chazz Princeton, himself," Yusuke replied, "He challenged me to an ante duel and he lost."

Keiko rolled her eyes at this, "Gee Chazz is going to be one of us, soon.

-At the Obelisk Dorms-

"You lost those cards to a Ra Yellow Duelist!" Slade yelled, from the T.V.

"Do you have any idea how hard those cards are to get?" Jagger asked

Chazz winced at his brother's yelling at them, after he told them that he lost the duel and those cards to Yusuke, "It wasn't my fault, Yusuke got lucky again and beat me!" he told them

"That's no excuse, Chazz!" Slade said, "The reason that we got those cards for you is that we need the world of Duel Monsters for the plan."

"Plus, we heard that you've been assign a duel, with a Ra Yellow student, other than this Yusuke kid!" Jagger said, "And if you lose than you'll be switching dorms with that student."

"If you be any chance lose this duel," Slade said, "You'll be facing a lot of punishment, got it, Chazz!"

"Yeah!" Chazz replied

"I can't hear you!"

"I said, yes I understand," Chazz said, with annoyance

"Well, you had better," Slade sneered, "The Princeton Brothers have a plan, your brother and I are following through our end of it."

"And you have better be following yours, Chazz," Jagger said, "Come on, just think of it little bro, the world of Politics, Finance, and Duel Monsters. If we control them all, we can control the entire world. So be the best."

"The future of Princeton family depends on it," Slade said, "It depends on you." With that the screen went blank.

'Be the best,' Chazz thought, as gets up from his couch walked towards the window, 'How can I be the best, with lucky punks like those guys over there?' he said, spotting Bastion walking towards Jaden and Syrus, 'Is is this? Bastion's heading to the Slifer Dorm for the night.'

Bastion walks with the two Slifers towards the Slifer Dorm, 'Hm…then his dorm room will be all empty.' He thought, as he was given an idea.

While at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Yusuke agreed to walk Keiko, to her dorm after dinner. Yusuke couldn't help but thinking about what Chazz said to him earlier:

_"………I HAVE TO WIN TO BE THE BEST AND LUCKY PUNKS LIKE YOU ARE IN MY WAY TO BE THE BEST!"_

The way Chazz said it was that he sounded like he was pressured into winning all the time.

"Yusuke."

Yusuke was thrown out of his thoughts and looked at Keiko, "My dorms here."

Yusuke smiled, "Oh yeah."

Keiko tilted her head to the slight left, "Is something bothering you?"

Yusuke was about to say something, someone pulled him and Keiko apart, "Move it, slackers!"

Our favorite couples turned their glares towards the person who shoved them apart, "Hey Chazz, ever heard of 'excuse me' and what are you doing here?!" Keiko asked

Chazz stopped walking and whirled around and glared at the brunette, "To question one, Keiko, I have manners I just don't share them with lucky punks like you two and to your second question, what does it look like, slacker!?!" he seethed

Oh how much Keiko wanted to slap him silly so much when Chazz calls her 'slacker' or 'Slifer Slacker' considering that she's no longer a Slifer and she's no slacker.

"You know, Chazz," Yusuke said, "You can be such a jerk!"

"So true!" Keiko added, "I hope that Bastion Misawa beats you so you would see what it's like to be in the middle class."

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Too bad that Bastion's not gonna win and I'm not going to have some another Ra Yellow Rodent beat me!" he said, while turning his glare at Yusuke, when he said 'Ra Yellow Rodent', "Face it, slackers, no one can beat me! I'm the best!"

"Yeah, until we came in." Keiko retorted

"And got lucky, Slifer Slacker!" Chazz finished

Keiko wanted to hit Chazz hard, but couldn't risk expulsion for hitting a schoolmate of a higher rank and with Chazz still Obelisk, she couldn't risk expulsion.

"That's how you slackers won your duels with me, because of luck," Chazz said, "See it takes discipline to win that's why I'll beat anyone in my way including Bastion!" Chazz whirled around and walked away from the two.

Yusuke looked at his girlfriend, who staring daggers behind Chazz's retreating back, "Don't let what Chazz said get you." He said

"I know, but it's kind of hard to not hit him, while goes around seeing that anyone beating him in a game of Duel Monsters luck. Sure he's good, but there's always someone better!!!" Keiko said, then shouting the last part to Chazz.

Yusuke knew that Chazz was ignoring what Keiko was telling him, because well……he's Chazz Princeton. "Well goodnight," Yusuke kissed Keiko's forehand, which automatically made the brunette blush, "Yeah goodnight." She said opened her door and closing it.

-In the morning-

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden wake up!" Yukina called out banging onto the door

Jaden opened up the door, "What is it, Yukina?" he asked

"I was taking a walk around the island, when I went to the docks and I saw them," Yukina said, "Those Duel Monster Cards tossed everywhere!"

"Tossed!" Jaden said, as he, Bastion, Syrus and Ryoko ran out the room and pasted Inuyasha and Jin, who was with Yukina.

When the four duelists and two demons followed Yukina to the docks, they confirmed that Yukina was right, there where cards in the ocean.

"That's Ring of Destruction!" Ryoko said

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus said

"Bastion, these are all your cards," Jaden said

"It's my own fault," Bastion said, "This deck was in the desk, we moved in the hallway when we finished painting yesterday."

Just then, Yusuke, Kari, Kagome and Keiko ran to see Bastion, Yukina and three Slifers, "Hey guys, what's up?" Yusuke greeted

"Guys, Bastion's deck was thrown into the ocean!" Ryoko exclaimed

"What!" Yusuke said

"You're kidding, that's awful!" Kagome added

"Who would do something like this?" Keiko asked

"Someone who doesn't want Bastion to advance Obelisk Blue that's what!" Kari added

'And think I know who,' Yusuke thought

Later Bastion, Yusuke, Jaden, Keiko, Kagome, Inuyasha, who was in his human form, Jin, Kari, Yukina, Ryoko and Syrus ran into Obelisk arena, where Dr. Crowler and Chazz were waiting onto the stadium.

"Bastion, you made it," Dr. Crowler praised, "And I see that you've brought some friends." He said, with sarcasm for the Slifers.

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep," he said

"Wait a sec," Inuyasha said, "He's your test opponent!" he said, pointing at Chazz

"Exactly," Yusuke said, "Chazz's is the one tossed Bastion's deck into ocean!"

"Pardon!" Dr. Crowler said, in wonder

"I don't know what he's talking about, Dr. Crowler," Chazz claimed, "I didn't do a thing."

"Don't lie, boy," came a cold voice, "You can't hide anything from me."

The others turned to see Hiei, Alexis, Jordan, Jade and Zane by the sides, "Hiei, Zane, Jordan, Jade, Alexis," Jaden said

"Hiei and I saw you, Chazz," Alexis said, "This morning by the water."

"You dumped them in and ran off like the pathetic coward, you really are," Hiei added.

The others were surprised at this, "So, that's why you were at ours last night," Keiko said, glaring at Chazz, "Just to get Bastion's cards, you snake!"

"I knew you were a jerk, but I didn't know that you were that much of a cheat!" Kagome insulted

"That'sjustplayin'dirty!" Jin said. (That's just playin' dirty!)

Chazz growled at the insults that the others were laying on him, "I normally don't snitch, but you don't mess with other people's deck!" Alexis said

"Yeah, no joke!" Jaden added, "That's low, even for you!"

"Just two minute with this rat," Kari said, cracking her knuckles

"This time, I'll hold him, if he tries to get away," Zane added.

Chazz gulped, knowing that kind of beating that Kari's going to give him, "Oh come on," he said, "Who's to say that I wasn't throwing away my own cards, I guess that Bastion and I have similar decks that's all!"

"Liar!" Kagome insulted, "You're a liar, a cheat and a thief!"

"No one calls me a liar, Slifer Slacker," Chazz insulted back, "And no one calls me a thief or a cheat!"

"Fine then you're not, let's have our own duel, shall we," Bastion said.

"But how boyo," Jin said, "Your cards are swimmin' right now!" (But how boyo. Your cards are swimmin' right now!)

"That's right, whatever that means," Jaden said.

"A good duelist always comes spare deck," Bastion said, "Or a few of them."

Bastion unbuttons his blazer, "After all you saw all of my different formulas, there different dueling decks!" he shows them off six other decks, "And each of them as powerful as the next!"

Chazz didn't see this coming, "Yeah, you can go ahead and have your stinking six decks, cause all I need this one!" he said, showing his deck, "Now let's start this!"

Bastion nodded, in reply, "I thought that you'd never asked, Chazz!" Bastion jumps onto the stadium and grabs the top deck holder on the right and takes out the deck, "Duel Disk, on!" Bastion commanded, "You're just a problem to solve, Chazz, a theorem to be cracked, you're finished!"

"So bring it on, Ra Rodent!" Chazz spat, "Duel!" (C: 4000/B: 4000)

"Hope you're ready, cause here comes the hurt!" Chazz whips out a card from his deck, "I'll summon Chthonian Soldier!" the hell soldier appears on the field (A: 1200), "And I card face-down and that will do it for now!"

"Oh will it, now," Bastion draws his cards from his deck.

"Sounds like Bastion, something in his sleeve," Jaden said

"Wow he works quickly!" Alexis added

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" Bastion said, as he slams the card onto his Duel Disk, "Rise Hydrogeddon!" she declared as a triceratops-like monster, formed from thick hydrogen gasses appeared. (A: 1600), "Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Hydro Gust destroy him!"

Hydrogeddon blasts a stream of hydrogen at the Chthonian Solder and destroys it. Chazz shields himself from the blast. (C: 4000)-(C: 3600), "Thanks you've activated my Chthonian Soldier's special ability, it cause to take the same amount of damage to your life points that I do!" (B: 4000)-(B: 3600)

"Not bad!" Jade commented

"Bastion sure walked into that one!" Jordan added.

"Well Chthonian Soldier isn't the only one with a special ability!" Ryoko said.

"I activate a special ability also," Bastion said. "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to immediately summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" another Hydrogeddon appears on the field, next to the other one, (A: 1600), "And my Battle Phase, still continues, which means I now can wage a direct attack against you, Chazz. So go, Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gush!" Hydrogeddon blasts a stream of hydrogen at Chazz. Chazz screams as he's hit be the blast of hydrogen and knocking him down. (C: 3600)-(C: 2000)

Chazz gets up with anger, "You'll pay for that!" he spat as he drew, "I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz's face-down is opened, "With it I can summon one monster from my Graveyard. And the monster I summon is……that's right, Chthonian Soldier!"

In a bolt of purple lightning, Chthonian Soldier returns to Chazz's side (A: 1200), "Next, I'll activate the Spell Card, Inferno Reckless Summon!" Chazz slid the card into the slot, "It allows us both to summon in attack mode any monster from our hands, Decks and Graveyard that are the same monsters as the ones that's on the field." Two more soldiers appears by the soldiers on left. (A: 1200)x2

"It makes no sense on how many of those things Chazz brings out, it still won't be enough to beat those Hydrogeddons!" Yukina said

"Not by themselves they won't," Zane said.

Chazz takes a card from his hand, "I'll play the Equip Spell Card, Chthonian Alliance!" he said and placed the card into the slot, "The monster equipped with this card, gets 800 points for every monster that has the same name as him. That brings his attack total to……"

A purple whirl of energy has surrounded the Chthonian Soldier on the left making him stronger, as Chazz chuckled and the others gasped, "Well you're the math nerd, you figure it out!" Chazz sneered, "Attack, Chthonian Soldier!"

The Chthonian Soldier roared as it becomes more powerful (A: 1200)-(A: 3600), "Now attack, Chthonian Soldier!"

At Chazz's command, Chthonian Soldier charges and swings his sword at Bastion's Hydrogeddon and the hydrogen monster is destroyed. Bastion braces himself from the impact (B: 3600)-(B: 1600)

"Oh no!" Yusuke gawked

"Bastion's life points have gone down, more than half," Syrus added, "He's losing the duel."

"Bravo!" Bastion said, drawing a card, "Good show! But it will be short lived, rise Oxygeddon!" a green stream of oxygen forming a pterodactyl appears between the two Hydrogeddons (A: 1800), "Now attack the 1200-point Chthonian Solder, with Vapor Steam!"

Oxygeddon shrieked a vapor blast at the Chthonian Soldier in the middle, blasting it and Chazz shielding himself, (C: 2000)-(C: 1400) "Forget it, when my soldier is destroyed, you take the same damage as me," Chazz said. "Some whiz kid you are!"

True to Chazz's words, Bastion's life points went down further. (B: 1600)-(B: 1000) "My turn, is not through," Bastion said. "Next, my Hydrogeddon attacks another of your soldiers!"

One of the Hydrogeddons sends a hydrogen blast at the Chthonian Soldier in the far right, destroying it. (C: 1400)-(C: 1000) Chazz braced himself from the impact, "That damage is still going back after you, loser!" Chazz spat

Bastion's life points went further down (B: 1000)-(B: 0600)

"Whydoesthatboyokeepattackin'?" Jin asked, "He'sonlyhurtin'hemself?" (Why does that boyo keep attackin'? He's only hurtin' hemself?)

"Nah, he's fine," Jaden ensured.

"Bastion's playing smart." Zane added

"He's using my idea," Ryoko said. "Remember what I did to weaken the Chthonian Soldier, with equipped with Chthonian Alliance?"

"Wait, I see," Yukina said as Chazz's Chthonian Soldier is weakened (A: 3600)-(A: 2000), "Unless he takes out the other Chthonians and lowers the big one's attack points."

"Right Yukina," Keiko said, "So if Bastion is going to beat that thing, he has to give up a few life points."

Bastion grins, "Last, I'll place a face-down card and that will do for now." He said, as a card appears behind the three element monsters.

"Will it," Chazz seethed, drawing, "I wouldn't be so sure, whiz kid! I'll sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand to finish, Infernal Incinerator, didn't see that coming did ya!" Chthonian Soldier is engulfed by the drill of fire, as Chazz laughed devilishly.

The others gasped sharply, "Infernal Incinerator!" Bastion gawked

In an explosion of fire, a huge beetle-like monster appears onto Chazz's field (A: 2800) as Chazz kept laughing, "Better break out your calculator, because if you can't find a formula to beat this guy, you're toast!" Chazz laughed, "Face it, Bastion, you don't stand a chance in hell against the Infernal Incinerator, especially that he gains 200 attack points for every monster on your side of the field!" (A: 2800)-(A: 3400)

"That thing has 3400 attack points!" Jaden exclaimed

"That means that no matter, which monster receives the attack, Bastion's finished!" Yusuke added

"Now Infernal Incinerator attack with Fire Storm Blast!" At Chazz's command, Infernal Incinerator shoots a huge fire stream towards one of Bastion's monsters.

"Bastion!" Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus called.

"I activate my Trap," Bastion declared, "Amorphous Barrier!" an ice made barrier shot up and protects Bastion's monsters, from Chazz's monster's attack, "When I have three or more monsters out, this Trap negates your attack and ends the battle, but nice try Chazz." The barrier disappears.

"Aw so what," Chazz huffed, "One more turn, that's all it buys you, then you'll be all mine!"

"I'm afraid that there will be no next turn," Bastion announced

"What!"

"You heard me!" Bastion said, as he drew, "And I'll activate the Spell Card, Bonding H20! I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon and summon Water Dragon!" the three monsters on Bastion's field disappears and in a surge of water rising like a tornado a water-formed dragon appears (A: 2800)

"And since the numbers of monsters on my side of the field decreased, your Infernal Incinerator's attack points decreased!" Bastion said, pointing at Infernal Incinerator, who was losing power (A: 3400)-(A: 3000)

"Doesn't matter," Chazz said, with a smirk, "My monster's attack points is still higher than yours."

"Better double check your work," Bastion said. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"All the math!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed, "You mean that……."

"……Bastion has all this planned out from the very start!" Jaden finished

A wave of water appears onto the field and Chazz screams as it hits the Infernal Incinerator (A: 3000)-(A: 0000)

"Those attack points!" Chazz gawked

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability," Bastion said, "You see, when he's out on the field, the attack Fire attribute and Pyro-type monster automatically become zero! Now Water Dragon attack Tidal Blast!"

Water Dragon sends a stream of water to Infernal Incinerator and washing it and its owner off the field. Chazz gets his head out of the water as his life points hit zero. (C: 1000)-(C: 0000)

"A well played duel, Chazz," Bastion commented, "But not well enough."

Chazz glares at Bastion, "Pure luck," he spat, "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win that's all!"

Kagome and Keiko rolled their eyes, 'Again with the luck talk.' They thought

"Perhaps!" Bastion said

"Huh?" Chazz said

"But luck favors the prepared and I was prepared to beat you with a dozen other cards as well. Sorry, but you would have lost one way or another but deny it, if you want just like you denied throwing my Deck into the ocean."

"Okay, prove it."

"Well, if you insist," Bastion gets out a card from his pocket and shows it to Chazz, which appeared to be a Vorse Raider with formulas written on it, "A card that I've fished out and has a formula that I've written, I suppose you would have written it, but the math would have been wrong and it's not! Chazz, you lied, you stole, you cheated, you lost, you deserve to be demoted!"

Chazz growled in frustration and bowed his head, "This can't be……"

"Bastion Misawa, congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue!" Dr. Crowler applauded

"No!" Bastion replied, "I must decline that invitation."

Dr. Crowler was surprised at this, "What!" he said, "But what for?"

"When I first arrived in the academy, I decided that I'll only enter Obelisk Blue, if I become the number one student in the freshman in Ra Yellow." Bastion looks over to Yusuke, "Yusuke, out of the male Ra Yellow, I think that student is you."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "What," he said, with his jaw dropped, "You think that student is me!"

Bastion nodded, in reply with a smile, "Not all ex-street punks would have make it this far in the school year, without cheating, but somehow, you've gotten this far."

Yusuke grinned and rubbed the back of his head, while flustered, "I couldn't have done it with a little help from my sis, during my first few days as a first-year Slifer Red student." He said

"Great does that mean that, you two are gonna settle this right now," Jaden said, "Seeing you in action wanted me see you two getting your game on!"

"Sorry, but not now," Bastion replied

Yusuke and Jaden were disappointed, "Why not?" Yusuke asked

"Because I've got a lot of work to duel you, but not only that I want to duel Yusuke, Jaden also." Bastion said. "Plus, I have many formulas to write, theorems to crack, equations to balance. You two are good duelists and I plan to be ready."

"Smart move." Jaden said

"He didn't have to prepare for me," Chazz muttered, "He won, with just one day's noticed!"

"Don't worry, guys, soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new strategies and we will have our duel," Bastion said. "Just be prepared to turn out like that ball game, the one that I struck Jaden out!"

"You just keep dreaming that Bastion," Jaden said, "Baseballs a past time but duelin's my lifetime."

"Yeah, you better hope that my deck doesn't kick your ass out the stadium!" Yusuke added, with smug look, "Until then, pal!"

"All right, until then it is!" Bastion said.

-The Next Day-

Chazz was walking out of the Academy, with a duffle bag, still angry and ashamed that another low ranked duelist beat him. He remembered all of his defeats, here.

**Flashback**

_"Elemental Hero Avian attack!" Jaden declared as his hero charges towards the defenseless Chazz and hit him and dropping his Life Points to zero._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"Go Blader, give Chazz a kick meant for a prince, Whirlwind Rage!" Blader spins towards Chazz and kicks him in the gut, "So long!" Yusuke declared (0/1700)_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"No wait, please don't stop!" Chazz begged_

_"Stop! I don't think so! Now Infernal Flame Emperor give Chazz here a king sized clobbering, with Underground Torch!" The emperor shoots a fire stream to the ground sending the stream directly to the fear-stricken Chazz head on, "Bye-Bye!" Keiko said, in a sing along tone. Chazz panicked as the fire stream was heading his way and hits him, throwing him back off his feet. Chazz then crashed to the floor off the arena (0/2000)_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"………now Chaos Wingweaver, blast Chthonian Soldier with Chaos Eliminator Blast!" she declared as the giant angel aimed her palm towards the Chthonian Soldiers. A big pink energy blast was formed there and was fired at the Chthonian Soldiers. Chazz screamed as Kagome's monster's blast was destroying his monsters and the blast send him back and flying off the stadium and crushing to the floor (C: 0/K: 4800)_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"Now Paladin, prepare yourself for attack!" Cannons appeared all over Paladin and aims them at the grief-stricken Chazz, "Attack Blaze Cannon Barrage!" Jordan commanded as the cannons were fired at Chazz hitting the Obelisk hard as he was flew off the stadium and crashed on the floor (C: 0/J: 400). Chazz slowly sits up and glares at Jordan. Jordan giggles, "That's game!" he said, trying to imitate Jaden, when he wins his duels and turns to Jaden, "How was that, Judai-aniki!" he asked_

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" the black clad knight appears, "Attack with Metal Forearm Thrust!" Gearfried charges towards the grief-shaken Chazz and slashes the Obelisk's shoulder. (C: 0300)-(C: 0000)_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_A wave of water appears onto the field and Chazz screams as it hits the Infernal Incinerator (A: 3000/D: 1800)-(A: 0000/D: 1800)_

_"Those attack points!" Chazz gawked_

_"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability," Bastion said, "You see, when he's out on the field, the attack Fire attribute and Pyro-type monster automatically become zero! Now Water Dragon attack Tidal Blast!"_

**End Flashback**

He turns back to the Academy, "Stinking Duel Academy," he seethed, "You demoted me, you laugh at me, well that's it, I've had it."

Chazz starts walking away from the Academy, 'You won't have me to kick around, any longer.' He thought.

Chazz continued to walk, little did he know someone was spying on him, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Chazz stopped at this track, knowing whose voice it is and turned at glared at the person, "Beat it, Yusuke!" he seethed, "If you came here to give me a lecture, on that I should never mess with other people's Deck! I had my fill from Alexis, Kagome, your sister and girlfriend, now get lost, slacker!"

Yusuke crossed his arms onto his chest and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to give you a lecture, Chazz." He said, "I was just wondering why the hell you stole Bastion's Deck in the first place."

Chazz growled at the Ra Yellow duelist and turned away and walked away from Yusuke, wordlessly, but Yusuke appeared in front of Chazz, with his arms crossed, "I'm not letting you go, until you give me a straight answer," he said.

"I don't have to answer to you," Chazz spat, "Now leave me alone, Slifer Slacker!"

"You know, ever since I've met you, you've been doing nothing but call me, my girlfriend, including my Slifer friends and Kagome, names from Slifer Slacker to Slifer Slouch!" Yusuke spat back, "Plus, you've act like a first-class jerk towards us from the very beginning. I know that most Obelisks are like that, but stealing other peoples' Deck and throwing them into the ocean! That's just as low as anyone could get, kinda like my old teacher, Mr. Iwamoto, you remember him, do you?"

Chazz wiggled his nose, in annoyance, "Yeah, so!"

"He used to made mine and other friend of mine's life a living hell," Yusuke said, "He tried to help another teacher cheat this friend of mine, when that he scored over a 50 on a science and tried to frame me by stealing from students and blame it on me."

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Does your story have a point?" he asked, in a bored tone, "Because right now, I'm trying to leave and get away from you, your dorky friends, lame girlfriend and demon sister!"

Yusuke was trying to restraint from hitting Chazz, because he just insulted the people he cared about, "Chazz, out of curiosity, did you have any friends back when you were a kid?" he asked

"Why are you asking me that, when it's none of your damn business!?!" Chazz answered, with a question, "Besides, it's complex for you to understand."

"Try me." Yusuke said, "Because I could tell those two flunkies of yours, aren't really your friends."

Chazz growled louder, "Why are you being so annoying!" he yelled, "What do you know, slacker!?! Did you have two assholes as brothers, pressuring you to be the best and never give up? Did you see your parents died, when you were really young? And you're absolutely right, Yusuke, I don't have any friends. Do you know why I don't? Because Chazz Princeton doesn't need friends to slow him down!"

Yusuke scoffed, in anger, "Oh and you don't think I have the same thing as you," he said, while glaring at Chazz, "Back at home, before I came here, I was known as a feared street punk that went by the name of the 'Great Urameshi'. I used to cut classes and school, all together and did things that normal street thugs did. My father had abandoned my mother, may her soul rest in peace, my twin sister, Hikari and I, when we were real young. I didn't know much about him, but Kari resented him for ditching us in the first place and always lecturing my mother for being irresponsible. My mother was known for a drunk, unemployed woman and to everyone in my old school, called my mother, a slut for giving birth to Kari and I when she was fifteen years old."

"Wait," Chazz said, "Your mom was thirty before she died."

Yusuke nodded in reply, "Despite having that kind of lifestyle, I had some people cared about me and I cared about them too." He replied

"Woppie do for you," Chazz said, in a sarcasm tone, "If word gets to my brothers about I lost another duel, they'll kill me."

"I don't get it, Chazz," Yusuke said, "Why are you so obsessed with being the best?"

"Because my brothers planned a world domination plan, with my eldest brother, Slade is the top politician in the world, while my big brother, Jagger is the top financier in the world and both of them are pressuring me to be the best duelist in the world."

"But why are you leaving, in first place?"

"Because I've been humiliated and I can't show my face, if I'm in Ra Yellow ever again in this school."

"But you didn't get demoted," Yusuke told him, "Bastion postponed the promotion until he beats me and Jaden Yuki in a duel."

Chazz huffed, "Still I can't go back there, Yusuke."

Yusuke growled in annoyance, "Why not!"

"Because what would people say, when they hear that I lost to another low class duelist," Chazz asked, "But I'll be back to beat you, Keiko, Jaden, Kagome, Bastion and Jordan."

"Please come back………" Yusuke said, "Oh and by the way, Keiko loved the cards that I won from you."

Chazz's eyebrow twitched, "You mean……" he started, "You gave those cards to your girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Yusuke shrugged, "I dunno……" he said, "I guess love does it's crazy things. Now please come back……"

Chazz walked ahead and waved back at Yusuke, 'Later slacker.'


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 28

Syrus and Ryoko were running in the hallways and towards the classroom and to where Jaden, Jordan, Keiko, Jade and Kagome were sitting, "Guys, it's awful!" Syrus gawked as he and Ryoko got their friends.

"Chazz is gone!" Ryoko added.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "And that's awful how?" he asked

Syrus blinked in confusion, "Gee I don't know," he said, "Because he's your big duel rival."

"You're right!" Jaden gawked, "I need my competition!"

Jade huffed, "Well, if you ask me, I'd say good riddance," she said

"Yeah, Chazz Princeton could to Hell as if I care!" Kagome added

"You know," one of Chazz's old 'flunkies' started, "I saw Chazz packing his stuff, late last night."

"You know why," another one of Chazz's old 'flunkies' started, "He lost to that Ra."

"Bastion wasn't it?"

"Not the only Ra, Hikari Urameshi's twin, Yusuke Urameshi, defeated Chazz twice this semester. And those four Slifer Slackers, too."

"What……" Keiko and Kagome said, annoyed at the insult.

"Yeah, if you can't beat the ketchup and mustard team then good riddance."

"What a bunch of jerks," Jaden commented, "I'll tell ya' if those were the only friends I have, then I'll probably run away too."

"No kidding," Kagome said, "It makes me want to take back bad everything I said about Chazz."

"Me too." Keiko added.

"Me three." Jordan said.

"Guys, well I know Chazz has been a pain in the past," Syrus said, "But what if he's in some trouble and needs us to help him."

"Good point," Jaden got up from his seat, "The right thing to do is look for him."

"Yeah, so when should we go?" Ryoko asked

"Right now, Ryoko," Jaden replied, "It's also a great excuse to sneak out of class."

"What!" Keiko got from her seat and glared at Jaden, "Excuse me, but I may feel sorry for Chazz Princeton for having shallow friends, but not sorry enough to sneak out of class to look for him!"

Kagome gave the brunette a pleasing look, "Aw come on, Keiko, it's just one class you'll miss," she said, "Besides, if he's in trouble and we help him, then he'll probably stop with his 'Slifer Slacker' insults."

Keiko gave a sigh in defeat, "Okay, I'll help." She said

A few moments later the six teens had snuck out of class, by getting out of the hole of the school wall with Jaden, first then Syrus, Jordan, Keiko, Ryoko, Kagome and Jade last. They got up and dusted themselves.

"You know, the school does have regular doors," came a voice that scared the six, as they turned to see Kari, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy.

"Oh it's just Kari, Alexis and the twosome gruesome," Jade said, referring to Jasmine and Mindy as the twosome gruesome.

"What was that, Ra Rodent!" Mindy spat.

Kari placed an arm in Mindy's way, "I bet ya wondering what we're doing out here," Jaden said, "We were just getting an early start on our homework."

"Yeah, right," Alexis said, "You're looking for Chazz. And we're going to come with you."

"Really," Jaden said, "Since, when did you guys ditch class?"

"Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and we take care of our own." Alexis said

"Plus, we found someone who could help us find Princeton," Kari added and turned her head, "And here he is now."

A figure, with long silver hair and cat-like ears jumped out of the trees and landed behind Kari, "Inuyasha?" Alexis and Kagome said, in unison

Inuyasha crossed his arms in his kimono sleeve, "Explain to me why I am helping looking for that cowardly weakling?"

"Because I promised that I'd make some ramen for you, remember." Kari bribed

Just then, Inuyasha felt hands touching his ears, "Wow, there's so soft," Jasmine commented, rubbing Inuyasha's ears, which was annoying him, "And adorable."

"Uh Jaz, it's not a good idea to do that," Alexis warned.

"Way not?" Jasmine replied, still rubbing Inuyasha's ears

Inuyasha whirled around and glared at the red-head, "WILL YOU PLEASE GET THOSE GOD-DAMN HANDS OFF MY EARS!!" he screeched, as Jasmine got her hands away from Inuyasha's ears, "DAMN IT, WHAT'S WITH YOU HUMANS AND MY EARS I SWEAR!!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome told him and looked at Jasmine, who was behind Kari, shaking in fear, "I'm sorry about that it's just that Inuyasha hates it when people touch his ears."

Inuyasha huffed, in annoyance and muttered stupid women.

Later the gang were in the forest calling for Chazz.

"Chazz!" Jaden called out

"Come on out!" Syrus added

"Chazz, this isn't funny!" Keiko said

"Yeah, we're worried about ya," Jaden said, "Ya scrub!"

In annoyance of the spiky haired duelist, Kari and Alexis places their hands onto their waists, "That's it!" Alexis announced and inhaled, "CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD!!! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, THEN YOU BETTER HOPE THAT WE DON'T FIND YOU!!" she screeched

"AND GIVE YOU AN ASS KICKING THAT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET, YA GOT THAT!!" Kari added, as the sounds on birds flapping their wings and flew why.

Inuyasha was cowering behind Jaden, thinking that these girls are even worse than Kagome, "Yeah, threatening him, that'll bring him running," Jaden said, rolling his eyes

"You know, I'm sure there's probably a good reason why Chazz ran off," Jasmine said, in a matter-of-face tone.

"What he's a pathetic coward" Keiko said, with her arms crossed and her eyes rolled

"No, he snuck out and bought me flowers," Mindy said, while blushing and she places her hands onto her cheeks, "Oh my Chazzy, is so romantic."

"Okay, where's the bathroom so I can hurl?" Jade said, with her eyes rolled and Jordan giggled at the raven haired spirit detective.

The Ras and Slifers were disgusted at this, "Chazzy?" Syrus commanded

"I'm gonna hurl." Ryoko added

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked, "Last week, it was Bastion, the week before that was Yusuke's friend, Kurama, even the week before was that ice demon, Touya, what's next Little Syrus?"

Mindy places her hand onto her head, "Well he is cute……" she commanded, which was starting to tick Ryoko off.

'She's must be one of Miroku's descendents,' Inuyasha and Kagome thought in the same time

Alexis looks at the bushes, with a stern look on her face, "What is it?" Jaden asked

"Look there," Alexis said, pointing that the bushes, "Something's moving!"

"I don't see anything," Jaden said

"But I do sense something that bushes," Inuyasha said, cracking his claws.

"Chazzy?" Mindy said.

"Oh shut up……" Jade said, annoyed with Mindy, already

The ruffle in the bushes continued, "It must be……." Syrus said.

"All right," Jaden said, with an amused look on his face, "Game's over, we found ya!" Jaden and the others walked towards the bush, "Come out."

"Chazz?" Ryoko said.

Just then, a figure jumped from the bushes, which appeared to be a chimp, which scared the teens, except for Inuyasha, who was ready to slash the monkey, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he lunged his claws at the monkey, but luckily the monkey dodged the half demon's attack and runs over to the others. A fight cloud appeared and the monkey went away and to the bushes. The others were sitting down.

"Not Chazz," Alexis said

"Yeah, no kidding, Lex," Keiko added

"Definitely, not human, either," Syrus said, "What was that thing?"

Just then, three officers are running towards the others, which got the others to stand up and Jaden screaming, "What now!" Alexis yelled and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the blonde, "Yeah, what is it?"

Alexis cough and pointed her head, "The ears," telling Inuyasha to transform to his human form, which he did.

"He's gone," the short man said

Just then, there was a familiar female scream.

"Jasmine!" Alexis said.

The scream came from the trees, "Up from the trees," Jaden said.

Jasmine was screaming as she was getting carried off by the monkey, "Is what she always wanted," Mindy said, "Some guy to sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah, some guy not some monkey," Kari said.

"Put me down!" Jasmine demanded as the monkey was jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Over there!" one guy, the rifle, said

"Move!" the short man said, as the two officers had ran with him following.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked, "Who was that thing?"

"Who cares?" Jaden said, "It has Jasmine and we gotta follow it."

The five teens and Inuyasha ran in the direction where Jasmine and the monkey ran off. Jasmine, herself, wasn't enjoying being carried off by a monkey and demanded that it let's her go. The monkey ran to the cliff, "I said, let me go!" Jasmine was pounding on the monkey's head and she looked down to see nothing but the ocean. In fear, she latched her arms around the ape, "Please, don't let me go! Don't let me go!"

The short man and the officer came into the sense and aimed their rifles at the monkey.

"Help save me!" Jasmine cried, "Please, somebody get this thing off of me!"

One of the officers growled, "Damn, we can't shoot him, because he'll drop the girl." He said

"Hey that monkey has a Duel Disk on him," Jaden replied.

"You're right," Syrus said, looking at the Duel Disk attached to the monkey's right arm.

"Either that or a funny looking banana," Inuyasha said.

The short man turned around to face the others, "That's no banana and that's no ordinary monkey, his name is Wheeler." He said, "He's a trained duelist."

The others were amazed at this, "A dueling monkey." Jaden gawked.

"And his name is Wheeler," Kari said, in a joking manner, which Keiko and Syrus got.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at this, "Okay guys what's the joke?" she asked

"Doctor." The officer said

"Oh yes," the doctor said, "I forgot, top secret." The doctor turned to Wheeler.

"Wait, if he duels," Jaden stepped up to the men, "Let me duel him."

"Duel him!" the doctor repeated, "Kid, don't you see that we have a situation here?"

"Uh! Yeah, that's why I want to duel him."

"Jaden, are you feeling okay?" Syrus asked.

"I wouldn't say so," Keiko said.

"He's not sick," Alexis said, "He's gone crazy."

Jaden turned to his friends, "Look, if I beat this monkey, I bet that he'll hand Jasmine over. I mean it's only fair."

"But dueling a monkey, Jaden!" Ryoko said, "You really have gone insane!" Keiko finished

Jaden turned over to Wheeler, "So how about it, Wheeler," he said, as he ran past the three men and in the middle, "Ready to get your game on?"

Wheeler turned to Jaden, "That's right, banana breath!" Jaden said, pointing at the chimp, "Put the girl down and let's settle this like men. Or higher primate or whatever."

"Got to hand it to him," Syrus said, "They are communicating."

"I don't get how that monkey understands him," Mindy said

"Maybe all the trainings he had got Wheeler to understand human," Alexis said, "Or Jaden's really is a monkey." Kagome added

"Okay, if I win, you let Jasmine go free," Jaden said.

"And if you lose!" Jasmine cried, not wanting to be near Wheeler.

"If I lose…" Jaden said, while blinking in confusion and places his hand onto his head, "Wow, I never thought of it that way before. Okay if Wheeler wins, we let him go!"

"Wait, what does that leave me!?!" Jasmine asked, with a bit of annoyance of the brunette and fear of being around a chimp.

"Look, he's not gonna win, Jasmine," Jaden assured

Wheeler let's go of Jasmine and walked away from her and jumped onto a nearby rock and both Jaden and Wheeler got their Duel Disk on, "Okay, I have a shot!" one of the officers announced aiming his rifle at Wheeler.

"No!" the doctor said, "This duel is just the test we've been looking for."

'All right, it's time to get down to business, monkey business.' Jaden thought, "Ready let's duel!"

"DUEL!"

Jaden was freaked out at this, "Whoa, it talks!" Jordan gawked

"Please that will be too unrealistic," the doctor said, "His helmet reads his mind and talks for him."

The duel between Jaden and Wheeler commenced (W: 4000/J: 4000)

"Here goes," Jaden draws his first card and looks at it, 'Sweetness, just the card to grease this monkey.' He thought, "Go Elemental Hero Sparkman!" in a bolt of electricity the hero in a blue jumpsuit and golden armor and helmet appears in front of Jaden (A: 1600/DEF: 1400), "Alright monkey, you saw my moves, let's see you do them. Get it, monkey see, monkey do!"

"Jaden, this isn't a joking manner!" Keiko yelled, which was freaking the brown haired Slifer out

"You make puns now," Jasmine said, "And not even good ones."

"My turn, my turn, draw!" Wheeler draws his first card, "Berserk Gorilla, attack mode!" a huge gorilla roars at his appearance and pounds on his own chest. (A: 2000/D: 1000)

"What's he, family?" Jaden said, looking at Berserk Gorilla, "Guess we know where he got the good looks.

Wheeler swings his arms back and forth, "Berserk Gorilla, attack Sparkman, attack!"

The gorilla roars and charges towards Sparkman and punches him to oblivion. Jaden braces himself from the impact (J: 4000)-(J: 3600)

Wheeler was doing back flips, "Now, one card face-down. Monkey see, monkey do!" Wheeler screeches, "I make monkey out of you!"

"Jaden's losing the duel!" Syrus said.

"And it's to a chimp!" Kagome added

"Yeah and he's losing his cool, as well," Alexis said.

"How could he not, because he's getting beat by a monkey." Keiko added.

Jaden turned around to face his friends, "Hey, come on, Gimme a break, the duel has started," he said and he turned back to Wheeler, "And it's about to heat up." Jaden draws his card, "Watch this! I'll play the magic of Polymerization, with it; I can fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon……" Avian and Burstinatrix flew around each other to make a whirlwind, "…the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" from the whirlwind came Jaden's headliner monster (A: 2100/D: 1200).

"Now with Flame Wingman's help, I really won't lose my cool," Jaden announced, "Go Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman sends a stream of fire towards Berserk Gorilla, incinerating it in the flames. Wheeler screeches in agony as his Life Points go down (W: 4000)-(W: 3900)

"And I'm not done yet!" Jaden said

Wheeler looks at Jaden, with confusion, "Next, I'll use Flame Wingman's super power; you lose Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. Now how's your cool!?!" Jaden said, pointing at Wheeler.

"Awesome, now Wheeler will lose 2000 life points," Syrus said. "Nice Jaden."

"Yeah, but not so nice for our fur little friend over there," Alexis said.

Wheeler let's out a screech as Flame Wingman towers over him and blasts a stream of flames at the dueling chimp (W: 3900)-(W: 1900)

"I'm the man!" Jaden praised, "I mean not…… that you could be, but you know." As his monster returns to his field, Jaden could tell that something was wrong with Wheeler, "Uh! Wheeler, you're callin' it quits already?" Jaden asked

"Uh! So that means that Wheeler's finished," Ryoko said, with her fist in the air

"Oh please, he just made one simple mistake that's all," the doctor said, "But he won't make it again."

"Huh?!" Syrus said, in surprise of the doctor's words.

"Oh believe me, it's all part of his training," the doctor said, "You see back at the lab, if he made a mistake twice, then he'll be harshly punished. We poked and prodded him that for years. He won't give up, he'll just get better."

"Poked and prodded?" Syrus repeated.

"Top secret," the officer said

The doctor realized what he's said, "Oh never mind." He said.

"So monkey, callin' it quits already," Jaden asked

Wheeler growled, "Never surrender!"

"That's the spirit, yeah!" Jaden cheered, "All right then, game on!"

"I'll summon Aerobat Monkey!" a monkey in blue and white armor appears, doing a summersault and landed on the ground (A: 1000/D: 1800), "Next, I'll play my face-down Trap, DNA Surgery go!"

"DNA Surgery!" Jaden gawked, "That changes all monsters on the field to whichever type that monkey chooses!"

"And I'm getting the feeling that Wheeler's going to choose!" Keiko said.

"I choose Beast-type," just then, Aerobat Monkey and Flame Wingman features changes to animal like, "Now I'll play Wild Nature's Release!"

"Wild Nature's Release?" Alexis gawked, "That Spell Card will increase the attack points of one Beast-Type and Beast Warrior-Type monster on the field by how many defense points!"

"Wow this monkey is getting better," Kari commented

"Which means for Judai is going to get worse!" Jordan added

"Aerobat Monkey, power up! Power up!" Wheeler's monster's eyes glowed yellow and roared as it breaks out of his armor and pounds onto his chest (A: 1000/D: 1800)-(A: 2800/D: 1800)

"Uh! Oh!" Jaden said, looking at the no powered up monkey

"Now Aerobat Monkey, attack, Summersault Smash!" Aerobat Monkey pounds out his chest and does a front flip charge towards Wingman and hammer fists Jaden's monster to oblivion and Jaden braces himself from the impact. (J: 3600)-(J: 2900)

Then, Aerobat Monkey clutches his hand and explodes into pieces, "Wait a sec, I don't get it," Syrus said, "What just happened, anyone?"

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed at the turn's end." Keiko replied.

"Your turn! Your turn!"

"Nice moves, Wheeler," Jaden commented, "But no banana yet. Now here goes." Jaden draws his card, 'All right, it's time to teach this hostage taking hairball that it takes more than opposable thumbs to be a good Duelist.' He thought as he places the card that he drew into his hand and pulled another card from his hand, "I'll play………"

Just then, a group of monkeys appeared by the side behind the rock, "Uh! Oh! More monkeys." Syrus said.

"It's like an entire tribe of them," Mindy added.

"Keh!" Inuyasha went, "What are you people so scared of a bunch of monkeys?"

'Wait a sec,' Jaden thought, realizing what Wheeler wanted to do, "That's why to escape isn't it? To get back to your family."

"Must win, go to family," Wheeler went

The monkey group looked scared to see another of them with a horde of humans, "Look pal, I know that you want to get back with your family, but I need to get back Jasmine, so unless you let her go, I got to beat ya." Jaden said, "Which is why I gotta summon the Elemental Hero Clayman!" the rock solid hero appears on the field (A: 800/D: 2000)

"Don't forget, don't forget!" Wheeler screeched, "DNA Surgery, Clayman turns into a Beast-type!"

True to Wheeler's words, Clayman was given animalistic features, "Fine with me, that's not too bad," Jaden said. "Going matter when I play this, read it and weep, Courageous Charge, oh yeah! Here how's it go down, I take one of my monsters with 1000 attack points or less and pay 1000 Life Points (J: 2900)-(J: 1900), then when my monster deals damage to your Life Points in battle, you take damage equal to his defense points."

Alexis realizes what Jaden's going to do, "Oh yeah, now Elemental Hero Clayman, attack Wheeler with Clay Clobber!"

Clayman roared as he sends his fist towards Wheeler and hits him. (W: 1900)-(W: 1100)

"And now thanks to Courageous Charge you take damage equal to Clayman's defense points!" Jaden said, as Wheeler places his arms down on the ground (W: 1100)-(W: 0000)

"All right, he won!" Syrus cheered

"Fair's fair," Jaden said, as the holograms disappeared, "Time you hand over Jasmine."

Thinking a bit, Wheeler turns around and walked towards Jasmine. He carries the red-head and places her onto the grass. Feeling freaked, Jasmine ran away from Wheeler and towards her friends, "He reeked of bananas," she said, as she ran towards Alexis's arms, "It's okay, you're safe now." Mindy said.

Jasmine turned to Jaden, "Thanks for saving me," she said and looks at Wheeler, "What happens to Wheeler, now? He shouldn't have snatched me, but he deserves better than those needle-poking scientists."

"All right, you flea bitten failure," the doctor said, as he walked towards Wheeler with the officers following.

Jaden got in the front of them, with his arms spread out, "Hold it, he doesn't belong with you," he said. "He belongs here in nature, he belongs with his family and that's where we're leaving him, got it!"

"Huh?" the doctor and the officer gawked

"He can eat bananas, pick berries and do whatever monkeys do," Jaden said, looking back at Wheeler, who was stunned that Jaden would do that for him.

"It's okay, Wheeler," Syrus said, "We won't let them take you!"

"Because of you do I'll call the cops," Keiko said, "And the T.V. stations." Alexis added

"And I'll call the newspapers." Mindy said, "And it's goodbye top secret." Jasmine said.

"Enough nonsense out of the way," the doctor said, as the officers pushed Jaden away.

Wheeler was scared as the net covered him.

"Hey stop it!" Jaden demanded

The officers ignored Jaden, as the restrained Wheeler, "You think your threats scare me,: the doctor said, walking pasted Jaden, "Please, you're just some kid, whose going to believe you."

The doctor turned around to face the teens, "Not only my lab work continue, it will grow larger."

"How's that?" Jaden asked

"Because I'm taking them all," the doctor said, "Your friend won't miss his family, they'll be with him in cages."

One of the officers aimed his rifle at the monkey group.

"Uh! Doctor!" other officer gawked, "Wheeler, he's gone!"

Doctor looked at where Wheeler was last, which was empty at the moment, "What the hell!" he gawked, "Where's here!"

"Hey doc!"

The others turned to see Yusuke walking to his friends, with Wheeler in his arms, without the net, "Hey Yusuke!" Jaden greeted, "Thanks for getting Wheeler for us."

Yusuke blinked twice, "Wheeler?" he looked down to see the monkey, who was screeching happily at him, "You mean that this monkey is……." He was trying to hold in his laughter, 'Damn, Joey's gonna get pissed that a monkey was named after him,' he thought

The doctor growled, "Hey kid, give me back my monkey, now!" he demanded

Yusuke glared back at the doctor, "Excuse me, doc, but I don't think it's your monkey," he said, looking at Wheeler, "I think (laugh) Wheeler has a mind of his own to see where he belongs. Plus, I don't think he likes you."

"I mean it, kid," The doctor snarled, "Hand over Wheeler or we'll take him by force."

Yusuke stick out his tongue, "No! And I'll love to see you try and take him!"

"You asked for it," the doctor said, "Get him!"

The officer walked towards to Yusuke and Wheeler, "Oh no you don't!" Kari got in front of the officer, making him stop and her back facing Yusuke, "Don't ever get anywhere near my little brother!" she said, with her arms crossed and had a stern look on her face.

The doctor growled in frustration, "Okay forget about Wheeler, get the rest of the monkeys!" he ordered.

Just then, something with four small legs jumped over the officer and scratched his face, making him drop the gun. Inuyasha took this chance to lunged at the officer and punched him in the gut, making him clutch it in pain, "Don't ever point that thing to those monkeys!" he said

The creature walked towards a pair of black legs, "Tsk, tsk, Pharaoh," Pharaoh was carried up, "Naughty kitty."

"Professor Banner!" the teens gawked

"Who are you?" the doctor asked

Banner walked towards the rifle that was dropped, "Oh, just your everyday, teacher, duelist……" he said, kicked the rifle to his arms, "……animal lover, if you gentlemen get my drift if you know what I mean."

The doctor growled, knowing that he was beat by a man and a bunch of kids.

Later, Wheeler was stripped of his armor and still had the Duel Disk to his arm. Wheeler walked off to his monkey friends and family, "Aw look it's like a family reunion," Ryoko commented

"It is," Jasmine said.

"Hey let's duel again, sometime," Jaden said

Wheeler screeched in reply, meaning 'yes', "Me too, that was a super fun match!" Jaden said, doing his usual winning pose.

"Uh! Jaden, his talking helmet is gone," Kagome said.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Can Jaden understand monkey?" he asked

"It's one of those questions that you don't want to even want the answer to," Keiko replied

"How did you find us, professor?" Alexis asked

"Like I said, I love animals," Banner replied, "It would be hard not to be to have a cat to track them down, like Pharaoh." Pharaoh meowed in reply as Banner was petting him on the head.

"Yeah, but we were you lookin' for us in the first place?" Jaden asked

"We knew that you guys looking for Chazz," Yusuke said, "He's okay and was already gone earlier this morning."

"It's true," Banner confirmed, "Pharaoh tracked him down, but he left on his family's boat."

Keiko's eyebrow twitched, "You mean……" she glared at Jaden, "I missed class for a wild goose chase, my first cut of class to find that Chazz Princeton was gone."

Jaden knew whenever Keiko Ukimura was angry at him, he should run soon, "Why are you glaring at me?" he asked, taking a step back in fear.

Keiko took another step towards Jaden, "Because it was YOUR idea for us to sneak out of class to look for Chazz." She seethed

"Uh! Jaden, you should run now!" Yusuke suggested

"He should have done that AFTER you and Banner said that Chazz was already gone!" Keiko charged in anger towards Jaden, who was running from the enraged Keiko.

"Keiko, I'm sorry!" Jaden cried as he was running scared.

"Not have as sorry as you're going to be!" Keiko roared

"Well that's a shame," Jordan said.

"Yeah, he did make things interesting here." Syrus added.

"My Chazzy…" Mindy said, in a sad tone.

Jade's eyebrow twitched, 'Give it a rest, will ya!' she thought

"I'm sure that Chazz'll be back some back someday!" Yusuke said.

"Me too!" Syrus added

"Well since you kids cut off of class early, you'll have to make some up." Banner said, which was followed by complains


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: see prologue

Author's Note: sorry for the long delay. The reason being is that I was caught up with other fics.

**Chapter 29**

Today was the last day of class, until Christmas vacation for the students of Duel Academy. Everyone was especially excited about leaving for Christmas vacation, which was two weeks long.

"Wow, this is going to be so cool." Syrus said as he, Jaden, Chumley, Yusuke, Kari, Ryoko and Keiko walked to the docks. They soon joined Zane, Jade and Bastion. Mindy and Jasmine had decided to wait for Alexis and Jordan, "I just love helicopter rides." The young boy said happily.

"Who said anything about riding on a helicopter?" Keiko asked.

Syrus gulped, as they arrived to see a huge ship waiting for them. Syrus opened his mouth in fear and Ryoko noticed it and asks, "Is something wrong, Sy?"

"This is bad, really bad!" Syrus shouted, "I should have stayed behind!"

"What's his problem?" Inuyasha asked,

"Not only Syrus can't swim, he gets seasick," Zane answered

"You're kidding!" Yusuke exclaims looking at Syrus with disbelief and Yusuke spoke, "You mean to tell me that you haven't gotten over it, by now!"

Keiko nudged her boyfriend, in the ribs hard, which Yusuke could translate from Keiko-nese to 'Yusuke, stop being a jerk, already!'

Just as they began to walk up the ramp, they heard some one call out: "Wait!" They all turned around and saw Kagome, Alexis, Jordan, Mindy, and Jasmine running towards them.

Jaden spoke out with a smile, "It's about time you guys showed up!"

Yusuke says, "What took you guys so long?"

"Since my parents are going over to Florida for a Christmas vacation, Kagome, here, offered Jordan and I to stay with her family for the vacation." Alexis replied.

"My mother and grandfather won't mind if I brought a friend over." Kagome said.

"Plus, Jordan will have Kagome's brother, Sota, to hang around." Alexis said.

Just then, the boat blow its horn, signing that it was going to leave and Kari spoke, "Hey guys, we have to boot, now!"

The others, while Zane had to pick his brother up, ran up the ramp and got on the boat. The boat drifted into sea, with Keiko hanging on the railing in thought. Just then, she heard footsteps coming her way and she turned to see Alexis, walking towards her, "Hey Keiko, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alexis," Keiko replied, with a small smile.

The blonde joined Keiko by the railing and says, "Keiko, no one forced you to go back home for the holidays, you know. You know that guy who come and try to get you."

"Alexis, I'm not going to hide in fear for the rest of my life and besides I have Yusuke and Kari with me to protect me," Keiko said, "Besides, I'll be staying with Yugi for the time being. Not to mention that Jaden will be with us, during Christmas vacation, considering that his parents are at Switerland, right now. My parents know this and they're okay with it."

Alexis sighed and spoke, "Okay, if anything happens to you then there's going to a lot of screaming and yelling from a certain former spirit detective that we all know too well."

Keiko giggled, in reply, "I know."


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I took so long about updating this story. I got a major writer's block. Oh to let you guys know that I'm changing Jordan Sabre's last name to Rhodes, courtesy of BEWK and Sakura, Inuyasha's sister, will be changed to Melody, because I'm adding the characters from Naruto in this story in the later chapters. I know you guys were expecting the Christmas and New Year chapters, but the funny thing was that I couldn't get a good picture of it and I got a lot of writer's block.

**Chapter 30**

At Duel Academy harbor, Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, Prof. Banner and Ms. Fontaine were waiting at the harbor as the boat carrying the students to the school after their Christmas vacation.

The boat reached the harbor and the bridge was brought. The students began to walk down the bridge among the students were our heroes and heroines, Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, who had her hair grown and made her hair to a ponytail, Ryoko Lyon, Keiko Yukimura, who was holding Yusuke's hand and had her hair grown half-way behind her back, Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Zane, Syrus and Jade Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Jasmine Kurada, Mindy Hamaguchi and Alexis and Jordan Rhodes.

Jaden says, as he walked onto the harbor and with an excited tone, "Man! It's just feels great to be back in Duel Academy and dueling!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I guess that Jaden couldn't wait to get back here!" Keiko takes out her deck and looks at the cards that Yusuke gave her as a Christmas present. These cards weren't released to the public. One day, Yusuke saw a commercial while staying in his cousin, Yugi's house, and saw a commercial about how he could win a chance to make a few cards of his choice. He had a few ideas for the card, which he'll decide to give his girlfriend. During the Christmas break, things were rough for Yusuke and Keiko. The boy, 'Tyku Sargo', who was forcing himself on Keiko was finally caught and sent to juvenile hall after Yusuke, Hikari not to mention Keiko's father made a mess of the poor boy, which wouldn't be very pretty, as Yusuke and Hikari kicked his ass all over the place.

Jordan, however, felt braver since before the break. During the break, he was kidnapped by his late brother's ex-girlfriend, Valerie Saotome was forced into a duel with her in an abandoned warehouse. It was a close one, but Jordan manages to win. It wasn't long before Alexis and Kagome came and saw Valerie for the first time. Alexis, who harbors a grudge towards Valerie, came and bashed Valerie a few times. Speaking of which, Jordan remembers it as well.

**Flashback**

Near a warehouse at a harbor on a showy New Year, we find Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, wearing snow brown pants and boots, heavy yellow jacket, with a white sweater and a pissed off Alexis Rhodes, wearing blue snow pants, heavy red jacket, with a pink sweater, with a white scarf and brown boots, in front, running towards the chained door of the warehouse. They recently heard that Jordan's late brother's ex-girlfriend, Valerie Saotome, had kidnapped Jordan in order to duel him and Alexis wasn't pleased with it and wanted to bash her to the ground.

Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Oh no! The door's locked!"

Inuyasha flexed his claws and says, seriously, "Not for long!"

Alexis says, in an angered tone, "Leave it to me!" Alexis performs the hand signs, which are made Inuyasha and Kagome look at the blonde weirdly and she calls out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Alexis is covered in smoke again and when it clears, two solid Alexis clones stand by the original.

Inuyasha and Kagome gasp in shock and Inuyasha yells out, stunned, "What the hell!?"

Kagome calls out to Alexis, "Whoa! Alexis, how do you learned that!?"

Alexis says, in an angered tone, "I'll explain that after I beat that fucking slut to the ground!" The two Alexis clones grab both of Alexis's arms, as Alexis pulls back, and they threw her front of them. Alexis pulls her right fist back and with a loud yell, she smashed her fist to the door, which broke in impact, which freaked Inuyasha and Kagome a lot. Alexis and her clones dashed towards inside the warehouse with Inuyasha and Kagome following.

They find Jordan Rhodes, who was wearing white snow pants and boots on his feet, heavy orange jacket, with a red and blue striped sweater, with a duel disc attached to his left wrist and a young woman with mid-waist black hair, with brown eyes with lust and mischief, wearing a tight black shirt, with jeans and black boots with a duel disc attached to her left wrist, finishing a duel with Jordan's victory.

The young woman and Jordan turns to see his cousin, along with her two clones, Inuyasha and Kagome.

Jordan says, confused, "Alexis…three of them!"

The young woman yells out, shocked, "I'm seeing triple!"

Alexis and her clones say in unison, angrily, "And triple the pain, Valerie!" Alexis and her clones lung towards Valerie and they bashed her in the face, chest and stomach hard and then beating her around the warehouse for several minutes.

Jordan, Inuyasha and Kagome winched as Valerie was slammed to a nearby wall, leaving an imprint of her body as she slumps to the ground with nasty black and blues all over her face.

Alexis dusts off her hands with a pleased smile and says, relieved, "That's better!"

**End Flashback**

Jordan looked at his cousin with amazement and wondered why she didn't mention that she learned all those moves. Alexis told them that she was trained under one of three legendary Sannin from the Hidden Leaf village, but she wanted to use them when it comes to emergencies and the reason why she didn't mention them was that it would make her showing off, which she wanted to avoid.

Alexis tells Keiko, with a smile, "I'm just glad that freak is locked up so he won't get to you now, Keiko."

Keiko says, with a smile and plainly, "I know, 'Lex! If it wasn't for the plan that Hikari made, then we wouldn't have caught him."

Alexis asks, curiously, "What was the plan?"

Yusuke replies, with a sly smile, "The plan was Keiko would walk alone and he'll pop out of nowhere. As he comes towards her, Kari and I will grab him and give them major beatdown for touching the one I love with her permission."

Keiko looks at Yusuke with a smile and pecks him on the cheek, saying, lovely, "Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke asks Jade, "Hey Jade, I heard from Botan that you had received Genkai's training or what I like to call it, 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'."

Jade rubs her back and says, drolly, "Did you have to remind me of 'Grandma's Training Camp from Hell', Yusuke? I'll be having nightmare for the next four years of all the crap I've been through. That was some of the worst times in my life even through it got me stronger and better with my spirit energy."

Jaden asks Jade, plainly and with a smile, "How bad could it be, Jade?"

Jade tells Jaden, with a serious glare and tone, "You don't know anything! One time, Grandma Genkai made me sit near a bonfire."

Jaden, Chumley, Inuyasha, Kagome, Jordan, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Bastion, Zane and Syrus gasp in shock and Mindy yells out, shocked, "Sitting near a bonfire!"

Jade says, while shivering at the horrible memory, "That's not all! She had me sit in a room full of poisonous snakes!"

Jordan calls out, stunned, "Poisonous snakes!"

Jasmine yells out, shocked, "That old lady is crazy!"

Syrus yells out, stunned, "Was Genkai trying to kill you or something?!"

Alexis says, plainly, "I guess that's why Yusuke calls Genkai's training, 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'."

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a sly smile, "Trust me, 'Lex. I know how Jade feels about Grandma's training. After she worked on my sister, she did the same to do me. She believes that only by training practically to death that you can harness and enhance your spirit energy."

Jasmine says, drolly, "You're kidding!"

Mindy says, in a serious tone, "If you ask me, I think Genkai is nuts or crazy as hell!"

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "And the worst news is, Genkai had a good point."

Bastion says, drolly, "You're joking."

Mindy says, in a low plain tone, "Then, you can keep your spirit energy, Kari, because that's no way that I'm letting that old hag's training getting me!"

Jade yells out, horrified, "And that's not all…"

Jasmine yells at Jade, in a freaked out tone, "Okay, you can stop here that, Jade! Just listening to what that old lady, Genkai, made you did, just gives me the creeps!"

Jade tells Hikari and Yusuke, with a solemn tone, "Yeah, but what on toddler jerk told me. My power is at the center of middle A-class apparitions and right now can't compare with the power of the two of you, especially in Yusuke's Ma-zoku form."

Just then, Dr. Crowler's voice calls out from the speakers, "Attention, students, would Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Bastion Misawa, Jade Truesdale, Kagome Higurashi, Jaden Yuki and Ryoko Lyon, please report to Chancellor Sheppard's office as soon as you bring your things to your dorm room!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "Sheppard wants to see us."

Jaden says, plainly, "I wonder what's up?"

(**In Chancellor Sheppard's office**)

Sometime later, we find Zane, Alexis, Hikari, Yusuke, Keiko, Bastion, Jade, Kagome, Jaden and Ryoko were standing in front of Chancellor Sheppard's desk, in his office, with Dr. Crowler and Professor Banner standing in between the desk.

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Hey Chancellor Sheppard, what's this all about?"

Jaden asks, also curiously, "Yeah, sir! Is there something wrong?"

Chancellor Sheppard shook his head and says, with a smile, "Not at all, Jaden. The reason why I called you all was because today they will be new students coming in an hour and I want my best students with me to greet them properly. Since they might be shy at their first day of Duel Academy and I want them to have a warm welcome to our school."

Hikari says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry, sir, because we'll give the new kids a good welcoming to our school."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "I know you would, Hikari. Thank you all for your time and I'll see you all in an hour!"

(**An hour later at the harbor**)

An hour later, at the harbor, another large cruise had moved to the harbor. As Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, Professor Banner, Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Bastion Misawa, Jade Truesdale, Kagome Higurashi, Jaden Yuki and Ryoko Lyon are standing by the boat, where a bunch of potential students walking off the boat, by walking on the ramp. Within the crowds of new transfer students is a group of three teenagers, one boy and two girls.

The first female is fifteen years old with bright pink hair that's goes to the tops of her shoulders, a headband across the middle of her scalp with a metal plate in the center of the headband with the image of leaf engraved on it, lovely emerald green eyes, she has on a female Ra Yellow uniform, with a pink backpack on her back, and wearing black open-toes boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The second female is the same age as the first with black hair that goes mid-waist down her back, her eyes are unusual with lavender seemly pupil-less eyes, but even through they don't have pupils, her eyes show plenty of emotion, she has a headband around her neck that has a metal plate that attached on the center of the headband with the image of the leaf engraved in the center of the plate, she has on a female Slifer Red uniform, with a black backpack on her back, and she has open sandals on her feet, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The male is also fifteen years of age like the girls with wildly spiked blond hair, black headband across his forehead with a metal plate that has an image of a leaf engraved in the center in the center of the headband, deep blue eyes, three whiskers on each of his cheeks, he has on a Slifer Red uniform, he had a dark blue backpack on his back, with one pouch on the top left and the other on the top right portion, and black open-toed boots.

The blond haired male yells out, in a very excited tone, "All right! This is so awesome! We actually are here in Duel Academy!"

The girl with the pink hair and tells blond haired male, "I'm actually surprised that you actually got to Duel Academy, considering that you barely passed your written exam."

Naruto groans out in annoyance, "Gee thanks a lot, Sakura."

Just then, a male voice says, in an emotionless tone, "Why am I not surprised by this? It's no surprise that you usually end up dead last, Naruto."

The three turns to see a fifteen year old male with black hair that flows down the side of his head, black eyes, an expressionless look on his face, similar to Hiei's, he has on an Obelisk Blue uniform, with a gray shirt and jeans, and black open-toed boots on his feet.

The three gasp in shock and Naruto says, shocked, "Sa…Sasuke!"

The black haired female with the unusual eyes says, stunned, "It's really is him!"

Sakura was awe-struck with this and thinks in her mind, _"Sasuke, he's really here!"_

The black haired female asks Sasuke, curiously, "Sasuke, I didn't know that you were one of us transfer students."

Sasuke tells the black haired female, "It's get one thing straight, Hinata. The only reason why I'm here is that my bastard brother is looking for Naruto, so I'm using him as bait to lure him to Duel Academy, so I can finally kill him, not to become friends with you guys, again."

Sakura sighs in disappointment after hearing Sasuke say those things. Sakura thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I guess that he's still looking for his brother."_

Sasuke tells Naruto, Hinata and Sakura, in a serious tone, "Now, you three are nothing but fellow students here to me."

Naruto yells at Sasuke, angrily, "What's your problem, Sasuke!?"

Sasuke doesn't answer to Naruto and turns away from them.

Chancellor Sheppard calls out, "Welcome, my students, to Duel Academy! I'm Chancellor Shepherd, headmaster here and you are brightest and best young duelists in the world. At my right, is the headmaster of Obelisk Blue, Dr. Crowler. Next to him, is the headmaster of Slifer Red, Professor Banner and with us are the brightness students in our school. Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa, Ryoko Lyon, Keiko Yukimura, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Jade Truesdale, Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke Urameshi and Hikari Urameshi."

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura and some of the new students gasps in shock and yells out, fearfully, "Yusuke Urameshi! Kagome Higurashi!"

Yusuke and Kagome slap their heads in annoyance and mutters, in annoyance, "Oh great!"

Naruto says, a bit fearfully, "THE Yusuke Urameshi?!"

Sasuke says, plainly, "I've heard of him! He's considered the infamous Yusuke Urameshi AKA 'the Great Urameshi', the number one street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High! It's said that he commands a one thousand street fighters with a simple flick of his fingers and if he calls them, you are dead unless you are a ninja like us!"

Sakura says, flinching, "And I've heard many stories about a girl named Kagome Higurashi AKA 'the Sick Girl'! The one, who's caught seventeen lethal if untreated diseases known to man within almost year from Tsunade-sensei!"

Professor Banner tells Yusuke and Kagome, with a smile, "It looks like that your rep are much known, you two!"

Yusuke and Kagome say, in unison and annoyance, "It's a reputation that we would like to be without!" Just then, our heroes and heroines looked at the crowds and spotted Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. Our heroes and heroines, except for Jaden, gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Hey, guys, guess who showed up in our school!"

Keiko says, stunned, "It's Sasuke Uchiha!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "Who?"

Bastion tells Jaden, "Jaden, don't you know?!"

Jaden shakes his head and replies, "No. I never heard of him either, guys."

Keiko yells at Jaden, in a bit of an annoyed tone, "Where have you been, Jaden…on second thought don't answer that!"

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "He comes from the lands of the Shinobi, also known as ninjas, who live in many of the mountainous regions in Japan and other parts of Asia. He is the only survivor of Shinobi clan with Kekkai Genkai, the Uchiha clan, a rare genetic trait through that family or clan, known as the Sharingan, who was massed murdered around some years ago by a member of their own clan."

Alexis says, with a serious tone of her own, "Rumor has it that it was Sasuke's own elder brother, Itachi Uchiha that did it."

Bastion says, with a plain tone, "Even through the lands of ninjas are far away, they have an influence of effecting what happens in Japan, Asia, and even the world. I've found this information while doing many of reports and projects back at home."

Zane says, with a serious tone, "Plus, the last time I've heard about Sasuke Uchiha that he went rogue and abandoned his village, the village hidden in Leaves."

Chancellor Sheppard calls out, "Now get yourself settled at your assigned dorms, I think you'll find them quite fitting, depending on how you rank of course!"


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Naruto, Inuyasha, any of the characters, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Inuyasha is owned/licensed by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Studios, Yu-Yu-Hakusho is owned/licensed by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot, and Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot! The owner of the OCs Jordan Rhodes and Jade Truesdale is BEWK and the owner of Hikari Urameshi is me.

Author's Note: I've decided to have Jordan and Jade to be 14 years old in this fic, instead of 13 years. Plus, I'd like to announce that I'm sorry for the long delay for this chapter and I'm adding my OC, Tiara Rikea.

Chapter 31

(**Later after the arrival of the transfer students at the Slifer Red Dorm**)

At the Slifer Red dorm, in the cafeteria, we find the Slifer Red students including Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Ryoko Lyon, Chumley Huffington, and Jordan Rhodes, sitting on their chairs, while Professor Banner, Naruto, Hinata and a few more new Slifer students standing before them, with Hinata's usual shy expression.

Professor Banner says, with a smile, "Hello, everyone, Chumley don't talk with your mouth fool! Now, I'd like for all of you to meet two of our new students in our dorm."

Naruto says, excitedly, "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day, I plan to be the next Hokage, the leader of our village in Hidden in the Leaves!"

Hinata says, with a hint of shyness and redness on the cheeks, while being close to Naruto, "My n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga and I…plan…" Hinata eyes Naruto, which caused the redness on her cheeks to brighten and says, nervously, "…to try my hardness…in this school." Soon after, more of the new Slifer students introduced themselves.

Professor Banner says, with a smile, "Well, it's a pressure of meeting with you all. Now please take a seat." The new Slifer students went to an available seats and Jaden tells Naruto and Hinata, while they were finding their seats, "Hey, you guys can seat with us!"

Naruto and Hinata looked at Jaden and they went towards the brown haired Slifer with Hinata behind Naruto, with a hint of redness on her face, while taking a next to Naruto, who was sitting next to Jaden.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hi, welcome to Slifer Red, I'm Jaden Yuki, the best duelist here."

Ryoko says, with a smile of her own, "I'm Ryoko Lyon, the best female duelist here."

Syrus says, plainly, "Syrus Truesdale."

Chumley says, "Chumley Huffington."

Jordan then says, "Jordan Rhodes."

Naruto says, in a plain tone, "Well it's nice to meet you all."

Jordan asks Naruto, curiously, "Hey, you said that you're from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, right?"

Naruto nods his head and says, "Yeah?"

Jordan asks, curiously, "Then, you wouldn't know anyone, who knows Shadow Clone jutsu and has super-strength?"

Naruto and Hinata gasp in shock and Hinata asks Naruto, curiously, "N-Naruto, you don't think that he's talking about…"

Naruto says, in a whisper, "No doubt about it." Naruto says, plainly, "Yeah, I think I may know, who you're talking about."

(**Sometime later; in the Obelisk Blue dorm**)

At the Obelisk Blue dorm, in the meeting area, we find groups of Obelisk Blue students, including Hikari Urameshi, Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Jasmine Kurada, and Mindy Hamaguchi were standing looking at Dr. Crowler, Ms. Fontaine, a group of Obelisk Blue transfer students and Sasuke standing before them. All of the Obelisk Blue transfer students have introduced themselves, except for Sasuke, whose turn was next.

Jasmine says, awe-struck, "I can't believe that Sasuke Uchiha is at our school."

Mindy says, with her usual love-stuck tone, "Yeah, he's even cuter in person."

Hikari and Alexis sighs in annoyance at their friends boy-crazy attitudes and Sasuke says, in an icy and monotone tone, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate everything and I personally don't like anything, other than dueling." Just then, there were a lot of gasps and shocks and Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "My ambition is to restore my clan and defeat a certain someone."

There was a lot of silence after Sasuke's introduction as the rest of the Obelisk students, including Crowler and Ms. Fontaine tried to digest what Sasuke was trying to say.

Jasmine asks, curiously, "I wonder who he is talking about."

Zane says, in a serious tone, "He's probably talking about his elder brother."

(**Sometime later; in the Ra Yellow dorm**)

At the Ra Yellow dorm, in the cafeteria, we find groups of Ra Yellow students, including Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Kagome Higurashi, Jade Truesdale, and Bastion Misawa were sitting at their tables, while the new group of Ra Yellow students and Sakura Haruno standing with them. All of the Ra Yellow transfer students have introduced themselves, except for Sakura, whose turn was next.

Sakura says, with a smile, "My name's Sakura Haruno and I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. I was trained under Kakashi Hatake and Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of our village, in Taijutsu and medical techniques."

Yusuke, Jade, and Bastion gasp in shock and Kagome asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "That girl was trained under Kakashi Hatake AKA the 'Copy Cat Ninja'!"

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "I've heard about him, he's known to copy more than a thousand jutsu."

Jade says, in a serious tone, "I've heard rumors that he possesses a Sharingan on his left eye to get those jutsus."

Keiko asks, curiously, "A Sharingan? But that's a genetic trait for people from the Uchiha clan, isn't it?"

Jade tells Keiko, "Well, he's got that 'Copy Cat Ninja' title from somewhere, you know."

Just then, a female voice calls out, "There you are, Jade!" Everyone turns to see a girl, who was around the age of 15, with blonde hair, in the same style as Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist with brown eyes. She was short for his age, an inch shorter than Syrus Truesdale with a female Ra Yellow uniform fitted for her size. This girl was waving at Jade as she runs towards Jade.

Jade says, perplexed, "Tiara! I didn't know that you were here!"

Bastion asks, curiously, "Hey, Jade, who's the short girl?"

An anime-like vein appears on Tiara's head and Tiara states, with a low deadly tone, "What did you just say?"

Jade slaps her forehead and she says, nervously, "Oh, man! Did she have to say that, Bastion?" Jade asks Yusuke, "Hey, can you help me in a minute, Yusuke?"

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "What for?" Just then Tiara gives a yell as she prepares to charge Bastion, but Jade immediately restrains before she can jump Bastion.

Jade says, seriously, "This!"

Yusuke says, surprised, "Oh!" Immediately, Yusuke help Jade restrain Tiara, who is starting glow with blue spiritual power.

Tiara yells out, angrily, "Hey! What do you think that you are doing?! Let me go!"

Jade says, with a nervous tone, "No! Down girl! Bad Tiara! Down!"

Kagome says, a bit shocked, "Whoa! That girl has some serious spirit power!"

Jade says, with a nod, "Yep! She is part of my Spirit Detective team!"

Keiko asks, surprised, "Another new Spirit Detective?"

Jade says, with a smile, "Well, she is part of my Spirit Detective team. Tiara Rikea, age fifteen, and a girl with one fiery temper especially when her height is mentioned."

Keiko says, nervously, "I'm guessing that she doesn't like that at all."

Jade says, with a sigh, "That's right. Plus, she has S-class spiritual powers."

Bastion says, nervously, "If that's the case, then I should refrain from making her mad."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Bastion, you may be smart, but you've got to a lot to learn about women."

Yusuke says, seriously, while holding the glowing and raging Tiara, "Hey, guys, it's not such a good idea for this girl to glow, while people are looking."

Jade tells Yusuke, seriously, "Good point!" Jade then tells Tiara, seriously, "Tiara, honey, you shouldn't be glowing this much with people seeing your spirit energy!"

Yusuke thinks, a bit nervously as he was holding onto Tiara, _"And I thought that Keiko, Alexis, and Hikari are scary when they're mad."_

(**Two weeks after Naruto and his fellow ninja came to Duel Academy**)

It's been two weeks since school has started and our heroes and heroines had befriended Naruto and his friends, except for Sasuke, who prefers to not to make any friends at all. Right now, we're at Obelisk Arena, where a group of Slifer Red students were being forced to duel using an ante rule by a few male Obelisks students who were apparently A LOT bigger and stronger than they were. The Obelisk students decided to pick on some 'Slifer Slackers', before Hikari Urameshi found out. The male Obelisk students all feared Hikari, because of her reputation about beating bullies down to a pulp.

The duel was over with the Slifer Red student falling on his knees in defeat as his blue-clad opponent comes in and takes away his White Horn Dragon (2200/1400) monster card, which horrifies him.

The Slifer Red student calls out, in a begging tone, "Please don't take that card! Any card but that!"

The group of Obelisks laughed at this and the first Obelisk student says, mockingly, "Please don't take that card!" The Obelisk students laughed at this and one of the Obelisks says, with a sneer, "Sorry, Slifer Slacker, but you have to pay the price when you duel us!"

Another Slifer student yells out, in a nasty tone, "But you forced us into dueling you!"

Another Obelisk student says, in a sneer, "What are you going to do!?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a deadly angered tone, "I'll tell you what you're going to do!" The Obelisk students yelp in fear as they, along with the Slifer Red students turn to see, Hikari Urameshi, with a deadly glare at them with her arms crossed.

One Obelisk student yells out, fearfully, "Oh shit! It's Hikari Urameshi! Run!" The Obelisk students ran to the nearest exit, but in super-speed, Yusuke Urameshi and his spirit detective successor, Jade Truesdale, appeared before them, blocking their way out with a sly smile on his lips.

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, boys, but this as far as you go!"

The first Obelisk student yells out, in a nasty tone, "Get out of our way, Ra Rodent! I don't care if you're the 'Great Urameshi' or not! You're at Duel Academy now and if you hit us, you'll get expelled!" Yes, by now, everyone knew about Yusuke's old reputation as the 'Great Urameshi' the former notorious street fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High.

Yusuke says, with a nod, "You got that right, pal, however, who said I'm going to hit you. I'm just blocking you guys from escaping here without giving those Slifers back their cards!"

The second Obelisk student yells out, nastily, "Or else what!?"

Jade points at Hikari, who was cracking her knuckles with a sly smile on her lips, and she says, plainly, "Or she'll do that ass-kicking! What do you say, boys!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I've got a better idea, Yusuke!" Everyone turns to see, Sasuke Uchiha, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist as he makes it to the dueling platform.

Hikari says, perplexed, "You're that Sasuke Uchiha guy, but what are you doing here?!"

Sasuke replies, in a serious tone, "What does it look like? I can't stand people, who pick on the weak, so I guess that I have to give them a taste of their own medicine."

One of the Obelisk students yells out, nastily, "Oh really! We'll see, Uchiha!"

Yusuke and Jade gets out their duel disks and he says, seriously, "And I'll get the other guy!"

Jade says, with a nod, "Same here!"

Another Obelisk student says, seriously, "Fine then, Urameshi, I'll duel you!"

Sasuke tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "I don't need your help, you know!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I know, but I want to try out my new deck and I think I may found my guinea pigs." Yusuke asks the Obelisk students, "So, who wants to be the first one to lose to my dragon deck!"

One of the Obelisk with the brown spiky hair and he says, "I'll duel ya!"

Yusuke looks closer at the Obelisk and he says, stunned, "Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're one of Chazz's friends!"

The Obelisk group laughed at this and one of them says, with a sneer, "You mean Chazz Princeton the has-been! The washed up loser that couldn't defeat a few Slifer Slackers and Ra Rodents!"

The other Obelisk says, with a sneer, "He probably brought his way to Obelisk Blue with his money! How could one Obelisk lose to the bottom of the barrels?"

The brown spiky haired Obelisk says, "I used to be one of Chazz's friends, but he turned out to be nothing but a joke!"

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "Oh really! Then, why don't you duel me and we'll see who the REAL loser is! By the way, what's your name? I don't want to be calling you 'loser' through out the duel!"

The brown spiky haired Obelisk says, in an annoyed tone, "I'm Spencer Frank and it'll be a real pleasure of defeating you!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "We'll see!" Soon enough, the two duelists were on the platform, draws five cards from their decks, and their life point meters go straight to 4000 life points.

"Let's duel!" The two duelists yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Spencer: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Spencer tells Yusuke, "I'll go first, little Ra!" Spencer draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and exclaims, "I summon Marauding Captain to the field in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) comes to the field in attack mode. Spencer then says, in a nasty smirk, "Since I've summoned him to the field, I can summon another level four or weaker monster from my hand to the field! And I choose Mataza the Zapper!" Besides Marauding Captain, Mataza the Zapper (1300/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Spencer sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I'll play Lightning Blade to increase my captain's attack power by eight hundred points!" Just as a large sword with electrical power in his left hand replaces his sword, Marauding Captain's stats were increased from 1200/400 to 2000/400! Spencer sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "But I'm far from done, Ra Rookie! I play Mage Power and give it to my captain to give him five hundred more attack and defense points for the amount of spell and traps on my side of the field!" Marauding Captain's stats rose further from 2000/400 to 3000/1400! Spencer says, with a smirk, "I end my turn! Oh and you can't attack any warrior, without getting past my Marauding Captain."

Yusuke draws his card and he says, seriously, "We'll see!" Yusuke looks at his hand, takes one card from his hand, sends it to the spell/trap slot and he says, "First, I activate Graceful Charity! Now, I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two to the graveyard!" Yusuke draws three cards from his deck and sends two cards into the graveyard. Yusuke puts one card on the duel disk and calls out, "All right, I'll start with this! Come on out, Red-Eyes Black Chick!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500) then appears on the field in attack mode.

Spencer says, with a sneer, "What's he gonna do!? He's weak!"

Yusuke then says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Then I will use his special ability to summon this! His big daddy: Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Chick glows in a bright red light, grows and expands, and then Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Everyone, except for Hikari and Sasuke, whose eyes widened, gasps in shock and Jade says, shocked, "A Red-Eyes! Yusuke has a Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Hikari says, with a nod, "That's right, Jade. During the holidays, Yusuke won a drawing contest for a Duel Monster card, which amazed me that he can actually draw so well. Yusuke turned in six drawings and he turned out to be the winner. Yusuke won a set of playable dragon cards, including Red-Eyes Black Chicks, Red-Eyes Black Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragons, a Five-Headed Dragon, and most valuable of them all, three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and one Master of Dragon Soldier as well as Black Luster Soldier to create it with Ultimate Dragon. They even gave him the cards that he created to win the contest."

Jade says, amazed, "Wow."

Just then, a human-sized Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears by Sasuke's side and Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"So, Yusuke has a Red-Eyes of his own, huh?"_

Yusuke as well as Hikari and Jade looks at Red-Eyes Black Dragon by Sasuke's side. Hikari thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No way! Sasuke too!"_ Just then, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh appear behind Yusuke as well as a second Kuriboh and Vampire Lady besides Hikari.

Jade tells Hikari, in a whisper and noticing the Urameshi twins' duel spirits, "No way! I didn't know that you two have your own duel spirits!"

Hikari says, in a plain tone and in a whisper, "I seems that you too, huh?"

Jade replies, with a nod, "Yeah! I've got a few of my own! Say 'hello' guys!" Just then a small green and orange dragon with ruby red eyes, Decoy Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, a large golden and yellow dragon known Felgrand Dragon, and finally, another large dragon, its right side being pure white with an angel wing and a white tail and its left side being pitch black, black demonic dragon wing, and a pitch black tail, and with green eyes, Light and Darkness Dragon, appear all around Jade.

Hikari says, surprised, "Wow! That's a lot of dragons!" Hikari then says, in a whisper, "My brother and I just got our duel spirits over the holidays too."

Sasuke notices the duel spirits and he thinks in his mind, in a rare surprised tone, _"Whoa! I guess that Naruto and I aren't the only ones that have their own duel monster spirits."_

Back in the duel, Spencer says, annoyed, "So what? That dragon is still too weak!"

Yusuke then calls out, putting another card on his duel disk, "And now, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon one of my deck's powerful creatures: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes from the playing field in a field of flames, those flames surge up into the air above Yusuke, and those flames transform into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode.

Spencer says, in a nasty tone, "So what!? My captain is still stronger by three thousand!"

Yusuke then says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, I know, but thanks to my Darkness Dragon's ability, he gains three hundred attack points for every single dragon in my grave! And I've got three dragons in my graveyard! This gives my Darkness Dragon an additional thirty-three hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 3300/2000!

Spencer yells out, seriously, "Wait a sec! By my count, you should only have two dragons in your graveyard!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Wrong! Did you forget the effect of my Graceful Charity, it allowed me to discard two cards in the graveyard and one of them was a dragon!" Just then, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) monster card comes out of Yusuke's graveyard and he shows it to Spencer.

Spencer yells out, shocked, "No way! It can't be! A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right, so you can't accuse me of cheating!" Yusuke then declares, strongly, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroy his Marauding Captain with Inferno Darkfire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launches a powerful beam of dark flames that slam into Marauding Captain causing it to explode into pieces and Spencer growls as he loses 300 life-points. Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "And that should do it!"

Current Score:

Spencer: 3700

Yusuke: 4000

Spencer draws his card and he says, in a snarl, "You're going to pay for that! I swear!" Spencer sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Spencer draws two cards from his deck, places one card onto the disk, and he says, "Now, I summon Exiled Force in attack mode!" Soon after, Exiled Force (1000/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Yusuke says, in a shocked tone, "No! Not that!"

Spencer says, with a nasty smirk, "I'm pretty sure that you know what it means, do you? By sacrificing Exiled Force, I can destroy your Red-Eyes!" As soon as Exiled Force disappears, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon explodes as it was destroyed and Yusuke shields his face from the explosion. Spencer yells out, seriously, "And since you're defenseless, my Mataza can attack you directly!" Mataza charges toward Yusuke, quickly, slashes him with his sword and Yusuke yelps as he loses 1300 life points. Spencer says, with a nasty smirk, "Mataza isn't done with you yet, Ra! It can attack you again!" Mataza slashes Yusuke again and Yusuke loses 1300 more life points as Mataza goes back to his owner's side of the field.

Hikari and Jade yell out in unison, "Yusuke!"

Spencer sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, with a nasty smirk, "I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Spencer: 3700

Yusuke: 1400

Yusuke draws his card and he says, "Lucky shot!" Yusuke places a card onto the duel disk and he says, "I summon Decoy Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Decoy Dragon (300/200), a small green and orange dragon with ruby red eyes, comes to the field in defense mode.

Spencer says, drawing his card, "That's all! How pathetic! Your Blue-Eyes White Dragon will be mine!" Spencer sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I activate Fusion Sword Murasame Blade and give it to Mataza as well as giving him eight hundred more attack points!" As a long katana replaces his sword, Mataza's stats rises from 1300/800 to 2100/800. Spencer says, with a sly grin, "With this move, you're history! Mataza, attack his peon now!" Mataza quickly rushes towards Decoy Dragon to slice it in half.

Yusuke calls out, "Not so fast! I play my dragon's effect! When he is attacked, I can summon one level seven dragon monster from my grave and summon him to the field, switching your attack to it!"

Spencer yells out, shocked, "No! Not that!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "And I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) then comes to the field in attack mode.

Spencer yells out, fearfully, "No way!" Mataza's attack is redirected to Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the dragon counterattacks, and destroys Mataza making Spencer lose 900 life-points. Spencer says, annoyed, "Just go!" Spencer says, with a serious tone, _"Just try and attack me! Once my Magic Cylinder is activated, you'll lose!"_

Current Score:

Spencer: 2800

Yusuke: 1400

Yusuke draws his card and he says, "It's my turn!" Yusuke places a card onto the duel disk and he says, "I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" Soon after, Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Spencer yells out, shocked, "No! Not Lord of Dragons!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! With him on the field, you can't target me with any spells or traps out, including that face-down card!"

Spencer says, in a fearful tone, "No! This can't be! How could I lose to you!?"

Yusuke then shouts out, "Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires its white and blue blast at Spencer, knocking him down, and taking away 3000 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Spencer: 0

Yusuke: 1400

As the duel ended, the final image disappears and Hikari says, excitedly, "All right! Yusuke won!"

Yusuke says, with a smile and looking at his duel, "What do you know? This deck actually works!"

Jade steps up and she says, "It's my turn now!" Just then, another Obelisk with messy brown hair and green narrowed eyes steps up as he gets out his duel disk and he says, nastily, "Okay, you little bitchy Ra Yellow! I'll duel you! I'm not as weak as Spencer!"

Jade jumps onto the platform and she asks, plainly, "Your name!"

The brown haired Obelisk says, in a nasty tone, "The name is Don Stevens and your destroyer!"

Jade says, strongly, "We'll see!" Both duelists activate their duel disks as they draw five cards and their life points went to 4000.

"Let's duel!" Don and Jade says, in a unison

Starting Score:

Don: 4000

Jade: 4000

Jade says, drawing her card, "Ladies first!" Jade sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I'll use its charm to draw two cards from my deck!" Jade draws two cards from her deck, places one card onto the disk and she says, "Then, I'll summon Troop Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Don draws his card and he says, strongly, "My turn, little Ra!" Don draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and exclaims, "I summon Marauding Captain to the field in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) comes to the field in attack mode. Don then says, in a nasty smirk, "Since I've summoned him to the field, I can summon another level four or weaker monster from my hand to the field! And I choose Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" Besides Marauding Captain, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Don then shouts out, "Marauding Captain, the first attack is yours!" Marauding Captain quickly charges towards Troop Dragon, slashes it with his sword, and destroying it.

Jade says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to my Troop Dragon special ability, whenever it is sent from the field to the graveyard as a result of battle, I can summon another Troop Dragon from my deck!" A card comes out of Jade's deck, Jade places onto the field and another Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Don yells out, strongly, "So, what!? Sasuke is going to walk all over your dragon!" Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke comes down on Troop Dragon, slashes it, and destroys it.

Another card comes from Jade and Jade says, placing it on the disk, "Déjà vu! Once again! Now, another Troop Dragon comes to the field in defense mode." Soon after, a third Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Don sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Jade draws her card, sends one card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "I activate Premature Burial! At the cost of eight hundred of my life points, I can summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode! And I choose one of my Troop Dragons!" Besides the third Troop Dragon, another Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in attack mode as Jade's life points were dropped by 800 life points. Jade then puts a card on her duel disk and calls out, "Next, I sacrifice my two dragons to summon my Tyrant Dragon in attack mode!" Jade's Troop Dragons vanish in flames and those flames take the form of Tyrant Dragon (2900/2400) in attack mode. Jade says, with a sly grin, "Oh and if you're thinking about using those face-downs to destroy my dragon, think again! Trap Cards don't work on Tyrant Dragon!"

Don gasps in shock and he thinks in his mind, fearfully, "No! That means that my face-down Draining Shield won't help!"

Jade then calls out, "Tyrant Dragon, destroy his captain!" Tyrant Dragon fires a breath of flames from her mouth and totally vaporizes Don's Marauding Captain and Don yelps in shock as his life-points were dropped by 1700 life points. Jade then shouts out, "And thanks to Tyrant Dragon's special effect, I can attack you again since you have another monster on your side of the field!"

Don yells out, horrified, "What?!"

Jade calls out, "Tyrant Dragon, show this jerk what I mean! Attack!" Tyrant Dragon launches another burst of flames from its mouth and vaporized Don's Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and Don yells out in shock as he loses 1100 life points. Jade puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I think that you suffered enough for now."

Current Score:

Don: 1200

Jade: 3200

Sasuke thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"I never thought I'd admit this, but these Ra Yellow guys are really good, but I'm not going to jinx it, since the duel is still on. Now that something that fool, Naruto, would do."_

Don draws his card and he yells out, angrily, "You'll pay for that, bitch! Mark my words!" Don presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted!" One of Don's face-down cards was Call of the Haunted trap card and Don says, with a sly smirk, "Now, I can summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode! So, rise, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" Soon after, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Don places another card onto the disk and he says, "Next, I'll summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800) appears beside Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode. Don sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I activate Mage Power and give my Sasuke five hundred attack and defense points for every spell or trap card out on the field! Since, I have three, my monster gains fifteen hundred attack and defense points." Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke's stats have increased from 1800/1500 to 3300/3000!

Jade says, seriously, "That's not good!"

Don yells out, seriously, "No duh! Now, Sasuke, attack her dragon!" Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke charges quickly at Tyrant Dragon, slashes it with his daggers, destroying it and caused Jade's life points to be lowered by 400 points. Don then declares, "Now, my disciple, attack her directly!" Disciple of Forbidden Spell charges towards Jade, slashes her, making her groan as her life-points were lowered by 1700 points, in one shot. Don says, with a sly smile, "That should do it and on my next turn, I'll win! I think your Tyrant Dragon will make a neat prize!"

Current Score:

Don: 1200

Jade: 1100

Jade draws her card and she says, seriously, "We'll see!" Jade places a card onto her duel disk and she says, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (1900/1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Don says, not impressed, "What's that going to do!?"

Jade presses a button on her duel disk and she says, "This! I play my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Jade's face-down card appears to be Call of the Haunted and Jade says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this, I can summon one monster from my graveyard in attack mode! And I choose my Tyrant Dragon!" Soon after, Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) comes to the field in attack mode and Jade says, with a serious tone, "Since, Tyrant Dragon was Special Summoned from the graveyard, I have to sacrifice a dragon on my side of the field, but it'll be worth it. so, I'll sacrifice my Luster Dragon!" Luster Dragon disappears as it was sacrificed and Jade says, with a sly grin, "Even though, your Sasuke is still stronger than my Tyrant Dragon, your disciple isn't, so when it goes so does the rest of your life-points!"

Don yells out, shocked, "No way! If she attacks my disciple, I'll lose the duel!"

Jade yells out, strongly, "That's right, pal! Now, Tyrant Dragon, attack his disciple and end this duel!" Tyrant Dragon blasts a burst of flames from its mouth that destroys Disciple of the Forbidden Spell and Don screams out in shock as he loses 1200 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Don: 0

Jade: 1100

After the final holograms fade away, Don falls to his knees and he says, solemnly, "Oh, man! Beaten by a Ra Yellow and a girl no less!"

Jade tells Don, "And don't you forget it! That's game, pal!"

Just then, a female voice exclaims, excitedly, "Way to go, Jade! Yeah! You kicked his ass where he belongs!" Everyone turns to see Tiara Rikea waving at Jade and she jumped off the stands, which surprised everyone as she runs towards Jade.

Jade says, perplexed, "Tiara! I didn't know that you were here!"

An Obelisk Blue boy of sixteen year with deep dark red well-combined hair and deep blue eyes calls out, nastily, "Hey, the next duel is about to start! So, move it!"

Tiara looks at the Obelisk and she says, with a sneer, "I'm sorry, you didn't say 'please'."

The Obelisk Blue boy yells out, nastily, "I don't need to, half-pint!"

A red anime vein mark appears on Tiara's head and Tiara says, in a low deadly tone, "What was that!?"

Yusuke, Hikari, and Jade says, in a unison, "Uh Oh!" Hikari was told about Tiara's sensitivity towards her height, when it was mentioned and about Tiara being on Jade's spirit detective team.

Tiara yells out, angrily, "I'll show you what a 'half-pint' can do!" Tiara was going to jump at the Obelisk Blue student, but Yusuke, Hikari, and Jade quickly grabs onto Tiara from mauling the Obelisk Blue student and dragged off the platform.

Just then, Sasuke jumps onto the platform as the Obelisk student with the brown hair got onto the platform as well. The Obelisk Blue raises his left arm, displaying a duel disk with a dueling deck inside, and he says, with a nasty grin, "I'm Tom Northhorn and I know everything about you, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last living members of the massacred Uchiha? Last thing I heard that you went rogue, abandoned your friends, and abandoned your village! Guess the apple doesn't fall from the family tree since I hear that it was your own big bro that killed your clan and your family."

Sasuke states, with a deadly glare in his eyes and a plain tone, "You dare compare _him_ to me?"

Tom asks, with a nasty smile on his lips, "Well, I got your aroused, eh, Uchiha? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Yusuke calls out, angrily, "That asshole! He is trying to arouse Sasuke!"

Just then Sasuke gives one his rare sly grins and Tom asks, perplexed, "What's that smile for?"

Sasuke replies, with a rare sly tone, "I didn't really damn well care about this duel. I couldn't stand people, who pick on the weak and defenseless like these Silfers. You need to be taught a lesson you will never forget." Sasuke puts his dueling deck into his duel disk and activates it, causing the life-point counter to display 4000 life-points.

Tom calls out, activating his duel disk, "Bring it on, Uchiha!"

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as they draw five cards from their decks.

Starting Scores:

Tom: 4000

Sasuke: 4000

Sasuke draws one card from his hand, looks at his hand, and says, with another rare sly smile and plain tone, "Well, it looks this duel is over before it began."

Tom yells out, annoyed, "You're just bluffing! Now, just make your move!"

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Sasuke draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, and then puts one card in the spell/trap slot, declaring, "Next, I play Monster Reborn! This card allows me to revive one monster from my graveyard and I choose to revive the monster that I just sent to my grave! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Tom calls out, annoyed, "So, what?! You might have summoned that powerful monster, but you can't attack with it since it is your first turn!"

Sasuke replies, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "My Inferno Fire Blast spell card says differently! Now, when I don't attack with Red-Eyes this turn, you take damage equal to his original attack points!"

Tom yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Sasuke calls out, seriously, "Red-Eyes, show this loser what I mean!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a dark sphere of flame energy right into Tom and he yells out as he loses 2400 life-points. Sasuke puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Trap Booster spell card! Now, by discarding one card in my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand right now!" Sasuke discards one card from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "So, I play Ring of Destruction! This card destroys one monster in attack mode and we take damage equal its attack points!" Just then a huge ring with red explosives appears around Red-Eyes Black Dragon's neck and Sasuke tells Red-Eyes, telepathically, _**"Sorry, friend, but I have to do this to you!"**_ Red-Eyes gives a loud roar like a roar of approval, Sasuke gives a rare sly smirk, puts the final card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Even through, I've already won, to prove my point, I play my Ring of Defense! This card shall shield me from the effect of my trap card!" Just then a huge green ring appears in front of Sasuke and spins around as Ring of Destruction explodes, taking out Red-Eyes, but only Tom receives damage in the form of 2400 points of damage, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Tom: 0

Sasuke: 4000

Everyone gasps in shock from Sasuke's victory and Tiara, after calming down, exclaims, amazed, "Whoa! He won in one turn!"

Tom falls to his knees and says, into total disbelief, "I lost? In one turn? How could I lose to a newbie?"

Sasuke says, with an icy and plain tone, "Fool. With the skill from Yusuke Urameshi and Jade Truesdale, two Ra Yellows, even Jaden Yuki a Slifer Red, it doesn't matter what color you wear. You will always be a loser…no, I shouldn't compare you to Naruto. Even that clown has more skill in his right pinky than you have in your entire body. Guess that blue blazer you got was be 'connections' and not skill because that is something that you will never have." Soon after, Yusuke and Jade steps up to Sasuke and Yusuke tells them, seriously, "Now, since, we've won our duels! It's time to give back those cards or…" Yusuke points at his sister, who was cracking her knuckles, and he says, "…she will make you."

The Obelisk boys wince, knowing that they've been defeated and they gave back the Slifer Red students' cards that they took. With that they left the arena in defeat.

One of the Slifer Red students says, with a smile, "Thanks, guys!" Soon after, they left the arena with smiles.


End file.
